How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World
by Ninadoll
Summary: Wolf Territory - He is Alpha trying to bring order to a calling his pack is forced into, a businessman trying to bring much needed progress for his people, a son coming home to make his father proud, a brother who cares, a husband who loves. Join Jacob and his Nessie as they embark on the next stage of their forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

This sequel was made possible by all the wonderful encouragement and motivation I received from everyone who's reviewed. I truly want to improve my writing, so all comments are welcome.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 1

**Jacob**

I came awake with a start and lay breathing heavily in the cool darkness of the room. I could feel Nessie's warm body cuddled to my side. From her soft breathing, I was relieved that I hadn't woken her. I pulled her closer, careful not to wake her as I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, still feeling shaken from the strange, yet foggy dream.

I couldn't remember a time when I had dreams. Even as a child, when I slept, I would practically go into a coma. It was only after phasing the first time that my senses got alert enough to wake at the slightest of sounds. But even then, I never dreamt. Having dreams now, at this age, shook me pretty badly. I could still feel the uneasiness in my chest.

Carefully, I slipped out from under Nessie and pulled the sheets up to cover her before pulling on a pair of sweat pants. Then quietly, I slipped out of the bedroom and made my way downstairs, not needing any lights, thanks to the wolf genes that had bestowed built in night vision. In the kitchen, I flipped on the dim cabinet lights that gave a comforting glow of the counter tops, not bothering with the overhead lights. Getting the milk out of the fridge, I set about the makings of a cup of hot chocolate.

As the milk heated, I gazed over my kitchen. Our kitchen. Nessie's and mine. I looked over the comfortable kitchen table and chairs, designed for large wolf men and the cozy couches set in the little nook by the windows for when Nessie had friends over and they gossiped while they cooked for us wolves. It had been two years since we had moved into our home in La Push. A little over two years since we've been married. Married. I still get a thrill when I associate that word with myself and when I call Nessie my wife. I had come a long way from the poor, yet happy-go-lucky kid from an Indian reservation to the man I am today. I liked the turns my life had taken.

Just as I was pouring my drink into a large, thick mug, I picked up a sound that broke the stillness of the night. I looked at the glowing clock on the microwave. Four am. I walked over to the large bay windows and watched the spectacle down the hill. A muscle car, modified so much that it was not possible to guess the make of, had knocked down Billy's mailbox. I watched passively as a giggling and drunken figure climbed out of the car and stumbled into the house while the loud car pulled away. I sighed.

Rebecca. My sister. Rachel's twin. We had found her in Hawaii and brought her back to La Push over a year ago. I still wonder if we had done the right thing bringing her back.

I picked up the phone on the very first ring and waited silently to listen for any sounds of Nessie stirring. Hearing nothing, I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Dad."

"Jacob." That was all he said.

He really didn't have to say much. He must have also woken up when Rebecca had come home. He was so happy to have her back in La Push that he overlooked everything, choosing to exist in a pseudo universe where everything was okay. Then he'd go into these moments of depression over how she'd turned out and the embarrassment she's been causing. She was not the sister I remembered growing up with.

"You okay, dad?"

"Yes, I could see your light was on. Can't sleep?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him about my dreams? Should I tell him that I've been jolting up from deep sleep after having strange dreams for these past couple of days? I really wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Thought I'd get a drink."

"Jacob."

"Relax dad. I'm having some hot chocolate."

It was funny that he was worried about my alcohol consumption when my wolf genes burn off whatever buzz I can get within minutes. Then I remembered, he's living with my alcoholic sister. It's only natural that he'd worry about his other children.

"Dad, we should do something about Rebecca."

"She just needs time, Jacob. She's made some mistakes in life. Give her time."

I sighed. This was not the first time he's gotten defensive over her. I didn't want to push him either. I just wanted him happy. We hung up soon after and I sprawled out on the couch by the kitchen window, preferring the darkness. My wedding ring clicked sharply on the side of the mug as I cupped it in my hands. I turned my hand slightly to study the ring better, as I let my thoughts wander.

My mind wander to that fateful day a year ago. We'd been married a little over a year and we were happy. I loved everything about my life, from life with Nessie to my business that was doing so well. From the beautiful house on the hill that we'd built, that completely incorporates everything I had wanted to everything that was Nessie. From the relationship with my extended family – my vampire family to the close brotherhood of my wolf pack. From the looks of respect from the town folks of La Push and Forks to the responsibility of becoming a member of the Quileute Tribal Council. I liked everything about my life. Or rather, I had liked everything.

It had been Nessie and Rachel who had planned that short trip to Hawaii. They'd booked the chalets by the beach. Paul and I were informed about our impromptu trip after all the arrangements had been made. The chalets were side by side and I remember that we'd been there two days, when the kid who had wheeled our breakfast in had accidentally knocked over the coffee pot and it had shattered on the floor, covering everything with glass and coffee. I was hardly surprised as the kid had his eyes on Nessie the whole time. She is so beautiful that she does take people by surprise when they see her for the first time. I remember how she soothed him as he started stammering his apologies, keeping his fearful eyes on me. I nodded curtly and told him to get someone to come clean up the mess and he rushed out of the room. I remember being the one to open the door for the maid who came. I remember noticing the blonde hair as I had opened the door and gestured to the direction of the mess. I remember calling Paul to get him to meet me as we had rented a boat to go scuba diving. I remember Nessie coming out of the bedroom and make her way towards the maid. I remember the gasp from Nessie that brought me immediately to her side. I remember wrapping my arms around her and taking in her surprised expression.

"Babe?"

"Jake," was all she managed as she turned back to the maid. The blonde maid was also turning to look at Nessie. I glanced at her before turning my attention back to Nessie, still not registering anything, only concerned about Nessie.

"Rebecca?" Nessie asked softly.

I turned to the maid as she nodded, still kneeling on the floor.

"Rebecca Black?"

This time she had my full attention as I turned to the maid in surprise. Rebecca Black, my older sister. I didn't recognize her. I couldn't believe this person with the bleached blonde hair and the multiple piercing on her ears and the hotel uniform, with the top unbuttoned to show off a vulgar display of cleavage was my sister. It was safe to say, she didn't recognize me either. I hadn't seen her in over fifteen years and I was not longer the skinny little kid she remembered.

Nessie broke out of her trance and rushed for the phone, calling Rachel and urging her to come over fast, while I stood and stared down at Rebecca as she slowly rose to her feet, with a small smile on her lips. I got a little uncomfortable as it felt almost like she was checking me out.

"I'm Jacob, your brother," I said flatly and was satisfied to see the shock on her face as she studied my features. No doubt looking for resemblance of the boy she remembered.

Rachel saved us the need to say anything as she rushed into the chalet and threw herself at Rebecca. I wrapped my arm around Nessie's shoulder as she slipped hers around my waist. I studied my sisters. They were twins. Once upon a time they were identical. I took in Rachel's long black healthy hair and the glow on her skin to the tasteful Hawaiian printed wrap dress she wore, no doubt over her swimsuit. It was hard for me, their brother to believe that they're related. It was hard to believe how one twin could look so beautiful and elegant and the other so trashy. I trampled down the guilt that the thought had evoked. I caught Paul's questioning look.

"Paul, looks like we've finally found my sister Rebecca."

Paul looked intrigued as he studied both sisters. He kept his face carefully blank and I could only wonder if his thoughts were the same as mine. Rachel tearfully turned to introduce him and Nessie to Rebecca. I felt the same sense of discomfort I'd felt earlier when it seemed to me as if Rebecca was checking Paul out as she totally ignored Nessie.

Rachel had taken charge at that point and gotten Rebecca organized. Getting her to take the day off and canceling our scuba diving trip. We had lunch in Paul and Rachel's chalet as Rachel coaxed Rebecca to tell her story. I listened quietly, still not sure of how I felt.

"Alika left me within a year of marriage," Rebecca said in a matter of fact manner. "I didn't want to come home, especially after how the old man was making such a fuss of me marrying Alika in the first place."

"Oh Rebecca, you should have been amongst your loved ones. You have such a large support group in La Push," Nessie said softly.

Rebecca laughed a harsh grating laugh. "Jake, your little girlfriend is funny."

"She's my wife," I said flatly as Nessie tightened her hand in mine. _Don't Jacob, please._ I sighed. She always worries about others.

"Why didn't you return for my wedding? Or Jacob's?" Rachel asked.

"Why? So I could look like a failure while the two of you shone in Dad's eyes?"

"Becca, I needed you there. I wanted my sister there with me on the happiest day of my life."

"Yes, but that didn't stop you from getting married did it?" Rebecca asked as she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

I didn't like this person. She disgusted me. I didn't like the snide sideways looks Rebecca kept sending to Nessie. And it bothered me how Nessie kept making me hold my tongue.

Rachel talked Rebecca into returning to La Push, telling her without consulting Paul, that she could live with her until she got on her feet. It troubled me from the start how Rebecca kept snubbing Nessie, but Nessie as usual wanted me to remain silent, saying Rebecca must be overwhelmed.

The return to La Push was a joyous one for Billy and Rachel. If I was really honest about my feelings, it was safe to say, I felt nothing for Rebecca. I didn't like the look on her face as she checked out the changes made to Billy's house. I didn't like her expression as she checked out my cars and my house. I didn't like the way she would march into my house like she had a bigger right there than Nessie did. And most of all, I didn't like seeing the image in Paul's mind when we were wolves, when Rebecca had come onto to him. I didn't like the things she had said to him as he had shoved her away and stormed off. I didn't like the way both Paul and I were keeping this from Billy and Rachel just to protect their feelings.

I came out of my reverie as the overhead lights came on and I looked up from my now cold mug of chocolate to see Nessie hovering by the doorway, looking worried.

"Hey you, I woke up and you weren't there. What's wrong?" she asked softly as she came over to me.

I took in how she looked in my t'shirt. The ends of it falling to the tops of her thighs and the way her now short hair framed her face with tousled curls, emphasizing her beautiful eyes and luminous skin. She still donated her hair every couple of years. Always compassionate and caring, my Nessie. I placed my mug on the coffee table and leaned back so she could sit herself on my lap.

"What's wrong, Jakey?" she asked again as she traced the frown lines on my forehead.

"Just thinking," I said as I grabbed her hand from my face and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"What about?"

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about Rebecca. Wanting to tell her about my dream, but not knowing how to or if I should.

"This is not the first time I've woken up this week and you're not in bed. What is it, Jakey? Something is worrying you. Is it the pack?"

_**Nessie**_

I waited for Jacob to answer. He'd been acting strange the whole week. I could always read him. I've been around him my whole life after all. He was going through the daily motions but there was something on his mind. And my stubborn wolf as usual was trying to solve everything by himself.

"It's nothing, babe. It's just a feeling, kinda - I'll tell you as soon as it makes sense to me," he murmured as he pressed a kiss under my jaw.

I knew he was attempting to distract me. I ran my hands through his hair and grabbing a handful, I pulled him gently away from my neck. "Jacob Black! Do not try to distract me!"

He grinned as he said "But Nessie Black, it's you who's distracting. Have you any idea how perfect you are?"

I sighed. He was not going to tell me anything. Not tonight at least. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I noticed how his eyes slipped to the windows and then came back to me. I guessed immediately. "It's Rebecca isn't it?"

He grimaced as he said "She came home drunk at four. Woke my Dad." I noticed how he struggled with himself before he continued, "I wish my Dad would notice how toxic she's become. I don't know what's happened to her."

I didn't know what to tell him so I continued stroking the back of his neck, just listening with my head on his shoulder.

"She used to be so different, Ness. She used to be nice. When my mom died, it was Rebecca who dried my eyes and held me during the funeral. Do you know that she packed my school lunch for me everyday until the day she left?"

I was hard for me to picture Rebecca as a caring person. There was nothing about her now that hinted of a different past character. But watching Rachel and knowing how nice she is, I wondered what could have happened to Rebecca to have so drastically changed her.

"This person that we've brought back, I don't know her, Nessie. She's not my sister. I don't know who she is."

"Jacob," I started but he furiously shook his head and I fell silent.

"You want to know something? She embarrasses me. When I face people these days, I wonder if they're thinking that I'm related to her. She – she's sleeping around like nobody's business. She embarrasses me," he whispered harshly, as if he was confessing to some serious crime.

I held him close. I knew what he meant. Rachel had made a similar confession to me recently. I also knew that Rebecca had been flaunting her relationship to Jacob to secure credit from a few bars in Forks.

"She needs help, Jacob," I whispered. I didn't know how to tell Jake that I suspected something had happened to her to make her change to this extent. He walked around with enough problems these days.

"Fuck, Nessie. You think I don't know that? My dad doesn't want to listen. I don't know how to make him listen," he said in a raised voice.

I remained silent, continued playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Suddenly he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know why I'm taking it out on you."

"Its okay, Jakey."

When he fell silent, I continued playing with his hair, tilting my head back as he started to nuzzle my neck. When his hands started wandering under the t'shirt, I stood up and held out my hand. He stood up and swept me up into his arms instead, stopping by the light switches for me to turn them off.

I pushed away all thoughts of Rebecca and strived to do the same for Jacob. He needed to be distracted. He had enough on his plate and right now he was too tense. I let my hands go down a familiar path as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. Yes, Jacob needed distraction.

Much later, after Jacob had fallen asleep, I listened to his heartbeats as I lay with my head on his chest. The sun was slowly rising, filling the room with soft light and my eyes fell on the dresser across the bed. I could get the scent of the white roses I'd placed in a vase on that very dresser, right beside our wedding picture in its silver frame. In the dim light, I could just make out the beaming smile on both our faces. It had been the happiest day of my life, a little over two years now. It was amazing how time flew by.

That day had promised to be the beginning step of the brightest and happiest future for Jacob and me. We had plans and dreams. I wanted to fill the house with children. Jacob's and my children. I had my birth control taken out over a year ago. We were more than ready to start our family. I remembered the disappointment I'd feel every time I got my period. After the first few months of dealing with my tears and telling each other that we'll be lucky next month, Jake now just watches me silently for signs showing on my face. Signs telling him that I've failed to get pregnant yet again, before pulling me into a tight hug and then taking me hunting.

I wish we could talk about it. I wanted to, no - needed to talk about it. I wanted to know what was going on behind that expressionless face at times like that. But I didn't know how to bring it up. I wish I knew what Jacob thought. I knew he was disappointed. But does he hate me? What if I've inherited that part of my vampire genes? What if I could never get pregnant? Would Jacob hate me? I certainly hated myself.

My eyes filled with tears and I slowly slipped out of Jacob's arms and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't want him to catch me crying. It was ironic, how badly I wanted to talk to him about this and yet shying away from the topic every time the opportunity was right to discuss it. I let the hot water flow over me as I let the tears fall. It was a relief to release that pent up emotion.

When Jacob came down to the kitchen much later, Collin and Joey were just finishing their breakfast after a night of patrolling. Jacob came right up to me to kiss me tenderly. I could feel how much he loves me just from the way he held me. Would he love me as much if I could never give him a baby? He stroked my cheek as he looked down at me.

"You need to hunt," he whispered.

"Not yet," I blushed. I always needed blood in my diet when I got my period, but discussing this in the vicinity of other werewolf's super hearing was embarrassing.

Jake wasn't deterred though. "You're looking pale, baby," he said before kissing me again. Then he lightly smacked a sniggering Joey on the back of his head as he made his way to the table and started on his breakfast.

I studied Jacob for some form of disappointment or anger but finding none. He was going about the day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. I guess I should do the same.

Later in the afternoon, I thought about taking some food down to Billy's, suddenly feeling the need for company, when I heard the soft sounds of Billy's motorized wheelchair coming up the tiled driveway. I rushed to open the door, grinning at the welcome turn of events.

"Hello, Nessie. Would you mind the company of an old man for lunch?"

I laughed, "I was just about to come down to your place for that same company. Come into the kitchen. Lunch is ready."

I rush to set the table and dish out the beef stew as Billy wheeled over to the fridge and brought the jug of iced tea to the table. I watched Billy as we ate, noticing how he was savoring every mouthful. It was at moments like these, that I felt good about myself. I liked cooking. I found it soothing and I loved it when my cooking was appreciated. Billy caught me watching him and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Do you like it?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"What is there not to like? You've always been very good at everything you do. Ever since you were a child."

"Thanks Dad," I blushed.

"I look forward to the day that you and Jacob become parents. There is no doubt in my mind about what great people my grandchildren are going to turn out to be with such a wonderful mother."

Billy beamed at me as I worked hard at smiling back at him. I've always felt touched over how much faith he had on me. I knew he thought he was complimenting me. There was a sharp pang in my heart as I wondered if Billy knew that Jacob and I have been trying to conceive for over a year. Would the high regard he had of me slip away if he knew that there was something wrong with me? Would he hate me too?

**A/N : Please leave a review. I truly want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

This sequel was made possible by all the wonderful encouragement and motivation I received from everyone who's reviewed. I truly want to improve my writing, so all comments are welcome.

And a very big thanks to Liljenrocks as she's the one who instigated my first writing attempt and beta'd this chapter.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 2

**Nessie**

I came awake slowly with the realization that I was alone in bed and it was still night. I missed Jacob's warmth. I burrowed deeper into the pillow and tried to blink away the sleepiness as I tried to recall if Jacob was on night patrol duty. I wanted to close my eyes and sink back into the welcome abyss of deep sleep but I forced the sleep away. No, he was not on duty and that means he could be suffering from disturbed sleep again. His sleep pattern was worrying me. This was not the first time that I've woken up and found myself alone.

Shaking off the sleep and the almost boneless weariness I seemed to be constantly feeling these days and I climbed out of bed. I felt the room spin momentarily before I found my balance. If I could feel this tired and exhausted with all the sleep I've been getting both at night and during the day, when I keep falling asleep after lunch, I fretted how much worst Jacob could be feeling.

I knew that Jake was dealing with a lot of stress lately. The pack was closely monitoring a few high school kids with sudden growth acceleration and the whole pack worried if these kids were about to phase. I shivered lightly as I pulled on a robe and turned on the upstairs hall lamp before making my way downstairs.

I found Jacob leaning against the wall by the huge bay windows, staring moodily at the forest outside. The pale moonlight bathed his silhouette, gleaming off his shirtless, muscled body. My stomach clenched with the anticipation of running my fingers over his chest and abs. Giving in to temptation, I stepped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, giving my hands free reigns to caress any part of him I wanted. I felt Jacob relax back against me almost immediately as one of his hands reached back to rest against my thigh.

"Can't sleep?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

He shook his head. Not saying anything at all. We stood holding each other by the windows for a little while before I took his hand and led him to the couch in the living room. Leaning back against the back of the couch and the arm rest, I tugged on Jake's hand until he obligingly lay his read on my lap. Stroking the hair off his forehead gently, I asked him again.

"What's wrong, Jakey? Please tell me."

"I don't know what it is, babe."

"I thought we were going to tell each other everything. I tell you everything, why won't you tell me anything?"

Jacob sighed. "I think Quil's sister's kid is gonna phase anytime soon. He's showing all the signs."

I went on running my fingers through Jacob's hair as he grabbed my free hand to press a kiss to it before continuing.

"The last phasing was over twelve years ago. I was not expecting this. I always thought the next set of wolves would be the next generation – kids of the current wolves, our kids someday. Not new phasing like this."

_**Jacob**_

The minute the words were out of my mouth, I felt like kicking myself. Nessie stiffened and her hand stopped moving in my hair. Shit, shit, shit. How stupid could I be? We've been trying to start a family for the past year. In the beginning, when we first agreed that it was time, that we were ready to have a baby, I'd find myself sneaking home at all hours from work, to '_work on a personal project'_, I'd used to relish the calls from Nessie when she'd tell me to get home right away to help her with an '_emergency_'. Nessie was really devastated with the negative results the first few months. I was disappointed too, but I tried not to show it for fear of making her feel worse. Slowly the priority and excitement of making a baby slid off the top spot and day to day life took over. If it happens, it happens.

A part of me wondered if my injuries from the 'New Born War' could have caused some internal damages that we were not aware of. Could I be the one at fault? I kept my fears to myself. I knew I'd never be able to live with myself if there ever was an accusing look on Nessie's face for taking away her chances of motherhood. Yet a part of me knew that Nessie would never penalize me, but there was still a sense of dread in me. I'm going to get Carlisle to check me out when he comes down for a visit next.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry." Her eyes were full of tears as she whispered, "Jakey, what if I can't have babies?"

I caught the tear with my thumb just before it fell from her eyes. My silly silly Nessie. She was carrying the same fear I was. We were quite a pair.

"Then you'll be my baby and I'll be your baby. It's as simple as that."

We cuddled for a while, me having pulled Nessie down to lie in my arms, as she ran her fingers over my pectoral muscles. I doubt if Nessie was even aware of what she was doing but I liked the fact that she liked touching me so much. Sometimes, when we were out, she would run her hands over my arm muscles in the same absentminded manner. It was a comforting feeling, her soft hands on me.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"This worry about Quil's nephew, is that what's been giving you these sleepless nights?"

I tensed up. I've not told anyone at all about my dreams. Yet I've never really kept anything from Nessie. But I was really unsure about sharing this part. It disturbed and puzzled me a lot. Should I share this?

"I've – I've been having these strange dreams."

I couldn't believe I said that. I waited for Nessie to laugh, instead she propped herself up on one elbow and stared worriedly down at me.

"You never dream, Jacob."

Gosh, she knows me so well. I brought a hand out to smooth out her brows. "Yeah, but I am now, and I don't know what to make out of it."

"Tell me." And that's what I did.

The dream, it was almost the same every time, but somehow seems much clearer and sharper every time it recurred, was always about me. Me, dressed in scraps of fur. Even my feet were covered with fur that looked a little like moccasins but instead of leather, it was fur. I looked different too. Much darker and my hair really long and pulled back in a braid that was coming loose. I looked skinny too. I dreamed of a skinny, lanky version of me who was trudging through a forest alone. Or rather, I thought I was alone. There was always this lingering presence behind me. I kept stopping to look over my shoulder. Every time I have this dream, I get small glimpses of what was behind me. One time I thought I saw a huge eagle, another time I thought I saw a lion. The dreams now have started merging the two creatures together. Half eagle, half lion. What the hell was that supposed to be? And why the fuck am I dreaming about this?

I took in Nessie's expression and fell silent. She looked totally entranced with my story.

"Does it try to attack you?" she asked timidly.

"No, never. It was like, following me the whole time. Kind of like how Embry falls slightly behind and to my right as my beta." I groaned, "I'm not making any sense at all am I?"

"Jacob, I think you're having a premonition."

"I don't believe in that crap, Nessie." I took in her arched eyebrow and continued, "Okay, Alice is different. I don't have Alice-ish powers."

_**Nessie**_

Long after Jacob had fallen asleep, my thoughts remained on his dreams. Does this have something to do with the boys who were on the brink of wolfhood? Or does this have to do with something deeper? I puzzled over it until I heard the backdoor open and realized with a start that it was morning and the night patrol was coming in for breakfast.

I eased out of Jacob's hold carefully, not wanting to wake him while I tried to get off the couch, and made my way to the kitchen where Embry was rooting away in the fridge.

"Morning," I said as I rushed in.

Embry turned from the fridge with the giant dish of sausage and egg casserole that I had prepared the night before. "This goes in the oven right?"

"Yes," I moved to take the dish from him but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Nessie. I've got it. How long should I set the timer?"

I told him and soon we were joined by Curtis, fresh from his shower in the wolves club – the room Jacob had wanted built when we were planning the house. It was setup like a huge comfortable locker room and had an outside entrance. I liked how Jacob thought so far ahead for his pack. None of them chose to be wolves, yet they took their responsibilities seriously and Jacob strived to provide all the luxuries and necessity he could for his pack.

I soon found myself seated at the table as both Embry and Curtis served me breakfast before joining me. I laughed with them over the stories and jokes they told. As they left, Embry turn to me.

"Hey Ness, is Jake coming in to work today?"

I nodded. "He'll come in late. He only fell asleep a couple of hours ago."

"Let him sleep. He looks really shitty these days," Embry said before he took off with Curtis, without making any funny comments. He guessed that something was up. I was not the only one to have noticed the change of Jacob's demeanor these last couple of weeks.

Later that afternoon, long after Jacob had left for work, I sat at the kitchen table, having lunch with Billy. My mind was on Jacob's dreams and when I felt Billy's eyes on me, I looked up.

"You look like you're trying to solve all the problems of the world. What is on your mind, Nessie? Maybe this old man can help?"

"You're not that old, Dad," I laughed. Then I found myself telling Billy about Jacob's dream.

Billy stopped eating. Listening to me with rapt attention. He asked me to describe the way Jacob was dressed again and of the creature that Jacob kept seeing.

"Jacob's dream sounds like a vision. Long ago, the people would go on vision quests and then they would try to interpret these visions. What you've described of Jacob's dreams sounds like the vision quests of old, like from the stories I've heard, except he's never gone on a quest," Billy said in the deep, grave voice he uses when telling stories around the bonfire.

"Do you think it's a premonition? Do you think something bad is going to happen?"

"I think something _is_ going to happen, but it may be something good Renesmee. It may be a sign that we could be having a new addition," Billy beamed.

I thought for a minute that he could be talking about new wolves joining the pack and then looking at Billy's expression, I realized with a pang that he was hinting about a baby. This was not the first time Billy's made such hints and I looked away, suddenly feeling very inferior in his company.

_**Jacob**_

I sat back against the tree and glared at Nessie, as she drank from her cup, acting as if she had no cares in the world. I can't believe she'd tell Billy about my dreams. I was feeling rather embarrassed about it, even if she kept insisting that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

She finished the last of the blood and then scooted over the space between us to rub herself against my side like a little cat. It was hard staying mad at her but perseverance is my second name. Yeah right.

"Don't be mad, Jakey."

I tried huffing like she usually does, causing her to giggle. We stayed like that for a little while until she went up on her knees to peer into my eyes.

"Jacob, your father is a very smart man. I just thought he might know something. That's why I spoke to him."

"Why would he know something about me dreaming?"

"I don't know. Snoring is hereditary. Maybe dreaming is too."

I groaned. "I really don't know how your mind works sometimes."

She crawled into my lap as she said, "Do you at least want to hear what he had to say before you shoot him down?"

"Fine."

"He said that your dream sounds like a vision. Like from stories he's heard from the past." She pressed her palm flat against my mouth, stopping me from saying anything as she continued. "He said your dreams are telling you something."

"Thank you. That is so helpful." I mumbled around her hand.

She smacked my shoulder as she rose to her feet. "Fine. Don't listen. I was only trying to help."

With that she turned smartly and started sashaying away from me. I got up and caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, trying to cajole the pout away from her. When we reached the backdoor of our house, I tried another angle of wiping the pout away. I backed her up against the side of the house and kissed her. I lost track of how much time had passed as we made out like teenagers, until I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up to find both Rachel and Rebecca leaning against the frame of the open door. Rachel smirked as Nessie blushed. Upon noticing the look on Rebecca's face, Nessie attempted to step out of my arms but I was not having it, hauling her back and holding her tight.

"Problem Rebecca?"

"No, why should I care if you're shameless enough to paw _her_ where all can see?" Her bitchy attitude was starting to wear on me.

I opened my mouth to retaliate when Nessie sent her thoughts to me. _Don't baby. Please._ But Rachel was on my side.

"Rebecca," she said in a warning tone and that was all it took to shut Rebecca up.

Paul came barreling into the kitchen. "Jake man, we've got to go – to Quil's."

I got the hint immediately and so did Nessie. I noticed Paul giving Rachel a look and she caught on.

"Come on, let's go in. I'm really thirsty," Nessie said as she tried to usher Rebecca and Rachel in.

"You guys coming?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope, they're gonna do their _man_ thing," Rachel laughed as she shut the door on us. Rebecca was not in on our secret.

Paul filled me in as we headed to the locker room to strip off and phase. I still was not sure if I should get Quil's nephew Luka to start avoiding his friends. Kind of like how Sam made us do when we first phased. There were so many things for me to think about now. This kid's education was not going to suffer because of our blood magic. I'm going to help him and any other kid who phases get all the best opportunities in life.

_**Nessie**_

I waved an empty wine glass at Rachel and she nodded her head. That was our thing now. We've grown so close over the years that it was so easy to ask her if she wanted a glass of wine. We had our own sign language. I noticed Rebecca glaring at me and I just smiled as I poured her a glass.

"Does my brother know that you're opening his wine as you please?"

"Rebecca, please don't." Rachel snapped.

"Don't worry Rebecca. I don't touch the really expensive bottles," I tried to sound cheerful as I poured myself only half a glass. I really didn't feel like drinking so soon after 'hunting'.

I nursed my glass as I wondered why Rebecca hated me so much. I loved how Rachel always stood up for me but I felt bad being the cause that pitted two sisters against each other. Rachel had accepted me from the start. Perhaps having been imprinted upon by a wolf helped her accept me, but I liked to think that she had accepted me for me. We have so much in common, sharing the same interests. I sat back and watched Rachel and Rebecca. They were twins yet so different from each other. Rachel looked and dressed very classily and in contrast, Rebecca seemed to be trying too hard and appears rather garish and gaudy.

I sat back and watched them. Choosing to be the silent observer as they conversed with each other. I studied the look on Rachel's face. I could tell that she was fighting for patience while she struggled to be supportive of Rebecca. Jacob had practically washed his hands off her. And this made Rachel try harder for Rebecca's sake. I knew it was a hard decision for Rachel to ask Rebecca to leave her house. I had sat with her as she cried to me about how betrayed she felt when she found out that Rebecca had tried to come on to Paul and when confronted by Rachel, she had lied and claimed that Paul had come on to her. She was not privy of the wolf secret and would not know anything about the imprinting magic. It amazed me how Rebecca didn't care how badly she could be hurting Rachel with her actions. It amazed me that someone so closely related to Billy, Rachel and Jacob could have so much selfishness in them.

_**Jacob**_

Quil and I stayed in our wolf forms beside the scraggy brown wolf Luka, Quil's nephew. He lay on the ground trembling lightly while we watched Paul's demonstration number fifty or sixty.

"Look kid. I focus my energy on phasing and I turn into a wolf. You can use you anger to phase when you're new. Once you learn what energy you're using to phase, you can do it at will. Watch."

Paul phased and continued his lecture with our mind links while Quil yawned loudly.

_Then, when you're a wolf and you want to phase back to your human form, you try to relax yourself. Find your inner peace. Take a deep breath in through your nose and hold it in for a count of five and then release the breath slowly through your mouth. Like this. Do this a few times to make yourself relax._

Quil and I sniggered. It was funny hearing Paul like this, sounding like a zen master or a yoga instructor. He seemed to be totally focused into helping Luka though. I remembered how he was when I first phased. He was no help at all. Rachel had caused this change. Or imprinting had caused it. Or being in love had done this, I really don't know. Imprinting not only found our soul mates for us but it also changed us to become better men. It gave us intuition and a sense of responsibility. Or had becoming wolves done this? I was not sure.

We managed to get Luka to phase back after two more demonstrations from Paul. Then we escorted the subdued kid back to Quil's place and excused ourselves. Quil's sister and brother-in-law were due for a long family talk. I guess a bonfire would have to be planned for the next day to formally bring Luka's family into the world of the wolf pack.

As we made our way back to my house, the worry came back ten-fold. Why did this kid phase? Was the wolf magic trying to prepare us for something? If so, what? Does it have anything to do with my dreams? Were more kids going to start phasing? I remembered how angry I was when I first phased. How I didn't want to be a wolf. But being a wolf had brought so many good changes to my life. Changes that I am so very thankful for everyday. I wondered what changes being a wolf would bring to these new kids.

_A/N : Please review, you guys. I like knowing what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

I would like to thank Chaske Spencer for inspiring this chapter.

And I would also like to thank Liljenrocks who made me feel so good about myself when she beta'd this chapter.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 3

_**Nessie**_

I huffed as I opened the door for Jacob, we were running late. Rachel had won a contract to run her own lab handling Cold Case DNA testing for the FBI in Seattle. This contract came at a great time for Rachel and Paul, with Shipo Bike's expansion and the opening of a showroom in Seattle, with Paul at the helm. We were going out to celebrate Rachel's success today with dinner at one of the upscale restaurants in Port Angeles and Jacob chooses today, of all days, to come home late.

"Sorry, sorry. Got held up," he murmured as he dropped a quick peck on my lips. "I'll just be five minute," he said in a way of greeting to Billy and Rebecca as he jogged up the stairs. Billy and Rebecca were going to ride with us.

"This is a new picture." It was more of a statement that Rebecca made, rather than a question that she posed to me.

I snuck a glance at the photograph she was holding and nodded. It was a picture of Jacob, waist up. I had taken the picture a couple of days ago. He had been standing out in our backyard dressed in shorts and a white wife beater. Something one of the night patrol wolves told him had put him in a thoughtful mood. He remained standing outside long after the wolves had left. When I had peeped outside he had an arm crossed over his chest and the other rubbing the back of his neck, a frown on his face. Something about the way the sun fell on him prompted me to reach for my camera and slip outside. He had looked up with slightly raised eyebrows just as I clicked and I got the perfect shot, the wolf look present. I loved how that picture had turned out, prompting me to frame it up immediately. My wolf.

"I took the picture two days ago. I love that expression on his face –" I stopped talking as she abruptly banged the frame back on the table.

"Whatever!" she spat.

I noticed the frown Billy threw in Rebecca's direction and breathed a sigh of relief as I heard a car pull up outside, diverting any chastising Billy might otherwise have made. I walked over to open the door and watched as Paul and Rachel climbed out of their car, bickering.

"See. I told you Jake would be late too, his Hummer is still here." Paul was saying as Rachel stomped up to me, totally ignoring Paul. "Hiya Ness. Let me guess, Jake's not ready yet right?" Paul asked as he dropped a friendly kiss on my cheek.

"Nope," I laughed as Paul walked into the living room and greeted Billy exuberantly, totally ignoring Rebecca.

"Nice dress," Rachel commented. "Chanel?" she asked in a fake snobbish voice.

I was wearing a black fitted knit dress that fell just above my knees. I had dressed it up with black hose and black stilettos. "Dolce&Gabbana actually, Anne Klien?" I replied smiling, trying to sound equally snobby.

"But of course, darling," she continued in her snobby voice before we both burst out laughing.

Rachel and I shared a love for clothes. Though not with Aunt Alice's manic intensity, but every now and then we'd lose control and splurge on designer duds. Both of us ignored the sarcastic snort from Rebecca.

"Gosh, Nessie. There's a glow about you. You look absolutely gorgeous," Rachel smiled.

Before I could say anything, Rebecca opened her mouth to ruin the night. "Of course she does. I'll bet everything about her is fake. She's spending all of Jake's money on herself. Our fool of a brother is too blinded by her looks to realize what a gold digger she really is. Why do you think she hasn't given him a baby yet? She doesn't want to ruin that figure of hers. I know all about women like her."

_**Jacob**_

I heard Rebecca's comments as I was coming down the stairs and I saw red. The anger immediately just went right off the scales. It was only the years of experience being a wolf that gave me the discipline not to phase then and there.

"What the fuck did you say about my wife?"

Nessie rushed to my side immediately. As expected she tried to defuse the situation, trying to calm me down, begging me to drop it and not say anything. But I've held my peace one too many times. What did Rebecca know about Nessie's and my plans of starting a family? Does she know about our pain? Does she know about our disappointments? Who the hell is she to come into my house and make a statement like that? I noticed Paul's stance. He was worried about me phasing and I shook my head at him, indicating that I was in control. He relaxed slightly.

"I-I was just saying – you know how she spends money. Sweetie, you're a successful businessman now, you'll attract a certain type of women. She's here only because you're rich," Rebecca dug herself a deeper hole.

"And what have you been doing since you came back from Hawaii? Have you even looked for a job? Whose money have you been spending?" Nessie brought her hand to my face, trying to turn my glare away from Rebecca's and I pushed her behind my back. "Did you make an attempt to get to know Nessie? Do you even know what she does for a living? Do you even know who she is?"

"Jacob, please. Please don't," Nessie begged from behind me. Her hands splayed over my back, her breath hitching.

"Get out of my house," I snapped at Rebecca, reacting to the distress in Nessie's voice and not wanting to prolong this confrontation. It was a long time in coming, but I guess I'd have to bring it up again somewhere else, where Nessie was not around.

"Rachel invited me to dinner and –," Rebecca started.

"I don't want you there anymore," Rachel interrupted her softly.

I watched the tears glistening in Rachel's eyes and felt torn. She was hurting and I wanted to make things better for her. But at the same time I could not condone Rebecca's behavior towards Nessie. I turned to Billy and felt a pang when I sensed the sadness emanating from him, but he kept his frown directed towards Rebecca.

"Go home Rebecca," he said gruffly.

"Fine," she snapped as she turned to stomp out of the house.

I turned to Nessie and found her eyes full of tears. I gathered her into my arms as she started sobbing.

"Why did you do that, Jacob? This was supposed to be Rachel's night. We've ruined her night."

"_She_ ruined my night, Nessie. It wasn't you or Jacob. It was her." Rachel said from Paul's arms. "And you know what? She's not going to ruin the day for me. Let's go. I want to celebrate today."

As we headed out to the cars, I heard Nessie whisper her apologies to Billy.

"I am the one who is sorry, Nessie. She doesn't know about the imprinting. She's protective about her brother."

I sighed. He was still into defending Rebecca. There was nothing protective about her. If Billy knew half the things I did, he wouldn't survive the shock. I pulled Nessie into my arms again, "Why are you sorry huh? You didn't do anything. She's been bad news since she came back."

I noticed how much heavier Billy's expression got but he did not rebuke my words. But deep inside, I knew that I had not convinced Nessie in anyway at all. I tightened my arms around her. I had heard Rebecca say that Nessie was deliberately not giving me a baby. Knowing Nessie, I could imagine the kind of pain she must be feeling right now. It really rankled that someone from my own family would hurt her like this. Perhaps I should give Carlisle a call. I hated seeing Nessie suffer like this, blaming her self. I needed to know if I'm the one she should blame.

_**Nessie**_

It was a subdued dinner that we had that night. The restaurant was lovely, the food excellent and Rachel overtly cheerful as she tried to salvage what was supposed to have been a celebratory dinner. I knew I was still very upset, especially since the scent of the champagne in my glass was making me feel slightly nauseous. That was a first. I pretended to sip, holding my breath and then discreetly switched my glass with Jacob's empty one. He noticed, but chose not to say anything, his attention on Billy who remained very quiet.

I studied everyone as they tried to pretend that everything was alright. Rachel had this look of determination on her face. She had always been genuinely nice to me. She was one of my closest friends and I was glad to have her as my sister-in-law.

I remembered the conversation we had a few months after Jacob and I had returned from our honeymoon. I had been curious to know if she and Paul had been planning to start a family.

"_We are, but I want to wait," she had said as she poured me a cup of coffee._

_I nodded. I guessed she wanted to get ahead in her career before she took the next step into motherhood and I that's what I had said._

"_No, Nessie. That's not what I'm waiting for. When I was a little girl, my sister Rebecca and I used to plan our futures. We would get married to these Prince Charmings and then we would have children at the same time and our children would grow up and play together," she paused to take a sip of her coffee. "I guess somehow real life does not happen the way we planed it. My sister left. I don't think our children would play together anyway. But I seem to have gained another sister in you," she grinned. "And I'm going to wait for you and Jacob to be ready to live out my childhood dreams."_

_I was touched and thrilled. I guess this was what sisters do. Make plans of this sort together. It was nice being a part of this sisterhood. When Jacob and I had decided that it was time to try for a baby, I told her. We planned to have our babies in the same year. She was privy to all my disappointments, having held my hand as I cried over the first few negative pregnancy tests, my irregular periods always making me think that it had finally happened only to make my hopes come crashing down. I knew that she had gone back to her birth control, choosing to wait until I got pregnant to try to get pregnant herself._

I came out of my reverie when Rachel asked me if I wanted to visit the powder room with her, I agreed and we excused ourselves. I watched Rachel's reflection as I re-applied my lipstick.

"Rachel, don't wait for Jacob and me. Start your family. I-I think there's something wrong with me." I blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

Rachel turned to me and smiled before she hugged me. "We have a lot of time yet, Nessie. What's the rush huh?"

As we walked back to our table, I watched the moody expression on Jacob's face and the sad one of Billy's and I was filled with a sense of guilt and shame. It somehow felt like everything was my fault. The fact that Rebecca hated me so much, the fight that had happened earlier, the possibility that the long line of Blacks might come to an end because of me weighed heavily on me. I was taking away Rachel's chances too. I sagged against Jacob as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to press a kiss on my forehead. It was remarkable, the fact that I was being held close in the arms of the man that I love above everything else in the world, and yet I felt so inadequate and lacking.

Later that night, long after we'd fallen asleep, I felt Jacob jolt out of bed. It was sudden and abrupt enough to wake me.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

But I could hear the wolf howling in the distance. With a cold feeling, I realized it was their vampire alert howl. I watched as Jacob rushed into the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts. He was still moving as he yanked off his wedding ring and stuffed the ring and his phone into the shorts pocket, stopping only long enough to tie the rolled up shorts to his ankle. I scrambled up, intending to walk him to the door, but once again the room spun the minute I gained my feet. Jacob caught me almost immediately and lay me back in bed. He pulled the sheets up over me and leaned down to press a hard kiss to my lips.

"Stay in bed, babe. I'll be back real fast."

I grabbed his hand just as he was turning to leave. I could see the impatience in his eyes but I needed to tell him.

"Come back to me, Jacob. I need you."

"Always," he smiled. "I love you." He pressed a quick kiss to my knuckle and then he was gone.

"I love you too," I whispered as I heard the backdoor slam.

_**Jacob**_

I ran to where the night patrol wolves had rounded up the four vampires, knowing the situation even before I got there, thanks to our mind links. Embry and Brady had been on patrol duty and they had executed the rounding up perfectly. A few of the other wolves had already gotten there before me and stood in a loose circle around the four vampires and Embry and Brady. I joined the circle just as Quil and Luka arrived from one direction and Seth and Paul from another.

_Luka, you're here just to watch and observe, got it? _Quil instructed Luka as Brady feigned to his left suddenly and we all watched as all four vampires collective turned towards Brady, ignoring Embry.

_Newborns,_ Embry spat in his thoughts.

I studied the vampires. They looked young, probably college aged kids but not from around here for sure, or we would have been aware of some kind of missing people reports. There were three males and a female, all with bright red eyes. My whole pack was present at the moment with the exception of Zeke and AJ who were away in College and Sam, Leah and Jared who had retired. When the vampires noticed the rest of the wolves, they huddled together, crouching and snarling, their eyes darting every which way. I sat back on my haunches. This was going to be easy.

_Alright you guys, who wants to get their hands dirty?_ I asked, relaxed and confident that there was no need for the whole pack's involvement. This was going to be fast and easy.

_Hey now, I found them, I want in. _This from Brady.

Collin, Curtis and Tokala counted themselves in and Embry fell back with a chuckle. The rest of us sat back to watch with insulting casualness and total disregard, as Quil kept up a running commentary for Luka's benefit. I could tell the young pup was beyond excited as he bounced around on all fours. We watched the four wolfs toy with the vampires, tearing chunks out with every lunge. This was not the first time we've gathered like this to terminate vampires. We get some trespassers every couple of months or so. We used to patrol only around the La Push area, following the old treaty lines but over the years, we've claimed more land in a way, completely including Forks and partway to Port Angeles. It made sense, especially since a few of the wolves now owned residences and businesses in Forks. Surprisingly, we've come across quite a few vegetarian vampires over the years. The Cullens and the Denali clans were not the only ones as once suspected. These vampires always got escorted out of our boundaries, and they have always been peaceful. But this is the first time we've come across a group of wild newborns with no leader in sight. Who was creating newborns? And why? This did not bode well. Especially when young kids have started phasing after all these years of relative peace.

Things suddenly happened without warning. Tokala had just ripped off the arm of the male vamp he was fighting and the vamp had quickly regained its feet and crouched, ready to throw itself at Tokala again who was waiting for just that, when Luka, unable to control himself suddenly darted forward and bit into the vamp's leg. He truly behaved like an overexcited little puppy as he bit and held on. The idea was always to grab hold and rip off the limb, not giving the vampire a chance to react, but Luka didn't know that, and he was going to learn it the hard way. The vamp turned and punched Luka on the side of his head, causing him to let go with a yelp, it immediately caught him by one of his forelegs and the crunching sounds of breaking bone was heard loud and clear. Everything happened within a matter of seconds as both Tokala and Quil shredded the vampire before it could do any further damage.

I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I wanted to rip into Luka but he had passed out. I watched fuming as Embry phased back to light fire to the stacked up pile of vampire parts. Seth had also phased back and he was prodding Luka's leg and checking his head. He then looked up at a worried looking Quil. Seth had finished medical school and was now a doctor in Forks, handy as it usually feels like we were going into battle with our own medic on board.

"I need him to phase back. I can't really do much for him when he's still wolf, but he'll be okay. He's not seriously injured."

We waited while Quil, Seth and Paul managed to revive Luka and get him to phase back and we all escorted the dazed kid to my house where Seth re-broke the wrongly set bone and set it. Once that was done, Luka threw up and seemed to feel much better after that. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only three am.

"Come into the house. Let's get something to eat." Food always makes us feel better. I figured I could open a few cans and raid the fridge. I found Nessie in the kitchen though, in the process of doing just that - opening some canned soup. I was still seething about Luka, yet I felt ridiculously touched that she cared enough for the pack to get out of bed and rustle something up for us. I knew my sleep habits were disrupting her sleep too. She always looked drained on certain days and then glowing on other days. It has been a crazy month. I walked up to her, cupped her face and kissed her deeply as the rest of the pack slowly trailed in.

I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers. "Thanks."

"Anytime," she grinned as she nudged me towards the kitchen table.

Joey offered to help her and she set him up to stir the soup on the stove while she deftly started making thick ham sandwiches, Quil buttering the bread for her. I got out cans of soda and juice from the fridge while Embry got out bowls and plates. Luka sat at the table and quietly took in everything. This was the first time he was stepping foot into my house. The day's events could be a little overwhelming, but he was not getting away from me. There was no being cocky or stupid when going against a vampire. And I am going to brand that rule into his brain.

_**Nessie**_

I slipped down into the kitchen when I heard the pack going into their wolf's club/ locker room. I was in the midst of putting together a quick meal when they came in. With some help, the food was ready in no time. Satisfied that all the wolves were served, I turned my attention to Luka, the new wolf and noticed his taped up arm for the first time.

"Oh! You got hurt?" I whispered as I touched his arm lightly.

He reacted as if I had poured iced water down his back, jolting out of his chair and scrambling back, his eyes wide. Jacob was by my side immediately, pushing me behind his back protectively as the wolves closest to us jumped up to calm Luka down, saying "whoa whoa' as he started trembling. Embry caught him at the back of his neck and yanked him out, closely followed by Quil and Paul.

It took me a little while to calm Jacob down. He was reacting as if Luka had attempted to attack me when all he done was scramble away from me. Jacob has always been protective of me, sometimes having the tendency to overreact. I had just managed to get him to sit down when the wolves came back in, having managed to calm Luka down again.

"Sorry," Luka whispered, keeping his eyes down.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle him again.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he repeated again.

"It's okay, Luka. Sit down, finish your meal."

He looked up then nodding and looked puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked.

But Luka just blushed as he looked away and Collin and Brady started sniggering. Once everyone had finished eating, Jacob started tearing into Luka, the other wolves just watching and nodding, not attempting to step in to defend Luka, not even Quil. I felt bad for Luka the whole time, wanting to chide Jacob for being so harsh yet not daring to intrude in pack business. Jacob yelled for a long time. I figured Luka must have been embarrassed by my presence at the table to so I busied myself cleaning up the kitchen.

"And I would also appreciate it if you would stop staring at my wife when I'm talking to you!" Jacob snapped.

Luka blushed again, "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I get a slight sc-scent of va-vampire on her! Very slight, but it-it's there!"

"Yeah, well she is half vampire."

"Really?" Luka turned to me again in fascination.

"Yes, really," I smiled gently at him.

"Oh – No wonder you're so beautiful," he said and blushed violently.

"Thank you," I laughed, then turned to the other laughing wolves and urged Quil to take Luka home before Jacob found another reason to yell at him.

Very soon, it was only Jacob and me in the kitchen. The minute I shut the door, I found myself in Jacob's arms. I pulled back when he tried to kiss me.

"Hey!"

"Did you have to be so mean to him?"

"To whom?"

"To Luka, your new wolf?"

"He deserved it," Jacob replied as he took my hand and started walking me to the door, flicking off the light switch on the way.

I followed him as we made our way to the staircase and then just for the fun of it, jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How old is he anyway?"

"Fourteen I think," he said as we made our way up the stairs, me getting a free piggy back ride.

"So young?" I gasped. "The poor baby, did you have to yell at him like that? He is just a child."

"He's older than you," Jake snorted and I bit his earlobe in response, careful not to break skin. "Besides," Jake continued, "he needs to have it drilled into his head that this is not all fun and games. He could have been killed had the rest of us not been around. Plus, he was staring at you!"

"You yelled at him because he was staring at me?" I asked incredulous as he set me down on my feet by the bed.

"Yeah, and he called you beautiful too," Jacob grouched.

"Hey! I thought I was beautiful. That's what you always say," I giggled.

Jacob swept me off my feet and lay me on the bed, crawling up my body and propping himself up by his elbows. "Get used to it sweetheart. You married a jealous man," he grinned his rascal's grin.

I had missed that grin. The way things have been happening this last month had put a semi permanent frown on his face. The dinner with his family today didn't help that frown either. It was so heartwarming to be on the receiving end of that grin that I unexpectedly teared.

"Hey, what is this?" immediately concerned, he brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"I missed your smile."

"And you're crying for that?"

"I'm not crying, I said as I wiped my eyes with the collar of my t'shirt."

"Oh oh, look at that. Your shirt's all wet now," said Jacob as he pulled my still very dry t'shirt off over my head, causing me to giggle. "What would Carlisle say if I let you go to bed in a wet shirt?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," I stopped laughing as I remembered. "Grandma Esme called, she and Grandpa Carlisle are dropping in for the weekend. They'll be here tomorrow morning." I stopped when I saw the thoughtful look on Jake's face. "Would there be a problem? The treaty? What is it?"

He sighed heavily. "There always is a problem for vampires to cross into wolf territory, Nessie," he said gravely.

I blinked up at him in confusion. As far as I remembered, my family never had a problem stepping into La Push.

"But lucky for you, you're married to the Alpha wolf. All you have to do is satisfy _all_ his needs and keep him happy and –"

I started laughing before he could finish and he put a stop to my laughter as he leaned down and planted his lips on mine.

_A/N :- Please please please let me know what you thought of this chapter_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

And huge thanks to my wonderful beta and the person who got me to start writing – Liljenrocks. She really rocks.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 4

_**Jacob**_

I came awake instantly when I heard the single short beep from my phone. I had not turned it back to its ringing mode after last night and I was glad about it as I took in how Nessie slept so soundly. I crept carefully out of the bed and snatched up my shorts from last night, digging the pocket for my phone. "Yeah?"

"Jake man, Dr. Feelgood Vamp just crossed into La Push with his wifey, in a gorgeous little Audi R8. Man, you can hardly hear the engine purr, it was – "

"Okay, okay, thanks for the heads up," I whispered, cutting Brady off as I headed for the bathroom.

"No problem," Brady said as I hung up.

I was downstairs in time to open the door for Esme and Carlisle. Esme was out of the car and in front of me before the car came to a complete stop and she pulled me into a great big "mom hug". I held on. Despite her cold arms and the sickly sweet scent of vampire, Esme always soothes me. I remembered the first day of preschool, I had a blast with all the other kids, but there was this small part of me that I was refusing to acknowledge, that was worried that my mom wouldn't come back for me. And when I saw her waiting for me at the end of the day, I ran straight into her arms and she enveloped me into this embrace filled with so much warmth and love. I knew that she wouldn't forget me but still there was this feeling of joy mingled with relief when I did finally see her. Being in Esme arms right now, reminded me of that feeling and I held her tight until Carlisle cleared his throat. With a sheepish grin, I released Esme and turned to Carlisle as he squeezed my shoulder in greeting. I took in the two huge boxes of donuts in his hands.

"Where's Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Umm.. She's still asleep. We had a _situation_ last night and I don't think she got much sleep," I explained.

"Oh. Let her sleep. Do the night wolves still come in for breakfast?" Esme asked.

When I nodded, she took off immediately with the boxes of donuts, to start breakfast. The donuts were just a bonus I guess. That's Esme. It's what she always does.

Carlisle and I were still standing by the door. "Umm, Carlisle. I was um – wondering if I could get your, er, medical opinion on something?"

Carlisle gave me an appraising look and suggested taking a walk. We took a short walk into the forest and I spilled out my fears and disappointments and Nessie's heartache over our problems conceiving. I told him about my suspicions, about when I got hurt during the new born wars. Carlisle tried to convince me that the injuries I had sustained then were mostly broken bones and that I had no other forms of internal injuries, but agreed to give me a once over solely for my peace of mind.

_**Nessie**_

I woke to the delicious aromas of something sweet baking, coaxing me to get up and get a bite, but instead, I burrowed deeper into the sheets. I guessed the guys were getting their own breakfasts. A slight feeling of guilt tried to bubble up but I really felt very tired, and I easily pushed it away to try to catch a few more minutes of sleep, finally giving up when the hunger pangs got a little too strong to ignore. I quickly got ready for the day and it was only when I reached the top of stairs that I remembered that Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were coming. I literally flew down the stairs and straight into my grandmother's waiting arms. Suddenly feeling such a deep feeling of comfort, I started weeping.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Grandma Esme had worry and concern written all over her face and I flushed. I keep crying at the drop of a hat these days. I really need to get a hold of myself.

"I'm just happy to see you, Grandma," I smiled as I wiped my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Are you hungry? I've made breakfast."

I followed Grandma Esme into the kitchen and found Grandpa Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table in deep conversation with Jake, Embry and Brady as they finished their breakfasts.

"Grandpa!" I threw myself into his arms and he held me close for a little while before he pushed me away slightly, cupping my face with one hand and studying me very carefully.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you, my dear," Grandpa Carlisle murmured softly.

I knew the wolves could hear him as well and I blushed as I thanked him. Grandma Esme fixed me a plate and sat beside me as I ate hungrily. Once Embry and Brady had left, I got myself a glass of apple juice, half of which Jake gulped down in a single swallow before grinning at me when I wrinkled my nose at him. I noticed Grandpa Carlisle watching us closely and felt shy suddenly.

"Did you just hunt, Nessie?" he asked as he brushed a knuckle across my cheek.

I shook my head. I tried to remember when Jake and I went for a hunt last. It was after he told me about his dreams, almost three weeks ago.

"There's a glow about her, isn't there? It's been a while since she hunted but–" Jake stopped talking as he took in Grandpa Carlisle's expression. "What is it?"

"Nessie, when was your last menses?"

I flushed. Grandpa Carlisle has been the only one who knew my medical history and yet it was embarrassing when he posed such a question to me. But I had to stop and think. Realization slowing dawning on me that I've yet to start my period despite having hunted. I've always been late, but never this long. My heart started pounding heavily as hope slowly crept in. I pushed it away, remembering the past pains of disappointments and I clung to Grandma Esme's hand when she slowly clasped mine, my eyes darting between Grandpa Carlisle's serious expression and Jake's suddenly wary one.

"Sweetheart, do you have a pregnancy test kit? Otherwise we could go over to Forks and I can run some tests," Grandpa Carlisle asked, guessing I was late.

I had a drawer full of pregnancy tests leftover from the frenzy of the crazy first few months. I got up slowly, still fighting the hope that was trying to flare up inside me.

"I have some left," I said in a choked voice. "I'll try one now?"

Grandpa Carlisle nodded but Jake just had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at me. I turned down Grandma Esme's offer to go with me, knowing that I'd need a private moment to pull myself together when faced with yet another disappointment.

Mechanically, I started the test, and then lay the wand on the bathroom counter as I timed it using my watch. I've done this so many times, there was no need to read the instructions on the box. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Babe? Can I come in?"

I opened the door immediately and buried my face into Jacob's chest. I tried to stop thinking. I didn't want to think, didn't want to hope. Jacob brought the toilet lid down and sat down on it, pulling me onto his lap. I breathed in his scent, trying to calm myself as we both waited. When it was time, I looked up at him hesitantly. He understood what I wanted. When hasn't he? He reached for the wand and glanced at it as I buried my face into his neck. I felt him go completely still, not even breathing. It was negative again. I know it. I didn't have the guts to face the disappointment etched in his eyes and I started sobbing, feeling so unworthy to be in his arms, yet not wanting to leave it.

"Babe, babe, look," Jacob rasped.

I shook my head. So filled with shame, I fought his efforts to raise my face to his. "Nessie, baby, this is a plus sign right?"

I continued sobbing. Jacob deserved a wife who could give him children. The magic of imprint was all about the continuation of the line. Am I supposed to– wait. Did he say a plus sign? Not wanting to hope, not daring to hope, I lifted my head slowly and took in Jacob's look of awe and adoration. He waved the wand at me and my eyes reluctantly fell on the little blue plus sign. A plus sign. A blue plus sign. I looked at Jacob again as my tears spilled over. His eyes were wet too and I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He held me just as tightly as we both digested this new development.

"Jakey, we're going to have a baby," I blubbered.

Jake laughed happily before he kissed me. "I love you, Nessie," he whispered as his hand crept down, pushing my shirt up to lay his palm flat against my flat stomach. I beamed as I placed my hand over his. "I love you, baby," he crooned softly in the direction of my stomach.

We stayed there in our bathroom for a while, wrapped in each others arms, content and cocooned in a feeling of love until Jacob stirred and reminded me that my Grandparents were waiting downstairs. I splashed some water on my face and then hand in hand we made our way downstairs and into the waiting arms of my Grandmother, who pulled the both of us into a hug.

_**Jacob**_

My heart was pounding in a slow rhythm that you could almost set a dance tune to. I'm going to be a father. We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents. Together with that realization that was running over and over in my mind, I started running through a list of things I needed to get done. I should look into setting up a trust fund for my child. My child. I'd just gotten used to saying 'my wife' without tripping over my own tongue and now I'm going to have my child on my mind. I'd have to update my will, I'll have to start looking into good schools and colleges and- I stopped my thoughts with a laugh. I was so excited. That's when I heard Carlisle telling Nessie that he wanted to run some test but she was more interested in making calls and telling the world.

"Babe, let Carlisle run his tests. Let's make sure everything is fine before we tell anyone. Please?" I asked.

I was suddenly worried when faced with Carlisle's calm insistence of running tests. He must be concerned about something. I guess we should be worried too until Carlisle gives us the green light. I suddenly remembered that there was nothing normal about Nessie and me. She was half vampire and I was a shape-shifter. What would this make the baby? Would this pregnancy be dangerous for her? Nessie comes first no matter what. I remembered what Carlisle and Edward had spoken to me about years ago.

We made our way to Carlisle's house. Carlisle and Esme in their car and Nessie and me in my Hummer. I drove real slow, not attempting to keep up with Carlisle at all. Suddenly conscious about the precious new life we'd created, about Nessie's safety and well being.

"Jacob, I'm sure I'll get there faster if I got out and walked!" Nessie grinned at me.

"Babe, I don't want you doing anything strenuous okay. You're going to stay off your feet and rest. I won't be able to handle it if anything happens to you," I told her seriously.

Nessie groaned. "You're going to turn into one of those overprotective, psychotically hovering husbands, aren't you?"

Carlisle ran a battery of tests and Nessie took everything in stride. She would do anything for the baby, that's the way she is. I stayed by her side. Paying close attention to everything Carlisle was saying. He finally deduced that Nessie was six weeks along and then he said the most beautiful thing I wanted to hear from him. Nessie seemed to be having a normal pregnancy that was advancing in normal human speed and not the scary vampire speed. I shuddered at the thought of Nessie going through what Bella had. Bella's pregnancy and subsequent delivery of Nessie had been scary to witness. I didn't want Nessie to go through anything that Bella did, and I asked Carlisle about this.

"She seems to be gestating at a regular human speed and the baby is not showing any signs of abnormalities. Of course, it would be prudent to closely monitor Nessie, what with the gene's this baby is inheriting. We will know more of the baby's genetic buildup once it's born. But for now, be assured, everything looks fine."

Nessie squeezed my hand in excitement. "Now can I call my parents? And Billy and Rachel?"

"In a minute. Nessie, since we're not entirely certain about this baby's development, I am going to talk to Kim Schweig. She's a very good OB-Gyn here in Forks. I'm going to make some arrangements with her, I want you to get measured and tested once a week. I will come down every month. This is to be a very closely monitored pregnancy. Remember what we talked about before you got married? That still stands."

I took in Nessie's mutinous expression that was so much like Bella's and spoke on her behalf. "Don't worry Carlisle. We'll see Kim every week. We'll follow everything you say. I'll make sure of it."

Once Carlisle was done, Nessie and I were left alone in Carlisle's office and Nessie called Edward and Bella, leaving her cell phone on speaker mode. I sighed when Nessie started sobbing at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Mom," was all that she managed as she buried her face into my neck. It was enough to send Bella into a full blown panic.

"Nessie, baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

Edward came on immediately. Probably on speaker mode too. "Nessie? Sweetheart? What is it? Where is Jacob?"

"I'm right here, Edward," I sighed as I gathered my weeping wife tight into my arms.

"What did you do to her? Why is she crying?" Edward started and Nessie interrupted.

"Daddy! Jacob didn't do anything to me," she sniffed, brushing away her tears. "Well, actually he did," she giggled and I had to snort. Her mood swings were already going off both ends of the scales.

"Jake, what's going on. Tell me. I'm freaking out here," Bella urged.

"Well, Bella," I drawled. "You know how you hate it when I call you Mother-In-Law?"

"Yes," Bella snapped.

"Well, Nessie and I were just wondering," I paused.

"What?" Bella asked. Edward fell silent and knowing Edward and how intuitive he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already putting things together.

"We were wondering if you'd prefer Granny?" Nessie and I both burst out laughing.

_**Nessie**_

My mom cried. Well her version of crying at least. Daddy was very quiet but I knew him. He would be on the phone with Grandpa Carlisle the minute we hung up. He would worry and worry, and he had the perfect partner to sit and worry with him. My darling husband. We hung up after my mother promised to come down within the next day or two.

"Shall we call my dad now?" Jake asked. He looked surprised when I shook my head.

"I want to go over there and tell him face to face." I loved the smile that slowly broke over his face. "He's going to be so thrilled isn't he, Jakey?"

We came downstairs and told Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme that we were heading back to break the news to Billy, inviting them to join us. They excused themselves, Grandpa Carlisle saying that he had some errands to run and would be over later. We called Rachel and asked her and Paul to meet us at Billy's house and Jake maintained his slow crawl as we made our way to Billy's. I was bubbling over with laughter and happiness. Even Jacob's fanaticism was filling me with such joy as I held on to his hand over the center console.

The silence in the car was broken by a short burst of a police siren. I shot out of the car the minute Jake pulled over and came to a stop. I ran to Grandpa Charlie who looked worried as I threw myself into his arms, laughing happily. I squeezed him tight around his waist.

"Grandpa! Guess what?"

But Grandpa's attention was on Jake who was exiting the Hummer with a sheepish grin on his face.

"What is it?" Grandpa asked, his eyes still on Jake.

"I'm pregnant!" I gushed, too excited to think about my grandfather's discomfort around Jacob after all these years.

Grandpa Charlie started and then just stared at me. I couldn't stop smiling as grandpa swallowed audibly. Then slowly he reached out with one hand and pulled Jake into our hug. We stayed there on the side of the road for a little while, huddled in our group hug before I asked Grandpa Charlie over for dinner. It was going to be a night of celebration.

When we got to Billy's house, Rachel and Paul were already there. I tried to climb out of the car, but Jake gently pulled me back. I turned to him, surprised by his action, but he just cupped my face before I could ask him anything and gently kissed me. I kissed him back. Clinging to both his wrists. We didn't need words. I knew what this kiss was about. Us. Jacob, me and the baby. We've started on the new leg of our journey to forever.

We broke apart when Paul tapped on Jacob's window.

"Oi! Get a room!"

Jacob turned and flashed Paul his middle finger as I laughed and got out. Jacob and Paul playfully shoved each other as they followed me up the walkway and just as I crossed the threshold, Jake slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and pressing a kiss to my head. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we approached Billy and Rachel, Paul brushing past us to sit on the arm of Rachel's chair.

"So? What's this big announcement?" Paul asked as Rachel poked him on his side.

I felt shy suddenly and kept my head down as Jake nudged me with his hip. Blushing, I shook my head at him causing him to snort.

"I though you wanted to tell them?" Jake asked me softly.

"You tell them," I whispered back, pressing my face into Jake's side.

I couldn't understand it myself. On our way here, I was running through the words I would use to spread the good news, but now, I was shy. We needed the right words to tell Billy. He has been hinting and hinting for a grandchild for so long. We needed to present the news in the most meaningful manner. Jacob would be able to manage it the best.

"We're pregnant!" he crowed.

I sighed. Typical Jacob. Paul gave one of his loud wolf howls which Jacob echoed. And over Rachel's shoulder, as she hugged me, I watched as Jake approached Billy and they clasped hands. Billy expression still serious, yet the joy in his eyes was unmistakable. And as Paul pounded Jake's back, Billy's gaze never wavered from his son. I guessed that he must be picturing Jacob as a father. Probably remembering Jake as a baby, a toddler, a ten year old, a teenager, a wolf, a man, a son and combining all those memories, to picture that son as a father. I approached Billy slowly, reluctant to intrude into the thoughts that must be running through his mind. He reached for my hand as I dropped to my knees beside his wheelchair and he pulled me closer to press a kiss to my forehead before he placed a hand on the top of my head, as if he was giving me his blessing. He said something Quileute in his deep voice and I turned to a gently smiling Jake in question.

"He said 'Thank you, mother of my grandsons'," Jake translated.

A feeling of warmth ran through me. The mother of his grandsons. The mother of Jacob's children. I smiled at Billy through the tears that spilled over my cheeks.

_A/N : Please leave a review. I'd like to know if I've bored anyone._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

A humongous thanks to my wonderful beta – Liljenrocks.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 5

_**Nessie**_

Jacob and I walked hand in hand from the Hummer to the beach area where the bonfires are usually held. We were early, me wanting to check the caterer's work. Jacob held our 'comfort basket' which contained a fluffy blanket and a couple of cushions. Each of the wolf girls carried their own versions of the comfort baskets as over the years, we've all attended countless bonfires and knew just what we needed for a night spent under the stars on a cool night while listening to stories of the past.

Some of the pack members were already there, setting up the pit with dry driftwood to start the fire and we exchanged greetings as I made my way to the folding tables that were already set up with food warmers containing the catered food. Bonfire food usually consisted of hotdogs and pizzas and sandwiches and a collection of pot luck dishes that the wolf-girls brought. We only catered food during special occasions and we were catering today. I figured any occasion where we announce our big news was a special occasion. Plus, Jacob was adamant about me not doing anything, treating me like I was the most fragile of beings, too helpless to even sit up in bed unassisted. It was sort of sweet, how Jake tended to hover but I knew it was only the novelty of the whole situation that was keeping me from snapping at him.

Satisfied that the food was in order, I signed the slip that the caterer handed me, smiling my thanks as his crew walked away. Jacob came up behind me, slipping both arms around my waist.

"Hey, take a walk down the beach with me?"

I nodded and he took my hand again as we wandered off. This was nice. I watched the waves come crashing against the stony shore line as I tried to keep the hair off my face. I loved how the wind messed Jacob's hair around his head. He kept his hair in a short but shaggy 'do that I really liked. Short enough to be practical when he phased and yet just enough for me to run my hands through and grip tightly during moments of passion. I grinned as that thought entered my mind and he squeezed my hand.

"Penny for your dirty thoughts."

I laughed. "What makes you think it was a dirty thought?"

"Well, you get this look on your face," he grinned his rascal grin.

I shoved at him, laughing. "I was not having a dirty thought. I was just thinking how much I love your hair and I hope the baby inherits it."

"Yeah, I can see why you would say that. I am a rather superior specimen of the male species and-"

I shoved at him again before hopping up onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and shrieking as he spun in a circle, his hands hooked around my thighs. We made our way back when we knew it was time for the others to start arriving and I got off Jake's back. I felt a flutter in my stomach and knew that it was too early for me to feel the baby move. This was just butterflies, brought on by nervousness and anxiety as I thought about making our announcement to the pack. I wondered how they would take the news. I kept wondering if my baby would be the next Alpha once Jake steps down some day. I wondered how the pack would accept this possibility when my baby would have some vampire blood. I pushed the thoughts away when I remembered how the pack had accepted me so easily when Jake had imprinted on me.

"Ready to tell the pack or are you going to go all shy again?" Jacob teased as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to press his lips to the side of my head.

I had gotten totally shy when we were breaking the news to Billy, Rachel and Paul, and when my parents had arrived the very next day, I was shy all over again, blushing and stammering while mom laughed happily. My thoughts drifted to the day before, when they had arrived.

I was in my studio when I heard the car come up the driveway and I ran. I just knew who it was and I was in my mother's arms in the next instant. She was deliriously happy, her eyes dancing as she looked me over quickly before pulling me back into her arms for another tight hug. I had answered and endured all their prying questions and how they watched Jacob and me throughout the duration of their stay.

My thoughts reluctantly drifted to the time when Daddy and Jacob had talked privately. I had overheard only the last part of the conversation when Jacob had used a rather rough tone of voice to Daddy.

"Stop it, Edward. She's going to be monitored thoroughly and I am not going to let a single negative thought cloud my judgment. But I promise you, at the slightest sign of danger, I'll-" Jacob's voice had trailed off as I came fully into the room.

Whatever retort that I had planned on unleashing on Daddy, died on my lips as I took in his agonized expression. Daddy was the mind reader in the family and yet at that moment, I felt as if I could read his mind. I could tell just when thoughts of me changed to the thoughts of mom's pregnancy. There was just this tiniest clenching of his jaw. I imagined that I could tell just when he remembered how Aunt Rosalie had stood between him and Mom, when he had wanted Mom to terminate me and she adamantly refused to. And when his eyes shifted to Mom, I could tell that he was thinking that if he suggested anything like that to me, Mom would be taking Aunt Rosalie's place to stand against him. It wouldn't matter if Daddy or Jake decided that having this baby would be dangerous for me. I was already in love with my baby and I was all set to have him, no matter what.

Daddy raised agonized eyes to me, having read my mind. "Nessie, sweetheart. You don't understand, you're my child and I can't let anything happen to you."

"And this is my child, Daddy," I said as I placed both my hands on my flat stomach. "I can't let anything happen to my baby." I said this in a fierce manner and Daddy stared at me for a little while. I could detect the exact moment when he had accepted everything, a tiny little softening developed around his eyes.

"My little girl," Daddy whispered softly.

"I won't be little for long," I smiled.

"You'll always be my little girl," Daddy said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Hey," Jacob nudged me and I snapped out of my reverie, coming back to the present and finding myself in Jacob's arms on First Beach. "You ready to join the crowd?" he asked.

_**Jacob**_

We mingled as we ate and drank. This part of the bonfire night was always fun and filled with camaraderie. I introduced Nessie to Quil's sister and brother-in-law and watched with pride as Nessie made them feel welcome and somewhat calmed them. Having a young son who had suddenly turned wolf would be overwhelming on its own, especially when it's something that you never in your wildest dreams could have imagined. And then finding out that her brother was also a wolf had thrown their world off its axis. And now we had invited them over to tell them the legends and break the news to them in a way, that there were other mythical and dangerous creatures running around and their young son was going to be risking his life as he was now a fellow protector of the tribe.

Old Quil was now too old and decrepit to venture out of his nursing home, leaving Billy as the only one to tell the stories. Quil took his grandfather's place beside Sam who was now also a tribal elder and I took my place beside Billy. Every single adult wolf was a part of the tribal council and we all took the well being of the tribe very seriously. I watched everyone as Billy spoke, most of us had heard these stories countless times and you would expect a few expressions of boredom and yet all I could observe was expressions of appreciation and pride. And in Luka's family, a sense of trepidation and awe. I glanced at Nessie, she leaned against me, her complete attention on Billy and she shivered slightly as Billy pulled out the little bag of vampire ashes from under his shirt. I pulled her into my arms and we shifted a little, getting comfortable and I noticed that we had drawn numerous eyes away from Billy.

At the end of the night, as everyone was gathering their belongings, I turned to Nessie. "Well?"

"You tell them," she blushed.

Her behavior these last couple of days was funny and I found it utterly adorable and I pressed a quick kiss to her lips before getting everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, we've got one more piece of news for you all," I yelled, Nessie still wrapped up in my arms.

Everyone turned to look at us and I saw a few smiles light up the faces of the wolf girls.

"Holy shit! You're pregnant!" Embry blurted out, causing everyone to laugh as Nessie blushed and I beamed.

Nessie was soon pulled out of my arms as she was hugged and kissed and congratulated by everyone. The night air filled with countless wolf howls.

"Hey, I had something to do with it, you know," I said, slightly miffed that no one was acknowledging my contribution to the situation.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, your job's done. Nessie doesn't need you anymore," Rachel laughed.

"Nessie!" I whined, hamming it up for my audience. And Nessie played along, holding her hand out for me as Rachel tried to keep her from reaching me, both of them laughing as they struggled.

"I'll always need you, my Jacob," she said dramatically.

The whole scenario was filled with fun and laughter and yet as I looked into Nessie's eyes, I could tell just how serious she was over that statement. I would always need her too. There was no possibility of a Jacob existing without his Nessie and as much as I already loved our baby, I vowed to myself again, no matter what, no matter the consequence, if this pregnancy becomes dangerous, Nessie was first priority.

_**Nessie**_

Jacob pulled up in front of Billy's house and got out to help Billy. I hurried out to unlock the front door and turn on the hall lights, making my way into the kitchen to make Billy a cup of hot chocolate. He looked rather chilled and I worried about him. Rachel still lived here with him, but she hardly paid him any mind. I refilled the kitchen here every time I shopped for Jacob and me, and I knew Rachel made full use of the groceries but made no effort to take over the shopping. I didn't mind though. I just wish Billy would agree to move in with us so I could take better care of him. I brought Billy the tall mug, urging him to drink it while it was still hot. Billy smiled softly at me.

"Every time I tell the stories around the bonfire, it strikes me again and again how true the imprint magic is. I can tell that the goodness and kindness of your heart will one day mold my grandsons to be better men than their father and grandfather could every hope to be."

I teared, the high regard Billy has of me always moves me. I had no idea what sort of mother I would be. All I could think of was having my baby in my arms and showering it with love.

Rebecca chose that moment to stumble in. Her bleached hair a windblown mess and her faux fur coat reeking of cigarettes and booze. "What are you doing here?" she spat at me, totally ignoring Jacob.

"Rebecca, you will be respectful to your brother's wife," Billy snapped. I was surprised, very rare does Billy use such a tone of voice. "They have some wonderful news to share," Billy then continued, as if he expected Rebecca to suddenly accept me with open arms at the news of the baby.

Rebecca turned to Jacob, haughtily expecting him to say something, or share his news but he just stared coolly back at her. I could tell that he was still angry with her and he was going to make no effort to be nice, even for his father's sake.

"I-I'm pregnant," I said softly, hoping to break the staring match that Jake and Rebecca were having and I succeeded.

Her eyes snapped to me and she started laughing. A loud, sarcasm filled grating laugh. "I knew it! I just knew she'd get herself knocked up immediately when I said she was not giving you a baby because she was only after your money. She's just covering her ass, Jacob. Why can't you see her for what she is?"

I expected Jacob to totally lose his temper. I rushed to put myself between him and Rebecca but he was surprisingly in full control of his emotions.

"You shot your mouth off three days ago. Nessie is six weeks pregnant. Do the math Rebecca, if you've not yet burned out your remaining brain cells smoking all that shit," Jacob grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the front door. "Sorry Dad, we've got to go. If I stayed here any longer, I might actually hit her," he said to Billy just before he slammed the front door shut behind us.

I felt numb as Jake led me to the Hummer. I could not understand why Rebecca hated me so much. Money was the last thing that attracted me to Jacob. In fact, I was rich in my own right. I was still painting and Mason Black was known far and wide in the arts community.

"Hey, don't let her get to you okay?" Jacob said gruffly as he drove up the hill. "She's a bitter drunken bitch who's not worth even half a second of your thoughts."

I followed Jacob into the house, shutting the door and turning the lock automatically. "Don't say that about your own sister," I chided.

"Damn it, Nessie!" Jacob turned to me to yell. "Stop defending her! Did you hear what she said?"

He was very angry and I could see a vein throbbing by his jaw line. I brought a hand up and pressed my fingers against the vein. Just as I opened my mouth to answer him, the night air was filled with a howl. Another vampire alert. Just days apart from the last one. A chilly feeling of dread filled me as Jacob pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

"I've got to go, baby," he whispered as he began stripping.

I nodded, making my way to the laundry room and grabbing a clean pair of shorts for him. He came up behind me, accepting the shorts and stuffing his phone and ring into the pocket before tying the shorts to his ankle. He straightened up and pulled off his watch, handing it over to me.

"I love you, Jakey."

"I love you too. Now come lock the door behind me."

As he slipped out the back door, I whispered to him, "Come back to me."

He paused to kiss me again. "Always," he murmured before he closed the door behind him.

_**Jacob**_

I ran fast, heading to where I knew a full out battle was in progress. Four new born vampires, again. No way was this a coincidence. The rest of the pack was also fast approaching, ready to help Joey and Collin who were fighting the four wild vampires.

There were so many thoughts running through my mind that I almost missed the white blur streaking towards me from my left. I noticed it at the corner of my eyes, just seconds before it was upon me. These stupid vampires need to be told never to mess with a pissed off werewolf. I caught it first by its neck, before it even registered the danger it was in, and I swung it with such force to slam it into a boulder that it tore into two. I ripped it into smaller pieces in the next instant and there was a whole bunch of appreciative accolades in my head.

_Fuck Jake! That was brilliant!_

_Dude! That was like under six seconds flat._

_The best record ever. Bastard keeps breaking his own fucking record._

_Do you ladies need my help with the four you have rounded up or do you need me to show you how it's done? _I thought arrogantly.

_Fucker! It's all under control._

I reached the pack just as they completed their own kill and were pilling the pieces to start a fire. I got two of the younger wolves to gather the pieces of my kill and watched as a fire was set.

Embry came up beside me. _This is not a coincidence._

_I know. _

When I got home later that night, Nessie was already upstairs. I took the opportunity to call Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were still in town, staying in Carlisle's big house in Forks. I worried about all these new born vampire traffic. Everything had a rather Victoria-ish feel to it. But Edward had killed her a very long time ago. This was a new threat, I was sure of it. Back then, Bella had been the target. I wondered who the mark was this time.

The next afternoon, we called for an emergency tribal meeting, which Edward and Carlisle also attended. The atmosphere was tense as I explained the situation. Sam was as worried as I was. Offering to start phasing again and join in our patrolling, which Jared seconded. I declined, opting to keep them as a reserve unit if matters ever did get that serious.

Carlisle looked very disturbed upon hearing the news of the newborns. "I'll need to make some calls, see if any of my contacts have heard anything," he trailed off. I knew he was in deep thought.

"Bella and I are moving back to Forks until this matter is settled. Jacob, we'll need your approval to hunt in the forest. You guys will need all the help you can get. I'll see of Emmett and Jasper would be willing to return too." Edward murmured.

I agreed, granting Edward his hunting rights, the treaty of old long dissolved. Right now, we needed to be prepared for anything.

_**Nessie**_

I rolled over and came to the realization that Jacob was not in bed with me. I took my time getting up and made my way downstairs. Jacob sat in the dark living room and I could tell that he was awake. I sat myself on his lap as his arms automatically wrapped around me.

"The dream again?" I asked softly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Jacob shrugged. "The dream is a part of it. I guess I have lots of other things on my mind right now."

I lay back on the couch, pulling Jacob down with me and we cuddled together. "What's going on, Jakey?"

I knew he was stressed. He had a lot on his mind, fatherhood, worry about me, the business expanding, the young wolves, the list was long.

"Something is going to happen, Nessie. I don't know what it is. I wish Alice could see something."

"Are you talking about the vampire activities in the area? Could it not just be a coincidence?"

Jacob shook his head. "I'm scared."

I felt my heart grow cold. Jacob was one of the bravest and selfless people that I know. To have him admit being scared shook me. I raised myself up by my elbows.

"What are you scared of?" I asked softly, trying to keep the anxiety from my voice.

"I'm scared that all this might be gravitating towards the baby," Jacob whispered.

And as I heard those words, an acute sense of fear filled me. If what Jacob suspected was true, then all these wolves and my family would be at risk again, all for me. They had put themselves in danger for my sake twelve years ago and now they were going to be required to do so again for my baby. I was scared and confused. Who do I choose? I wanted everyone to be safe. My husband and my unborn baby. The wolf pack which I was now such an integral part of and my parents and family.

"Jakey? You won't let anything happen to the baby, would you?"

"After you, the baby is the most important thing in the world for me. You know that don't you?"

I nodded. I knew that about Jacob. I wondered how I could convince him to make the baby his first priority. Would I ever be able to?

_A/N : I couldn't focus completely when I wrote this, does it show? _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

A million and one thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 6

_**Nessie**_

It was a beautiful sunny day, something rare in La Push, and I took the opportunity to sit out on the back patio with my laptop. It was also rare these days for me to find a moment alone, life had been a flurry of commotion ever since we found out I was pregnant, approximately three weeks ago. My family had moved back into town and someone was perpetually here to keep me company during the day. This solitude was a rather refreshing change and I made full use of it as I Googled 'eagle and lion.'

Jacob still had dreams, he refuses to admit it, but I knew that the frequency and the intensity of his dreams have been growing. I was curious and worried and I was dying to ask Grandpa Carlisle about it. I had my reservations about that, remembering just how grumpy Jacob had gotten when I had confided in Billy.

The results that came up intrigued me. I knew from what Jacob had told me, that the two creatures had now merged into a single animal in his dreams, half lion and half eagle. Or as Google was saying, a Griffin. The Griffin was an especially majestic and powerful creature, as the lion was considered the King of beasts and the eagle, the King of birds. A griffin. Griffin. I liked the sound of that and I whispered it to myself as I scanned the page for more details.

I looked up as I heard a rustle in the trees and a large wolf appeared. Upon noticing me, it nodded pompously at me as it made its way to the wolf's clubhouse. I watched, curious and amused as Luka re-appeared dressed in a pair of shorts and holding two more in his hands.

"Hi Nessie!" he called out as he kept walking towards the forest.

"Luka! Wait. What happened?" I just had to know and Luka usually fell over himself trying to do things for me.

"A couple of kids from my school got into a fight near First Beach and they both phased. I was the only one who saw them and I made them get into the woods. Tokala and Collin were phased, so they got there immediately. They asked me to get some clothes for Lil' G and Scar," he said, waving the shorts at me. "I should get going."

I nodded, swallowing uneasily. Jake's fears were coming true. More kids were phasing. I placed a hand on my stomach. Aunt Alice had tried countless times to see something but as usual Jacob and I drew a blank and now the baby did too. I heard the Hummer come up the hill and I walked along the deck to the front of the house, just as Jacob got out. He took one look at my face and pulled me into his arms.

"You heard?"

I nodded, "Two of them. Oh, Jacob!"

"It'll be okay. I promise you." We held each other for a little while until Jacob loosened his grip on me. "Babe, I've got to go. Those kids were fighting as humans. I should be there in case they try going for each other again as wolves."

I stepped back. "Don't be too hard on them!"

"Me?" Jake scoffed as he tossed his shirt at me. "I'm always nice!"

_**Jacob**_

I sat a little further away from the rest of the pack and watched as they tried to calm the two wolves down long enough to phase back. I could tell that the two kids were freaking out but despite this, the antagonism they had for each other continued. More and more wolves were popping in to check out the new additions as it was now after work hours. The two kids were kept separated, their names were Lil' G and Scar. I snorted. Stupid names. Both wolves turned to glare at me as the rest of the wolves chuckled.

_It's a personalized name! _One of them whined.

We moved the gathering to the woods behind my house, giving us a chance to phase back and grab a bite to eat. Scar remained silent, in a sulky mood. I assumed it would take him longer to phase back and Paul sat with him. Of all the wolves, I figured Paul would understand Scar's mind the best, having had a similar attitude in life when we were teenagers. Lil' G was different. He reminded me of Quil, thrilled to turn into a wolf. He was also in awe of my house and once he knew my identity, in awe of me too.

_Oh my! Who's the hot mama?_

I growled at Lil' G. _She's my wife and you will show respect around her!_

"Jacob! Don't be mean." With no fear and heedless of any danger she could be in, Nessie approached Lil' G who had been lying flat on the ground since I growled at him. She was petting him and urging him to phase back before I could even will myself to phase back. When I reached her to grab her and yank her away from Lil' G, the kid had already phased back and was lying naked on the ground, blushing in embarrassment and using his hands to hide himself from Nessie. Nessie turned away instantly, also embarrassed, and the air will filled with wolfy laughter. But it was no laughing matter for me. I was pissed. I dragged her back to the house, opening the kitchen door and roughly nudging her inside and slamming the door shut.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that ever again!" I raged as I grabbed her upper arm to pull her close to me so she would look into my eyes and know just how serious I was.

"Aw! Jacob, you're hurting me!" I released her arm immediately. Turning away from her to rub my hands over my face, angry and ashamed that I had just hurt my imprint. My hands were still shaking. I was not overreacting. I was not.

"Jakey, I was not in any danger. I'm stronger than I look and they're just children."

"So you knowingly put our child in danger?" I turned to look at her as I said this.

Nessie gasped, taking a step back and splaying her hands over her stomach. I had to do this. Young wolves are very unpredictable. She was so soft hearted, always seeing only the good in others. I needed her to be careful. She was my life. "Remember what almost happened with Luka? Remember Sam and Emily?"

Nessie started sobbing. I hated tearing into her like this. And I hated to see her cry. I pulled her into my arms and she came willingly. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You're my life."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

One minute I was just holding her and kissing her to calm her down, to apologize for being so rough with her, and in the next minute the intensity of our kisses became much deeper. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, sucking on my tongue and rubbing it with her own. I knew I wouldn't make it upstairs to our bedroom and I knew that any of the wolves might suddenly walk in so the kitchen and the living room were definitely out. I carried Nessie into my office, slamming the door shut and sitting her down on the edge of my desk.

_**Nessie**_

At some point that day, they managed to get the second wolf to phase back too and they all came in for dinner. Lil' G and Scar too. I can't help smiling in amusement. Sam and Jared had also come down and it was an impromptu tribal meeting right there around my kitchen table after which Sam, Jared and Embry had taken Lil' G home to break the news to his parents and Jake, Quil and Seth had taken Scar home with the same agenda.

It was late at night when Jake finally came home and crawled into bed beside me. I turned over in his arms so I could face him and he pressed his forehead to mine. Just holding me like that for a full minute before he relaxed and loosened his hold on me. I smoothed the hair off his forehead.

"What's wrong, Jakey? What happened?"

Jake remained silent for awhile. Appearing to be in deep thought before he cleared his throat to speak. "That kid, Scar, he's from a broken home. His mom took off long ago. Lives with his dad. The guy's a drunken slob. There's a roof over his head, but everything is falling apart. I doubt if the kid even eats regularly." Jacob's arms tightened around me briefly. "I grew up poor Nessie, but—but I was loved and my dad never forgot me, never neglected me."

My heart went out to Scar immediately. "How?" I began but fell silent when Jake went on speaking.

"I think he's been surviving by doing some petty thefts. Just to eat."

"Jacob," I sat up. "Make him come over here. We have room. Let's take him in."

"That won't work, Nessie. Kid's got pride."

"Then be his Alpha and order him over here. He'll at least get fed. Let him go home daily if that's what it takes to maintain his pride." I gulped as a thought occurred to me. "He's not being abused, is he?"

"No. I don't think so. Just neglected. Nessie, I wanted to talk to you about something," Jake sounded very serious.

I nodded and adjusted the pillows behind my back so I could sit up and lean back against the headboard. Jake scooted closer to me so he could nuzzle my stomach and press a kiss to it. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"When your family took me in and helped me, they opened up a whole world of new opportunities for me. I want to be able to do something like that for these new kids who are phasing. I want to set up a college fund for them. Being wolves shouldn't rob them of anything. Sam had to give up college when he became wolf. No more sacrifices. I want the wolves to have a chance at college, a chance at a better life. Being wolves should bring something good into their lives."

I smiled as I went on playing with Jacob's hair. I was filled with so much pride and love for this wonderful man. There hasn't been a day gone by where I've not thanked the higher powers for giving me this man for my own.

Jake tilted his head up so he could look at me. "So? What do you think?"

"I think it's great! You should definitely go for it."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

Jake pressed another kiss to my stomach. "I'll be dipping into the baby's inheritance."

I had to laugh at that. Aunt Alice had taught Jake the finer points of the Stock Market and once he had gotten the hang of it, trading had become like a hobby to Jacob. He was good at it too. He checked the market daily and took care of his investments and carried his phone with him at all times. He liked to pretend that all his money came from Shipo Bikes, but the truth was, Jake was rich. Very, very rich. Setting up college funds for the wolves would not even made a dent in Jake's net worth.

"I'm sure the baby will be okay, Jakey. He'd want you to set up this college fund too."

"He?" Jake pushed my shirt up and pressed his cheek to my stomach.

I was still not showing yet. Not really anyway, my waist felt slightly thicker and my breasts sometimes felt fuller. I couldn't wait for my baby bump to appear but Jake seems relieved at the slow pace as he examines me every morning, my mom's accelerated pregnancy still fresh in his mind.

"I think it's a boy."

"What makes you think so?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have."

"Your mom had the same feeling. And we got you instead. Thank God." Jake teased. "I want a girl. A daughter. One who's as beautiful as her mother. Give me a daughter, Nessie," he said in a whisper.

I melted. I leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "And would you be as understanding as my Daddy was if one of your wolves imprints on her?" It was my turn to tease.

Jacob turned to me with a scowl. I guess that thought hadn't occurred to him until now. I started giggling as Jacob turned back to my stomach to pat it lightly and murmur something towards it. "Stop laughing, woman. I'm having a conversation with my son."

"Son? What happened to the daughter you wanted?"

"I changed my mind."

_**Jacob**_

Nessie collapsed on top of me. Her head tucked under my chin as we both panted. I loved starting the mornings this way. I'd start off by examining Nessie's body and it would turn into a morning romp. I loved noticing the changes of her body, as small as they were. They carried me through the day, knowing that my child was growing inside her and knowing that there were no drastic changes.

When we finally had the energy to stir, Nessie rolled off me to cuddle by my side.

"Jakey?" she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you dream last night?"

"Surprisingly no. Or at least I don't think so. I slept through the night."

"I looked up eagles and lions on the net."

I turned to look at her. She was dying to consult Carlisle, I knew that. She wasn't talking to him because of me. So the internet was her next option.

"So you researched my dreams and found out that I'm suffering from too little sex?"

She giggled. "In your case, it would be too much of sex!"

I snorted at that. She was gorgeous and she is mine. That thought it self was an aphrodisiac. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. I tried to tug it out of her hands but she glared, holding it tighter. "Do you want to hear what I found out or not?"

"Sure, sure."

"A mythological creature that is half lion and half eagle is called a Griffin. It's supposed to be good. A protector, a healer. I don't think your dream is supposed to be something bad Jakey."

"Nessie, you know I don't believe in all that mythology stuff, right?"

"Of course you don't. Because Vampires and Werewolves and Shape Shifters are not mythological creatures, right?" She was miffed as she rolled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. I lay back and watched with interest as she walked away.

I couldn't believe she actually found entries for a combination of two such different species of animals. Griffin. It sounded better than Werewolf or Vampire. "Griffin," I tried saying it out loud to see how it sounded. If it really was a mythological creature, at least it had a cool name.

_**Nessie**_

Billy and I had lunch together. It was our usual ritual these days and I enjoyed the company, preferring not to eat alone.

"There was another tribal meeting this morning. Jacob wants to set up a wolf camp for the young wolves." I could hear the pride in Billy's voice.

"He's also going to set up college funds for them. He wants them to have a proper education," I said softly.

As I expected, Billy's eyes lit up. "He is a good person," he said with a nod. I had to agree.

"What are they going to do at this wolf camp?" I didn't know much about this plan. I knew he had a hazy idea about this and he was meeting up with Sam to come up with something definite. Apparently, they had come up with a training method of some sort.

"They're going to have to quit whatever sport they were involved in school. And it would be safer for them to avoid their friends until they're able to control their anger issues. They will be coming to me a few days a week after school to learn about the tribe's history, the wolves history. They'll join the wolves on patrol for a few hours a day. I think they're still trying to decide on how else to fill these kids time."

"They could come over here. They could do their homework and get some studying done. I can help them with their schoolwork," I offered shyly.

Billy beamed at me. He seems to approve of everything I say. I smiled. I knew most of it stemmed from the excitement of having his very first grandchild. "I don't know how Jacob would react to your idea. He has some concerns about the younger wolves temperaments and he is very protective of you."

I sighed. "I only wanted to help."

Billy smiled and tried to change the subject. "Is he still having those dreams?"

"Yes. Are there any legends with a combination of eagles and lions?" I had to ask, plus Billy already knew, so I figured it would be okay with Jacob for me to discuss this with Billy.

"Eagles, yes. But lions, no. And a combination of winged creature and a creature of the land…" Billy trailed off.

"I looked it up on the net. It's called a Griffin and it's not a bad creature. It's a protector with healing capabilities. If that's what's following Jake in his dreams, it's a good sign, isn't it? There's something that's watching over him?"

Billy nodded after carefully considering my words. "I have a theory of my own though, Nessie."

I eagerly sat forward. So far I've been the only one putting any effort into this and coming up with theories. I was excited that Billy was also putting in some thoughts about Jake's dreams, even if Jake wasn't.

"I think it's the baby."

I gapped at Billy. The baby again. Jake's fear had been that the newborn movements had risen up because of the baby. Now Billy was suggesting that Jacob's dreams could be related to the baby too. Would the baby be in so much danger even before it was born?

"Do you think it's a sign that the baby's life is in danger?"

Billy laughed softly. "No, I think Jake has been dreaming about the baby. If the baby became a wolf someday, he would cover Jake's back, wouldn't he?"

It made sense. Every little boy liked to follow his Daddy's footsteps, right? Was I carrying a little Griffin? The thought thrilled me.

When Jacob came home that night, he headed straight for the fridge and got himself a beer, chugging down more than half the bottle before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I needed that," he sighed.

"Are you tired? I lost track of time painting and I'm only just going to start on dinner," I said apologetically.

"Let me take a quick shower and let's go out for dinner. Just the two of us."

I smiled. "Okay."

_**Jacob**_

We headed out to Forks and had dinner at a small and cozy little Italian restaurant. It was over our Tiramisu's that Nessie told me about her lunch with Billy.

"Your father thinks that you're dreaming about the baby. Not a creature that was following you."

"And what about the Griffin you mentioned? I can see where the lion's hair could come from," I laughed as I ran my fingers through Nessie's curly bob. "But where does the eagle fit into all of this?"

"Tell me something, Jacob," she said, totally ignoring my teasing about her hair. "When you were a little boy, did you follow your father everywhere? Did you want to be just like him?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Wouldn't your son want to follow your footsteps?" Could that be what you're dreaming about?"

Okay, she had me intrigued, and I had to grin. "Do you think he'd want to follow in my footsteps?" I cringed at how shy my voice sounded.

"Of course, silly." Nessie giggled.

My eyes dropped to her stomach. "Our own little Griffin, huh?" Had we been at home, I could have lifted her shirt up and pressed a kiss to her stomach already.

Nessie gasped, I guess the idea just occurred to her as well. I really liked how Griffin sounded.

"Babe, if it's a boy, and whatever reasons of my dreams might be, what do you think of Griffin as a name?"

Nessie smiled wistfully at me. "Don't you want to name the baby after your father or another ancestors?"

"No. I was named after my grandfather, and growing up, I was compared to him for everything by my relatives. I don't want any child of mine to go through that. My children are all going to have their individualities." This was something I was really serious about.

"Griffin?" Nessie said. "Griffin Black? You're sure about that?"

"If it's a boy, then, yeah. Why not? Unless you have a name you like?"

Nessie grinned. "No, I've liked that name ever since I first heard it. But sometimes it is nice to combine the baby's grandfathers' names. That's nice too."

I had to snort when she said that. "Right, just like Renesmee?"

And she pinched the back of my hand.

_A/N : Here's the thing. I have a new project at work and it's draining me completely. I promised myself that I'd at least post a chapter a week and I spent yesterday just trying to get into the zone and write. I thought I'd achieved it until my boss sent out a text about the latest economic situation and that job losses and the unemployment rate has climbed to the highest level. Then I lost the flow. So if this chapter is lame or boring, I apologize but please review and tell me what you think and where I need to improve cos it'll help when I sit down to write the next chapter. Thanx!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

A great many thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 7

_**Jacob**_

I woke with a start. There was someone in the room besides me and Nessie, I knew it, I could sense it. My wolf instinct was in full alert as I remained still and sniffed the air. There was no scent of anyone else besides Nessie and me, and I turned slowly to look at her. She was in deep sleep, lying on her side facing me, one hand laying by her cheek and her other hand curled around my upper arm. I couldn't shake the sense of a third person. It was too strong. Carefully, I eased Nessie's hand away and got up. I could sense something, a gut feeling, my mind screaming out that there was someone new in the room but my wolf senses could not pick anything out and that was frustrating. I've been relying on my wolf powers for far too long that it's become a reflex. I made a sweep around the room, checking behind all the doors, the closet, the bathroom, even checking under the bed. Nothing. When we watch a movie, a thriller of some sort, the eerie music playing in the background would usually give us a clue that something was about to happen. I felt like I was in that movie, minus the eerie music. But the sinister feeling was there and it was strong.

I looked at Nessie again. She was still in deep sleep and I decided to make a sweep over the whole house. I could still feel something. I checked every door and window. I sniffed around the whole house, even contemplated phasing indoors to let the full wolf take over. But decided to get one of the vamps or, should I say, get my father-in-law to see if he could sense something like I could.

I slowly made my way back to bed and cuddled Nessie in my arms, letting my hand caress her slightly rounded belly. We've been seeing Kim every week, something I was adamant about, and Kim reassured me that the baby's growth was normal, as normal as a human baby. I was thrilled to hear this, as this meant that Nessie was safe. Carlisle and Esme were back in town, and in the morning, we were seeing Carlisle. Nessie was hitting her fifteenth week mark and we were going to see if we could tell the sex of the baby. I wouldn't have minded waiting to find out, a healthy child and a very safe wife were all I wanted. But I could tell how excited Nessie was to find out before she started planning the baby's nursery. And as usual, I wanted to give her everything she wanted. I wanted to give my child everything too.

_**Nessie**_

When I woke up in the morning, Jake was snoring loudly. I smiled at how he looked sprawled out on his back, his silky hair tousled and falling over his brows. I knew that the dreams were still disturbing his sleep and I left him quietly.

I was just setting the huge platter of Belgian Waffles on the table when the night patrol wolves came in. Seth and Brady as usual making fun of Lil' G, who was no match to them when it came to witty comments.

"Stop calling me Lil' Girl! Man, it's Lil' G, alright?" Lil' G whined.

"Can't do that Lil' Girl, not until you tell me what your real name is," Seth grinned as he helped himself to a mug of coffee.

"My name is Lil' G, got it? I go by Lil' G!"

"Must be something really lame. What does the G stand for? Gonorrhea?" Brady asked as he brought out the maple syrup.

I liked how the wolves just made themselves at home when they came in for breakfast everyday. I knew I was no match to Emily when she looked after them, but just seeing them joke around my kitchen table made me feel very happy. I stifled a giggle at Brady's question.

"I wish," Lil' G lamented, clearly not knowing the meaning of the word.

Seth half swallowed, half gurgled out his mouthful of coffee as he burst out laughing. "Trust me, that's not something you'd want to wish for."

"Why? What is it?" Lil' G had to ask.

"Gonorrhea. Clap." At Lil' G's puzzled look, Seth continued, "A sexually transmitted disease."

Lil' G blushed deeply, causing Seth and Brady to burst out laughing. "Oh look, he even blushes like a little girl!"

"Okay, you guys, that's enough." I had to put a stop to it.

I knew that Lil' G's name was actually Gavin. He had confided in me. It was a nice name. But he felt very strongly that Gavin Sinclair was not a rapper name and wanted his real name to be kept a secret. It would probably help a little if his raps were any good, but they were so bad that even I sometimes had a problem holding back my laughter. For his sake, I hope his perseverance pays off. I had just fixed myself a plate and joined the guys for breakfast when Jacob walked in and leaned over me, cupping my cheeks to tilt my head up to press an upside down kiss to my lips. I tried to get up to get him a plate but he insisted on getting it himself. I listened as the guys filled him in on the night patrol activities.

The wolf camp was a success. I knew Jacob hated to split the young wolves away from their friends, having gone through the same thing himself. But he was right, young werewolves were unpredictable, a wrong look could trigger a phasing. The boys went to school everyday, then they came over here and I made sure that all their homework was completed, helping them and coaching them. Then they'd have dinner and head home. They were required to join the night patrol wolves for about three hours every night and these hours were split into rotating shifts just so they could get into the cycle gradually. Lil' G and Luka had told me privately that their grades were improving since I started helping them. Scar was still as silent and moody as day one, but I had the satisfaction of seeing the sunken cheeks fill out and the haggard look slowly disappear from his psyche. It felt good to be able to help them like this.

"Ready to go to Carlisle's?" Jake asked the minute the wolves left.

"Yes!" I grinned at Jacob, excitement filling me. That's when I felt a flutter in my stomach. I gasped, placing both my hands on my little bump as I paid closer attention. Was it just nervousness or did I really feel something? I felt it again. The tiniest of a flutter, literally like butterfly wings brushing repeatedly against me on the inside. I looked up at Jacob, wanting to share the moment with him but was taken aback by the pained look in his eyes.

"What is it?" he rasped as he hovered over me. Not daring to touch me.

I knew he was thinking of my mom's pregnancy again and wanted to kick myself for scaring him like that. I grabbed his hand. Placing it over my stomach and holding it there.

"The baby, it moved!" The baby moved again. "There! Did you feel it?"

I looked up at him but was disappointed when he shook his head. But I was glad though, when he relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still worried.

I nodded, going up on my toes to kiss him.

_**Jacob**_

I sat beside Nessie, holding her hand and constantly pressing small kisses to her knuckles as Carlisle moved the transducer over her stomach. After sitting through weekly ultrasounds, I already knew quite a bit about the machine. The entire Cullen clan stood hovering around the monitor, blocking Nessie's and my view. I looked at her, ready to shoo everyone away if she looked upset or anxious, but instead she was content to lie back and smile gently at me. It was as if it was only the two of us in the room.

"Ahh..." Carlisle murmured softly.

I saw Edward freeze for a full second before he pulled Bella close to him. I figured he had read Carlisle's mind and knew the sex of the baby before the rest of us did. I didn't mind.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle asked with a smile and Nessie nodded. "It's a boy," he said cheerfully.

Nessie gripped my hand tight and I turned to smile down at her.

"I want to see my son!" she demanded with a giggle and everyone moved away from the monitor.

My eyes fell on Rosalie as she stood in Emmett's arms. She would be crying if she could and the expression on her face was one that I was not familiar with. Her gaze flickered between the monitor and Nessie's exposed stomach.

"The baby is healthy," Carlisle announced.

"And lucky," I added and everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged as I looked at Rosalie again. "He's probably the only kid in the world with this many honorary grandparents."

Later as we were leaving the room, I stood back to let Rosalie through the door first. "You first, Grandma," I said gallantly.

I expected her to swat at me or actually punch me or even hiss dangerously at me. The tight hug she pulled me into was not it.

_**Nessie**_

"Dad?" I cried as I rushed into Billy's house. Billy looked up from the book he was reading as I knelt by his chair. "It's a boy!" I beamed at him as I handed him the latest sonogram pictures.

Jacob came up behind me and leaned against the door jam, grinning as Billy looked up at him with a smile.

"I had no doubts about that," he said as he looked down at the early pictures of his grandson.

As the days went slowly by, I constantly felt the baby flutter inside me. I cherished the day when Jacob finally felt the flutter. I was painting in my studio one day and Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, placing both his hands on my little bump. My heart sped up, like it does every time Jacob is with me and the baby moved, still delicately, but yet with a little more strength than before and Jacob felt it. He gasped and I pulled my shirt up, easing his hands onto my bare stomach, keeping my hands over his as we both waited for our baby to move once again. He didn't disappoint, nudging up against Jacob's hands. We both laughed together. It was a tender moment. I turned in Jacob's arms and I pulled him down to kiss him. He kept a hand splayed over my belly as he kissed me back.

_**Jacob**_

I stood by the window, looking out into the night sky, Nessie sound asleep in the bed behind me. Many things ran through my mind. The expansion of Shipo to Seattle was in the works and Paul leaving to take on the reins there. I worried about the timing now, with all the Newborn traffic we were seeing these days. We had already put too much effort and money for that venture and I couldn't hold Paul back. I didn't care about the money much, but I had to think about Embry and Paul. It was their business too. Then I worried about the new wolves. I could tell that there were still a few more about ready to phase. I worried about the change in these young kid's lives. Luka was fourteen, Lil' G and Scar, sixteen. Quil had assured me that being wolves has opened up new opportunities for these kids, better opportunities in life, but yet I worried. Better opportunities yes, but how do they measure up to the risks they were now in? Are they really better opportunities or are we just trying to convince ourselves?

Then there were the thoughts about my son. Griffin. I had this emotion flowing through me that I could not put a name to. Pride? Excitement? Awe? I felt him move today. It moved me so much, making him real in a more meaningful way than looking at that pregnancy test did or looking at an ultra sound image could do. It was like _he_ reached out and made contact. I'm going to have a son. I'm going to be a father. I was ecstatic and terrified at the same time, worried too. Would I be a good father? Would my son like me?

I sighed. Feeling that lingering presence once again. It was stronger at times and I wish I knew what it was. I had checked all the doors and windows, sniffing through the whole house. I still felt it around me but could not see it. It didn't make sense to me. Was the stress finally getting to me? Maybe I should talk to Billy. Would he know anything about this? Could any of my ancestors, past generation wolves have faced anything like this? There was only one way to find out.

With that in mind, I got back into bed and Nessie automatically rolled back to me, seeking my warmth. I pulled her close and absently rubbed her back, trying to will myself to fall asleep.

I couldn't have been asleep long when I felt the lightest of touches over my eye lids, as light as how Nessie's eye lashes feel when she blinks, when she buries her face in my neck. The light touch slowly moved to trace the bridge of my nose. I brought my hand up to grab Nessie's hand and came up empty. I opened my eyes to find Nessie facing away from me, her head pillowed on my shoulder, with both her arms wrapped around my upper arm. There was no way that it was Nessie touching me and that was not a dream. That felt too real. I sniffed the air. Nothing. I cursed softly. What did all this mean? I stayed awake the rest of the night, my senses on high alert.

The next morning, I popped into Billy's after making sure that Rebecca was not around. I was not in the mood to get into another fight with her and right now, with the way I was feeling and the lack of sleep combined, I knew it would be very difficult for me to control my temper. Billy sat in the living room, reading a thick book, an autobiography of someone long dead. A new hobby of his, and I knew that he enjoyed having discussions about the book with Carlisle and Jasper and sometimes Edward.

"Jacob?" Billy looked up at me while taking off his reading glasses. "Not working today?"

"I'm going in a little later. I wanted to talk to you first."

"What about?" Billy asked as he carefully marked his page before closing his book. He turned to me, giving me his full attention.

I didn't know where to start and I hesitated for a moment before plunging right in to tell him about the presence that I keep feeling. Billy heard me out, never once interrupting or laughing at my imagination.

"It sounds like a mischievous spirit," Billy said gravelly.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"There are legends of playful spirits, passing through and deciding to stay and cause a little mischief. It sounds like one has found its way to your house."

"So you're saying my house is now haunted?"

"Perhaps. I've just heard of the legends and I've heard your story. I have no first hand experience to share with you."

I sighed. I didn't believe in all this. Nessie would jump in with both feet, I knew and I didn't want to worry her about something new. I wish all these things would just stop. Instead I keep getting more and more surprises coming my way.

Much later, I sat in my office in Shipo Bikes, checking my e-mails and then staring at the latest design I had come up with on the computer. I couldn't focus, my concentration was busted and I decided to call it a day, heading home to crash on the couch.

I woke to Nessie running her fingers through my hair. She was perched on the couch beside me and my hand automatically rose up to caress her stomach, causing her to smile softly.

"You've got to wake up, Jakey. Another kid has phased."

That was enough to wake me up completely and I sat up, taking note of the darkness outside the windows. How long had I been asleep? I felt around the couch for my phone, and Nessie held it up, offering it to me, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, you were sleeping so soundly that I put your phone on silent. I think the guys tried calling you first. Then they called the house," Nessie sounded contrite.

"It's okay. Who called? What did they say?"

"Collin called. It happened in Forks."

I nodded as I stood up, going into the bathroom to soak my head in the sink for a minute before I headed out. Nessie waited by the front door with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back late," I murmured.

"I know. Be nice," she smirked.

I smacked her butt lightly as I walked out, opting to drive to Forks instead of running. I called Collin's mobile and Quil answered, explaining that Collin had phased to keep the new kid company.

"Hey Jake, the kid's Scott Birmingham. Dad's the big time Property Developer in Forks. He's not gonna be easy."

I knew what he meant. Every other wolf had some sort of a tie to the reservation. This kid's family had left long ago. I doubted if this family would accept the wolf pack codes.

"Let's take it one step at a time, Quil. I can't really focus on the bigger picture just yet. Tell me about the kid."

"Kid's sixteen, just dropped his date off at home and got busted by her dad in his parked car. He was half way home, probably steaming from that incident when he phased inside the moving car. Luckily the car just hit the curb and stalled. The interior of the car didn't get so lucky though."

"Fuck! Is the kid okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just confused. Charlie Swan came by. We sent him off. Told him it was wolf business."

"Okay, I'm almost there. You can tell me more when I get there."

It was almost early morning before we could get the new kid to phase back. He was angry and scared and almost in tears. He was freaking out, refusing to believe us, even when we took turns to phase in front of him. Charlie Swan called me regularly asking for an update, as the kid's parents had already reported him missing and Charlie was finding it increasingly difficult to calm the parents down.

When we finally got the kid to phase back, Paul, Quil, Collin and I drove him home. I expected a lot of skepticism from Scott's parents, perhaps some threats to throw us out and call the police. But surprisingly Eric Birmingham proved me wrong. He listened to us. His wife was the one with the Native blood, I would have understood if Eric would have gotten mad. He listened to us, asked to be given a chance to witness a phasing, which Scott refused to demonstrate and Collin volunteered to do so in their backyard. Cindy Birmingham cried. She had never believed in any of the legends and suddenly her own son was living proof.

Eric had his own concerns though. He had another son, Scott's younger brother. I explained to him that we can only keep a look out and I have no guarantee that he would be a wolf too. But the secret would have to be kept and I explained a few of the basic rules and wolf's code of conduct. The most important one, to stay away from all his friends and his girlfriend. Scott wasn't too happy about it, until Quil explained that it was only until Scott gained sufficient control over the wolf. Until that day, he was a danger to his friends.

When we left the Birmingham home, it was with strict instructions to Scott to turn up at my house right after school to get inducted into the wolf camp. I also invited the Birminghams to the next bonfire, to be held on Saturday night.

"You're the owner of Shipo Bikes, aren't you?" Eric asked as we were leaving.

"I'm just one of the owners."

"And you're the chief of the tribe?"

"Nope, but I am one of the tribal elders and I am the Alpha of the pack," I explained.

"You're the leader?" When I nodded, he continued. "Can you assure me of my son's safety?"

I shook my head. "Eric, I won't lie to you. Everything we do is a risk. I can only promise you that we'll teach your son everything we know. And cover his back when we can."

"That isn't much of a reassurance. Have you lost any of your wolves?" Eric asked.

"This generation of wolves has only been around for about fifteen to sixteen years. We've not lost anyone in the pack the way you've mentioned. We do have a few who have _retired_ though. The pack before us was around more than a hundred years ago. There are no written records and I really don't know anything about their numbers or anything," I was hedging, I knew.

Eric walked us out to my car, from the way he was acting I knew he was dying to ask me something. The rest of the guys caught this too and the moved slightly away, giving Eric the privacy that he was looking for.

"Do you have any children, Jacob?"

"Not yet. My wife is expecting our first child though."

"How would you feel if your son turned into a wolf?"

I suddenly knew what he was getting at. "I'd be thrilled and proud."

"Really? You wouldn't stop him? Send him away?"

"No, Eric. I'd teach him the exact same things that I'm going to teach your son. My brothers and I, we learnt about the wolf magic only after we phased the first time. Just like Scott. I'll admit, my son and the children of my other pack members will be brought up knowing about the magic of our blood. They would be prepared for the change. That will be the only advantage my son will have over yours."

"None of you have gotten hurt?"

"Oh we have gotten hurt," I interrupted Eric. "Hell, I've gotten hurt, pretty badly. But we heal very fast and one of my pack members is a doctor and we're very much more prepared now for any eventuality than we were in the beginning."

We made our way back after I'd managed to assure Eric somewhat, stopping at a twenty four hours diner in Forks to grab a bite to eat. I was exhausted as I crawled into bed beside a sleeping Nessie. I hoped there were no dreams or presence to disturb tonight. I was too drained to deal with it today.

I was just drifting off when I felt it. A small little tug on my toe. And in that moment, between sleep and wakefulness, I was almost sure that I heard a child giggle.

_A/N – So everyone wants me to stop putting myself down and asking if this chapter was boring. So I've stopped. But I can't help asking for reviews. They keep me motivated._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

The wonderful Liljenrocks beta'd this chapter for me. She's so cool like that. FYI everyone, she's about to release a new FanFiction any day now. It's going to be called "Love you For Always" and it is set on this same Universe, but it's all about the delicious Dr. Clearwater – Seth. Keep a look out for it. It's going to be great!

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 8

_**Jacob**_

Wakefulness came abruptly and I lay back without jerking upright in shock. Not really an amazing feat considering I've been having so many dreams and feeling too many weird things lately to really feel shocked anymore. Nessie cuddled closer to me in her sleep and I buried my nose in her hair to breathe in her delicious scent. I froze as I felt the presence again. It was right on the bed with Nessie and me. Dammit, I wish I knew what the hell it was and what the hell it all meant.

I had confided in Edward after he caught me snoring on my living room couch after lunch a few days back. I was severely sleep deprived and sometimes Nessie wouldn't let me leave the house until I've got a couple of extra hours of shut eye. Truth was, I slept better during the day than I did at night. Edward was concerned, worried about Nessie no doubt and offered to come stay the night at my place to see if he could get a hint of the presence and make some sense of it. I told him that Nessie was not aware of it at all and whatever it was, it did not disturb her and how I only felt it when Nessie is sound asleep. Who knows, maybe all Edward wanted to do was to make sure his daughter was not left alone with a raving lunatic who's imagination was running away on all fours.

I decided to get out of bed. The presence usually followed me around, or at least that was the impression that I kept getting and that was the only reason why I usually felt safe leaving Nessie alone in bed while I made a sweep around the house. I eased out of Nessie's hold, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and pulled on a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt as I made my way out of the room to meet my father-in-law downstairs. I was satisfied when I felt the presence rush to catch up with me.

I went down the stairs slowly. I could see Edward sitting as still as a statue with a thick book of some sort on his lap. I made my way to the kitchen and rooted in the fridge before deciding on the pasta dish left over from dinner. I contemplated heating it, not really minding if it was cold, but decided to heat it anyway, just incase Nessie woke up and came down to check on me. I waited from a snort to come from the direction of the living room as I placed my bowl into the microwave. Whenever I had thoughts of Nessie like this, I'd often hear an amused snort from Edward. It was missing today. I got my bowl out when the microwave stopped with a 'ting', got a fork from a drawer and headed out to the living room to sprawl out onto the couch, propping my bare feet on the coffee table.

"Hey, you okay man?" I asked as I took a bite.

Edward looked stunned and that was not an expression I was used to seeing on his face. I stopped chewing as I waited for him to say something, make a move, blink, anything.

"Jacob, the presence, it's here now."

I swallowed the half chewed mouthful and sort of felt it go slowly down my throat in a lump. I could feel the thuds my heart was making as I stared at Edward.

"Do you- do you feel it too?" I asked. This could only mean one thing. I was not loosing my mind.

Edward shook his head. "I don't feel anything, but I'm reading someone's thoughts."

"What is it? A vampire with some sort of a 'gift'?" Lately I've been coming up with far fetched ideas. It was either that or accept the fact that I needed to make an appointment with a shrink.

"I don't know. I'm not catching words or thoughts. Just images."

"Huh?" Seriously, what was I supposed to say?

"Like a child or a baby. They don't think in words."

I just stared at Edward, my bowl of pasta propped on my stomach, my fork still clutched in my hand. I did not tell him about the giggle that I thought I had heard. In fact, I had told no one. But what can you keep from a mind reader. I swear Edward, if you're just messing with me, I won't even care that Nessie would be upset that I hurt you. I mean it.

Edward sighed. "I got images of what your _presence_ was seeing. It came down the stairs in front of you. But when it saw me, it rushed behind your back and kept watching me from over your shoulder. It is still watching me from over your shoulder."

My stomach muscles clenched. I always felt like something was looking over my shoulder.

"It followed you into the kitchen and was fascinated with the contents in the fridge. Colors seem to catch its attention. When it got bored with watching the bowl make its rounds in the microwave, it hovered near the kitchen door to watch me."

I stared at Edward as he alternated his stare between me and a spot behind my back. I checked the impulse to turn and look as well. I was still not sure if Edward would suddenly burst out laughing.

"It feels very safe around you. It's fascinated with everything you do."

"Edward, how about upstairs? Nessie-," I choked on my words. If this thing was real, I had felt it in my bedroom - where my pregnant wife lay sleeping. How safe was she?

"It started from your bedroom. It must have been beside Nessie. It watched her sleep for a while, entranced by her hair. Its attention shifted from Nessie to you when you got out of bed. It followed you out."

Edward was struggling to tell me something more. I could only stare at him. What?

"I feel a sense of -," Edward paused. Perhaps it was for dramatic effect, but right now, it was fucking annoying.

"Of?" I snapped.

"Love."

I chuckled at Edward. He'd probably be blushing if he was not a vampire or laughing uproariously if he had been Emmett.

"Right," I stretched the word out. I'm not falling for your joke dude. I scooped out another forkful of pasta.

"I'm not pulling your leg, Jacob. I really do sense its emotions. It loves you both but it's fascinated by you. And it's still here, beside you. Its watching you eat, and it likes the color of the yellow bowl and how the pasta and tomato sauce shows the contrast of colors."

Contrast of colors. Really Edward. You're seeing all this? Haha. Good one.

"I'm not looking into your bowl but I can smell the food. Whatever it is beside you, is not picking up scents or heat. Just the images. I'm only catching the visions."

Visions. That word again. I froze when I saw Edwards look of inquiry and I shook my head. I was not going to talk about that. I swallowed my next mouthful and Edward grinned.

"Its watching your adam's apple bob as you swallow. Like I said, it's fascinated by you."

I was almost embarrassed to eat another bite and rather uncomfortable too. Suddenly Edward gasped and I looked up.

"It disappeared."

I relaxed a little. I could hear Nessie stirring upstairs and the soft click of the lamp. She soon appeared, wrapped in a long robe and she sat down beside me, cuddling into my side.

"Are you guys still talking?" she asked as she took the fork from my hand and helped herself to my pasta.

I shot a look at Edward. I don't want her to know. She'd worry. If she's safe, don't tell her. I pressed a kiss to her temple and caught Edward's tiny nod from the corner of my eye.

It soon became our ritual for the next couple of nights. Edward's and mine that is. He'd come over and spend the night watching TV or reading. Most times Bella comes along and, much to Nessie's displeasure, she'd get our laundry done, breakfast cooked and lunch half prepared by the time Nessie woke up.

There was another Newborn trespass during that time, and I went to join my pack, leaving Edward in the house. I could tell that he wanted to come along, but this was something the pack and I could handle. I needed his help with what was happening inside my house. The next morning, after Nessie had disappeared into her studio with Bella, I turned to Edward to hear about what he had derived from whatever he was reading from whomever.

Just as he was about to start, I could hear the sound of Billy's motorized wheelchair come up the driveway. I got up to open the door for my father. He looked up at me with a very serious and suspicious look on his face and then turned to Edward as he rolled into my living room.

"Edward," he said in a way of greeting.

"Billy, how are you?"

"Good."

We all took turns just looking at each other. No one saying anything. Billy was here with an agenda. There was definitely something on his mind.

"What is going on?"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him. He was already so into the spirit warrior legends. He's going to say it's the baby again. I noticed Edward's head go up a notch as he heard my thoughts. It's just an old man's fancy imagination Edward.

"I think you should tell your father, Jacob," Edward said.

I sat down on the couch as Edward elegantly dropped down into the armchair. I guess there was no way out of this.

"Remember that presence I told you about?"

Billy nodded, his sharp gaze focused on me.

"Well, Edward is reading its mind. He's getting images. No words. He senses a feeling of _love_ that this presence feels for Nessie and me but he says it's very fascinated by me." I knew I sounded sarcastic, but I didn't care.

Edward took ever, explaining in detail the images he was reading and the emotions that he was sensing.

Billy nodded as if all this made sense to him. "It's a spirit."

It irritated me. His mind was so full of the old legends and the stories about the tribe that he was romanticizing my dreams and this new feeling I had, this presence.

"I don't think so, Billy. I've never been able to read the thoughts of a spirit or a _ghost_ before. This is something very new for me. I think it's a child."

I snorted. "I think it's a vampire with a gift. Maybe all these new phasings and the Newborn traffic are all related."

"He's not a full vampire, Jacob. He's only a quarter vampire," my father said philosophically.

"What?" Has my father lost it? I glanced at Edward and he looked stunned and then convinced. I groaned. These old guys were really getting to me.

"Do you think it's the baby?" Edward asked.

Billy nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind." Billy then went on to tell Edward about the legends of the spirit warriors and about Taka Aki. And about how the magic of the spirits warriors had died off but the magic of the wolves continued. "It looks like the spirit warrior magic is coming back now. They leave their bodies and move around undetected. They see everything, and the legends say that they can't feel or smell anything."

"Oh come on!" I snapped. This was getting way out of hand.

"Haven't you wondered why some of you wolves imprint? And why you imprinted on Renesmee?" Billy asked.

"Because she's my soul mate. She's my perfect other half."

"Yes, but why? There is higher magic at work here. Your child would be so much stronger. A child from an imprinted couple would carry a much stronger magic in his blood."

"Okay, that's enough!" I said fiercely.

"The magic is in our blood. You just needed something extra from Renesmee to activate it again. That's why she is your imprint," my stubborn father continued.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this!" I yelled before I stalked out of the house, shucking my shirt as I went, toeing off my shoes.

_**Nessie**_

I heard Jacob yelling before the back door slammed shut. It worried me a little as I dropped my brush and rushed out behind my mother. I had been talking to her and both of us had really not been paying much attention to the men in the living room. Now I wish I had paid some attention. Jacob rarely got so mad with Daddy or Billy.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

Daddy shook his head, holding out his hand for mom. "Let's go home, Bella. Billy, I'll see you soon."

"Daddy? What happened?"

"Nothing bad sweetheart. But I'm sorry about Jacob. He's going to need some time to cool down. We'll see you tonight," Daddy said before he gently led Mom out the door.

Once the door shut and I heard the sound of Daddy's car go down the hill, I turned to a rather fidgety Billy.

"Dad? What happened?" I asked gently.

"My son is hard headed. Sometimes he won't listen to reason."

I sighed. Billy sounded so disgruntled that I had to hide a smile. He acted as if he had just realized how stubborn Jacob could be.

"Will you please tell me what all that was about?"

Billy sighed and did just that. And much to my horror and shame, I heard for the first time, what else my husband had been going through for the past month and a half. While I have been playing sleeping beauty, Jacob had been feeling a presence of something in our house. Something that Billy was strongly suspecting to be my baby's spirit. While the idea of Griffin inheriting the _magic_ of the spirit warriors filled me with awe and joy, another part of me was ashamed for not having been a better wife to Jacob. I hadn't been there for him. I hadn't even known that he was troubled.

"Dad, I- I have to go look for, Jacob."

Billy looked alarmed. "Let me call one of the guys to phase and look for him. Jacob is angry. It would be better for you not to be around him right now."

"He won't hurt me, Dad. I need to find him." I said as I got up and headed out.

I didn't have to go very far. I stepped into the forest behind our house and walked towards the pull I felt. Jacob appeared before me, in his wolf form, still bristling with anger but I did not miss a beat, walking up to him, to wrap my arms around his neck as far as it would go and I buried my face into his shoulder. Jacob slowly lowered himself to the ground and I lay down beside him and pressed my forehead to his, while gently stroking his muzzle. After a few moments, Jacob sighed and got up. I rolled over onto my back and waited as Jacob the man lay down beside me to pull me into his arms. We stayed like that for a while. Drawing comfort from each other. Jacob's hand slowly fell to my stomach and our son reacted immediately, nudging against his father's hand as if to tell him that he was there. Both of us smiled.

"Your father told me everything. Why didn't you?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Why? You worry about me all the time. Why can't I worry about you?" I chided gently.

"Not about me. I didn't want to- Nessie, how do you feel about this? If what my father says is real, how do you feel about it?"

"Excited."

Jacob raised himself up on an elbow to frown down at me.

"We truly are meant for each other. You really need me. Your pack and your tribe need me to relight the old magic. Don't you see? It wasn't an accident that you imprinted on a half vampire," I said as I placed a hand against his cheek.

"You're really a mad woman sometimes, you know that?" Jacob asked before he rolled onto his back.

I rolled over too, to lay my head on his shoulder and cuddle close.

"And stop using the word 'accident' when you're talking about you and me. Imprinting be damned, woman. I love you. That's all that matters okay. I-love-you."

Jacob sort of jerked his shoulder as he bit out the word 'you' and the sudden movement threw my head off his shoulder and onto the soft ground. He was on me in an instant. Lifting me up and massaging the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured, looking alarmed. "Are you okay? The baby?"

"We're fine," I laughed as I pushed him back down on the ground to lay my head on his shoulder again. "Now tell me what's really bothering you."

Jacob hhmmed and hawed for a while. Not really wanting to tell me anything but I was not going to let him get away with it and I finally got the story from him.

"The wolf magic got revived generations later because of renewed vampire activity in this area. If the spirit warrior magic is getting revived now, what's coming? What is my son going to face?" he whispered softly as his hand caressed my stomach.

My heart swelled with aching tenderness for this man. A slight feeling of fear and anxiety filled me too, but I pushed it away.

"Whatever happens, we will face it, Jacob. I know you didn't want to be a wolf when you first phased. But you're dealing with it, aren't you? We'll deal with whatever happens. Your brothers will be there. My family will be there. We'll be fine. Griffin will be fine."

"Will he hate us? Do you think? I really hated everything and everyone when I phased. Will he hate us?" Jacob asked, sounding forlorn.

"No. I was raised knowing exactly what I was. It was not thrust upon me, Jakey, like it was for you. We'll raise Griffin to know what he is. If he is not surprised by it, why would he hate it?" I gently kissed Jacob's forehead. "Besides, he's already so fascinated by you. He's going to be so thrilled to be a wolf like his Daddy. Just watch."

Jacob and I lay on the forest ground, cuddling close until stiffening lightly, he raised his head with a growl as he listened.

"Lil' G! Get lost!" he roared suddenly.

"But Jake man! Your dad-," I heard Lil' G start before Jake cut him off. He was still quite a distant away, judging from the sound of his voice.

"Tell him we're fine. Now go away!" Jake yelled.

"But he said Nessie-," Lil' G started again and I quickly interrupted when I felt Jacob's muscles tense under me.

"Lil' G, please tell Billy that we're both fine and we'll be home in a little while."

"Okay, Nessie. Can I stay for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes!" I laughed as I heard the sounds of Lil' G bounding away.

Jacob was still growling lightly causing his chest to vibrate. "You know what's the biggest thing I hate about being a wolf?"

"What?" I asked as I dug my chin into his chest to look up at him from that position.

"All these idiots acting like they care for you more than I do," he grouched.

I giggled. As annoying as it is sometimes, secretly I'm always thrilled when Jacob acts jealous.

We stayed cuddling a little longer and I was trying to judge the time from the way the sun sat in the sky. I had lunch to prepare, although knowing my mother, I would probably just have to reheat something in the oven. Just as I was about to suggest getting home, Jacob stirred.

"Nessie," he whined. "Can we go home now? I'm lying naked in the forest and grass and dried leaves are tickling me in all the wrong places."

I laughed. Wolves and vampires and possible spirit warriors aside, I love this man and I love our life.

_A/N – Please leave a review. I do so enjoy reading them._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though but the O'Brien family and Tres Tess completely belongs to Liljenrocks.

My thanks to my lovely rocking beta and fellow pea in an international pod.. Liljenrocks.

Presenting Chapter 9 for all of my wonderful readers. Please read Liljenrocks' **Love you for Always**. You'll get a wonderful surprise.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 9

_**Nessie**_

I sat cuddled close to Jacob as I listened to the conversation flowing around us. We were in Grandpa Carlisle's house in Forks, and my entire family was present together with Billy.

For the past two weeks, my father and grandfather had been conducting 'experiments' while I slept. I've had sensors taped to my stomach and forehead before I went to bed, to check my baby's heart rate and at the same time, to check my brainwaves. I preferred falling asleep in Jacob's arms, but with all this wiring, it was hard and I missed being close to him. We've not had a moment alone since Daddy and Billy came to their revelation and Jake was getting antsy. He was still finding it difficult to accept the fact that our son might one day face danger much greater than what the pack was facing now or had ever faced, for that matter. I love him even more every time I realize just what a wonderful world Jacob wants to create for our baby. That the baby might be in potential danger worried Jacob very much.

Daddy and Grandpa had made some interesting conclusions from their experiments. The baby's spirit only appeared when I was in deep sleep. And it only wandered around when Jacob was near. On days when Jacob was told to stay far away, the spirit stayed by my side in a protective way. When Jacob appeared, it would seem relieved. Jacob was thoroughly thrilled with this bit of news. They also realized, that Daddy was reading the mind of the baby in my womb and not exactly of the spirit that appeared by Jacob's side.

"The baby is drawing Nessie's gift to project itself. From the readings and tests, this only happens when Nessie is in very deep sleep," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Do you think this is dangerous for Nessie?" Daddy asked and I felt Jacob tense up.

"No, no. It's not dangerous at all. It's all about the mind power. It's exactly how Nessie projects her thoughts, the baby is projecting himself. But like how Nessie needs to touch you to share her thoughts, the baby needs to touch Nessie to project himself. He's borrowing her 'gift' I should say."

Daddy looked intrigued and then his expression cleared up as if everything Grandpa said made sense.

"What does that mean? Someone tell me!" Mom demanded.

Grandpa smiled at Mom and then turned to Jacob and me. Jacob was still tensed and I edged closer to him as I felt Uncle Jasper send a calming wave over. As composed as Jacob looked, he was anything but.

"Nessie's gift to the baby is the use of the mind to project himself. Jacob's gift to his son," Grandpa turned to smiled gently at Jacob, and continued, "is the Quileute blood magic. If the baby inherits Nessie's 'gift', he may grow up to be a very powerful wolf indeed."

"_If_ he inherits his parents' 'gifts'? Haven't we already established the fact that he has indeed inherited their 'gifts'?" Billy asked.

"The fact that the baby is drawing strength from Nessie is proof that he's not strong enough. I wouldn't be surprised if the baby is born normal. The enhanced powers _may_ only come about once he phases." Grandpa Carlisle turned to Jacob again, "Is that not that how it was for you when you first phased? You were normal until you started growing faster and getting stronger?"

Jacob nodded. He had yet to say a word since we had gotten here. I was happy that the baby was going to be such a perfect combination of both Jacob and me. I knew that my family worried a lot. How would a baby with the genes from two different species that were natural born enemies fare? I noticed Jake's frown and realized that I was projecting my thoughts by accident. He hated to be referred to as a species. He hated for me and the baby be referred to as species too. I smiled up at him. _I'm thrilled, Jakey._ I felt Jake's arm tighten around me and I leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"_Cheveyo_," I heard Billy murmur.

Hearing that word coincided with the baby stretching inside of me. Jake felt the nudge and brought his hand to my stomach, lightly caressing the bump that could be our son's elbow or knee, soothing him to settle down again. I watched Jacob, I loved that tender expression that he had on his face. When he looked up at me with a smile, I leaned forward to kiss him. We broke apart when we heard Uncle Emmett loudly clear his throat. I expected some sort of ribbing from him, but instead I looked at a room filled with warm smiles directed towards Jacob and me.

We stayed for lunch and I watched Jacob's expression grow heavier as Grandpa and Daddy made plans to come over that night for further testing.

"Daddy, Grandpa? I think I'd like a night without any testing, please?"

Daddy looked at me with an understanding look in his eyes. I needed to be with Jacob and he needed a normal night. I was determined to give this to him. In fact, I needed it too. Blame it on the hormones.

Soon Jacob was ready to leave, looking slightly cheerful, saying that he needed to drop Billy off and then head to Shipo Bikes. But my mind was in a planning mode though. I wanted to do something special for my wolf. I turned to my mother sheepishly. I knew I've been getting slightly irritated with her over how she has been getting all my household chores done for me lately. But today, with such a short time frame, I needed her help.

"Mom, I want to invite some of the guys over for dinner. And I want to do a Mexican feast. Jake's been really down lately and I want to cheer him up. Would you help me please?"

Mom was all set, happy that I was asking her. Grandma Esme volunteered as well and I rushed to tell Jacob that I'll head home with mom, letting him kiss me deeply by the front door. Once Jake and Billy left, Mom, Grandma and I took off to get groceries.

We were just loading up the trunk of Mom's car, when Grandpa Charlie pulled up beside us in the supermarket parking lot.

"Grandpa," I smiled as I went over to hug him.

"Renesmee, you're looking lovely as ever."

We stood there in the parking lot chatting and I noticed a black and white dog wearing a tutu trot behind a little girl walking out of the strip of offices across the street. They both got into a Volkswagen Bug driven by a teenager. I watched the car pull out of the lot, still feeling amused and turned back to my family. Grandpa held a half eaten pastry in his right hand and a cup of coffee on his other hand. Unable to resist, I reached out and grabbed Grandpa's hand and took a bite of his pastry. He smiled at me as he went on talking and I turned my attention to what Grandpa was telling mom and Grandma Esme.

"-tornado. Both parents killed on the spot. But the vet, she was determined that her sisters remain with her and she's raising them by herself. You've got to respect her for that. They're Tess McAlester's sister's kids. I think she moved here to Forks so Tess would be able to help her. Apparently the second girl got into some kind of trouble back in Oklahoma."

"Tess McAlester? That bakery owner over at Seth's building?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Yes," Grandpa gestured with his paper cup, showing us the name of the bakery printed on the cup, "_Tres Tess_. I love her apple turnover."

Grandpa Charlie was a regular gossip although he seems to be the quiet kind. We chatted for a little while longer before we headed back to my house. During the drive, I remained quiet in the backseat, watching my mother and grandmother quietly converse. I was so thankful to have them and knowing that immortality allowed me to keep them forever. Jacob sometimes spoke of his late mother fondly. He'd share small memories of her and what she used to do. I wondered how much pain he had gone through when he first lost her. I knew that it took many years for him to stop hurting. I wondered about the O'Brien sisters. My heart went out to them. Their pain would be so fresh. And that little girl, the sweet little girl chasing her dog, losing both her parents at once. It was only at times like these that I realize how much I take my family for granted. So much so, that while my Mom and Grandmother cooked for my dinner party, I sat and looked up the O'Brien family on the internet.

What I found saddened me. I found news articles that interviewed the O'Brien's neighbors in Oklahoma and they spoke about the loving family. Abigail, the oldest girl was completing her veterinary education and was all set to join her father's practice when the parents were killed. The two younger girls were still in school and the second girl had been active in the school paper and the little girl loved the piano. Everyone spoke of a loving and tight knit family. There were photographs taken of the sisters. My eyes teared at the picture of the three sisters kissing the top of a closed casket in a church. Goodbyes are so painful.

Griffin chose that moment to nudge me, no doubt reacting to my morose mood. "I love you, my darling," I whispered to my stomach as I lightly rubbed the side where he was nudging me. He was getting stronger and every move he makes fills me with joy.

My baby would never go through what the O'Brien sisters were going through. I was immortal and Jacob would never age and die as long as he kept phasing. This was something he had promised me a long time ago. We had the rest of forever ahead of us. And forever was a long time. And then another thought occurred to me. What about my baby? Would he inherit the immortal gene from me? He was developing in a regular human speed. What if he was normal? What if he didn't have the wolf genes or the vampire genes? Would I kiss his casket goodbye one day? A cold dread filled me and with determination, I pushed these thoughts away. My baby was going to be a strong spirit warrior. I'm really counting on that. I'm going to focus on that.

_**Jacob**_

I heard a knock on my office door that sounded like a drum roll and looked up as Embry poked his head in.

"Hey, what time are you getting out of here?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"I've been invited to dinner at your place. Thought I'd leave with you."

"Dinner?" I asked. I was hoping for a night with just Nessie and me. We'd not had sex in like ages and it was getting to me. It was hell having vampires in the house and an embarrassed wife and I had really hoped to spend a few uninterrupted hours exercising my husbandly rights.

My phone rang at that moment and I answered, ignoring Embry.

"'Lo?"

"Jakey, guess what?" It was Nessie.

"What babe?"

"I've invited the guys over for dinner and we're having a Mexican fiesta."

"All the guys?" Damn, they'll never leave.

"Well, not all of them. My planning was all rather last minute and only Seth, Embry and Quil are free and coming. I didn't call the younger guys though. Seth's bringing Tequila."

I sighed heavily. "Okay babe, I'll be home around five." I looked up at Embry who still had his head poking into my office. "Five Embry, we leave at five."

He nodded and left.

"You're not happy about the dinner plans, are you?" I guess she heard the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"Well, I was hoping to have my wife all to myself. Do you know how long it's been since we—"

"Okay, okay. I thought you'd like having a night with all your friends. We've been surrounded by my family for so long, I just wanted this night to be all about you," Nessie said softly.

I felt bad for having made her feel bad. "Thanks, babe. I'd really enjoy having a fun night with the guys. It's just—I really miss you, Nessie," I whined.

I knew exactly how she'd melt to that. I could just imagine her softening expression. "I miss you too, Jakey. I promise you, once the guys leave, you'll have me all to yourself," she giggled.

"Uh-hum," I cleared my throat. "So, what're you wearing?" I asked, making my voice sound husky, knowing very well that it usually turned her on when I used that voice to flirt with her over the phone.

"Jacob Black! I'll see you at home," she laughed before she hung up on me.

Dinner that night was the fun affair that Nessie had expected. The food was great and the tequila quite potent.

It had been a while since I had a night of mindless fun and it was a relief not to dwell on my son's future, whatever it might hold. I could pretend to be a normal family man. No one outside the family knew about the baby's 'gift', not even my pack. This was something that I was not ready yet to share just yet.

We broke out the tequila and beer, and we toasted the business, the pack, the tribe, my impending fatherhood, Claire, Embry's very active sex life and the playmate twins he was currently seeing, and lastly, Seth's new imprinted status. That itself had been surprising news. All the unimprinted wolves had very active social lives but they were very careful in not making a commitment or getting too serious. The older pack had all been in Leah's mind when her pain of Sam's 'betrayal' had been fresh. I knew they all had mixed feelings about imprinting. Some like Seth, actually looked forward to it, while others would watch Quil cater to all his child imprint's demands and feel relieved to be happily un-imprinted. I held my glass up and watched as Embry made another drunken toast to my perfect imprint. Embry watched Nessie and me a lot. I knew he wanted what I had. Not Nessie herself, but I knew he thought I was the luckiest of all the imprinted wolves. And I knew from judging all the women he juggled, that he wanted to imprint on someone as perfect and breathtakingly beautiful as Nessie. The success of Shipo Bikes had actually made him snobbish enough to want class and perfection. He didn't care that it was all fake boobs and plastic noses. His women all fit the same profile. Tall, blonde, sexy and scarily perfect and very well put together.

That was about the time I realized that Nessie and Seth were not in the kitchen. She had dragged him out while we were still eating so she could drill him about his imprint. I got up and ambled over to the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. I watched as my beautiful wife advised Seth to be himself with his imprint, to follow the first rule of the imprint and be what his imprint needed him to be – a friend.

I stayed there by the doorway and listened, ignoring the two clowns drinking in the kitchen. I felt such pride listening to her. I watched as Seth took in everything she said. Nessie was always very insightful over people's feelings and also about the imprinting legends. Back then, when our relationship first changed to a romantic one, she worried that I might imprint and leave her. The pack had a rule, only the wolf in question could tell his mate about imprinting. Despite Bella's urgings, I had taken my time in telling Nessie, causing her unnecessary grief and apprehension. But then again, Nessie had grown up knowing about vampires and wolves. She also knew about imprinting. That itself made things easy for me when I did finally tell Nessie. I wondered about Seth though. How was he going to break this news to his imprint? She was going to have a lot to take in, the legends, the unconscious pull she was definitely going to feel for Seth and then dealing with the fact that mythical creatures really did exist. I watched the thoughtful look on Seth's face and decided to hold my tongue for now. There would be time enough to talk to him. Although, he would get better advice from Sam or Jared, or even Paul.

When the guys finally left for the night, I remained on the couch and watched as Nessie shut and locked the door. I was feeling mellow. The combination of good food, strong drink and a beautiful woman smiling at me does tend to have that effect I guess.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" I asked.

"No, you did not," Nessie huffed playfully as she sat down on my lap.

"Well I do, babe. You were great with Seth. You're the perfect woman. Do you know that? And you're mine. And nothing about you is fake," I declared as I let my hands wander, letting her know exactly what I meant by not fake.

Nessie laughed as she got back on her feet and tried to pull me up. "Okay you, come on, I'm taking you upstairs. I think you had a little too much to drink."

"No can do, baby. I'm gonna make love to you till the cows come home."

"We don't have any cows," Nessie giggled as she managed to coax me to my feet and half pushed and half led me upstairs.

True to my wolf form, the drunken buzz wore off in under an hour and I didn't let Nessie get much sleep that night. I was letting my lips wander appreciatively again over her collar bone as the sun slowly rose outside, filling the room with a soft light. Nessie stirred.

"Again?" she whispered sleepily.

"Have the cow's come home yet?" I asked raising my head up to look down at her.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head back down.

"Are you tired?" I asked just to make sure she was okay with my ardor.

"Never too tired for you," she smiled.

Experimentation wise, my son did not make an appearance that night, proving Carlisle's theory right that he could only draw Nessie's strength when she was in deep sleep.

I finally extracted myself from Nessie's arms when I heard Bella in the kitchen. I took a quick shower and watched Nessie sleep as I dressed and pulled on my loafers. Despite the lack of sleep, I actually felt rested and invigorated. Not able to resist, I placed a knee on the bed to lean over and press a kiss to Nessie's lips. She grabbed my hand as I straightened up.

"Jakey," she whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, babe."

"Do you—do you think the baby will live forever? Would he be a part of the rest of our forever?"

I sat down on the bed beside her. How do I answer this? I knew her worry was about the baby aging and dying, when I worried about a far greater danger he might face. She had not lost anyone yet and I worried how she'd fare when one of our human friends or relatives met their demise. I decided to answer her based on the aging worry she was facing. "Baby, my decision to go on phasing and facing forever with you, it's something I'm doing because I want to be with you. It was my decision. Just like how it's Sam's and Jared's decision to stop phasing so they could grow old. I think from what everyone's been saying and based on the 'tests' that Carlisle's been doing, living forever is a decision that Griffin makes on his own," I caressed her stomach lovingly. "It's not for us to decide for him, babe."

Nessie shut her eyes tight and yet a tear slipped past and trailed down her cheeks. I leaned forward to kiss it away.

"Why do you want to dwell on that right now, huh? Let's enjoy everything about him, shall we? We're going to have a baby, Nessie. A little bit of you and a little bit of me is going to make his screaming appearance in a little under four months. If he does decide to stop phasing, it would be for the love of his life. Why do you want to feel sad for that?"

Nessie tried to pull me down to her, and I obliged, lying down beside her and pulling her into my arms.

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby," she whispered.

"It's okay. You're just very lucky that you married such a patient and loving and—" I yelped when she pinched my stomach, and grinned as I heard her giggle.

_A/N :- Review please! Please, please! Tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit.

Some new characters are mine and I'm also using Liljenrocks' characters, namely the O'Briens and most things surrounding them. She's also responsible for suggesting a Shipo themed menu and for pushing me to write this chapter. So all thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks who sacrificed her sleep to beta this.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 10

_**Nessie**_

We were in Seattle for the launch party of the new Shipo Bikes showroom. While I was excited about the party and the expansion of Jacob's business, a part of me was sad when I thought about not having Rachel nearby for the slightest of things. I'd gotten so used to having her company for an impromptu visit to the spa or a manicure and pedicure, to lamenting about stubborn husbands or to just pop in to each other's places when the mood struck. In short, I was going to miss my best friend and confidant.

I leaned closer to the mirror as I finished applying my mascara, and looked up as Jacob stepped in from the bathroom, still damp and wrapped in a towel. I watched him through the mirror, as I screwed the mascara wand back into the tube. Jacob stopped mid stride to look at me. I couldn't contain the smile that popped out when Jacob stepped up behind me to wrap me with both arms.

"Hello, my gorgeous wife," he breathed into my ear.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, giving him better access to nibble on my throat as I watched our reflection in the mirror. I loved how our skin tones contrasted so vividly. His so russet red and mine so milky with just a hint of a blush, his hair so black and glossy and straight and mine so bronzy and gold, in a riot of curls, him so wolfish and me with a little bit of a vampire in me. He brought his hands down to my stomach and looked up into the mirror too. Both of us took in how I looked in just my underwear, my baby bump curving outwards, no longer fitting completely inside Jacob's large hands. He grinned wolfishly and I felt tingles running up my insides.

"Don't start anything or we'll be late for your party," I warned throatily and he laughed huskily.

"Don't worry, baby. The party won't start without us." He winked.

I giggled as I broke out of his arms. "Jacob Black! No! You'll mess up my hair my hair and makeup so, sorry, it's not happening right now."

Jacob mumbled under his breath as he started dressing and I couldn't stop smiling as I followed suit, pulling on snug black maternity pants and then my knee high black boots over it. I walked over to the mirror again as I pulled on the t-shirt that Rachel had given me that morning. It was cut to fit the curves of my body and my bump to fall mid-thigh. And right across the bump was the wordings 'Another custom Shipo in the making'. I had laughed when I saw that and knew it was the perfect shirt for this party. I pulled my bangs up and pinned them at the top of my head, turning to find Jacob watching me again. He barked out a laugh when he saw the wording on the t-shirt.

Jacob was wearing a black polo with the Shipo Bike's wolf head emblem embroidered over his heart and on the right sleeve, and on the back was a huge number 1 with 'Black' written over it, just like on a sports jersey. It was entirely Paul's idea. He felt that it's time Shipo came up with its own range of bike accessories and this included t-shirts and jackets and other miscellaneous goodies. I smiled as I rubbed some gel onto my fingers and stepped up to Jake to run my fingers through his hair and spike it up slightly, just the way I liked it.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready to go," I replied.

The party was a success. Held in the huge Shipo Bikes showroom that held only a handful of the latest custom made bikes strategically spread out on raised platforms around the room, an entire wall dedicated to the huge collection of Shipo t-shirts and leather jackets, counters that held handmade belts and wallets and key chains, all sourced and commissioned from the Quileute Nation's cottage industry in La Push. There was a huge buffet spread of finger foods with Shipo inspired names like Salmon Shipos which was actually Salmon Croquettes and Shipo Crabs which were actually Crab Fritters. And the best of all was the Shipo Flyers which were really Hot and Spicy Wings. Everything had a Shipo theme to it as I watched Rachel make her way back to me holding up a Shipoish-tail for me, which I knew was just a mocktail and a Shipo Schnapps for herself. I grinned as she approached.

"Paul really outdid himself," I yelled over the pounding of the music that the DJ was spinning. DJ Toto only played the 'dopest' of parties as Lil' G had told me with so much admiration in his voice that I figured that meant this DJ was the current "in thing."

"I swear he put more effort into this party than he did for our wedding. I'm almost jealous," Rachel laughed.

We looked up as there was a slight change in the atmosphere and noticed Paul, Embry and Jacob standing on one of the platforms behind one of the bikes. They each had lit cigars in their mouths and grinned sexily to a sea of flashing camera flashes. Apart from the professional photographer they had hired to photograph the event, the press was also having a gala time, what with the crowd of celebrities and Seattle's top movers and shakers present. That was a reason why none of my family could make it for the event. The risk of being photographed was too great.

"Oh my God! Embry must've invited a bunch of playmates!" Rachel exclaimed into my ear as we both watched as a skimpily dressed blonde sashayed over to Jacob and threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her ample chest against him.

I watched Jacob laugh as he unwound her arms and sort of nudged her into Embry's arms. He seemed surprised to be holding a scrap of paper though, which I guessed would be a phone or a hotel room number and turned to drop it onto the tray of one of the waitresses, who moved around the room with drinks, before he got pulled aside for yet another interview. I laughed. I couldn't help myself, my mind drifting back to the time when something like this would have filled me with outrage and despair. It was remarkable the confidence you get, when you know that someone was yours, heart and soul.

Rachel and I were not left alone for long. We honestly didn't know most of the people here except for the Shipo employees and the pack. I found myself watching as some of the younger wolves flirted and made contacts. But Seth seemed different, almost morose as he ignored a cute little blonde in a Shipo leather vest, as she chatted his ear off. Jacob took me around the room, introducing me to a whole sea of people. I had to work hard not to be overcome with shyness as I met Pink and her professional motorcross racer husband Carey Hart. I met Tony Hawk who was a professional skateboarder and a few Hells Bikers kind of guys whose names I forgot as soon as I took two steps away. I tried not to gawk like a star struck teenager when I met Brad Pitt and later Ewan MacGregor and Charley Boorman. Jacob seemed proud to have me on his arm and I was not going to let him down on his big day. Somewhere in the room, Paul was doing the same with Rachel.

I noticed Seth holding up the wall by the bar and I dragged Jacob over to him, managing to pry the matter out of him when Jacob was pulled away again. I'd lost count of the number of interviews and photos he'd posed for. I'd almost wanted to smack Seth on his head. With all that had been happening with Abby that day, he still opted to come to the party.

"Seth! I told you she's different," I chided.

"What could I have done, Ness? She left her office before I could explain anything."

"You couldn't ask her aunt for her number? You had to stalk her instead?"

Seth looked speechless. I guessed that hadn't occurred to him.

"Listen," I sighed. "There's nothing you can do about it right now. But first thing tomorrow, you're going to have to talk to her."

"Should I tell her about the imprint?"

"No! Not so fast anyway. Let her accept you first and once she does, you'll have to. Don't drag it along like Jake did okay! But tomorrow, you've got to talk to her. Prove to her, that you're not just another—Embry."

Rachel and I found ourselves together a few times throughout the night and we swapped the famous names that we'd met until our respective husbands materialized to claim us and I agreed with Rachel's theory that they needed us with them to shield them from unwanted attention.

"I met Orlando Bloom and George Clooney," Rachel whispered urgently to me. "I almost forgot my own name!"

"I felt the same way when I met Keith Urban and Ryan Reynolds!" I whispered back.

Pretty soon I found myself in Jacob's arms and I reached up to wipe off some red lipstick from his jaw line.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked as I held up my fingers to show him the lipstick.

He snorted. "Like I'd have a burger when I have steak!"

"You stole that from Paul Newman," I laughed.

"Yeah. Come on, we're going to cut the cake now," he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the table set with a cake decorated with the wolf head emblem of Shipo Bikes. There were yells for photos and Jake left me with Rachel to join Paul and Embry to gather around the cake before the three of them hacked through it together.

All in all, it was a really fun night. A little bit pretentious, how people suddenly wanted to get to know me once they knew I was Jacob's wife but I played along. This was all very different from my gallery shows.

Pretty soon, some of the wolves came by to make their goodbyes, opting to head back to La Push instead of spending the night in Seattle. I laughed when I noted that it was only the imprinted wolves who were heading back.

We finally left when the party had wound down completely and Rachel, Paul, Jacob and I headed to Rachel and Paul's new house for a night cap. I was sure that Billy would be asleep but we found him awake and seated in the living room with a very drunk and angry Rebecca.

_**Jacob**_

I swore under my breath when I saw Rebecca seated in Rachel's living room. We had not invited her to the launch for obvious reasons. I had wanted my father to come along, but he had declined, opting instead to come to Seattle to see Rachel and Paul's new house.

"Hey dad! You're still awake?" I called out, ignoring Rebecca.

"I woke up to let your sister in," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, well, Nessie and I are headed back to our hotel. Catch up with you in the morning?"

Billy nodded as Rachel pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. I wanted to get Nessie out of there immediately. I felt uneasy, feeling very sure that Rebecca was about to start something nasty. I could tell from her body language and her favorite victim was always my wife.

"Right, just ignore me why don't you," she spat.

Yup, that's exactly what I'll do. I grabbed Nessie's hand as I started leading her to the door.

"I came to your party. They wouldn't let me in. Said my name wasn't on the guest list."

"Yeah, well we didn't send you an invitation either," Paul said as he took Rachel's jacket off her shoulders.

"How dare you?! I had every right to be there. It is my brother's company. If he hadn't given you a break, you would have nothing!" Rebecca spat.

I couldn't walk out with that hanging in the air and I left Nessie by the door as I strode across the room towards Rebecca.

"I am sick and tired of your mouth, Rebecca. Paul is an equal partner in the business. He put in the money and the effort for it. This Seattle showroom is _his_ baby."

"You're standing up for him, but you won't for me? Your own sister? I was not allowed into the party! I stood outside like some kind of a groupie. Even when I said I was your sister, they did not let me in. Someone must have given those bulldogs at the door specific instructions not to let me in."

"No one gave out any instructions. You were just not invited Rebecca," Rachel said matter of factly.

"Why not?" Rebecca screeched.

"Because you're a fucking embarrassment, that's why," I snapped.

Rebecca gasped and turned to me with burning eyes. For a moment I almost thought she was a vampire, her features were distorted to look ugly.

"It's her! That bitch has poisoned you against me!" Rebecca raged, as usual blaming the totally innocent Nessie for everything.

Before I even realized that she was capable of it, Rebecca snatched up the Baccarat candy dish from the coffee table and hurled it towards Nessie. Nessie, who had her head down the whole time, only looked up when I yelled her name. The attack too sudden and unexpected for me or Paul to yank her out of the way and I watched while I was still rushing towards her, as one arm came up as if in slow motion to shield her face and the other wrapped around her stomach to protect the baby. She turned slightly to the side, hunched over and the candy dish struck her on her shoulder, shattering on impact and raining crystal shards around her feet. The whole thing happened in just a matter of seconds.

I reached Nessie and yanked her into my arms, frantic as I examined her shoulder. I could feel see the red haze over my eyes and the way the heat traveled up my spine. I was close to phasing, I was that pissed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Nessie murmured. "I was just surprised. I'm okay, Jakey, really." She was more concerned about me, trying to calm me.

Rachel was in tears as she hovered behind us. Billy had wheeled himself over too. I handed Nessie over to Rachel and turned to Rebecca with a snarl. One second I was turning away from Rachel and Nessie and the next, I had Rebecca up against the wall, my hand wrapped around her throat. I registered the startled exclamations from everyone in the room but I paid no mind. My intent right now was to hurt the person who hurt my mate. I snarled into Rebecca's face, never reacting to how her face turned from red to purple, her eyes watering as she struggled to pull in a breath, my choking hold on her throat too strong.

Paul was on me in an instant. Prying my hand away, and trying to wedge himself between Rebecca and me. I turned on him with a snarl, reacting on a purely animal instinct, and he snarled back, pushing me a step, then two. And we were two wolves in human form, facing off.

"Jacob! Jacob, no!"

Nessie was on me in an instant. Throwing herself between Paul and me, no regard for her own safety. It was harder this time, holding myself together to stop myself from phasing. It had been years since I'd struggled for control like this, the shifting had become like second nature to me, happening only when I willed it. Yet here I was, fighting myself and the heat in me. Everything was burning and churning, threatening to erupt, and the two most important people in the world to me, my wife and my unborn son, who I was trying to protect in the first place, were now in the direct line of danger: me.

I knew the exact moment I regained control, letting out my breath in a sigh of relief as my shoulders drooped and Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face down into her neck as she pressed urgent kisses to my forehead. I let her comfort me. I needed this. My body still shook, not as precedence to a phase, but rather in horror of what I had almost done. I had lost so much control that I'd almost phased inside my sister's house, almost killed another sister and almost attacked my brother-in-law and there was no doubt in my mind that if any of that had happened, my wife would have placed herself in the line of danger as if she had ever once ever put herself first. Ever.

Once I had regained sufficient control, I looked up at Paul who now stood with a sobbing Rachel in his arms. Rebecca remained as still as a statue against the wall, her face frozen in a mask of horror and fear.

"I'm sorry, Paul," I rasped. I'd almost attacked him. What sort of a brother-in-law or an Alpha does that make me? I was disgusted with myself.

"Don't worry about it, man. Used to happen to me, remember?"

I couldn't look my father in his eyes. I was ashamed, not for getting angry with Rebecca, but more for almost letting the wolf out of the bag. I didn't want to see what I was sure to be disappointment in my father's eyes.

With my arms still around a sobbing Nessie, I started to lead her to the door. Just as we were stepping past the shards of crystal on the floor, Rebecca's voice broke out.

"Jacob! I'm sorry!"

I felt Nessie hesitate, her steps slowing but I didn't let her stop me, I continued on towards the door, a firm and insistent tug prompting her not to dig in her heels.

"I-I was just embarrassed, humiliated when they didn't let me in. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have attacked her."

Her. Still her. Still not treating Nessie as a person, never directing her apologies to Nessie. I kept walking, opening the door and ushering Nessie out.

"Jacob."

A single word, my name, coming from my father stopped me. But I didn't turn around and face him. I couldn't.

"Pick me up when you're leaving for La Push. I'll ride back with you and Nessie."

I nodded. Still not ready to turn around and face him.

"I'll ride with you too? Please, sweetie? I'm sorry I lost my temper just now. There's just so much happening right now that it gets to me, you know," Rebecca again. She'd obviously recovered from my attack.

"You're dead to me, Rebecca. You are no longer welcome anywhere near me or mine, my properties, my wife and my son when he's born. I'll get you a one way ticket back to Hawaii and I never want to hear from you or even your name ever again."

With that I let the door fall shut behind me.

Later that night, laying with Nessie curled up by my side, me having checked her shoulder to ensure that she really was not hurt. She refused to go to the Emergency Room, insisting that she was fine. I did not sleep that night, so filled with self loathing. I was serious about what I had said to Rebecca. She was dead to me. For once, I didn't care if I hurt my father with it. I didn't let Nessie try to talk me out of it. My mind was made up. I had only one sister and that was the way things were going to remain.

I knew Nessie hardly slept that night too. She cried quietly for a while and I let her. As usual, she would have twisted things around until she could justify to herself that it was all her fault and this night, I could spare no further effort or emotion to convince her otherwise. I held her. What I held in my arms, the most precious to me. My whole life.

The next morning, over a subdued, room service breakfast, I studied Nessie. She looked pale and wan, her eyes still slightly swollen from her tears and lack of sleep from the night before. I brushed a knuckle over her cheek and she looked up at me, grabbing my hand to press a kiss to it.

"We'll go hunt as soon as we get back okay?" I whispered.

She nodded, turning back to her plate. She was upset about the whole incident. But I didn't know how to comfort her when I felt that I was the cause of it all.

We drove to Rachel and Paul's place, I was almost wary of seeing the looks of censorship in everyone's eyes, definitely not wanting to see Rebecca. Billy was packed and ready to leave and Rachel ran straight into my arms.

"Hey, baby brother. You okay?"

I shrugged. Was I okay? I really had no idea.

"I—I'll do something about Rebecca. She'll not bother you and Nessie anymore. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

I nodded. We left soon after, the silence in the car almost deafening throughout the entire drive back to La Push. My eyes constantly drifted to the rear view mirror, taking in my father's stiff countenance in the back seat. I wondered what he was thinking.

Back in La Push, once I had helped Billy back into his chair, and Nessie had gone into the little red house to check the cupboards and get him a snack, he finally spoke.

"A good man always puts his wife and children first. Loosing control could happen to anyone. You are a good man, Jacob."

I stayed there by the car as he rolled into the house. Billy's words staying in my mind to wash over my raw emotions like some sort of a soothing balm. While it helped, it really did, a part of me knew, that had Rebecca not been my sister, Paul would definitely not have managed to push me away from her. That was truly the disgust I had with myself. Not the fact that I could have killed a person with my bare hands. But the fact that, that person was my own sister.

A/N – Please review..

And remember, please check out Love you for Always by Liljenrocks. It's from this same universe.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

This is a bit of a dark chapter. I'm introducing a new character.

Remember to read Liljenrock's Love you for Always cos it's tied to this story. She's also my beta for this story and I think she rocks.

And my thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Don't worry you guys, I have plans for Griffin.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 11

_**Nessie**_

I giggled as I watched Jacob move my canvases for me as I photographed each one that he lined up. I usually e-mailed the pictures over to my agent to be catalogued and numbered before any arrangements were made to have them shipped. This was a fairly easy task, one that I had been doing for years on my own, but ever since I'd gotten pregnant, although he lets me continue on with most of what I'd been doing, Jacob tended to draw a line at letting me carry anything heavy.

"What's so funny, huh?" he asked over his shoulder as he hung up the next temporarily framed painting.

"You. You started off hovering, and then just relaxed all of a sudden. But you're so adamant about me carrying anything heavy. What gives?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you exerting yourself, okay?"

"You know, I was talking to Emily the other day, and she said that Sam was almost afraid to touch her when she first got pregnant. Kim said Jared was almost the same. But you, Jakey, are surprising. You don't mind 'exerting' me that way at all," I laughed up at him.

"Yeah, well," was all he said as he swapped paintings for me again.

"Jakey," I whined.

"What?" he hedged.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" He turned to grin at me.

"Tsk!"

"Okay, okay. From the time we announced the baby, everyone with the just the hint of a medical background, to anyone who's had a baby, regardless of how long ago, kept coming up to me with advice about pregnant women and their increased sex drive. So I had it on too many 'good authorities,' and that includes your grandfather, that it was fine to 'exert' you that way."

"Grandpa Charlie gave you advice?" I joked.

I knew it would have been Grandpa Carlisle, and not Grandpa Charlie, but I couldn't resist teasing Jacob. I giggled at the disgusted look on his face as he came over to wrap me in his arms.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically before he dropped a kiss on my nose. "Is that all the paintings? Can I go to work now?" he demanded.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, suddenly not wanting to be away from him. The whole Rebecca fiasco after the launch party still a bad memory etched in our minds. Jacob still reflected on it. Hating himself for loosing control, still feeling guilty that it was a member of his family that had attempted to hurt me. Rachel was doing something to keep Rebecca in Seattle and it'd been ten days since Jacob, Billy or I had seen her. Ten days since Jacob had almost choked the life out of her. Ten days and we had yet to speak about it.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Stop blaming yourself."

That worked like the magic word for him to release me and start stalking towards the door.

"Jacob, wait!"

"I've got to go, Nessie," he said, steps never faltering.

"Jacob, please!" I rushed after him, determined to have this talk.

I landed up accidentally kicking the leg of a side table in the living room in a burst of klutziness and cried out as I grabbed at the same table to catch my balance and was swept up into Jacob's arms in the very next moment. He sat me down on the couch and knelt at my feet to pull off my ballet flats and run his hands over my foot. Satisfied that there were no broken bones or even a bruise, he pressed a kiss to my foot before slipping my flats back on. He rested my foot at the top of his thigh and looked up at me. I couldn't resist running my fingers over his jaw line.

"My prince charming," I smiled.

And he laughed as I let the sound wash over me, feeling a slight twinge of regret that what I was about to do was going to wipe the laughter off his face.

Running my fingers through his hair, I whispered, "Jakey, we need to talk – please?"

"Can't we just drop it, baby?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

"No. It'll always remain there, Jakey. Please? Let's talk about it and then put it behind us."

"Fine. Say what you want to say," he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Jakey."

His eyes blazed up immediately in anger. "She hurt you, Nessie. She's my own sister and she fucking hurt you!" he bit out.

"She didn't hurt me, Jakey, and how is what she did and said your fault?" I didn't let him go when he tried to get up, clinging tighter until he gave in and stayed where he was.

"I shouldn't have brought you into a dangerous situation," he grouched.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed. "We were going to Rachel and Paul's for a nightcap. How was that a dangerous situation? Unless you've got some Alice-ish powers that you've not told me about?

"I was supposed to protect you, Nessie. You and the baby. I failed you."

"Jacob, not everything is in your control. None of us expected her to throw that dish at me and she got that as a lucky shot. She'll never have that chance again, will she?"

"Never!" he vowed.

"And after she'd thrown that dish at me, if she had picked up something else to throw, would she have succeeded?"

Jacob suddenly relaxed in my arms. "She'll never get that chance again, babe. I'll never let my guard down around her again."

"So you have a preventive plan for the future, Mr. Alpha wolf-man?"

"Alpha wolf-man?" Jake's eyebrows went up. "That's a new one."

I arched one of my eyebrows in response.

And he sighed, "Yes, I have a preventive plan for the future."

"So why are you still beating yourself up about the past?"

"She hurt you, babe. And you cried that night."

"Yes, well, I'm pregnant and my hormones make me emotional. And my husband was upset. I get upset when he gets upset, remember?"

Jacob pulled me off the couch and down to the floor with him, into his lap and we sat cuddling for a little while.

"There's a lot in my mind right now, babe. I'll get out of my funk, okay? It's just going to take me a little while. I'm not going to let her ruin anything for us."

We stayed where we were for a little while longer before he stirred again.

"Nessie?"

"Yes, Jakey?"

"Can I go now? Some of us have to work for a living, you know."

I laughed as I pinched his side, getting up off his lap so he could get up. Jacob is the last person in Washington who needs to work for a living.

_**Jacob**_

I had just exited La Push, cruising into Forks, in no particular hurry. My mind still reflecting on the conversation that Nessie had insisted we have. What I said was the truth, I was in a sort of a funk. I couldn't explain the emotion that I was feeling, but it was still an ugly feeling in my gut. Fact was, my wife could have gotten seriously hurt and I had been like a blink away from killing my own sister. How do you really shake off such a glaring possibilities?

Perhaps all this churning thoughts in my mind was what had me distracted, but as I slowed down to a crawl when I reached the intersection, it hit me like a slap in the face. Strong, cloying and sickeningly sweet—vampire.

My senses were in high alert as I drove on, a little faster. I breathed in harder and deeper, trying to see if I could catch more scents, but all I got was the one. Another suicide mission from a newborn? Or a friendly, here to visit the Cullens? Whatever it was, we'll be treading carefully until we could be sure.

I reached Shipo Bikes, the scent still in the air and Embry and a few of the other wolves who worked for me stepped out, obviously alerted by the scent as well.

"Play it cool. Let's not get the other guys to panic or sense that something's up," I said. "And one of you send out an alert to the rest of the pack. Tell them to stay put but be ready for anything."

Before any of the wolves could say anything, we heard the distant rumble of a motorcycle. Soon a lone rider came into view. He pulled up beside one of the bikes parked outside. I knew at once that this was a vampire, but yet I found myself checking out the vintage Triumph Thunderbird as the rider slipped off his helmet, showing a head of closely cropped brown hair. He kept his sunglasses on, a smart move for a vampire when moving amongst humans.

"Good afternoon, friends. Could someone tell me where I'm to go to order a Shipo Bike?"

Embry laughed, "Right, you're here to order a bike?"

"Why not go to the showroom in Seattle? Forks is a little out of the way for you, just to order a bike, isn't it?" Brady put in his bit before I could.

I stepped forward, holding my hand out for a handshake. "I'm Jacob Black. We can go into my office and talk."

He kept his gloves on while shaking my hand. This was no newborn vamp. He was very comfortable with himself and was obviously well versed on how to move amongst humans. I sensed that he was apprehensive about being surrounded by a bunch of oversized natives, but he was making the mistake of assuming that we were all regular humans.

"The name's Terrance Harper, Mr. Black."

I led the way to my office, the guys falling into step casually around our guest.

It was only when I had Terrance seated in my office, and Embry perched at the edge of my desk that I asked my next question.

"Our orders usually come in from our website, Mr. Harper. And Forks isn't exactly on a direct route to anywhere you might be headed. Mind telling me why exactly you've come here?"

"Well, I've had my Triumph for a very, very long time. She's still running very well but it is time to give her some rest. This is the first time I've felt excited about getting a bike since then, and I would like you to customize a bike for me. To fit some of my—special requirements."

"What sort of requirements?"

"I spend a lot of time traveling. In fact, that is all I do. I travel. And I'd like to have a bike that travels fast, is comfortable and will be able to handle long hours of traveling."

"And why would a vampire need a bike?" I asked smoothly.

And he froze. "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me the first time, Mr. Harper," I said softly.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you are talking about."

"You have stepped foot into an area where even the Volturi fear to tread. So I ask you again, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I have honestly come to order a bike."

I remained calm as I punched in Edward's phone number on my desk phone. It rang once before Edward answered.

"Edward, could you come by Shipo? I'd like your expert opinion on a little urgent matter at hand," I said to my father-in-law.

"Of course, Jake. I'll be there as soon as possible," Edward responded, hanging up the phone.

Once I hung up, I sat back in my chair and watched Terrance Harper in a calm manner. It was convenient, having Edward in town and there was something about this vamp that intrigued me. He wasn't like the others. There was something about him that reminded me of the Cullens. But then the fact that he still kept his shades on hinted at something different. We both watched each other, the only movement in the room was Embry's swinging foot as he remained perched on my desk.

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid there could be some misunderstanding. I do not mean to cause any trouble and it was only the motorcycle that brought me to your town. Perhaps I could just leave peacefully."

Embry snorted.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Mr. Harper. You see, we don't take kindly to vampires coming into our territory uninvited. And if they do, they don't usually leave."

It somehow struck me funny that I was speaking the same way he was. Calling each other Mr. Harper and Mr. Black like we were from a time at least a hundred years ago, from old black and white movies, the kinds that Esme likes to watch.

"Vampires?" he laughed softly and stiffly. "Surely you don't believe in such folklore in these modern times?"

"Oh but I do. Why don't you take your shades off, Mr. Harper? Show us your red eyes. They're red, aren't they?"

The vamp sat back. He was stunned and I could sense the fear that was rolling off him in waves. He had not crouched into a fighting stance, nor had he attempted to flee. This surprised me. Embry was waiting, I knew for the vamp to make one wrong move before he attacked.

"I did not come to make any trouble."

"We'll be the judge of that," Embry grinned.

Edward slipped into the room then, followed by Carlisle and the vamp froze even more, if that was possible.

"Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, meet Terrance Harper, vampire in denial," I introduced.

"Dr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen," Harper stood up to shake hands.

He's obviously heard of the Cullens, guessing immediately that Carlisle was a doctor.

"Mr. Harper, we have a permanent residence here in Forks and we try very hard to maintain our secret. You hunting in this area would bring forth some unpleasant questions and investigations," Carlisle said softly.

Terrance Harper threw Embry and me a worried look before he turned to Carlisle. "I'm not hunting, Dr. Cullen. My hunting practices are somewhat different. I did not mean to step into your personal territory. I truly meant no harm."

Edward's features remained impassive and Carlisle turned back to Harper.

"Tell us about yourself, Mr. Harper. Your real story." Harper threw Embry and me a worried look and Carlisle continued. "This is wolf territory, Mr. Harper. They know our secret and we know theirs. We have learnt to co-habit peacefully and that's the way we would like things to remain."

"Children of the moon?" he asked, sounding surprised and fearful.

"Shape-shifters, actually. We phase at will and not only during a full moon," I drawled, smiling grimly at him.

"Your story, Mr. Harper," Carlisle prompted.

"I was turned in 1967 in Boston. By a vigilante group of sorts. There is a handful like myself. We are vampires, yes. And we hunt humans, yes. But only those that do not deserve to live. Those that somehow slip through of the loose fingers of the law and escape justice."

Embry snorted. I could guess what he found funny. A group of vigilante vampires that hunted on the garbage of society, hunting those who could hire a good defense attorney.

"So you hunt drug lords and mafia kingpins?" I mocked.

"No, sir. I hunt only pedophiles. People who hurt and exploit children."

Okay, that stopped me on my tracks. This was different. And it was not because I was going to become a father soon. But in all honesty, this was the first time that I was facing this. I mean, yes I've read about such cases, such sickness in the papers. But Forks and La Push was small and easy for us to keep track. It was safe to say, the children here were safe from such predators. The biggest worry was vampire attacks. But sitting here and listening to this soft spoken vampire, I wondered, which was the more dangerous predator? A pedophile or a vampire? How do I play this card?

"I was married once, when I was…alive. I was a lawyer and life was good. I had a daughter. Penelope. She was my life. When she was seven, she failed to come home from school. We searched, I offered to pay for her safe return, anything to have her back safe and sound. She was found two days later thrown at the side of a road like yesterday's garbage. Naked, badly bruised, multiple broken bones and her throat slit open. She had been repeated raped and sodomized and she had not died gently or peacefully – or with dignity."

Harper stopped talking for a moment. Taking the time to pull himself together before he continued talking. "They found the perpetrator, the son of a prominent businessman. I had the best legal help I could have asked for, being from the same field. I wanted justice and I immersed myself into the case. In the end, I lost. Penny's killer walked free. There was nothing my legal team could have done when the judge was in the payroll of this man's father."

"I started drinking soon after, feeling like a failure and my wife and I drifted apart. It was like we had no right to be happy when Penny was no longer around. We got divorced soon after. And one day, overcome by a drunken rage, I stalked Penny's killer. He was watching some little girls play outside a school. I followed him and got him alone and I killed him with a meat cleaver. Then I came home and I tried to hang myself in my bathroom."

The room was silent. I could hear the sounds of the shop outside as life continued beyond the door. We were frozen in time here in this room. I was suddenly thankful that Griffin was a boy. I don't think I would have the strength to face life if anything happened to my children. Be it a daughter or a son.

"The pipe I tried to hang from broke off and I passed out in the tub. When I came to, I was in a dark room and things were different. I had been changed by a group of vampires who called themselves vigilantes. We were each let down by the law somehow, and I was taught that I could take the law into my own hands. That I could get justice for other children like my Penny. I could save many other children before such ugliness touched them. And that's what I have been doing ever since. I strictly feed on only pedophiles. I ride all over the land, and somehow I have this ability to zero in on a child in danger. I make these evil people disappear before they could hurt another child."

We were all quiet. How do I condone this? Or do I close one eye? There was no way in hell that I would ever sit aside when I know that there was someone in danger, be it adult or child. Could I censor him for doing the same albeit in a more sinister manner?

"I travel on the motorcycle. And I really only came here for a new one. I was hoping to get one with a few additional features. I'm not hunting at the moment."

"Edward?" I asked. The possibility of this vamp walking out of here depended solely on Edward's answer.

"He's telling the truth," Edward said.

I studied Harper for a little while. Over the years I had met many vampires who were changed for various reasons, some I called family and some I called friends and there were those who were merely acquaintances. I was not sure yet if Harper would be a friend, but he had my sympathies and my respect.

"Mr. Harper, if you would go with Embry here, he'd take down all your specifications for your new bike and draw up an agreement for you," I said standing up.

Harper held his hand out for me to shake. "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Call me Jacob," I said as I shook his hand.

"Terrance."

As Embry and Terrance headed for the door, I called out to him again.

"Terrance, you can't come riding into town again without an invitation or an escort. We'll let you know once your bike is ready, but until then, you can't come into this area. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"I do, Jacob. You won't have any trouble from me."

That night, we had a tribal council meeting with the rest of the pack and the elders, as I filled them in on Terrance Harper. Like me, the pack was jointly sympathetic and yet troubled. We were united to stand against vampires who preyed on humans. But what if said humans were worst monsters than the vampires. Do we look the other way? I wanted to. And it seemed like all my brothers did too, but was this the right decision?

It was very late at night when I let myself into my house. I knew that Nessie must be in deep sleep when I felt Griffin's presence meet me at the entrance of my bedroom. It gave me a sense of joy, that my son was guarding his mother when I was not around.

"Hey bud, you're watching your mom for me, huh?" I murmured as I stripped down to my boxers before I climbed into bed to pull Nessie into my arms. "Daddy's real tired right now, kiddo. Let me sleep okay?" I asked as I buried my nose into Nessie's hair.

I guess he understood as I felt his presence settle on the bed beside us. My own happy little family, I thought as I let myself drift off.

_A/N – Please review. I like knowing what you guys think._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

My thanks to my lovely beta Jen, for betaing and for allowing me to play with her Dr. Sexy. The O'Briens that I'm playing with are her creations. Remember to check out her Love you for Always. It's all about Seth and the O'Brien sisters, set in this same timeframe and universe. And this chapter really goes together Jen's Chapter 7. So please check it out.

I had writers block for this chapter. Real life intrudes, I guess. And all thanks goes to Jen who helped light the spark and waited patiently for me to complete this chapter when her chapter was all ready. Sorry and thanks a million Jen!

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 12

_**Nessie**_

Halloween was just two days away and I was feeling excited. Something about all the little kids we know coming up and mispronouncing 'trick-or-treat' always filled me with joy. I kept wondering if Jacob and I would be dressing Griffin up next year and bringing him to all our friends' residences. Next year. I couldn't wait. I grinned to myself. Griffin was due in approximately three months and already I was planning his birthday parties, Halloween costumes and Christmas mornings.

Today, though, I was shopping in Forks. I added a few more bags of candy into my cart. I had found a confectioner in Seattle who makes specialty candy and I ordered loads of hard candy shaped like a pumpkin lantern, hollow, thus allowing me to fill it to the brim with candy. In other words, it was a candy mini-bucket that looked like a jack-o-lantern. Each child was going to receive a little mini bucket jack-o-lantern made of candy, filled with candy. Hence, the candy buying spree to fill the buckets. Jacob as usual thought I was going overboard, but gave in when he saw cute and delicious the sample candy looked. I guess there is a kid in all of us.

I came out of the supermarket and wheeled the cart towards my car, my purse hanging from my arm.

"Nessie!"

I turned around and smiled as Seth Clearwater jogged up to me, grinning widely. I grinned back as I pulled down my sunglasses from the top of my head and placing it securely over my eyes, letting my hair tumble around my shoulders. Seth reached out to tug a curl.

"Gosh, that hair. The baby better inherit it!" he said as he reached out to take the cart from me and pushed it as we headed towards my car.

"Ha! I want him to have Jake's hair," I laughed.

I've known Seth since I was a baby, and I considered myself an expert on his expressions. Right now, studying him, I knew that he was practically on some sort of a high, brimming with some news he was dying to share.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Why?" Seth tried to look innocent.

"Hi, Dr. Clearwater!" a voice called out.

Both of us turned to watch a pretty brunette waving as she drove past us. Seth waved back while casually throwing an arm around my shoulder. I didn't push him away. Seth was good looking and a successful doctor and he had many admirers and this was not the first time he'd slid up to me to give his admirers the wrong idea.

I laughed at him once the brunette parked her car and got out. "One night stand, huh?"

"No! I never dated her," Seth said as he loaded my trunk for me and then walked over to open my car door with a flourish. I laughed as I got into the car. "She rear ended a car and broke her nose early this year. She was trying to synchronize her car wipers to move in time with the car in front of her. Do you think I'd date someone like that?"

"Hmm…Embry would," I said.

Embry didn't mind if the women he dated didn't know their ABCs. They had to be gorgeous, that was his only criteria. Seth and I turned to watch the brunette again as she walked into the supermarket.

"Nah, he wouldn't," Seth laughed as he shut my door once I got in.

I rolled down the window to laugh with him. Seth had a point. While this brunette was cute, she was way out of Embry's league.

"Okay, forget Embry. Something happened didn't it? You're beaming. Tell me!"

Seth crossed his arms over my open window and leaned forward, hhmm-ing and hawing for a little while until I pinched his arm impatiently.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "So I had a date with Abby and Ashley last night."

I melted and I reached out to grab his arm. "Oh Seth! You took her sister along?"

I knew that all the wolves would do anything for their imprints. Or at least they would when things are still new. But I didn't see any of the other wolves bringing a little girl along on a date. Seth always was a nice guy, exactly what Abby needed.

"You're not going to start crying, are you?" he looked worried.

"No, no, tell me what happened!"

"Well, honestly, I had fun, and Ness, I really like Abby a lot."

"Good. Now don't come on too strong and scare her away or anything, okay? Take things slow. I hope you didn't try to kiss her last night?"

"Actually, she kissed me," he grinned bashfully.

I squealed. I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tight as I babbled away. "Oh Seth! That's great. She likes you. I want to meet her. When can I meet her?"

"Well, I was going to take them trick-or-treating and I thought I'd bring them out to La Push," he started.

"You have to bring them over to my place. Please! Abby and I are going to be good friends. I just know it."

"Relax, Ness. I was already planning on it. And I know that you guys will get along really fine."

I placed my palm against his cheek. "I'm glad you're finally happy, Seth."

"So am I, Ness, so am I. Now, you better get home before Jake sends out a search party."

I laughed as I started the ignition. Waving to Seth as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

I was surprised to see Jacob's Hummer parked in front of the house. He was home early. I jumped out of the Cheyenne and went over to the back to get my shopping bags out of the trunk and almost jumped out of my skin when Jake rumbled into my ear.

"Where have you been?"

"Jacob! Don't sneak up on me!" I jumped back into his arms and I turned to frown up at him, breaking into giggles when faced with the wolf mask he was wearing. "What is this?" I demanded as I tried to peel the mask of his face.

But he was no longer in his funny mood. "Dammit, Nessie! You went shopping!" He yelled through the mask.

"Umm, yes," I turned to survey the trunkful of bags.

"I told you I didn't want you going alone. I don't want you carrying anything."

"There are shopping carts in the supermarket, you know? And Seth helped me load the car," I defended myself, "Actually, he loaded the car." There was a reason why I didn't get Jacob to go grocery shopping with me. He always ends up filling the cart with things we didn't need, just because it had interesting packaging.

"Nessie," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jacob helped me to unload the car, or rather Jacob unloaded the car while I put all the groceries away, leaving the candy in the dining room to put into the jack-o-lanterns later. I told him about running into Seth and how he was beaming with happiness. Jacob listened to me, with a small smile on his face, leaning back against the kitchen counter as I started on the dinner preparations.

The next time I turned around to grab another ingredient, I bumped into Jacob. He was up to something. I could tell from the way he was hovering.

"Okay mister, how come you're home early?"

"What? I can't come home early and be with my wife? I seem to remember a time when you used to call me and insist that I rush home immediately."

I giggled. He was definitely up to something, I just knew it.

"Can dinner wait? I want to show you something," Jake grinned boyishly down at me.

"Yes. Of course."

Jacob grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the kitchen. I followed as we headed towards the garage. From the amount of time he usually spent in there, I knew he was working on a special project. Every time I asked him what he was doing, he'd say he's working on a new bike, sprouting off all the different specs and speed and so on, always loosing me half way through. I wondered why he was spending time working from home and not at the shop, but just assumed that he wanted to be closer to me.

"Okay, you need to close your eyes now," Jacob said huskily as he placed his hands over my eyes, gently guiding me into the garage.

I let him. I love it when Jacob comes up with surprises for me. I couldn't stop giggling though.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into my ear and I felt a delicious tingle run through my spine.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

He pressed a kiss to the side of my head and then dropped his hands to my shoulders, leaving it there for a moment before gliding them down to my stomach. Griffin chose that moment to stretch and my eyes dropped to Jacob's hands.

"That's a strong one," Jake marveled.

"He's getting stronger and stronger these days," I whispered.

"Is he hurting you?" Jake shifted into his concerned mode.

"No. Not at all," I said, shaking my head. "Now what did you want to show me?"

Jake tilted my head to another angle and my jaw fell open. It was a miniature motorbike, a Shipo to be exact. It was small enough for a child, well a toddler, and it looked just like the first bike Jake had ever made. The one he still kept, refusing to sell no matter how much the offer, the one with the artwork that I had designed, the same design that was copied onto this new little bike.

My eyes filled with tears but I started laughing. I couldn't help it. My crazy, crazy wolf man. I ran a hand over the little seat, taking in the training wheels and the miniaturized gears and handlebars.

"Oh, Jacob, I love it!"

"It only goes like three miles per hour. I wanted to make something for him. I wanted something cool, you know," he grinned.

"I love it, I love it!" I laughed. "But Jakey, you know that it'll take at least two or three years before he is ready to ride it right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to—you know."

I melted. I don't know how it was possible, but everyday, I love this man even more.

_**Jacob**_

After the big reveal, I sat in my office going through my investments, when I heard a car pull up outside. Seth, ah, plus one. Are we about to meet the latest wolf girl? I turned back to my laptop, needing to complete my transaction before heading out. I was just standing up when I heard the raised voices, causing me to hurry out to see what was going on.

I stopped in the doorway and watched Seth lower Abby down onto the couch and Nessie came rushing out of the kitchen. I watched amused as Abby jumped to the wrong conclusion, that Seth and Nessie had something going on. I chose that moment to walk into the room. Deciding to help Seth out and the fastest way would be to show Abby that Nessie was mine and mine alone, wrapping my arms around Ness and kissing her. My entrance had the desired effect.

It was later, as we were having dinner that I noticed how Nessie was the perfect hostess, making Abby feel at ease. But then, perfect hostess aside, she is the perfect alpha wife. I was so proud of her. This was not the first time I've marveled how my shy wife comes out of her shell to put others at ease. I've watched her with the new kids who've joined the pack, I've watched her with the new kid's parents and I've watched her with some of the younger wolf's imprints. How she goes out of her way to make them feel welcome and part of the pack. She took the whole alpha wife role so naturally, it was almost as if she was born to fit into the role. Then I grinned to myself. She _was_ born to fit into the role and in my arms and in my life and in my heart.

I grinned at Nessie as I poured Chianti into Seth and Abby's glasses and then topped off my own. "Do you want more grape soda, babe?" I asked Nessie.

She wrinkled her nose at me, not bothering to answer. I couldn't resist stepping up behind her to tilt her head back and drop a kiss on her nose.

"Ugh! You guys. I told you a million times, I don't want to witness your lovey dovey moments when I'm eating," Seth groused.

"Then close your eyes," I murmured as I dropped back into my seat, smiling as I heard both Nessie and Abby giggle.

I watched Seth and Abby when they weren't looking at me or when they had their eyes on each other. Seth, I knew; my pack brother and all around nice guy and the friend you can always depend on. He was one of my brothers who actually wanted to imprint, badly. He wanted to settle down, he wanted the stability and he wanted a family of his own. He was very close to his father growing up, taking it badly when Harry had died. Every step he had taken in life from that point on, was based on if his father would be proud of him. I knew this because I've been in Seth's head a lot. There are some thoughts that are meant to be private and after years of this wolf brotherhood, we all knew when to leave thoughts alone and when we could use something to tease. I wondered if Seth knew that Harry would be very proud of the man he had become. Hell, I was proud of the man he'd become. He'd come a long way from that fifteen-year old kid who had left the pack to stand by me because he felt it was the right thing to do. I was happy for him. He'd finally imprinted. I hope he'd be as blessed as I felt I was.

I turned to study Abby as she chattered away with Nessie. Seth's imprint. She was lovely, but there was a sadness in her that I could sense. I knew her background story and knew that it'll take a long time to get used to the pain of losing a parent, and, in her case, both her parents. But Seth was the right man for her. He was the all around fun person to be with and he has a compassionate nature. Plus he understood the pain of losing a parent. They'd both be good for each other. He could ease her pain while she could teach him to live for himself and not just for Harry's memory. It's about time Seth lived for his own wants and happiness. He deserves that. And as far as imprints went, he couldn't do better.

It was admirable how Abby had stepped up to her responsibilities to care for her sisters. I loved both my sisters, and Rachel loves me and cares for me. Rebecca, well she did too before she got married and moved away, but they each chose to deal with their own pains of losing Mom rather than being there for the younger sibling. I had Billy, but I was just a kid and suddenly all I had left was a wheelchair bound father who was grieving himself. I'd climbed out of my dark place by myself. While I think in a way it played a part in making me the man I am today, giving me a chance to look at the world differently, I respected Abby's determination to push her own pain to the back burner, to be there for her sisters. I was not holding anything against Rachel, she did the best she could. But I was humbled by Abby's selflessness.

I leaned back against my chair and watched Nessie and Abby converse, already having warmed up to each other and talking like they'd know each other for years. I was glad. Nessie was still a little shy when it comes to going out and making friends. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to make friends. I guess it came from having had such a sheltered childhood, but that couldn't be helped with the accelerated childhood that she had. And I knew that she missed Rachel something fierce. Since we'd moved to La Push, Rachel and Nessie had been sort of partners in crime. All it took was for Rachel to see the person underneath all that beauty to seal the friendship. But now, since Rachel and Paul had moved to Seattle, Nessie had been a little lonely. She painted more and came up with weird ideas about everything. Her latest, the Halloween candy jack-o-lantern although a little over the top, I thought it was brilliant. I hope Nessie and Abby became friends. They both needed each other.

"So what do you do, Jacob?" Abby asked softly.

"I work on motorcycles," I replied. My standard answer.

"Oh," she murmured as her eyes swept around the room again.

She was probably trying to politely figure out how a mechanic could afford my abode.

Seth snorted, then asked, "You've heard of Shipo Bikes?"

"Yes," Abby nodded. "That huge custom bike shop in Forks? They opened a new branch in Seattle recently, right?"

"Jake's the founder," Seth said, pointing at me.

I grinned as Abby blushed.

"Babe, I think it's time to plan another bonfire, don't you?" I asked Nessie.

She grinned, understanding immediately. "I'll set it up. The first Saturday after Halloween?"

I nodded. "If you can find a caterer at such a short notice."

"I don't need a caterer, I can—"

"You can't," I cut her off mid-rant. "I don't want you doing anything until after the baby is born."

Nessie glared at me from across the table. I'm going to kiss that glare right off her face as soon as we're alone, I decided.

"Um, what bonfire?" Abby asked.

"It's a Quileute tradition. For generations, the tribe has been gathering on First Beach. We build huge bonfires and tell stories of our legends and our ancestors." Seth explained.

"We also use it to welcome new members into the fold," I continued. "We're all like one big extended family and we'd like to include you in that circle."

"Would it be okay for me to come? I mean, I'm not Quileute," Abby hedged.

"Don't worry about that. If Jake says you're welcome, then you're welcome," Seth laughed.

"Are you like the tribal chief?" Abby asked.

"Err…something like that," laughed Seth as I shook my head.

"You'll love it, Abby. It's magical. And if they can accept me there, then no one will have any issues with you there. It'll be fine," Nessie said.

It was hours later, after Seth and Abby had left and Nessie and I were cuddling in bed that she brought up Rebecca.

"Jakey? Where's Rebecca?"

I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was a little apprehensive about bringing up this topic and I pulled her a little closer. Not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that she was not going to let the matter drop.

"Somewhere in Seattle, I guess. I don't know and I don't care."

"Thanksgiving is next month," she whispered.

"Uh-huh."

"We should invite Rebecca."

"No."

"Jakey!" Nessie sat up.

"Nessie!" I yanked her back down into my arms but making sure she was not jolted too much.

"She's your sister!"

"I have only one sister and her name is Rachel."

"You can't just cut her out of your life like that," Nessie cried, sitting up.

"Of course I can."

"I'm inviting her for Thanksgiving."

"She's not welcome here, Nessie. I'm serious and I don't want to fight about this."

"She's family, Jacob!" She was getting shrill.

And I was getting angry. This was why I kept avoiding conversations about Rebecca. "Let's just drop the fucking topic, okay?"

"No!" Nessie flew off the bed to stare down at me.

I found it funny that I found her so gorgeous when she was spitting mad at me, when I was mad at her, but that's how it was for me.

"I don't want her here, and if I do see her, I won't be held responsible for my actions." I bit through my teeth.

It was a stare down. Both of us glaring at each other, until finally with a huff, Nessie turned away.

"I'm going downstairs!" she declared.

"Fine!" I rolled over, pounding my pillow and trying to get comfortable.

_**Nessie**_

I stood in Griffin's nursery, refolding some of the baby clothes that I'd been buying and accumulating. Then I ran my fingers over a collection of stuffed toys sitting on a shelf. It was a motley collection of bears and dinosaurs and even a few wolves. I wondered what Griffin's favorite was going to be. I wished I could show him his room and all the cools things we'd been getting him. I wish I knew what he liked and what he didn't. I knew he liked his Daddy a lot. Well, I liked his Daddy a lot too. And he was fascinated by colors from what Jacob and my dad had discussed, which was why Griffin's room was decorated in such vibrant colors. In a way I was a little jealous how Jacob could feel Griffin's presence and I couldn't. But Jacob always says that I was already carrying him and feeling him and having him with me all the time, and that was something which he was jealous of. I smiled to myself. We were a funny pair.

Griffin stirred. And I dropped my hand to my stomach to soothe him. He was restless today.

"Hello, my darling. Did Mommy and Daddy upset you?" I whispered.

Griffin stirred again, as if in answer.

"Sometimes, Mommy and Daddy have disagreements. But it's nothing to be worried about, sweetie." I crooned.

"What's my son saying?" Jacob whispered from the doorway.

"That his Daddy's stubborn."

Jacob laughed then walked over to wrap his arms around me, spreading his hands over my stomach. I couldn't resist, leaning back against him and running my hands over his arms.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"What I have in my arms right now, is my reason for living, for existing. The two of you are my whole life. Don't you see that it's self preservation that's making me want to keep you both safe?" He asked huskily.

"Jacob, she is your sister. You have to give her a chance."

"Babe, I did. You know I did," he turned me in his arms and cupped my face. "She has never once been nice to you."

"I don't mind, Jakey. Her being there would make Rachel and your dad happy."

"But I mind. She's getting worse. What if she had hurt you that day, huh? What if she hurt the baby? We were very lucky. But what if, Nessie?"

I burrowed into Jacob. "She wouldn't really hurt the baby, would she?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know who she is anymore. I was very close to killing her, Nessie. What if I lost control again?"

I hadn't considered that. I thought I was trying to patch the relationships, but I never considered what it was costing Jacob.

"Jakey, Jakey, I'm sorry. I never considered that," I cried, cupping Jacob's face. "I didn't want to break up your family."

"_You_ are my family, Nessie. You and Griffin. I need the two of you to be completely safe, babe. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

I knew. I knew because that's how much he meant to me too.

_A/N – So New Moon's only coming out on the 26__th__ on this side of the planet. So please cheer me up, leave a review __J_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

The O'Briens belong to Liljenrocks. She's my awesome beta. And this chapter goes with Jen's Chapter 8 of Love You for Always. Check it out!

And, I finally watched New Moon. And was it just me that was disappointed? They advertised the wolf pack so much but they only had like 5 minutes of screen time. The only other good thing about the movie was a 17 year old who walked around the rain without a shirt. I feel like such a perv!! How do the rest of you Team Wolf people feel? Honestly?

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 13

_**Jacob**_

The doorbell rang and I opened the door with my wolf mask on. Nessie close beside me, urging me to take it off, yet excited to check out who was at the door.

"Tweak or tweat!" Four-year old Remy Uley grinned up at me in dressed as a little devil, complete with a tail and a pitchfork.

"I know what you are!" I said enthusiastically. "You're a tomato!"

"No, I not!" yelled Remy, looking incensed.

"Oh. Then—Are you a Fire Engine?"

"No!"

"Hhhmm…You're Scarlett O'Hara!" I kidded.

Remy scrunched up his little face. "What's a Scahlett O'Haha?"

"Nevermind, kid. What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I-a-lil-dewil-cos-Daddy-said-all-the-other-Daddies-better-lock-they-dwaughters-cos-the-lil-dewil's-here-to-stway," Remy sprouted on a single breath.

Nessie giggled as I looked at Sam. He leaned against a pillar smirking.

"Dude!" I laughed at Sam.

Sam held both palms up. "Hey, don't look at me. I said that in passing and Emily decided to take me literally."

"Good thing I don't have a daughter, huh?"

We both laughed as Remy shuffled his little feet impatiently. Nessie gave him a quick hug. She's always had a weakness for little kids. Then she handed over a jack-o-lantern bucket, telling Remy that the bucket was candy so he could eat that too.

Sam pushed away from the pillar. Partly excited over the candy bounty and partly horrified. "You guys are so paying for his first cavity," he laughed.

I laughed too. But then a thought struck me. Being parents was not only going to be all the fun stuff. I guess one day soon, I'll be worrying about cavities and tummy aches and fevers. Being a parent suddenly got a lot more stressful.

"Where's Emily?" Nessie asked.

"Her parents decided to pop in unannounced. She's babysitting them," Sam grinned.

I could understand that. My in-laws had popped in too, the whole extended gang of them along with my father. They all beamed at Remy as he grinned back at them. The kid was fearless. I'll have to give him that.

I watched proudly as Nessie brought out her camera and posed Sam and Remy and snapped a few pictures of them. The pack was quite used to Nessie's little hobby. She took very good pictures, better than any professional photographer was my biased opinion. I remembered a bonfire one surprisingly warm summer night when Remy was just a few months old. Emily had spread out a blanket and Sam and Remy were lounging on it, both father and son were dressed in black. A brightly dressed Emily then crawled up to cuddle on the other side of Remy. It was a sweet, happy family moment. Then Nessie jumped up to borrow Sue's black shawl and draped it over Emily. And then she directed both Sam and Emily to make some tiny adjustments to their positions and then deftly snapped some pictures. The resulting images, bathed in the light from the bonfire and the dark haired, tanned family dressed in black was very artsy and beautiful. Sam and Emily had loved it so much, that they had enlarged it and today, it still hung prominently in their living room.

We had a non-stop stream of trick-or-treaters coming by after Sam and Remy left. All of us taking turns handing out candy and cooing over creative costumes. I took notes. Decided that I'll never dress any of my kids as Barney or Dracula. That struck me as something funny. The first one wasn't here yet and I was already thinking of the plural term.

Before long, Jared and Kim brought along their son, three-year old Hawk Schewig who was dressed like Batman.

"Nessie! Look! It's Robin!" I yelled, pointing at the cute little boy, but he turned shy, hiding behind his father's legs.

"Jacob," Nessie chided. "He's not Robin."

"You're right, you're right. It's Spiderman."

Everyone laughed as the little boy glared up at me. It struck me for the seventy millionth time, I was going to have my own little boy soon. Jared proudly placed his hand on Hawk's head, urging him forward and reminding him to say trick-or-treat.

Little Hawk mumbled something that I figured meant 'trick-or-treat'. From the way he was glaring at me, I guessed he was still angry that I guessed his costume wrong. It was cute, watching his eyes grow as big as saucers when Nessie handed him his bounty. He had inherited Kim's ridiculously long lashes and huge eyes and somehow, Jared's features merged well with Kim's on this little boy.

Seth came by with Abby and Ashley. The little girl went into some sort of a silent shock when she saw me, blushing when I smiled at her.

It was an all around fun night and I found myself wondering again how my son was going to enjoy all this. Would Nessie and I be taking him trick-or-treating? Would he be direct like Remy or shy like Hawk? Would he get angry if anyone pretended to guess his costume wrongly? Would he have a ready comeback?

That night when Griffin made his appearance, I walked him downstairs where the leftover Halloween paraphernalia was still strewn around the living room. I guessed that he was fascinated by the colors. I wished I had had the foresight to ask Edward to spend the night so that he could tell me what my son was thinking at this point. Was this his first Halloween? Or would next year be the official one? I wish next year was here already. I couldn't wait to see and touch my son. January was getting closer and I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

_**Nessie**_

It was the first Saturday after Halloween and I got out of Jake's Hummer and made my way carefully down to First Beach, ready to check the caterer's delivery before I signed for it. I had wanted to arrange another pot luck gathering but Jake was very insistent that we catered instead. As my bump grew bigger, the more careful he was with me and his "I'm taking care of you" tendencies got stronger. I ignored him as he followed close behind me, carrying my 'comfort basket' and a foldable full-sized lounger that he'd bought recently. I watched him discretely as he set it up at his customary place by the huge pile of wood already set for the bonfire, to the right of where Billy always sat. Despite the setup, this was not one of the official Wolf Pack bonfires. There was not going to be a night filled with wolf legends. They were only going to tell a brief history about the Quileutes, very suitable for outsiders like some of the wolf's regular, non-imprint or uninformed imprints dates.

"Hey, hey, look! The Winters are here!" I heard Embry say and I whipped around.

I watched as Rachel and Paul got out of their car and holding hands, they made their way towards us, grinning. My eyes filled with tears. I was still fighting the emotions the hormones were messing with and I'd only taken four steps forward before Rachel and I were hugging.

"Oh Nessie! I missed you. I have so much to tell you and I got this most adorable little outfit for the baby and I went a little crazy the other day and I landed up buying him a ton of toys. And Paul's bought him this little buggy thingy, that actually runs on a motor. A little early, I know but I had no heart to stop him. Oh, let me look at you. You're so much more bigger! Are you alright?" Rachel then bent over, addressing my stomach directly. "Hi there little baby! I'm your Aunt Rachel and I love you very, very much!" Rachel babbled rather uncharacteristically.

I eyed her suspiciously and Paul came up behind her, grinning in his usual cocky way. "Rach, baby. Give Nessie a chance to breathe. From the way you're going on, she's gonna think that you've been lonely and I've been lousy company." Paul pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head before he turned to me to give me a hug and drop a kiss to my cheek. "Hey Momma, you're looking good."

"I look huge," I laughed.

"Yeah, you do. Are you sure there's only one in there?" Paul joked as I smacked his arm lightly. "I've bought him a little buggy. I figured it's an uncle duty to give him his first set of wheels."

I smiled at Paul as I hooked my arm around Rachel's. "Well, Jake's beaten you to it. He's built the baby his own bike."

"Shit! Jake's always one step ahead. I'm gonna say hi to the guys, okay?" Paul said to Rachel before dropping a quick kiss to her lips and walking off.

Rachel and I caught up with each other. I was thrilled that they were staying for a couple of day, though with Paul's parents. At least they were so close by. I made plans to have them over for lunch. I was dying to ask her about Rebecca, but managed to hold on to my infinite curiosity. We mingled with the others and I introduced Abby around when she arrived with Seth and her sister. I was a little taken aback with Embry's date though. She was direct and trying too hard to be the center of attention.

"She's the April centerfold, isn't she?" I heard Luka whisper to Lil' G.

"I dunno man, I wasn't exactly looking at her face," I heard Lil' G whisper back. "Maybe if she took her top off…"

I giggled as Brady smacked the both of them behind their heads and both boys turned abruptly away from ogling at Embry's latest playmate.

I watched satisfied as everyone enjoyed the food and the conversations. Grandpa Charlie came by to press a kiss to my forehead, whispering that I looked lovely and then grinning at Jake as Jacob winked at Grandpa Charlie. I wondered about that. Grandpa Charlie had made an about turn with his attitude towards Jacob from the moment I'd told him about the baby. But I wondered about this winking and grinning. They never did that.

Later everyone gathered around the bonfire as Billy, Jake and Sam started telling old stories about the Quileute people, of legends and traditions. Jacob was leaning back on the lounger and I sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. I was not happy when he put the lounger in the Hummer, thinking that it was too much, but right now, sitting here cuddled in his arms, I was very, very comfortable and very, very content. This night was perfect.

Then the least expected thing happened. Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater stood up smiling bashfully as Grandpa Charlie announced their engagement. I was completely taken by surprise. I'd been living in La Push for close to five years, I'd been coming to La Push and Forks for years and years before Jacob and I were even a couple. All this time, I'd never once had an inkling that Grandpa Charlie was seeing anyone, much less Sue Clearwater. Jake's wink and grin suddenly made sense. The werewolf I was leaning back again had known about this all along. Why hadn't anyone told me? Did my mother know? Why hadn't Jacob told me? I felt him lean forward and press a kiss to the side of my head and I jammed my elbow back into his stomach sharply. He grunted, he was built like a brick wall, nothing really hurts him. I started to wriggle out of his arms, trying to sit up, all the while swatting his hands off me as he tried to help me. Giving up on getting up, I turned my head to glare up at him.

"You knew about this?" I hissed.

"Well, everyone knew, babe."

"Everyone except me!"

"Well I knew it would be a nice surprise when he announced their engagement like this. That's why I didn't tell you," Jake defended himself.

I waved his excuse away. "I'm not angry about them getting engaged. They've been together all this while and I never knew!"

"You never knew?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"What exactly are you angry about, babe? Don't you want your grandfather to be happy?" Jake asked, his change of angle making me angrier.

"That's not my point!" I struggled to get up again, this time accepting Jake's helping boost up and once I'd gained my feet, I stalked off towards the cars in the parking lot.

I was upset. I knew I was. And it was not pregnancy hormones. My grandfather had been seeing someone for years and I hadn't known about it. I mean, I've seen Sue around a lot. She's always been nice to me. She's on my Christmas list, that's how much I liked her. But I always thought that they were just friends. And from the way everyone had cheered and smiled at their announcements, everyone else had known about it except for me. Including my husband, who I felt like hitting at the moment.

"Babe?" Jacob came up behind me and I quickly wiped my tears away with my hands. "Don't you want Charlie to be happy? I really thought you'd be excited," he whispered as he took me into his arms.

I started sobbing. I couldn't help it and I buried my face into his chest. "I _am_ happy for Grandpa Charlie. I want him to be happy. But…but," I gulped. "Why didn't anyone tell me? This is a big thing. I was left out of it." I wanted to wail and it took all my willpower to hold my volume in.

"I really thought you knew, babe. I just never talk about your grandfather cuz you know he doesn't like me," Jake crooned.

"He likes you!" I flared up, pushing myself away to glare at Jacob before burrowing into him again. "I'm just upset, Jakey. What kind of a granddaughter have I been to not even have realized things? What does this tell us about me as a person? Oh! I'm going to be such a horrible mother!" I started sobbing again.

Jacob wrapped me in his arms and started rocking me. I heard him chuckle and I pulled back again to glare up at him again.

"You are going to be the best mother in the world. So you have a secretive grandfather. I think you should give him a piece of your mind for that. But don't you dare say my wife isn't going to be a good mother cuz I'm telling you babe, I'm going to take offense to that."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really. And while we're at it. You should also be taking this out on your mom. I'm just an innocent bystander, come to cuddle with his wife by a nice roaring fire. Your mom's known all along. Hell, she even helped get everything ready for the proposal. Her and Alice."

I laughed. "You're trying to start a fight between me and my mom aren't you?"

"Yeah. Is it working?"

"No."

Jake laughed.

"Do you really think I'll be a good mother?"

"The best. Remember what my dad said? We wolves only imprint on the best."

Jacob and I stayed by the cars for a little while longer, until I got a firm grip on my emotions before we made our way back to the fire. I knew that all the wolves in the vicinity would have heard our little tiff and I blushed at that realization. Grandpa Charlie stood up immediately as Jacob and I appeared and Jake pressed a kiss to my lips before placing my hand in Grandpa's hand and walking away.

"Renesmee, if you're not happy—" Grandpa Charlie began but I interrupted him.

"I'm happy Grandpa, very very happy. I was just taken by surprise, that's all." I was quick to assure him.

"I didn't want to upset you, sweetheart," he whispered bleakly.

"It's nothing about your engagement, Grandpa. I like Sue a lot. I really do. I think she's great. I was just upset that you two have been together for such a long time and I've never known. No one told me, like I was not good enough to share this with. And it upset me that I've been so oblivious, that I never noticed anything. What does that say about me as a person?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm very sorry. Sue has been around since you were a little baby. I really thought you knew about us. Growing up, you've seen us together so much and you always acted so natural around us, I thought you knew and approved."

He was right. Sue has always been around. Even when Grandpa Charlie visited us in Bangor and New Hampshire, Sue had always come with him.

"I'm not very observant, am I?" I asked ruefully.

"Well, I won't be hiring you as my deputy any time soon. But you're the best and most loving granddaughter I could ever ask for. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this. It just didn't occur to me," Grandpa smiled at me.

"It's okay, Grandpa. I just want you to be happy," I said as I hugged my grandfather tight.

_**Jacob**_

I walked off to where Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth and Sam stood drinking beer and talking quietly. I turned to check on Nessie and Charlie as I helped myself to a beer, feeling relieved to see them talking. I didn't like it when Nessie got upset. But this was more than just a little funny. I couldn't believe that she'd never realized that Charlie and Sue were a couple. They were always around each other. But I guess growing up, she'd always seen them together and had just taken it for granted that they were just friends.

"Jakey's not getting any nookie tonight," Quil guffawed. The guys had definitely heard my exchange with Nessie.

I grinned at Quil. "Speak for yourself, you forty-year old virgin. I'm going to make love to my wife the minute I get home."

"Hey! I'm not forty! I'm the same age as you, you asshole," Quil cried while Embry spluttered on his mouthful of beer.

"You still have sex with her when she's pregnant?" Embry asked sounding shocked.

The four married men in the circle and Seth looked at Embry in surprise. "Yeah," I said.

"Yew! That's disgusting dude!" Embry cried.

"Why?" I was curious. Sometimes Embry had the weirdest ideas.

"She's- she's pregnant!"

"Yeah?" I dragged the word out.

"Are you even supposed to bonk a pregnant woman?" Embry sputtered.

"Well, there's nothing that says you can't," I laughed.

"Seth, you're a doctor. You can't right? I mean there's a baby in there! What if you like, I don't know, hit it?"

Seth laughed. "The baby's like up in the uterus. It's perfectly okay. Trust me."

Except for Quil and Embry, the rest of us were laughing.

"Man, that's disgusting!" Quil said.

We all laughed again as Quil asked. "How long can you do it—till? Until—you can't—when, when you're—pregnant, that is."

"Right up to the delivery date," Seth said as Jared and Sam nodded sagely.

"Yew! That's disgusting!" Embry cried again.

"How—how do you? You know?" Quil gestured around his belly with his hands. "I mean, isn't it in the way." And he blushed scarlet.

I laughed together with the rest of the guys. It was fun taking the mickey out of Quil and Embry.

"Well, Quil, there are more positions than the missionary style, you know," Sam started in a mock lecture mode.

"Careful dude, don't give him any ideas. He's hanging around your niece a lot," Jared laughed.

"Yeah, she's already calling him Mr. Studmuffin," I added.

"When she's not trying to seduce him, that is," Seth chimed in.

Sam clammed up and turned to stare at Quil, who reddened further before turning around to stalk off saying, "Shut up, you guys," over his shoulder.

We all turned to stare at Embry. "You're all sick bastards," he mumbled as he turned to walk off to claim his flavor of the week.

I didn't know if it was my imagination, but although he had laughed along with us, Paul had a decidedly bemused look on his face.

A/N : Review! Please please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljenrock's creation though.

My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljen, who yet again sacrificed her sleep to keep me company as I attempted to write. She as usual had finished her chapter and then had to patiently wait for me to start on mine.

She thought up the illegal hunters idea when Mr William's dog Ransom got shot in her chapter 6. I'm making full use of her idea here. Please check out her sexy Seth story Love you for Always. It's set in the same universe and timeline as this story.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 14

_**Nessie**_

I must say, being married to the world's most difficult man is hard at times, especially when you're madly in love with him and you know that he's madly in love with you too and you're having his baby and all he wants to do is wrap you in bubble wrap and cotton wool and keep you safe and sound for all eternity. I was still fuming as I walked into the new Mall in Forks. The events that happened at home just before my furious exit still running riots through my head.

We're hosting Thanksgiving lunch tomorrow, which I wanted to organize and handle, but my domineering, commanding, stubborn, mule-headed, pig of a husband was not even letting me lift a finger and had enlisted the help of my equally obstinate, hard-headed and immovable Aunt Alice. I was not allowed to take part in cooking or even physically setting up the party. As my pregnancy advanced, I was tiring easily and I knew my limits. But I was mad because Jake decided that even the planning and calling of a caterer was too taxing for me. I had eventually given in and watched Aunt Alice's scary personality take over my house and plan the most elaborate event ever seen in the Washington area. Yes, I was being sarcastic, but that's how angry I was. All I had done today was to wander into the gold and white tent that was set up in my backyard and rearranged some of the flowers on a table's center piece and Jacob…reacted.

"Nessie!" he yelled as he came stomping out of the house. "I told you I didn't want you to do anything!"

"But I wasn't –."

"Come on inside," he said as he grabbed my arm and started steering me back into the house.

"Jacob, I just want to see how everything is," I said as I yanked my arm out of his grip and went to the closest table to toy with some of the decorations on it.

"Nessie, please. Come on inside. Let's get you off your feet."

I sighed and let him guide me into the house. I had been feeling restless. I was happy being pregnant. I was nurturing our baby inside me but lately I've been wishing I was due already. I hated feeling so uncoordinated and clumsy. I hated the backaches that were fast becoming a usual occurrence. But I loved every move that Griffin makes inside of me. Every time he shifts, it's a reminder that I am going to be a mother, that in two short months, I would be holding my baby in my arms.

A few hours later, after being banned from the tent, I was painting, just getting into the groove when Jacob came into my studio.

"Nessie, that's enough babe. Come watch TV with me," Jacob said as he walked in and started to take my brush out of my hands. Somehow, that was the last straw. I told him that I needed some space and that he was suffocating me and that I was going out and no, he couldn't come with me.

I reflected on that as I wandered through all the boutiques, nothing really catching my eyes until I came to new shop that was selling reprints of original artwork. I walked through the store, making a game of it, trying to name the original painter and just absorbing the colors that stood out so vividly. I stopped in front of a beautiful Monet reprint, one of his famous water lilies. Even as a poster, the beauty of it caught my breath. Would my work be a poster someday?

"Ah! I see that the Monet has caught your eye. He was famous for his water lilies. Did you know that he painted them from his own gardens?"

I turned around to face a skinny young man. Harmless, I decided and smiled at him before I turned back to the Monet.

"Hey, you look very familiar. Have I seen you before?"

I turned to face him again, not really able to place him, but he was one of those people who would easily blend into the background.

"Well you could have seen me around town."

"No, that's not it. I mean, I'm not from Forks. I'm just here on business. Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Barry Lowenstein," he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nessie Black," I said as I shook his hand.

"Black! That's where I've seen you before. At a few of the Mason Black showings."

Okay, I needed to get away fast. I smiled at him again and attempted to make a getaway but this guy was persistent, following me and chattering non-stop.

"Are you related to Mason Black? I heard that he's a reclusive artist. My company bought a few of his art work. There was this painting in all reds and yellows, almost like a flame. If you look closely, you can almost make out the two figured entwined. It was called…"

"_Heat_," I whispered.

I had painted that one after a weekend trip to the Bahamas with Jacob, where we remained in each others arms, locked in our room throughout the entire trip.

"Yes, that's the one. There was also another one, all this grey giving way to this brilliant blue. I wanted that one for myself. It moved me. But the price was way out of my league," he said, watching me closely.

I couldn't help it, I answered. "_Resurrection_."

"You _are_ Mason Black_,_ aren't you?" he asked gently.

I nodded. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone, though."

He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me if you'd join me for a cup of coffee."

I agreed, just because my back and feet were beginning to ache and I wanted to sit down. We made our way to a little coffee place on the ground floor where I ordered a hot chocolate and he opted for coffee. We chatted for a little while, he seemed really harmless and his questions were all on my art. I found myself inviting him over for Thanksgiving lunch as I excused myself. And as he lurched up from his seat when I stood up, he pushed the little table towards me. I managed to stop the table with my hands before it even touched my stomach. I didn't even have the chance to let out a sigh of relief. With a roar, Embry Call rushed over from wherever he had been and pulled Barry up to his toes, snarling into his face.

"If you've hurt her, you're dead."

"Embry, Embry! I'm fine. It was an accident. Let him go. Please." I cried pulling at Embry's arm. He relented, lowering a trembling Barry back to his feet. "I'm sorry, Barry. Are you alright?" I was frantic. Would he press charges? Inform the media? I was so wrapped up in those thoughts that I didn't realize Embry was calling Jacob.

Barry left, uncomfortable to stay any longer. "Did Jacob ask you to follow me?" I asked stiffly.

"What? No. I was just passing by with a friend," he nodded towards the door and I turned to look at a sexy red head, dressed in a tiny little dress, with thigh high boots and a trench coat that she left open.

"How convenient."

Jacob was there in a matter of minutes, striding into the coffee shop with that fierce Alpha wolf expression, scaring the waitress who was cleaning up our cups.

"What happened?" he barked.

"She was having coffee with some asshole and the bastard almost pushed the table into her," Embry reported.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" Jacob demanded. He was concerned and angry, I knew he was definitely angry.

"No, I'm fine," I replied. "You're both overreacting."

"Come on," he pulled me out of my chair.

And within minutes I found myself lying back on Kim's examination table as she ran some tests.

"Mother and child are both fine," Kim said with a smile.

Just as fast as I had gotten to Kim's, I found myself back home, laying on the couch as Jacob furiously paced in front of me, biting out his words through his clenched teeth. Asking me why I wouldn't listen, why I was not letting him take care of me. I cried. The whole day just became so overwhelming that I sobbed and sobbed, even when he rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms, pressing kisses to my hair and saying sorry over and over again. When my tears dwindled down to hiccups, I told Jacob how helpless he makes me feel, that I know my own limitations. That I could have organized the party sitting down. That I would have asked for help had I tired. That he made me feel useless when he treated me like this.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jacob crooned. "You're at that size right now that Bella was in. And you're still growing. I'm scared, Nessie. You're my life. I can't let anything happen to you."

I cried some more. For the worry that Jacob carried, he worried so much about me, for all the circumstances that surrounded us. I was exhausted and as Jacob was tucking me into bed, the night air rang out with a howl. Another alert. He was just about to leave when I grabbed his hand.

"Jakey, come back to me."

"Always," he said as he kissed me. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. It was a good thing that Aunt Alice had put up the tent. My family could still be present. Or at least most of my family. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were out of town, Grandpa trying to call in favors and find out who was behind the Newborns trespassing that was happening at such a frequency now.

Just as the first of the guests started arriving, Jacob pulled me into his arms. "Babe, don't let Leah be alone with Abby, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why? Do you remember how she used to treat you? She might do the same," Jake whispered.

"Oh please! She's hardly going to crawl into Seth's lap and kiss him," I said as I tried to pull myself free.

"That's what you remember? You don't remember how mean she was to you? She was almost as bad as Rebecca!" he said incredulously.

"People change, Jakey. You may be surprised to see how well she's going to accept Abby."

The party was fun. I didn't mind Jake's hovering quite so much as I laughed and joked with everyone. Plentiful food to keep the wolves happy and enough family and friends to keep the gossip flowing. Kim came by to ask me if everything was alright. I assured her that I was. While all the wolves had seen an angry Jacob one time or the other, the wolf-girls have mostly only seen the jovial and cheerful side of Jacob and catching him in his furious Alpha-mode for the first time could be somewhat alarming.

I stood back for a little while, watching as a group of wolves laughed uproariously at something someone said, then at little Ashley O'Brien as she sang 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' to Remy Uley and Hawk Schewig, both the little boys concentrating hard as they mimicked her hand movements. I watched as Grandpa Charlie brought Sue a glass of iced tea, placing it beside her and squeezing her shoulder affectionately. I saw Uncle Emmett at one of the back tables, arm wrestling with Lil'G as the rest of the younger crowd laughed and cheered them on, Aunt Rosalie standing by with a bored look on her face while Eric Birmingham tried smiling winsomely at her. Embry's redhead was there, still in her thigh high boots and this time in tiny little shorts. More than one young eye drifted her way as she sat there draped over Embry and trying to catch Jake's eyes. I smiled to myself. This was nothing new and Embry's girlfriends were not really the kinds looking for love. Jacob came up to me, kissing me softly.

"Still angry?" He asked and I shook my head no.

I stayed by his side for a little while, laughing with him as he traded insults with Sam and Paul. Then I wandered off to listen to what Daddy was discussing with Billy and Grandpa Charlie.

"Nessie, I'm sorry!" Rachel came up to me to whisper anxiously.

"Why? What happened?"

"Rebecca. She's come," Rachel said.

I looked around, immediately alarmed. I was not afraid of her, but more of afraid for her. Jacob at normal situations was protective of me. But the Jacob of the past few weeks had become almost fanatical in watching over me. I worried how he would react to this news. I knew he didn't want her anywhere near here.

"Where is she?" I asked as I scanned the crowd.

"At Dad's. He's forbid her to come up. But she wants to come."

"Oh Rachel, she can't come here. You know how Jacob will react." I whispered back, almost terrified about what would happen if she would just stubbornly come up the hill. Something she was very capable of doing.

"I know, I know. Paul is watching the driveway. I just wanted you to know. Just in case."

From that point on, my anxiety was on high as I watched everyone, staying close to Jacob, drawing on the strength that just his presence could give to me. I watched everyone anxiously. Waiting for something, but the only thing that happened was Quil retorting to something Leah said, causing Abby to turn red and leave rather abruptly. I heaved a sigh of relief when she eventually came back and we girls sat together to talk.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was trying to make Seth feel uncomfortable around my Mom, you know." Leah apologized. "Sometimes I don't think things through before I act."

I laughed. I laughed until there were tears in my eyes, holding on to my extended stomach and my bladder control as my laughter dwindled down to an occasional giggle. And I noticed all the girls' eyes on me. This was all caused by the stress I was under. Why else would I be reacting like this?

"I'm sorry," I hiccupped. "I was just thinking about all the things you've done without thinking."

Leah snorted and turned to Abby. "I tried to come between Jake and Nessie, coz back then I thought she wasn't good enough for him. But you can't fight the kind of devotion a Quileute guy has for his other half. Trust me, I know. And what my brother feels for you is that kind of devotion. You're very lucky, Abigail O'Brien. You have no idea what sort of a gift you've been given."

Abby nodded, swallowing hard and again the anxiety filled me as I wondered what Leah might say next. I reached over to grasp Leah's hand and I projected my thoughts over to her. Telling her that Abby wasn't in on the secret yet. Leah stiffened. While she knew about my gift, this was the first time she was feeling it. She nodded at me, still looking somewhat uncomfortable and forced a smile to her lips.

"What happened to you, Leah Clearwater?" Rachel whispered.

"What? So my baby brother's in love. I can't be happy about that?"

"You can, but you've changed Leah. I like this new Leah," Rachel continued.

"Okay, I need a drink," Leah got up. "And being in love makes everyone happy. Your emotions all feel so jumbled up. How you feel when you're apart and how you feel when you're finally together. How just holding hands in a crowded room feels like the strongest of all intimacies. Why would I want to deprive anyone from that?"

All of us were speechless as we stared at Leah. Whatever we expected, this was not it. Leah must have realized something as she blushed prettily and then rushed away. Uncharacteristically shy.

_**Jacob**_

"Jakey?" I heard Nessie call to me as she gently rubbed my back. I groaned and buried my face into the pillow, not quite ready to wake up yet. "Jake, Embry's on the phone. There's some sort of an emergency."

That woke me up and I raised myself up by my elbows and reached for the phone. What Embry told me worried me. They'd just found a burning carcass of a wolf up in the hills. It was a wild wolf, not one of my brothers, one that kept its distance from our patrol areas. One of my pack brothers had noticed the smoke and had gone up to investigate. The wolf had been skinned, it's teeth and nails removed. Illegal hunters, poachers so to speak. This was not good. The newborn attacks, my son displaying strong powers and now a burning, skinned wolf. No way was this a coincidence. It was a sign. Something was going to happen.

I doubled up the patrols, getting the guys to strictly work in pairs and I ran along the Canadian border with AJ, trying to catch the scent or sight of something. I was filled with a sense of desperation. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Fast. And I alternated my attention between my surroundings and those of my brothers in my head. I had checked out the carcass myself, Embry had put out the fire and I took in the rough hacking that had been done to remove the teeth. The bullet hole was still obvious on the half burned head. This was no vampire attack. Human, was the thought that ran through my head over and over again. What the fuck is going on?

I made the guys stop at my place in shifts to get something to eat, knowing without a doubt that Bella and Alice were still at my place together with Leah and Rachel and would make sure that Nessie wouldn't exhaust herself. AJ and I were the last ones in and Nessie took one look at my face and did not press me for details. As I walked out the door again, she grabbed my hand.

"Come back to me," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to my cheek. "We need you."

"Always," I whispered back, kissing her lips before telling her that I loved her. It was what we did every time I go out on patrol or act on an emergency. And I've always kept my word. She needed me as much as I need her.

It was late in the evening when it happened. Something I'd never forgive myself for not having foreseen. Something I would relive over and over again inside my head. Zeke and Luka had been running in the forest parallel to the small little deserted road that led to the main road leading to Forks…when a shot rang out unexpectedly. I felt the burst of pain as it echoed through Luka's mind and each and every one of us jerked to a halt as we watched Zeke hurl himself down a dirt path and launch himself at a man dressed in hunting gear. I saw the glint of the blade and yelled out a warning in my head just as Zeke's powerful jaws closed around the barrel of the rifle and snapped it into two. He dodged the blade and then swiped at the man with his powerful forepaw, sending him flying as another blade came flying through the air and embed itself in the muscles of Zeke's shoulder.

There were two of them. We ran, all of us in unison towards our fallen brothers. I noticed how Zeke picked himself up and started stalking the two hunters who were trying to get away, clearly shaken by the sheer size of Luka and Zeke. But they won't stay away. If anything, this would be a sure draw for them to return and return they would as soon as their knees stopped shaking and their hearts stopped palpitating. This time, they won't be getting away.

_Zeke, stand down. Guard Luka. Let them go, we'll find them._

Zeke obeyed. Limping immediately to Luka as we arrived, one by one. I phased back, pulling on my shorts while still striding towards him. Luka was in a bad shape. The bullet hole was oozing with blood, matting his fur and spreading slowly over the ground below.

"Luka." I gently touched his leg and he growled. "Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" I ordered and he whined, obviously in pain. "Can you phase back? Try kid."

But nothing happened. He just breathed heavily. I gently rolled him slightly to peek at Luka's other side. There was no exit wound. The bullet was still in him.

"Where the fuck is Seth?" I yelled.

"Port Angeles," Embry said as he examined the knife sticking out of Zeke's shoulder. Zeke had managed to phase back and I stopped Embry before he could pull out the knife.

"Wait. He'll heal the minute you pull that knife out. We don't know how dirty that blade is."

I turned to Scar, who watched us worriedly. "Scar, head back to Shipo, get the open bed truck and bring it here fast."

He turned and ran off as I pulled out my phone and called Edward. Both Seth and Carlisle were out of town and Edward had medical knowledge. Right now, he was my only hope.

We moved Zeke and Luka to my house, immediately carrying Luka into the locker room, where Edward already had a makeshift operating room ready, using two of the tables from the lunch party yesterday as an examination table. He tried approaching Luka, but Edward's scent sent him into a frenzy of sorts. Quil's urging and my orders did not calm him down, rather, instead of attacking Edward, Luka kept trying to get away. Quil phased, trying to reason with Luka through the mind link but it really was not necessary when there was a mind reader present.

"He's not going to let me get close to him, Jacob. He's reacting purely on a primal level."

I nodded as I pulled out my phone, "Could you help Zeke? He's got a knife in his shoulder."

I called Seth. I needed him back and perhaps Abby too if we don't manage to get Luka to phase back. I looked at the blood that dripped off the table as I waited for him to answer. I needed them back fast. Seth finally answered and I barked my orders to him, hung up and turned to Embry

"Get a few guys to track these bastards and then get the rangers involved. Show them the burnt carcass. I want this taken care of before they do this to anyone else."

Embry nodded once and turned away and I placed another call. This one to Charlie.

By the time Seth and Abby had arrived, the two hunters were arrested and taken away by the rangers. I opted not to see them, choosing to only talk to Charlie and the rangers. My status in the tribe and my relationship to Charlie gave me some sort of a privilege to get things moving at the speed it did. These guys were not getting away. For a long, long time.

A/N : So I attempted to quit my job last Thursday cos I've been miserable BUT my boss wouldn't accept it. So I'm still stuck. Confusing turn of events really. So please cheer me up. Leave a review for this chapter. It'll make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

There wasn't a chapter posted last week by Jen and myself and it was all because of me. I'm very sorry! You all know I hate my job right?

My thanks to my wonderful and patient beta Liljenrocks. Please check out her 'Love You for Always', if you want to find out how Luka's surgery went the night before my chapter takes place. There's a lot of Jake there as well.

And thank you for all the wonderful and motivating reviews. I've not had the chance to reply anyone yet, but thank you everyone!!

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 15

_**Nessie**_

I wandered into the kitchen feeling restless and out of sorts. Jacob did not come to bed last night and I tossed and turned waiting for news. I still trembled when thoughts of Luka entered my mind. My biggest fear had been confirmed. The wolves were not bulletproof. And if this information got out to the wrong hands, like the Volturi or even the new born vampires that were coming into the area so regularly.. I pushed away the horror of that thought. And once again I wondered about Luka, feeling very tempted to go over to the locker room and take a look at him. But I knew how Jake would react to that and I pushed away that thought.

"Nessie?"

I spun around and found Scar standing by the door.

"Jake asked me to come get some snacks and drinks," he said.

I nodded, gathering some large bottles of root beer and Doritos in a large shopping bag and placed the bag and the entire tray of brownies that I had just made into Scar's hands.

"How is Luka?" I asked.

Daddy had treated Zeke and had let him go home, his injuries not really that serious by werewolf standards, but Luka was another matter. Abby and Seth had come over and I knew that Luka had lost a lot of blood. He was operated on in a locker room. I worried and worried and I'd been waiting indoors the whole day waiting for any kind of information.

"He's still unconscious," Scar said.

He was usually the sort who only said a few words so I just nodded, figuring that I wouldn't be able to get any more information out of him. I was surprised though, when he continued.

"I'm sure that he'd be okay. Seth said the bullet didn't hit anything major and the wound is already closing, so-," he shrugged.

I nodded, a tear unexpectedly slipping out of my eye and falling down my cheek. I brushed it away, nodding. "Thank you."

I looked away as Scar headed towards the door, but he paused just before taking a step out. "Nessie?"

I turned to face him.

"Thank you…for caring," he whispered before closing the door behind himself.

I was still staring bemusedly at the closed backdoor when I heard the front doorbell ring. I hurried to answer it and found Leah Clearwater leaning against the door jam. "Thought you could use some company," she smirked.

"Leah! Come in, come in."

"Any news about the kid?" she asked as she walked in and threw herself on the couch.

"He's still unconscious," I sighed as I sat down carefully. "But Seth said he's going to be okay and that he'll be able to go home as soon as he's conscious and is able to phase back."

"Thank God for the super healing abilities, huh?" Leah sighed.

We talked about Luka for a little while, and then we moved to the kitchen where I could slide the huge dish of lasagna that my mother had prepared into the oven. I wasn't sure how many people were going to come over for lunch though.

"So, what do you think of Abby?" Leah asked in a casual manner.

I leaned back against the kitchen counter and smiled. "I like her."

"Yeah, she seems nice. But?"

"There're no buts, Leah. She's a good person. I'm glad Seth imprinted on her, they'll be good for each other," I said seriously.

"They've been together awhile, Nessie. And they've still not slept together. That kind of threw me," Leah admitted. "I mean, I know how these guys have all won some kind of a popularity contest, they could all get laid at the snap of a finger. Seth was never as bad as Embry, but I know my brother, he's had his moments you know. I'm sure if it wasn't the imprint thingy, he would've slept with her already," she continued hesitantly.

"So what if it's the imprinting that's keeping him from—what? Seducing her?" I asked gently. "You don't know if they've talked about this or if they're waiting for a special day or something. The first time is supposed to be momentous, Leah."

"I wouldn't know. My first time was in Sam's backseat. All I remember was the cracked vinyl scratching my skin and a spring that was digging into my butt. It wasn't very momentous," she grinned ruefully.

"Oh, Leah."

"I suppose your first time was momentous and you'd remember it fondly for the rest of your life, huh?"

"I would, yes."

"I don't suppose it was in the backseat of a car or up against the wall of a garage or the couch in his office?"

I laughed. "Not that I haven't experienced all three of those. But no, my first time was on a bed and it was not a quickie and, and he was very gentle. He did everything he could to make my first time special," I studied Leah for a moment, not sure how she'd take what I said. Then I continued. "And if I ever had a daughter, I'd tell her to hold out for that special moment too."

"You don't think she's holding out for marriage, do you?" Leah demanded.

"So what if she is? You already know that they're going to land up together. That marriage and children are definite in their future. What's really bothering you, Leah?" I asked as I absently rubbed the side of my stomach to soothe Griffin as he stretched inside me.

"I don't know!" Leah whined.

I sighed. "Knowing your brother, and also how these pack guys are, even judging by how honorable Jake always is, I can seriously assure you, he won't be marrying a virgin. None of the imprinted wolves have that sort of willpower," I laughed. "And I'm sure neither would Seth."

Leah was just getting the Lasagna out of the oven and I was setting the table when Jake stepped in through the backdoor and headed straight to me. I dropped the handful of cutlery on the table and turned to him just as he took me into his arms and buried his face into my hair. I missed him and worried about him and being in his arms like this now, was just such a relief that my eyes just overflowed with tears. I shook my head ruefully. I think I've cried over the silliest things during these seven months of pregnancy than I've did over my whole life. He's been putting up with so much of my nonsense.

"Hey," he murmured huskily as he cupped my face and used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "What is this?"

"Nothing," I sniffed. "I just missed you."

He kissed me. The sweetest and gentlest of kisses that lasted all of four seconds before it gained passion and deepened. A part of my brain registered the fact that Leah was still in the kitchen and I tried to pull back a little and Jacob broke the kiss to press his forehead to mine. I stroked his jaw, his stubbles rough against my fingertips.

"How's my son?"

"Awake."

I smiled as Jake dropped a hand to my stomach and Griffin reacted instantly, almost bouncing against where Jake's hand was.

"Hey bud," Jake addressed my stomach. "You're going to have to settle down a little, okay? Don't give your mom such a hard time."

I smiled as Griffin just gave the tiniest of nudges this time, almost as if he understood what Jacob had said and was acknowledging him. Jacob grinned too, having felt that nudge and he pressed a kiss to the top of my stomach.

"Talking to your son? Good, good. Enjoy it while it lasts. There'll come a time when children will feel that they are too cool to listen to their parents," Billy joked as he wheeled into the kitchen. "Hello, Leah," he said jovially to Leah who was sitting on the kitchen cabinet, swinging her legs.

"Not my son," Jake scoffed as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "Besides, I'm the epitome of coolness."

As we were sitting down to eat, I asked Jake if Scar was still with Luka.

"Nope, I sent him home ages ago. Luka's parents and Quil are sitting with Luka right now."

"Oh, should I get them something—," I started to stand and Jacob pulled me back into my seat.

"They've already eaten and they're not coming in later and you're going to rest today. You didn't sleep much last night, did you?"

I shook my head.

"I need to leave in a little while. Look into some things," Jake told me as we were finishing our meal, before he turned to Leah. "So, Aunt Leah, could you make sure your niece takes a nap later?"

"Niece?!" both Leah and I spluttered.

"Well, yeah, my wife's grandfather is marrying your mom and that makes you my wife's aunt and my aunt by marriage, right?" Jake asked laughing as he dropped a kiss to the tip of my nose, walking out of the room to the sounds of Billy's booming laughter.

"Promise me that you'll never call me your aunt!" Leah demanded, giggling at the same time.

There were no frowns or unhappy looks from Leah at the mention of Grandpa Charlie and Sue. She was obviously okay with everything and I breathed a sigh of relief, pushing away the memories of Leah from years back. Once again I took in the shine in her eyes and her permanently uplifted lips.

Despite the light moment in the kitchen, the sheen of worry in Jake's eyes hadn't left and that took first place in my mind. Leah and whatever news and secret she was clinging to taking second place. I took the moment to clear the table and pile the dishes in the sink and serve dessert to Leah and Billy. Then I hurried upstairs. I had to talk to Jacob.

I found him fresh out of the shower, standing in front of the sink, with a towel wrapped around his hips, shaving cream spread over his face. I went over towards the counter and Jake watched my approach in the mirror. When I was beside him, he dropped his razor and hoisted me onto the counter and stepped up as close to me as my extended stomach would allow. I picked up his razor and began to run it gently over his cheeks and neck, Jacob tilting his head accordingly. It was soothing, having him so close to me, the minty scent of his shaving cream combined with that warm Jacoby-scent that always fills my senses, stirred up a longing in me. I ran the blade over his skin again, watching how his smooth skin appeared as I scrapped off his stubbles along with the shaving cream. We've done this countless times but usually with something playful in mind. I finally ran the blade over his chin for the last time and pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek, burying my face in his neck, inhaling deeply, letting this closeness comfort me.

Jacob pulled back slightly, running one hand through my hair to tilt my head just so before he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth roughly, to coax mine to respond. He didn't have to ask twice, I reacted, automatically wrapping both arms around his neck and let myself get carried away.

Luckily Jacob had better control as he gently pulled away from me. I was too far gone, once again pressing my face into his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin as I attempted to crawl into him,

Jacob groaned. "Nessie, babe. We can't, we can't right now," he said huskily as his hand continued to trace over my body, kneading where he pleased.

I whimpered, still consumed in my fog of desire as I continued pressing open mouth kisses over the strong column of his throat, tasting him and licking at him as I tried to pull him closer.

"Leah and my dad are still downstairs," he growled as he brought his hands to my shoulders and tried to gently push me away.

What he said registered slowly through the desire and I pulled back, panting as I fought to control the desire that was running through my veins. It was remarkable how I was so heavily pregnant and tended to feel sluggish but something about this wonderful man always overriding everything and I would just want him, any time and any place.

Jacob laughed huskily as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm sorry, babe. I shouldn't have started something that I couldn't finish."

I shook my head. I was just as guilty for letting things get so far. Especially when we had guests, and especially when Jacob had so much on his plate just then.

"Where are you going, Jakey?" I whispered, remembering that Jacob was getting ready to head out.

I worried. He'd had no sleep the night before, choosing to sit by Luka the night through. He had been on the go from the point that he'd woken up, and right now, I was filled with concern, worry for my husband finally pushing away the last vestiges of desire.

"Was going to run by Charlie's place to sign some stuff about those poachers, then check on Zeke and run some patrol," he said as he dragged his lips over the side of my face.

"You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Always," he said as he kissed my lips again.

I came downstairs with Jake once he was dressed, holding hands as I walked him to the door and he kissed me again before walking out. Billy had already left and Leah sat in the living room, flipping through a magazine. When I sat down, she looked up at me and smiled.

"You two love each other a lot, don't you?"

"Of course," I replied as I tilted my head to the side to look at her.

"It's not just the imprint thingy?"

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. "I just know that I can't live without him. He is my reason for being."

Both of us sat silently for a little while, as I watched Leah. I could tell that she had something on her mind and I waited patiently as she sorted through her thoughts.

"I-I, uh, met someone," she finally confessed.

I smiled wide, I couldn't help it. I had suspected something of the sort from the softer Leah who had returned for Thanksgiving. Her whole demeanor was different.

"Well? Do I get any details?" I prompted.

Leah laughed, a short laugh of relief and joy and if I was not mistaken, a little bit of shyness.

"I met him in Seattle. He's different Nessie. Different from all the guys I've known. Older too," she snuck a peek at me.

I clumsily got out of my chair to sit beside Leah, excited to be involved in this talk. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Nessie, I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know anything!" Leah said urgently as she pressed both her palms to her flushed cheeks. "But I feel so much, you know?"

"Who is he? What does he do? Details, Leah, details!"

"His name is Alexander Gilchrist," Leah paused after saying his name, probably waiting for a reaction from me. I smiled politely, the name not really registering, not really understanding what she wanted me to guess.

"Gilchrist. As in Gilchrist International," Leah prompted, as if that should ring a bell.

Alexander Gilchrist. Gilchrist International. It took a moment for that name to hit.

"That hotel chain tycoon?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Leah laughed.

"Oh, wow!" I laughed.

Leah went on to tell me about Alex Gilchrist. How she'd met him at the wedding of a co-worker. How he was a college buddy of the groom and how he'd come up to her and asked her to dance, ignoring his own date.

"I mean, how could he do that, you know? Have you any idea how horrible that feels?"

I wondered if Leah still thought of Sam or if she still felt the pain of Sam's "betrayal" when he imprinted on Emily. After all these years, I had thought she would have gotten over it. Was I wrong?

Leah went on to tell me how she had shrugged him off, admitting to having noticed him when she first came to the wedding, his platinum blond hair making him stand out in the crowded church.

Alex had pursued her with a single minded intensity, having gotten her contact details from the bride and surprising her daily with a bouquet of orchids, left at her doorstep, always with his phone number and a request for her to call him.

"Did you call him?" I asked, excited.

"No!" she laughed. "But I kept the flowers though. They were beautiful. And I did program his numbers into my phone."

Both of us laughed at that. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was over Sam. I took in the glowing eyes and the flushed cheeks. She hasn't really stopped smiling since she arrived. The way she'd accepted Grandpa Charlie and Sue as well as Seth and Abby was so different from the old Leah. I hoped, for her sake that she finally finds the happiness that she deserves.

Leah went on to tell me that he'd started popping up where ever she was, eating or shopping, getting the bill and giving her his opinion on whatever she was looking at. She'd still snubbed him, always asking him about his girlfriend but he persevered. She had melted a little when she'd taken a sick day off work one day, faking a cold just to stay home and watch the Huskies play the Irish on TV.

"He turned up at my apartment, Nessie. He had this huge picnic basket and I could smell the chicken soup. And there I stood, in my oldest and thinnest t-shirt and a tiny pair of shorts that had holes in it. I was so embarrassed, but I played it cool."

I laughed. _Typical Leah_. She probably acted like a queen, all cold and haughty. "Did you let him in, or did you send him on his way?"

"Well, that soup did smell good, and he did look cute. Actually, he's gorgeous. And Nessie, honestly, it's always more fun to watch a game with company than alone, you know?" Leah grinned humbly.

"Excuses, excuses," I giggled.

She'd let him into her apartment that day, claiming it was only for the food and not his company that she was letting him in for. She had caved and gone on a couple of dates with him too, and he was still being the perfect gentleman.

"I haven't slept with him yet," she confessed.

"And you're wondered about Abby?" I had to ask.

"Nessie! It's not like that. I mean, I want to, but he's being a gentleman. It's so hard second guessing a guy like that," Leah groused. "But I'm scared, Nessie," she said in a soft voice.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of falling in love. Of being vulnerable again, giving someone the means to hurt me again."

"You're a survivor, Leah. You already know that you'd be able to survive anything. You're one of the strongest people I know."

I had no heart to tell her, that I could tell that she was already in love with him, I could see it in everything she did. But I knew Leah, sometimes a push in the right direction tended to backfire and take her back two steps. I hid my smile and listened, not really able to suppress all of the squeals that popped up.

_**Jacob**_

I ran in wolf form, taking the opportunity to let the thoughts run through my mind. It was a skill that I realized over the years that I had. Something that Sam hadn't had when he was Alpha. I could select the thoughts that I wanted to share and had the luxury of the privacy of keeping my more personal thoughts to myself, not that it worked with Edward though. But, it came in useful with the pack and when I discussed it with Sam, he had mentioned that perhaps I had this extra ability because I was the true Alpha. He had just been the stand-in while I had been getting ready.

I pondered on that. If Griffin develops his extra powers the way Edward, Carlisle and my own father were quite determined that he will, was that because of his greater destiny? Was I just the stand-in until the _true_ Alpha was ready? Did I want this for my son? If Nessie and I had any other children, would they be spirit warriors too? What would happen then? The possibilities were just too vast to comprehend. Would my children be susceptible to bullets like my pack brothers and I were? Is it wrong for me to hope that my children would inherit yet another vampiric tendency of being bulletproof?

That was a sobering thought and I slowed down to a walk. Luka. Just a teenager, still a child in so many ways. I knew he had a crush on Nessie, and knew that the rest of the guys teased him about it. We had them running patrol along with a senior wolf, getting them to be disciplined and teaching them as much as we could, on the job training so to speak. I noticed how Luka's mom had cried over a giant wolf. She knew he was her son, yet I could sense the trepidation she had. It was not really her son that she was sitting vigil over. It was hard for her to conclude that the wolf she cried over was the same human child she had cuddled to her chest as a baby. At least that was what Edward had told me. Did she blame me? I wondered, I worried.

I followed a different route than I usually did, opting to run along the woods past my father's house, instead of just running into my backyard like I usually did. I slowed down when I caught the scent of Rebecca…and Leah. Leah and Nessie had become fast friends over the past few years. And although Leah had gone to school with Rebecca and Rachel, I was truly under the impression that Leah was closer to Nessie than she would be with Rebecca. My curiosity totally peaked, I eased a little closer to Billy's house and blatantly eavesdropped.

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you that she's only after his money?" I heard Rebecca demand.

Leah laughed, "Oh Becca, Nessie fell in love with Jake years and years ago, before he even had any money. They're meant to be. You should be glad that he has her in his life."

"I know people like her. She's a good actress and you've all fallen for that pretty face."

"She's genuinely nice and I really like her Becca," Leah got a slight steel edge in her voice.

"She's only after his money!"

"She has her own money. She got her success way before Jake did!"

"She's not doing anything but staying home and spending his money. She doesn't have a job."

I heard Leah laugh then. "Oh, Becca, Nessie is an artist. Hasn't anyone told you? She's world famous. She paints under the name Mason Black. That's what she does all day at home. She paints."

"Whose side are you on?" Rebecca suddenly raged.

"The right side," Leah retorted.

I sighed in relief. I would have hated it if Leah was just being friendly with Nessie to use her. Leah was being fair. I started to get up to leave. I paused however, when I heard Leah continue.

"What have you got against her anyway? I'm sure she's always been nice to you."

"Alika left me for someone like her. Chirpy, perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect teeth, no opinion of her own, just agrees to everything a guy says. Gold diggers, the lot of them. I know she's secretly looking down at me. You think she would have given him a second look if he wasn't a champion surfer? Where was she when we were struggling?"

Was she talking about Nessie or the person Alika had left her for? I couldn't really tell. Could Rebecca tell? Was she blaming an innocent Nessie for the failure of her own marriage?

"Nessie is gorgeous, yes. But she's not brainless, Becca. She's one of the smartest people that I know. And she loves your brother. She would be with him even if he didn't have that house or a job or two cents to rub together. Give her a chance, Becca. Get to know the person she is."

"Get to know her?" Rebecca laughed her grating laugh. "I hate that bitch and you want me to get to know her. I wish she'd just die and drop off the face of the earth. That's the only way Jake would be free of her. She's made him hate me."

"Are you done? Cuz I don't want to talk to you anymore. I can't believe I grew up with you and we were once friends. No wonder he hates you, I can't stand the person you've become either."

"Yes, oh yes. I see you've also swayed towards the money. That's the pull for you, isn't it? Money. Oh yes, I know that you made a play for Jake once. It was after he got successful, wasn't it? And you come here and pretend to be my friend."

"It wasn't the money, Rebecca. I didn't know her yet at that time. I thought I was doing him a favor. But that's when I realized how perfect and right they are for each other."

I walked away then. Leah and Rebecca still arguing. Rachel knew Becca's story but I hadn't really bothered to find out what had happened to Alika. I hadn't liked him much when I had met him. He was brash and cocky, too full of himself. But back then, I didn't know what love was or how two people in love would act. But now I knew, and on reflection I realize that it would have been lust mistaken for love. And who knows, Alika might have actually fallen in love with someone else. It's been known to happen. But why blame Nessie? I suspected that Rebecca had another reason. One she was not sharing. Nessie reminding Rebecca of the woman Alika had left her for was pure crap.

That's what still pissed me off as I phased and walked naked into my house, my thoughts churning a million miles a minute as I stepped into the shower, then crawled into bed, to pull Nessie into my arms. She was the gentlest and kindest person I've ever met, she made me happy and she was having my baby. Why couldn't that be enough for Rebecca to give Nessie a chance?

_A/N – Please review. I really like knowing what my readers think and feel._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks. She's kept me grounded and still wanting to write despite everything that's going on around me. Please read her **Love you for Always**. It's from this same universe and same timeline. Her chapter 11 happens two weeks before this chapter of mine.

Enjoy! And Merry Christmas everyone!!

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 16

_**Nessie**_

Jake and I were in line, waiting to get our movie tickets, Jacob holding me securely from the back, slowly swaying to one of the soundtrack music being played over the speakers.

"I still don't understand why we're watching a movie here when we have such a great movie room at home?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

"Because this is very normal and I love doing normal things like this with you," I whispered back as I stroked his forearm that he had draped across my chest.

I smiled as Jake leaned over my shoulder to press a kiss to the side of my mouth. And that's when my eyes fell on a man buying popcorn, he had on a trench coat and that's what caught my attention. Not many people wore trench coats in Forks. And the last person I'd seen wearing one was Barry Lowenstein, that friendly man I had met in the poster shop at the new mall. My suspicions were confirmed when he turned around. I smiled and with a friendly grin, Barry came over.

"Nessie, hello."

"Hello, Barry. This is my husband, Jacob," I made the introductions and Jake shook Barry's hand with his usual grin.

"I'm sorry for being nosy, but are you a Kweelote?" Barry asked Jacob.

"It's Quileute. Yes, I am," Jake answered.

"Oh! So do you live on the reservation then?"

"Yeah," Jake drawled. I could tell from the tensing of Jake's muscles that he was suspicious of something.

"That's great. Maybe you could help me a little. Do you know anything about this family called the Clearwaters?"

It felt like I had forgotten how to breathe. That's how great my shock was.

"The Clearwaters? Old family on the rez. One of them's a doctor here in Forks. Why do you ask?" Jake asked softly. He sounded friendly, but I knew Jake too well, I could detect the hint of the wolf in his voice.

"The son right? Actually I was checking on the daughter. Leah. What's she like? What's the family like?"

Poor Barry was oblivious as he questioned Jake. I was too worried, frantic even. What was happening?

Jake chuckled, instantly putting Barry at ease while my worry level escalated. This was Jacob in his dangerous mode.

"Dude, I don't think you're her type."

Barry laughed too, then asked, "So what's her type? Big money?"

It all fell into place instantly. Alex Gilchrist. Was he having Leah checked out?

"Leah's a personal friend of mine, Mr. Lowenstein. She is a good and kind person and money is the last thing she would be interested in. You can take that back to your boss and report it!" I knew that my voice was loud but I didn't care as a few curious faces turned to stare at us. Grabbing Jacob's arm, I left the line and started walking away. "I don't want to watch a movie anymore."

Jacob followed me silently. It wasn't until we were sitting in a restaurant and I was chomping angrily on my breadstick, waiting for our orders to be served, that I noticed that he was staring at me with an amused look on his face. I opened my eyes wider, in a way to ask him what he was staring at and he chuckled. "I'm glad I have you on my side. You're scary when you're pissed off, babe."

"Oh, Jacob," my voice cracked.

He was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She really likes this guy she's met. And he's having her checked out. She's going to be so hurt and disappointed."

"Are you going to tell her?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. "I have to. She's my friend and she deserves to know."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckles. I smiled at him feeling somewhat calmer until he pulled the remaining breadstick I held in my hand into his mouth and let my hand go. I growled, I guess Jacob was rubbing off on me and he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder to pull me close and press a kiss to the top of my head. I cuddled closer and reached for another breadstick, taking a bite and then holding it up to Jake's mouth for him to bite into. Suddenly thankful that falling in love with Jacob was nothing complicating or painful. When our food arrived and I was just picking up my fork, Jake reached across and cupped my face in his hand and ran his thumb over the crease between my eyes.

"Leah's a survivor, babe. She'll be fine. You should be worried about the guy. She'll really be ripping into him once you tell her."

I let myself feel a little better. Jake was right, Leah is a tough cookie and Alex Gilchrist is not going to know what hit him.

Much later, when we were home and I was trying to build up the courage to call Leah, the howls that ripped through the air shocked me. I dropped the phone and rushed to the get a pair of shorts for Jake as he stripped out of his clothes right there in the living room.

"Come back to me," I whispered just before he kissed me.

"Always," he said gruffly. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

I stood staring at the closed door that Jake had just walked out of for a whole minute. Sighing, I picked up the phone again. Might as well get this done with. I called Leah in Seattle to fill her in on Barry Lowenstein.

She was silent as I clutched the phone tighter and leaned back into the couch. "Leah? Please say something."

"I really liked him, Nessie," came Leah's broken voice.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Leah. You know what, this guy Barry, he could be from anywhere. I could be wrong. I just wanted you to know that this guy was asking about you. It could be anything, Leah."

"What could it be, Ness? Some guy trying to sell me insurance or a holiday package? I really don't think they do those kinds of background checks," she said bitterly.

"Oh Leah, what are you going to do?"

"Do? I don't know. I was just out with him today. He acted so normal, you know? He certainly didn't act like he was having an investigator running around my hometown. Bastard. I'm meeting him for breakfast tomorrow. He's going to learn the hard way that you don't mess with Leah Clearwater."

_**Jacob**_

I watched as the pack rounded up the six newborn vampires. Actually they were more zombie-ish from the way they were lurching around with that crazed look in their eyes. Edward and Emmett were there with us, Emmett eager to kick some ass as usual, and Edward interested mainly in learning something from the newborn minds.

"Who made you?" Emmett asked arrogantly.

No answer. Just more lurching and hissing.

_Anything?_

Edward nodded. "I see a huge empty building. Could be a barn or a warehouse, these aren't the only newborns in there."

_Who's making them?_

"They don't know. I see a figure in a hood but I can't see the face. I can't even tell if it's male or female," Edward said in a tight voice. "It speaks very minimally, in whispers."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That's not very helpful, Edward._

"Why were you sent here? What were you told?" Emmett demanded, but as expected, didn't receive an answer.

"Interesting," Edward breathed.

_What? _That was the collective thought of the whole pack. Something that Emmett voiced out.

"They were dropped off in a van at the edge of the forest and told to travel in a straight line til they get to Canada. They're expecting some sort of a reward if they make it," Edward continued.

_A reconnaissance mission_.

"Yes, I would think so. And I think whoever's behind this, knows I'm here. Knows about my ability. That's why they're so careful with what these newborns know." Edward said.

"Would Alice be able to get an idea on this?" Emmett asked.

"I doubt it. Who exactly would she focus on?" Edward said, shortly. "But we can ask her to try."

I looked up when the huddled newborn vamps snarled and one of them scurried out of the huddle and darted towards the trees. Brady caught him in two paces, grabbing it by the back of its neck and flinging it back to the rest of the newborns, causing the rest of them to crouch and snarl.

_This figure in the hoodie, could it be the Volturi?_

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. Alice is watching the Volturi. She would have gotten a hint of something," Edward murmured.

I turned to stare at Emmett as he started hopping on the spot, cracking his knuckles as he rolled his neck, acting like a champion boxer. I guess he was ready for a little bout of pest control.

_This barn or warehouse. What else do you see?_

"I can't count the numbers. But there are many newborns in there. Someone's building an army," Edward paused as this news sunk in. "The person in the hood is the only one who comes to them, brings them a victim to share. Just enough to sustain and control but not enough to satisfy."

_What else?_

Edward shook his head. "I can't tell. It's dark, lit with a couple of light bulbs. I can't tell where it is or what time it is. Nothing."

_Can you describe the vamp under the hoodie? _This came from Embry.

"It has a slight built. That's all I can see. The lights are deliberately kept low and the hooded vampire takes care of the rest."

_Anything written on the hoodie?_ Curtis' thought.

"Stussy," Edward said.

Some help. We still didn't know anything about who was creating these newborns or why. The only troubling knowledge we'd gained was the fact that someone was building an army and all these newborn traffic these past months had been a recon mission. Someone was trying to get the feel of this place, of the wolf territory. The question was why? My son? My child? Or something else?

Suddenly I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I wanted to break something, hurt something. I felt like I was loosing control. I was already in wolf form or I would have phased by now.

I studied the six newborns with feverish eyes. Two females and four males. I studied the males. There was one huge one that was built like a professional wrestler, two who looked like nerdy college kids and the last one that was totally into the Rastafarian look. He reminded me of Laurent, the first vamp I had a hand in bringing down. Maybe it was the dreadlocks, or maybe it was the way he was staring out at us. It was almost the same expression Laurent had when he looked up from Bella and noticed us for the first time.

I turned to look at the pack. The older wolves were more dignified. Standing or crouching, totally focused on the newborns, waiting for them to make a move. The younger wolves were another matter. All four of them were present. Scott pacing up and down, Lil' G practically bouncing as if he was on a sugar rush, Luka crouching beside Quil, copying his stance and Scar, totally still and staring at the newborns without blinking, his hackles raised up, his body tense.

It was a split second decision, and I made it. It was time. If there was a newborn army in the making, there was no more time for us to baby these new wolves. It was time to turn these boys into men...or wolves.

_Where the fuck is Seth?_

_Right here, Jake._

_Phase back and be ready for anything. Scott, Luka, Scar and Lil' G, you guys like reggae music?_

_Jake, man, I'm like a gangsta rapper! _Lil' G scoffed while the others looked at me in puzzlement.

_Dreadlocks over there is yours. Be careful. You know all the dos and don'ts. Bring him down._

_Jake! _Quil was shocked.

_How long can we baby them? They have to start somewhere. Why not let them have a go at it now when so many of us are here to step in?_

I looked around. Waiting for any objections. None came. I checked out the four young wolves. They looked eager, not an ounce of fear or trepidation in their demeanor.

_Don't get cocky,_ Embry let out a bark.

"What?" Emmett asked and Edward filled him in.

_Dwayne Johnson look alike is mine. The rest of you can share the rest amongst yourselves._

There air was suddenly filled with yips and barks as the rest of the pack tried making their decisions.

"Now what?" Emmett asked and Edward once again filled him in. "Hey, I want one. Just gimme one," he said, once again bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Emmett got assigned to one of the females. He didn't care. He just wanted to fight. And I just wanted to rip something apart.

_Embry, Quil. Watch over the kids. Step in if they need help. _I waited for their nods.

_Alright, I'm getting tired of this. Let's get this over and done with. _

I took one step forward and one of the nerdy looking newborn vamps darted towards me, I waited until he was almost upon me to lunge forward, lowering my head to flip it over my shoulder and send it flying into the trees. I heard the crash of its impact, but I didn't bother turning to finish it off. I wanted the huge wrestler looking one. I wanted a fight. I had all these pent up emotions to shed and the fact that they're presence here was threatening my wife and child, didn't help matters.

He knew my intentions, probably from how my attention was focused so completely on him. I didn't bother with the fights that were going on around me. I just watched, while still heading towards it, as the huge vampire crouched down and snarled, its eyes calculative. He might be a newborn, but there was something different about him. He seemed intelligent. He was studying me, trying to decide how best to get at me. I circled him, and he turned around, never letting me near his back. I scoffed. I'd go for his neck, not his back. Idiot.

Suddenly he charged, and I froze mid stride and caught his left hand, ripping off three fingers as I flicked him over my shoulder. He roared in anger or anguish, I didn't care. I dropped the fingers down on the ground and took a step back and waited for the next attack. It came, exactly like the first attack and this time I ripped out the whole hand, trotting back to where the fingers were and dropping it on the pile.

"You're gonna die, wolf!" The newborn snarled.

Ah! It talks. That's a novelty. Every time he charged at me, I ripped off another piece of him. The pile of body parts were growing. I realized that it was not only from my wrestler, but my other brothers were also adding parts to my pile. After a while, I got tired of toying with the newborn and I finished him off. I phased back and pulled on my shorts and took my place beside Seth who stood watching the four young wolves playing tag team to bring down their assigned vamp.

"How're they doing?" I asked Seth.

"Not bad. A little long winded though, but I guess they're having fun."

I knew Quil and Embry were giving out instructions. Repeating over and over again not to let the vamp get its arms around any of them.

"Yo, Seth! Help me get this splinter out!" Joey came limping up in human form and we noticed the piece of wood embedded in his foot.

He must've got thrown into a branch and landed badly, getting a twig sized piece of wood embedded into his foot. Seth nodded, and worked quickly, pulling out the piece of wood and spraying antiseptic liberally before he got to work cleaning out the dirt, which he did before the wound healed. Flesh wounds were the easiest. They healed almost instantly. Bones took a couple of days longer.

Finally all the newborns were taken care of. I watched impassively as Embry set the fire. I turned away as the sickly sweet smell filled the air and came face to face with Edward.

"What?"

Edward shook his head, just studied me seriously. I began to fidget when he didn't turn away. "Don't do that, man. It's creepy."

"Why do you think it's the baby?" he asked.

I turned away and started walking away, heavily conscious of Edward following close behind me. Emmett and my pack not following us, guessing that something was up. I trudged on.

What the fuck was I supposed to think? These trespassing newborns began only after Nessie had gotten pregnant. It was too much of a coincidence. My family was in danger and because of my family, I was putting my pack and my tribe in danger. What was I supposed to do? What do I do?

"Jacob, they don't know about the wolves. They can't know about the baby. This is _not_ about the baby."

Then what else? What else could it be? Why now?

"From how careful they're being, they know about my gift obviously."

I sat down on a fallen tree, unmindful of the dew that was soaking into my shorts. I hated this. This feeling of helplessness, the feeling of knowing that something was going to happen and not knowing what it was and why it was happening.

"I can't let anything happen to them," I raised my agonized eyes up to Edward.

Nessie and my baby. They were my reason for existing, they were my life.

Edward sat down beside me. He was silent for a little while. I took that opportunity to let my thoughts wander. What if Edward was right? What if these newborn creator was really not aware that this was wolf territory. Yet they were aware that something was up in this area. What were they testing for? The Cullens? If it was the Cullens, what were they planning for the Cullens? I looked up as it started to drizzle. The tall trees forming a canopy of sorts, sheltering us a little. The perfect setting for vampires who wanted to move around humans. The lack of direct sunlight in one of the rainiest places in the United States. That's the reason why the Cullens moved back here after eighty years. Though they were back now for different reasons. I guess grandparents are known to be a little loco.

Wait a minute. This area. They want this area. And as this thought occurred to me, Edward sat up straight.

"Yes, that makes sense," he breathed.

They're testing to see if the Cullens were still here. They might be raising an army to take the Cullens out. That's what this was all about. The land. They want Quileute land and they think it belongs to the Cullens. They were looking for ways to take out the Cullens and then lay claim to Forks and maybe La Push.

I rolled my neck and flexed my shoulder muscles and turned to smile grimly at Edward. "They're raising an army to take you guys out. And they know nothing about the pack."

Edward nodded, his eyes bright. "I'm going to head home and talk to Carlisle and Alice."

"Let me know if Pixie sees anything. I need to get home."

I phased and ran home. Suddenly everything seemed bearable. The world was beautiful again. This was not about my son. He was not a target before he was even born. This was all about a bunch of vampires who think they're pretty damn smart. They want my land, my territory. Bring it. The element of surprise was on our side. We were an ancient breed, our purpose, to protect the land and the people on it. This I could handle. This was what we were here for.

I knew we would have to find this barn or warehouse soon and take care of the threat. And we would. There was a lot of strategizing and planning to be done, but we can start on that tomorrow. Right now, I needed my wife in my arms. My family.

I let myself into the house and noticed the box of Christmas tree ornaments on the coffee table. I guess Nessie was getting caught up with the Christmas spirit already. Knowing her, I'll probably have to bring in a tree tomorrow. Next year, my son might be helping us put up the ornaments. I bounded up the stairs and took a quick shower and then crawled into bed beside Nessie and pulled her into my arms. I felt Griffin as he hovered on the bed with us.

"Hey bud, were you waiting for Daddy?" I whispered, knowing that if Nessie wakes up, Griffin will disappear. "I'm sorry, Daddy had to work."

I was suddenly just filled with joy. My son. I was going to be able to hold him in my arms soon. And I may just be able to ensure that it was a wonderful world that he was coming into. I let my hand drop to Nessie's stomach and I spread my hand, covering as much of her swollen stomach as I could. We made him. Nessie and me.

"I can't wait for you to be born, kiddo. I can't wait to show you everything and teach you stuff."

I swallowed, suddenly feeling emotional and thankful that Nessie was asleep and there was no one to witness my moment of sappiness. Well my son was, but I was not embarrassed about that.

"I love you, Griffin. Daddy loves you very much. And I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but I swear no matter what and no matter where, Daddy's always got your back, okay."

I felt Nessie stir and Griffin disappeared.

"Jakey?"

"Uh-huh," I didn't trust my voice just yet.

"Is everyone okay?" she whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, babe," I murmured into her hair.

She relaxed back into my arms, slipping back into deep sleep. I pulled her closer, still feeling emotional. Feeling thankful that the stars saw fit to grant me the world by letting me have the love of this amazing woman. What I held in my arms right now, was the reason for my entire existence. I didn't care if I sounded possessive. _My_ wife, _my_ son, _my_ family. All mine. And I'd die before I'd let anything happen to them.

A/N _You guys know I love hearing what you think and getting reviews right?_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljenrock's creation though.

Please check out Liljenrock's Love you for Always, it's set in this same universe and timeframe and revolves around the sexy Dr. Clearwater. It's so good that I'm actually catching other stories popping up now about wolves dating veterinarians who tend to other hurt wolves. Isn't it ironic, don't you think? Yeah, I really do think.

My belated New Year's and Christmas greetings to everyone. If I just won the lottery, then I can quit my job, and you'll all get updates at a speedier frequency. But until then, my apologies for the delay.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 17

_**Jacob**_

"Do not talk to me, Rebecca," I growled out from between clenched teeth.

I was angry. I was not expecting my father to throw this surprise at me when he'd asked me to come over to his house.

"Jacob, it's Christmas. Your mother would have wanted this," my father pled.

I hated hearing that pleading tone in his voice. I hated what he was asking me. I hated that he was dragging my mother into this.

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me into this. I mean, how in the hell could you even have the audacity to ask me this? You were there when she attacked Nessie! Remember her? Nessie? My wife? She's about to have my baby any day now, your first grandchild," I yelled at my father.

"I would personally vouch for her good behavior. This could be my last Christmas. Please Jacob, let me spend it with my whole family."

"Oh no! No, no, no. Don't pull that trick on me," I raged, turning to glare at Rebecca as I flopped down onto the couch.

She kept silent. Sensible choice. But I wondered, wasn't she embarrassed? She has obviously brainwashed Billy into talking to me, talking me into letting her come to my house for Christmas. I didn't want that psychotic bitch anywhere near my wife.

"It's Christmas, Jacob. Nessie would want Rebecca there as well," Billy pled.

"Of course she would. You know how she is and you're using her, Dad. How could you?" I hated this.

"Please Jacob, for me. Rebecca will leave right after dinner. For me. Please?" Billy was begging and to my utter disgust, I found myself giving in for the sole purpose of not hearing my father, my chief, my mentor, the man I looked up to, beg further.

"If she tries anything, I'll personally throw her out. I mean it," I threatened, getting up and striding towards the door.

"Thank you, Jacob. You don't know how much it means to me," Billy whispered.

"Yeah, let's see just how much it means to you when she does something to piss me off and I end up killing her," I spat before I slammed the door behind me.

I trudged up the hill towards my house and I looked up as I approached it and took in how everything looked covered in snow. The lights that Nessie had insisted on twinkling merrily and through the window, I could see the huge Christmas tree so artfully decorated. It almost made me wonder if it was my home that I was approaching. It looked like something out of a picture or a commercial. This was how people with perfect lives lived. I snorted at the irony of it. This was my life, this was how I lived. But was my life perfect? A drop dead gorgeous, compassionate soulmate for a wife, a son on the way who was going to be 'powerful' for lack of a better word, and being successful in what I do. I'd bet everything about Nessie and me would look perfect to the outsider. But they don't know that I turn into a wolf and ran around killing vampires, and that my wife was a half vampire and needed small quantities of blood on a regular basis. They don't know that my son was going to have even greater supernatural abilities than his parents. They also don't know that there was an army of vampires somewhere preparing to lay siege to my sleepy little territory and that I was currently training all the wolves under me to be ready for a battle. Nor did they know that I have a manipulative older sister who, for her own dubious reasons, hated my heavily pregnant wife and might make an attempt to hurt her again and a soft old man for a dad who has just managed to talk me into letting said crazy bitch of an older sister into my house for Christmas dinner.

I let myself in through the front door and nodded at Paul and his father who sat in my living room. My aim though was Nessie.

"Hey man! Where's Billy?" Paul called out.

"Heading here soon," I mumbled as I continued in. I stopped suddenly and turned to Paul. "Paul, Rebecca is coming," I said and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I-I need you…"

"Hey, I got your back, man," Paul said, cutting me off, totally understanding me in that instant.

I nodded once, thankfully and turned away, continuing to seek Nessie out. I found her in the kitchen, laughing with Rachel and Paul's mom, Cecilia. I stood at the doorway watching them, actually I was watching Nessie as she laughed at something Cecilia said and dipped a finger into some sort of concoction that was sitting in the food processor and brought it to her lips to taste. I watched in appreciation as her eyes closed in pleasure and she looked right at me when her eyes opened.

"Jakey, you're back!"

"Yeah."

"Has your dad arrived?"

I shook my head. "Should be here soon." I held out my hand to Nessie. "Can I talk to you?"

She took my hand immediately, turning to smile at Rachel and Paul's mom. "I'll be right back."

I led her to my office and sat her down on one of the chairs facing my desk and then perched on my desk. "Babe, I have some bad news."

She lifted an eyebrow and she waited for me to go on.

"Billy wants Rebecca to be here for dinner and he's sort of managed to twist my arm into agreeing," I said flatly.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Good. Christmas is a time for family. I couldn't bring this up to you without you biting my head off but I'm glad Billy managed to talk you into it," she said as she struggled to get out of the chair.

I hid a smile. She was getting closer to her due date and she was getting more and more ungainly and the physical limitations were really getting to her. She huffed, turning to glare at me.

"Could you help me out of this chair?"

"Sure, sure," I pulled her out of the chair and into my arms. "Hey, Nessie?"

"Hhmm?"

"I love you, babe."

She smiled and just watching that smile spread across her gorgeous features filled me completely. It made all my worries and problems fade away. Even if it was for just a minute, it did lots for my soul.

"I love you too, Jakey."

Billy and Rebecca arrived about half an hour later and after greeting everyone, Billy and Paul's dad Daniel got into a discussion and Paul and I wandered into the kitchen willing to help, leaving Rebecca to entertain herself in the living room. She ignored the two old men, choosing to flick through a magazine instead.

I was very thankful for family as I watched Paul's mom take charge of the kitchen. Thankful too that Bella and Esme had done most of the preparations when the Cullens had come over during breakfast for the Cullen family gift exchange. I studied Nessie, slightly worried. Carlisle had told me not to leave her alone. He suspected that she could possibly have the baby anytime now. But she looked flushed and she was still laughing, her eyes twinkling. When she grabbed the next batch of dishes to bring to the dinning room, I took them from her, telling her to go sit down before she dropped my son on the kitchen floor. I got a swat on my arm for all my good intentions and three female giggles.

We sat down to a boisterous dinner. I watched Nessie, worried that she might not eat, filling her plate myself, but there was no cause to worry as she ate heartily. I watched Rebecca's expression as she scowled sardonically every time Nessie said something. What was her deal? She held her tongue the whole time. But what kind of a Christmas dinner was this for her? I didn't trust her. Not one bit and I knew that I'd be watching her closely until she got the hell out of here.

_**Nessie**_

After dinner was over, the family moved over to the living room and we started pulling out the presents that we had strewn under the trees to distribute. Jacob and I had already exchanged our presents the first thing in the morning as I had wanted my gift to him to be the first that he opened. It was an idea I had gotten when surfing the net. Jake was difficult to buy for, but I'd finally decided on a make-your-own-beer-kit. It was huge and I guessed it would give him a few quiet hours of fun playing with it. I'd also put in a voucher for him to use when the first batch of beer was ready—one night off of daddy duties to enjoy with his friends and his concoctions. With all said and done, my husband was still a big kid. And yet at the same time, he was the most romantic man ever. He'd gotten me a charm bracelet, slightly different from the imprint bracelet that I always wore, and instead of the usual charms that hung from it, this one was slightly different. The bracelet itself was simple platinum, but what hung from it was what made the difference. The letters J, R and G. The J was embedded with small black diamonds, the R had pink diamonds and right at the end, was a black diamond. And the G was embedded with rubies and again with one black diamond at the end. I knew what he was getting at and I loved it.

For Billy we'd gotten a beautiful hand carved pipe. With a little extra charge, Jacob had managed to get some Quileute symbols carved on it. I could tell from Billy's eyes that he loved it. For Rebecca, I'd gotten a lovely Chanel bag. She had greedily ripped the paper off and had reverently touched the bag and then she seemed to pull herself together and place the bag beside her, pretending to be unaffected, but I knew that she liked it from the way her eyes would keep drifting to the bag beside her.

"We're next, we're next," chirped Rachel, and Paul laughed.

Pressing a kiss to Rachel's head, he got up and got a present from under the tree and handed it to Billy. Billy opened the gift as we watched and pulled out a sweatshirt which he held up to study for a minute before turning it around to show to the rest of the room and grin. It had 'I'm Grandpa Billy' embroidered on the front. It was sweet how Paul and Rachel were so into Griffin. Every time they came to La Push for a visit, there was some other elaborate toy or the cutest of outfits that they'd bought for Griffin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rachel and Paul were spending plenty of time in toy stores and children's boutiques. As that little seed of suspicion that had first been planted during the bonfire started growing a little more, I watched as Rachel passed Daniel his own gift, watched as he pulled out a similar sweatshirt, watched as realization dawned in his eyes as he turned the sweatshirt to the side to show Cecilia first before turning it to Billy. It said 'I'm Grandpa Daniel.'

There was a moment of silence before Cecilia let out a shriek, pulling Paul into her arms and pressing kisses all over his laughing face. I was trying to pull myself out of the chair and stopped when I noticed the expression on Billy's face. His eyes were swimming with tears and he was staring up at Rachel as she stood by him smiling gently. He whispered something to her as he held out a hand. She took it before she carefully sat herself down on Billy's lap and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you well?" he asked huskily.

"I'm more than well. Are you happy?" she asked him, grinning.

"Very happy. This is the best Christmas gift ever!" he said with a booming laugh.

I struggled to get out of my chair again and when Cecilia got to Rachel before I did, I turned to glare at Jacob for not helping me up. I held my tongue when I notice the look on his face. He was studying Rachel. I wondered what he was thinking. No doubt picturing the sister he grew up with as a mother, the sister that was probably much like a mother to him when his own mother passed away. My mind was jumping with joy. Rachel and I had originally wanted to have our babies at the same time but with my difficulties at getting pregnant and then the start of her own lab in Seattle, there was a pause in her plans. But as I watched Jake, I was dying to find out what that look meant.

"Hey, man, nothing to say?" Paul smiled down at Jake.

Jake grinned a funny grin. "The next generation, huh?"

"We're getting old, man."

With a laugh, Jake pulled Paul into a hug and then let out one of their wolf howls which Paul immediately repeated.

"Oh please! A wolf howl? You guys living the legends now?" Rebecca spat out.

"Yeah, why not? We're wolves," Paul grinned. "Have you seen the Shipo logo?"

I sighed. Close Paul, real close. I studied Rebecca, she looked upset, bitter even and she made no move to congratulate her sister, her twin.

"What do you say, Nessie?" Rachel asked me gently.

"No one will help me out of this chair!" I said forlornly.

With a laugh, Jake pulled me up and I turned to Rachel immediately, pulling her into a side ways hug. "How far along are you?" I asked.

"Three months. I'll be due in June. If you can hold him in for another week, our kids will be in the same year," Rachel said with a grin.

"I'll try, I'll try."

"Oh please!" Rebecca said as she got up and picked up her gifts. "All of you act like no one's ever had a baby before." With that, she walked out of the house. No one really cared, Paul and Rachel's news taking precedence over everything. Nothing could have put a damper on the mood inside the house.

Much later, after everyone had left, I carefully crossed over the railway tracks that Jake and Paul had assembled in the living room. I shook my head in amusement. Paul and Rachel had gotten Griffin the train set for Christmas, but it was the two fathers-to-be who were filled with excitement as they had stretched themselves out on floor and had hours of fun with the toy.

I was in the kitchen, picking out a strawberry to bite into when the howl rang out. Jake was immediately in the kitchen with me, looking panicked. I could read that look. I'd overheard Grandpa Carlisle telling Jacob not to leave me alone, that he really suspected that the baby could make an early appearance. And right now, my darling husband was torn between his Alpha duties and his husbandly, father-to-be duties. I decided to take the worrying out of his hands. I reached for the phone and called Sue's house. Leah answered as I had hoped.

"Hey, do you have any plans?"

She said no and I asked her if she wanted to have a sleepover. I told her that Jake had an alert and was worried about leaving me alone because he's afraid I'll pop anytime. Leah laughed, telling me that she'd be here in fifteen minutes before she hung up. I turned to Jake. He'd already stripped and was tying his shorts to his ankle.

"You shouldn't have asked her to stay over, Nessie. What if Griffin makes an appearance?"

Griffin still projected himself whenever I was in deep sleep and there were times that I'd feel jealous that Jacob was already spending time with our baby in a way that I couldn't. Even my father had felt him. But Jacob was forgetting one little thing about our little baby.

"You've said it yourself that he stays by me when you're not around and that he'd only move around the house when you're walking around with him."

Jake grunted as he stood up, his eyes straying away from me to the backdoor before coming back to me.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes and I promise not to go into labor within that time frame, okay?" I laughed.

Jacob grumbled as he pulled me into his arms. "You and Griffin mean the world to me. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that," I said as I reached up to kiss him. "Come back to me, Jakey."

"Always," he said. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Once Jacob left, I put the kettle on, feeling like having a cup of tea and I carried my bowl of strawberries to the living room. As I waited for Leah, my mind wandered back to the day, almost two weeks ago, when I had told Leah about Barry Lowenstein.

_Leah had been upset, she was refusing to admit it, saying only that she liked Alex Gilchrist a lot, but I knew that she was already in love with him and that made me feel bad for being the one to give her the news. She was to meet him for breakfast the next day and she had planned to give him a piece of her mind. The next day had me glued to the phone. I'd worried and wondered what was happening. I tried calling and texting and left countless messages on her machine. It had taken her two whole days to call me back during which time, I felt like I was going crazy. I was even trying to talk Jake into driving me to Seattle when she finally called me, whispering into the phone._

"_Nessie?"_

"_Leah! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Are you alright? What happened?"_

"_I'm fine, I'm fine," then she giggled. "I'm hiding in Alex's bathroom."_

"_Ahh," I guess that explained her absence._

"_It was his mom, Nessie. She was having me investigated."_

"_Why?" I was not sure how to react to this news._

"_Well, I guess she's afraid that I'm after his money or something. I don't know. But anyway, he called his mom in front of me and he really gave it to her. I mean he's forty-three. When's she gonna let him go?"_

"_Can he hear you?" _

"_I hope not," she gave another nervous giggle. "Nessie! He wants me to go to New York this weekend. To meet his family."_

"_Wow! Leah! I'm so excited," I squealed. "You've got to make him come to La Push to meet your family."_

"_He is, for New Years," she giggled._

"_Oh my God, Leah. You guys are actually moving forward, huh?" _

"_Yeah, I guess. He told his mom that he's bringing his girlfriend to New York to meet the family."_

_I squealed again, totally excited._

"_But Nessie, I dunno what to wear!" she wailed. "I don't want to look like a country bumpkin in front of his family!"_

"_Alice," I breathed to her._

I broke out of my reminiscing as the doorbell rang and I waddled over to open the door to the new Ms. Leah Clearwater, totally made up and looking utterly feminine.

_A/N – Alright you guys, please review. You know reviews are my only motivation right? _


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

My thanks as usual goes to Liljenrocks. She's an amazing beta and she keeps me writing. Do check out her Love You for Always. It's set in the same universe and timeline as this one and it's about the sexy Dr Seth.

So, presenting my latest chapter, it's what a lot of you have been waiting for. Now, you need to know that I've never had a baby so what I've written here is totally based on imagination and television. And just so you know, one portion of this story idea is from this url - . I've taken a bit of artistic leeway to Quileutify things.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 18

_**Nessie**_

I sat back in my seat and watched as the lights of the houses along the road flashed by as Jacob drove through La Push heading towards our home. I turned my head to study him, taking in that fierce wolf look, loving the way his hair fell onto his forehead. He was sitting back, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the arm rest. I reached out, grabbing his free hand and bringing it to my lips to press a kiss. Jacob turned to look at me, the look in his eyes softening.

"Did you want to stay longer?" he asked. We'd just rushed out of Seth's New Years party when Jacob had gotten a call. One of the young wolves, Scott's younger brother had suddenly phased. Not wanting to cut short the party mood of any of the wolves not on patrol and not wanting to pull the wolves on patrol out of their duties, Jake was going to drop me home and head out to the Birminghams'.

I shook my head. "No, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

He took his hand out of my hold and ran his fingers over my cheek. "You okay, babe?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I won't need a babysitter, Jake," I said firmly as Jacob started driving up the hill that led to our house. Just as I finished saying that, I narrowed my eyes at the sight of my Uncle Jasper's car parked outside our house. "You pulled them out of the party?"

"No point getting angry with me babe, coz there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone till the baby comes."

I huffed angrily and tried to get out of the car unassisted, but he pulled me back in and into his arms, murmuring a soft 'Happy New Year' before he kissed me. I found myself giving in. I was sure it was hard for him too, to not be able to be there for me, himself, not being able to be the one taking care of me.

Once Jacob left, I remained downstairs with my uncle and aunt for a little while, trying to hide my yawns but my aunt caught on that I was exhausted and she bullied me into a nice hot bubble bath and then tucked me into bed like she used to do once in a while when I was still a little girl. I fell asleep while I was still in the middle of thanking her.

I woke up to the scrumptious scents of pancakes and bacon and taking the time to only brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I hurried downstairs – to the best of my ability. Jacob hadn't come home yet and I hadn't heard an alert howl so I guessed that Scott's brother hadn't phased back. Sebastian Birmingham, just fourteen. I'd met him at the bonfires and during all the get-togethers that I organized. He was a nice kid, totally fascinated with the legends and looking up to his older brother.

"So what's it going to be? Maple syrup or butter?" Aunt Alice asked as she met me at the doorway to the kitchen, holding the syrup and the butter dish while Uncle Jasper expertly flipped another pancake at the stove.

"You can't guess?" I giggled as she scowled.

"You know I can never see you or any of the wolves or anyone tied to the wolves."

"I know," I giggled.

Just as I was sitting down, the night patrol wolves walked in and Uncle Jasper set the huge platter of pancakes and bacon in the middle of the table. I had to say, breakfast was fun and cheerful, by lunch I was still smiling but by dinner time, I was missing Jake something fierce. He would routinely call, to update me on Sebastian's status and basically to check on me.

It was the third day of missing Jacob when it happened. Jacob took to spending the days at the Birminghams', trying to get Sebastian to phase back, coming home just to sleep and shower, then rushing off early the next day once one of my family members came over to watch over me. Today it was Uncle Jasper again, and I knew that he was bored with all the inactivity, plus I knew that he needed to hunt. Aunt Alice was focused solely on Uncle Jasper and I felt bad keeping them locked in with me.

I was just toweling myself off in the bathroom when it hit me with no warning. A sharp pain that started at my lower back and then spread itself to my stomach and it just stayed there for a while, making me lose my breath as I concentrated on trying to relax through the pain. It was like having my usual cramps, only this one was like a hundred times worse and stronger. Once it was over, I slowly made my way back to the bedroom and lay back on the bed, still in my towel as I timed myself with the clock on my phone, having it ready to call Jacob if the next contraction came too soon. It took its time though, I was trying not to fall asleep when it happened. Once again, I concentrated on relaxing and my breathing exercises. And once the contraction was over, I dressed and made my way downstairs, wondering how I could send my aunt and uncle away. I was determined that Jake was the first person I shared this news with.

Lil' G made it easy for me. Popping up unexpectedly, obviously looking for something to eat. I watched as Aunt Alice absentmindedly heated up some stew for him and got a bright idea.

"Aunt Alice? Why don't you and Uncle Jasper go hunt? I'm sure Lil' G could keep me company until you come back."

"Yeah, I don't mind. I'm not going anywhere," Lil' G piped up before biting into a chunk of garlic bread, talking with his mouth full and spitting crumbs everywhere.

"Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Aunt Alice sniffed.

"Hey! I appreciate good food," Lil' G said after swallowing and then studied the remaining bread in his hand. "Aren't Vampires supposed to be allergic to garlic? How did you make this?"

"With my bare hands," Aunt Alice said dryly. Then she turned to me. "Nessie, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I assured her, praying that I didn't get another contraction in front of my aunt.

"I'll be here, don't worry. And Jake should be getting back soon. The new kid just phased back," Lil' G announced.

That news seemed to assure Aunt Alice more and she and Uncle Jasper finally left after reminding Lil' G to call her or Uncle Jasper immediately if anything happened.

I remained seated at the kitchen table across from Lil' G when the next contraction hit and I managed to ride it out without alerting him. When it was over, I smiled up at Lil' G who was just placing his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Lil' G? Could you do me a couple of favors?" I asked softly.

"Of course! Anything!"

"Could you hand me the phone and then run up to my room? There's a little bag that's sitting by the doorway of the closet. Could you bring it down for me please?"

He handed me the phone, then hesitated by the doorway. "Jake won't get mad at me for going upstairs, will he?" he asked a little nervously.

"No, he won't," I smiled, and Lil' G left. I called Jake next. "Hi Jakey, where are you?" I asked softly.

"On my way back, babe. The kid finally phased back."

"Is he okay?" I had to know.

"Yeah," Jake laughed. "Thrilled to be a wolf. Excited to be a part of the _brotherhood_. I guess it's different when you know what exactly is happening to you, huh?"

"Yes," I agreed, wondering when Griffin would phase for the first time and just how excited he was going to be.

"Listen babe, I'm just turning into the mainroad. I'll be there in like five minutes, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed as Lil' G appeared in the doorway with my bag. "I love you, Jakey," I said before I hung up. Turning to smile at Lil' G. "Jake's on the way, if you want to take off. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Maybe I should wait till he gets here."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Could you just leave the bag on the porch please?" I managed to talk Lil' G into leaving and breathed through another contraction before getting up and making my way out the front door. To my surprise, Lil' G was sitting on the porch stairs.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. But I'll get into trouble if I left you alone," he whined.

I smiled at him as Jacob's Hummer turned into our driveway. "See, Jake's here. You can go now and you won't be in any trouble."

Jake got out of his car slowly, watching me as Lil' G disappeared into the woods.

"Hi!" I called out cheerfully.

"Hi," he smiled his wolf smile as he started towards me. "What are you doing outside?"

"Waiting for you. I need you to drive me somewhere," I said.

"Okay," Jake nodded. He could guess something was up. "Where to?"

"To Grandpa Carlisle's," I smiled.

Jake's eyes connected with the bag at my feet just as I said that and his gaze flew back up to mine. "Shit, Nessie! It's time?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes," I grinned, excited to be finally having the baby.

"Did you time the contractions? How many did you have? Are you in pain? How long do we have?"

"Relax, I'm about twenty minutes apart. I think we still have a few hours to go. So we have plenty of time to get to Grandpa Carlisle's."

Jacob led me to the car, being very careful with me, almost as if I was made of glass. I had to remind him to grab my bag and we were finally on our way, Jacob driving ridiculously slowly with me teasing him nonstop to speed up. We'd just crossed into the Forks border when another contraction hit and I placed both my hands on my hard stomach and breathed deeply, going with the flow to ride out the pain. When it was over, I looked over at Jacob's anxious expression and realized that he was now speeding up the long driveway leading to Grandpa Carlisle's house.

"We have time, Jakey," I smiled at him as I reach for his hand and brought it to my lips.

"What if—," Jake's voice cracked. "Oh, Nessie, I can't live without you."

"Hey, we're in this for forever, remember? I'm not leaving you."

"I'm holding you to that promise, babe."

_**Jacob**_

It had been close to ten hours since we'd gotten to the Cullen's and Nessie was still in labor. I was ready to climb the walls, with worry, with anticipation, with impatience. I didn't know what the hell I was feeling. I knew Carlisle was extremely capable of helping Nessie, but I got Kim to come down too. You can never be too careful when it's the center of your universe that you're worried about.

Carlisle examined Nessie when we first arrived and announced that it would be hours yet before the baby's arrival. Emotion wise, Nessie was the total opposite to my panic cum nervous-breakdown mode. She was calm and cheerful and glowing. Arguing when asked to stay in bed, but accepting the mug of blood from Carlisle when advised that it was for her strength. Kim did periodic examinations on Nessie to see how far along she was and I watched first with worry and then in anger when Kim got Nessie to start walking around to speed things up and with Bella and Rosalie on each side, she walked around the house, stopping every now and then when a contraction struck, then grinning up at me when it was over, reassuring me that she was okay. My crazy, crazy wife. Worrying about me when it was her going through all this pain to bring our son into the world.

What Nessie was going through was nothing compared to what I had witnessed Bella go through. Yet Bella's emergency c-section, if you could call it that, was stuck on a repetitive rewind and play mode in my head. I snuck a glance at Edward. Now I understood what he had suffered through, the irony was that I thought I had been suffering along with him back then. Now I knew, the fear and worry I had faced back then, was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. I finally understood what it meant to really love someone, what it meant to live for that love and what it meant to fear the loss of that love. I sat, I watched, I worried.

Soon it was time for Kim to make another examination and I shuffled into the room behind Nessie, Bella and Rosalie. I hadn't missed a single one of the examinations, in fact I had started out walking Nessie around the house, but my trying to get her off her feet every time a contraction struck irritated her to the extent that she wanted Bella to walk with her instead of me.

"Well, you're almost there. How're you feeling, Nessie?" Kim asked.

"Excited to meet my baby," Nessie answered but I knew that she was tired.

"Try to rest a while, Nessie. You're gonna meet your baby very soon now," Kim said before leaving the room.

Bella smiled at me and reached out to squeeze my arm before she and Rosalie left the room, leaving me alone with Nessie for the first time in hours.

"Jakey?" Nessie called out.

"Hhmm?" I made my way over to her and sat on the side of her bed and smiled down at her.

She breathed through another contraction before she brought her hand up and ran her fingers over my brows. "Stop worrying, please. Everything's going to be all right. I promise."

_Yeah right, as if I could ever stop worrying about her._

It took approximately forty minutes before Kim and Carlisle were back in the room and from the sudden flurry of activity from Kim, I knew that it was time. I stayed by Nessie's side, holding on to her hand, more for my sake than hers really. I had to say though, almost twelve hours of labor and not a single tear or scream from Nessie. I worried again if she was holding them in for me.

"Babe, if you need to scream or something, don't hold back, okay?"

"I'm still fine, Jakey. My baby is not coming into the world to the sound of my screams!" she panted.

"Okay, Nessie, I want you to bear down and push with the next contraction," Kim said and Nessie nodded.

Then gripping my hand tightly, she did just that, her face turning completely red. Then she stopped, panting heavily as Kim told her that she was doing very well and to try again.

"Jakey?"

"Yes?" I was totally distracted. I couldn't really focus on anything much. My wife was in pain and my son was arriving and I felt totally useless.

"I need—I need you behind me. I think it'll be easier," she whispered. "Like we do in class. Please?"

I looked at Kim and Carlisle and they nodded, so I kicked off my shoes and clambered onto the bed behind Nessie, spreading my legs on either side of Nessie, trying not to focus on how much more weirder the stirrup thingy looked from this angle. Nessie leaned back against my chest with a sigh, and I let her hold on to both my hands as I pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Ready to push?" Kim asked and Nessie nodded again.

She squeezed my hands really hard, if I wasn't a wolf, I guess she would have broken a few bones already. I leaned forward a little, trying to help Nessie with the leverage so she could push better and she let out her breath slowly through clenched teeth.

"Almost there, you can do it, Ness," Kim murmured from her place between Nessie's legs.

It took a couple of more attempts before the baby crowned and at the next, the head and a shoulder were out and from my angle, I could see Kim's gloved hand supporting the baby, my son.

"Babe, I can see him. Push Nessie. Come on, let's hold him in our arms," I whispered to Nessie, my voice cracking embarrassingly but at that moment I didn't care.

She panted, nodding before turning to bury her face in my neck, trying to hide a whimper as she worked to bring our baby into the world. And as I watched, my son slid out into Kim's waiting hands and she quickly cleaned out his nose and mouth and placed him on Nessie's stomach.

"Oh Nessie. Look. He's beautiful," I was awed.

I took in how my son looked as Nessie brought her hand out to touch him. He was covered in fluids and I could see the shock of black hair plastered wetly to his forehead. He looked like a prune, a rather angry prune as he let out a wail and I looked up at Carlisle as he quickly did something to the cord and handed me a pair of scissors.

"Cut right here, Jacob," he instructed and I reached out my hand and accepted the scissors and did what he asked, everything from my place behind Nessie.

Carlisle quickly wiped the baby down and wrapped him up in a blanket before placing him in Nessie's arms. I rested my chin lightly on Nessie's shoulder and watched my wife and son, both of them in my arms where they belonged and was not even aware of the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Thank you for our son," I whispered into Nessie's ear. "You're amazing." I tilted her face towards me and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"I need to examine him and Nessie still has some work to do, so Jacob why don't you come help me?" Carlisle said.

I nodded and reluctantly slid out from behind Nessie and helped her lean back on the propped up pillows, taking in how pale and exhausted she looked.

"Take the baby, Jacob," Carlisle said.

Again I did as he said, carrying my son for the first time and looking at Nessie when he was safely cradled in my arms. She smiled. Like me she was crying too, feeling deeply moved and deliriously happy and complete in a way.

"I love you," I choked out.

In the next few minutes, Nessie delivered the afterbirth and Carlisle made Nessie drink a cupful of blood. Then Kim helped Nessie to clean up while Carlisle and I gave the baby his first bath at Nessie's insistence, which he didn't like much and I dressed him, before bringing him over to his mother. With Kim's urging, Nessie brought him to her breast and I watched as my son latched on immediately, suckling hungrily, instinctively.

I tried to match the presence I used to feel, to this little baby in my wife's arms. Our little baby. And I found myself feeling a connection deep down inside. Like the pull I feel for Nessie, I knew that was the imprint magic to be so closely connected to her. So I knew that it was the wolf in me and the baby that I could sense. I felt him, his presence, deep inside of me and I knew that I'd always feel him until my heart stopped beating.

I got into bed beside Nessie and she leaned her head back against my shoulder. Griffin fell asleep when he'd had his fill and Nessie and I studied him. His color was changing from that water logged prune look. The silky black hair was mine. I knew it was going to have the same texture and be as straight as mine. I ran my finger lightly over the sharp straight nose that he's inherited. That was totally his mother's. I was thankful in a way that he escaped my slightly wider nose preferring Nessie's rather aristocratic nose on my son. I wondered about his eyes, I couldn't tell yet what color they would be, when he'd blinked a few times, I noticed that they'd been dark.

"He's got your nose," I said into Nessie's hair.

She agreed. "But I think he's going to look exactly like you though."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I joked.

She pinched me before she giggled. "Jakey, thank you for my baby."

"I should be thanking you, babe. You did all the work." I kissed her with all the gratitude and love in my heart.

We remained cuddled together for a little while longer. Just us. Our little family. I took the sleeping baby from Nessie when her eyelids began to droop. She'd had a long day and she needed to recover too. I watched her for a while. Filled with so much of amazement and love. Thanking my heritage for the first time, for it gave me the chance to find my soul mate when I did. Thankful that we were created for each other to love forever and that love had created this tiny little baby. It would be for him to come to terms to his heritage. But I swore as I stared down at him, that I would be with him every step of the way.

"Jakey?" Nessie called out sleepily.

"Yeah, babe?" I answered softly.

"Take him downstairs. He needs to meet the rest of his family," she mumbled.

"Don't you want to introduce him to everyone together?" I asked, surprised.

"Let's not keep them waiting. They must be excited and anxious too."

"Are you sure, babe?" I asked again.

She nodded, slipping into dreamland. "Go, Jakey. I love you both."

And I found myself walking slowly down the stairs, my son cradled protectively to my chest. I found our family in the large living room. Bella hovering by the doorway trembling and I guess she was sobbing tearlessly. I barely registered the rest of the Cullens, nor did I register Rachel and Paul as they approached me, wanting to get a look at the baby. Jared and Kim stood by the front door, not wanting to intrude on the family moment, but I didn't look at them either. My eyes remained glued to my father who sat in his wheelchair by the huge glass wall at the other end of the room.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet my son, Griffin Cheveyo Black," I said, never taking my eyes off my dad, surprising myself at how strong and clear my voice was while everything inside of me shook at the sound of my son's name mentioned so loudly in front of him.

I stared at my father as tears gathered in his eyes. I let Bella take the baby from my arms as she showered kisses over his little head, surrounded by all the other Cullens. I barely registered the pats of congratulations I got from everyone. Rachel pulled me into a tight hug, she was also teary eyed as she kissed my cheek.

"Congrats little brother," she said before she hurried over to the Cullens to meet the littlest Black.

I made my way to my father. He remained there by the glass wall. And we just watched each other for a moment.

"Jacob?"

I turned to the sound of Edward's voice at my back and he handed Griffin over to me. I understood, he was giving my father and me space to introduce the latest generation of Black. I was touched at how understanding Edward and the rest of the Cullens were being. _Thank you, Edward._ He smiled at my thought and stepped back when Griffin was back in my arms. I took the two steps I needed to be right in front of my father and I carefully handed his grandson over to him.

"Meet your grandson, Dad," I whispered in Quileute.

"Cheveyo?" Billy asked.

"Nessie insisted on it. She felt that it was only right," I replied.

"You were very lucky that you imprinted on her. You know that, don't you?" he asked.

Yes, I knew it. In fact, I thanked my makers everyday for smiling down on me that fateful day. But I could only nod at my father before I stroked Griffin's cheek. I remained there, by Billy's feet for a while as he studied the sleeping baby. He glanced out at the night sky once before he started to slowly unwrapped the blanket that Griffin was bundled in. I understood immediately and reached out to unsnap the baby from the little onesie he wore, stripping him out of everything, including the diaper.

I covered Griffin in the blanket and followed my father out the back door. I heard Bella gasp out to stop me but Edward stopped her. I knew that Paul and Jared were following close behind me. We stopped in the clearing in the backyard and most of my pack brothers stepped out of the shadows silently, except for those on patrol and those out of town. I heard a car door close and Sam Uley walked up to the group. It was a silent gathering, not a word was said as I unwrapped my infant son from his blanket, a little concerned about the cold air, as snow still covered the ground. He did not seem affected by the elements, perhaps because of my own body heat which was keeping him warm, perhaps something deeper, I don't know. I handed him to my father who looked down at the sleeping baby for a long moment before he held him up to the stars and the moon as every wolf in attendance, retired or otherwise, bowed his head in respect at the introduction of the future Alpha, a future elder.

Billy's voice rang out deep and strong in Quileute, and even I was deeply moved as I listened to the words he practically sang.

"_Oh you Moon and Stars and the Sun that soon arrives, and all those that move in the Heavens, to the Winds, the Clouds, the Rain, the Mist and all the moves in the Air. The Hills, the Valleys, the Rivers, the Lakes, the Trees, the Grass, everything of this Earth. To the Birds great and small that fly in the air, the Animals great and small that dwell in the forest. The Insects the creep in the grass and burrow in the ground. All of the Heavens, all of the Air, all of the Earth, all of the Great Spirits and all of our ancestors. I bid you to hear me. In our midst has come a new life. Make his path smooth that he travels the brows of the four hills and beyond that with ease. I present you Cheveyo."_

The night air was filled with yips from all the wolves while those of us in human form repeated Cheveyo three times. It was a mark of respect, one that was centuries old, of an ancient ritual. My son slept through it all.

Sam left soon after, saying that he'll return with Emily at a decent hour as did the rest of the wolves, including Jared. Embry and Quil phased back to their human forms, coming by to pat my back and just stare at Griffin for a minute. I wrapped him back into his blanket and cuddled him close to my chest as Billy and Paul went back into the house. I studied Quil's expression as he smiled gently at Griffin, running a finger over his hair.

"I was a bald baby," he said.

"I wasn't," I smirked.

Embry said nothing and I turned to look at him, trying to understand that fierce expression he had. He saw me looking.

"We used to be the three musketeers since Mrs. Tillman used to babysit us when our moms' worked. We did everything together man. But look how different our lives are now."

"Embry," I started. I didn't understand the strange mood that he was in, nor did I know how to react to his words.

"I'm so happy for you, man," he continued as if I had never spoken. "I swear I'll be the best Uncle a kid could ask for." He squeezed my shoulder before he walked back into the forest.

Quil left after Embry, taking a moment to congratulate me first. I made my way back into the house and found Bella hovering by the door. I knew she was worried about Griffin and with a smile I handed him over to her to dress. I sat back and watched as all the females in the room fawned over my sleeping baby and take turns to check on my sleeping wife with amusement.

Carlisle gave us an update soon after, explaining that Griffin had no venom and was showing no vampiric or shape-shifting tendencies. He was a completely human newborn baby. I was not sure how to take this until Carlisle said that he strongly suspected that Griffin's powers will manifest during his teenage years, like it did for me. But it will be interesting to study at that point, of how much of shape shifter he had inherited and how much of vampire. But everyone felt sure, especially the two new Grandfathers, that he would definitely be a Spirit Warrior.

After Paul and Rachel left, taking Billy with them, Griffin began to stir and Esme told me to take him up to Nessie, that he was hungry. I did as she said and I walked into the room assigned to Nessie and me. Someone had placed a crib by the bed and I bypassed it to go over to Nessie. I gently nudged her awake, feeling bad about it but she understood immediately and slowly and carefully sat up to feed the baby. I took him from her to burp and then I placed him in his crib.

"Jakey?" Nessie called to me softly.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked.

"Could you tell Grandpa Carlisle that I hurt?"

It took all of two seconds for Carlisle and Edward to appear beside Nessie and as I hovered worriedly, Carlisle examined Nessie once again. He then explained that Nessie was healing at a very fast pace and her uterus was shrinking back to its normal size at that speed and was causing her pain.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'd give you something for the pain but you're lactating and the medication would go to the baby too," Carlisle said apologetically.

"Would you like a heat pack, darling?" Edward asked.

Nessie smiled at him. "It's okay Daddy, I have my own personalized one," she said as she grabbed my hand.

Once Edward and Carlisle left, I checked on Griffin one more time before I slipped into bed beside Nessie. I gently pulled her into my arms and placed my palm flat against her stomach, feeling the loose skin, letting the heat from my hands soothe or aid her healing in any way possible.

We stayed at Carlisle's for a whole week. It took Nessie six days to stop feeling any discomfort and on the seventh day both Carlisle and Kim gave her a clean bill of health. What would have taken a human six weeks to recover from, Nessie took only six days. It only took one day for Griffin's belly button to heal completely. That assured us that he was aging at the speed of a human baby, but he was definitely healing at the speed of a wolf.

Over the next few days, Nessie and I studied the baby, marveling over him, memorizing everything about him. He had inherited Nessie's eyes too, the gorgeous chocolate brown. His skin tone seemed to be a shade lighter than my russet color and I wondered again, what color his fur would be when he turned wolf. Griffin in return studied Nessie and me. Always cooing softly in recognition, something that would be considered too soon for a human baby, but I guessed this was brought on by his heritage. Unlike me, he had two sides of _magic_ to draw from. He stared at Nessie's bright hair for ages and with me, he'd just seem to get excited to see. I knew that he was smiling at me despite everyone's insistence that it was just gas.

During this time, everyone from the pack came by to visit us. There was constant traffic in and out of the house and I was touched. Nessie's and my union had definitely brought the wolves and the Cullen clan together and the birth of my son had definitely sealed the relationship for forever.

I sat back on the couch, with Nessie at my side and Griffin cuddled in her arms as Emily took yet another picture. I looked around the room as vampires fraternized with wolves and I looked down at my son once again. I forgot for the moment the threat of the newborn vampires looming in the future. I couldn't help but think, how wonderful life was, now that he was in the world with us.

_A/N :- It really took a lot of effort writing something about which I have no experience in. So please review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

My apologies for the delay. Things are really hectic at work and I've been coming home exhausted everyday with no energy to let my imagination flow. Poor LilJenRocks has been waiting for me with a completed chapter for the past 2 weeks! She's been patient and understanding and I'm so glad to be writing with her. Remember to check out her Love you for Always. It's set in this same universe and in the same timeframe.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 19

_**Nessie**_

I grinned and waved as the last of Jacob's out of town relatives pulled away. They had all come down to meet Griffin, dotting over him and somehow finally deeming me worthy of Jacob.

"Finally," Billy sighed. "I thought they'd never leave!"

I giggled and trailed behind Billy as he went into the house. Grandpa Charlie sat on the couch, cradling a wide awake Griffin, both of them staring into identical chocolate brown eyes. Sensing my presence in the room, Griffin started to get restless.

"I think he's hungry, Charlie," Sue murmured, and with a smile, Grandpa Charlie handed the baby over to me.

"Bye bye, Griffin. Bye bye," Grandpa Charlie said in a sing-song voice, waving his hand.

I hid a smile as I made my way to the kitchen. With so many volunteer babysitters at hand, I started noticing the looks of disappointment in everyone's eyes when I took Griffin away to another room to feed. I'd started extracting milk and storing it in the fridge, giving anyone a chance to feed the baby from a bottle, especially Jacob who just loved doing anything for Griffin. This was a side of Jake that I had never seen before and sometimes I just stood back and watched as my big strong husband tended to my infant son so tenderly and lovingly. It filled me with joy, watching this, feeling the love that surrounded all of us. I know he took care of me when I was a baby, but the way he was with Griffin, was different. This was his son, he had a part in his creation and this filled him with so much love and pride.

Embry met me at the doorway of the kitchen, scooping Griffin out of my arms as Jacob got up to pull a small bottle of milk from the fridge that I had extracted earlier and went about heating it while Embry and Quil entertained the baby.

"Why do you label the milk bottles? I mean they're all for the baby, right? So what's the point?" Lil' G asked.

"Cuz they're not all extracted at the same time," Jake said.

"How do you know when the milk's been extracted?" Lil' G asked looking puzzled as Quil sniggered.

"Cuz Nessie labels the bottle as soon as she's done extracting," Jake said as he dripped a few drops of the heated milk onto the back of his hand to test the temperature. Satisfied with the warmth of the milk, Jake licked off the droplets on his hand before taking the baby from Embry to start feeding.

"Wait! You–you mean that–that–that is–like," Lil' G paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Breast milk?" Jake supplied.

"Mother's milk!" Lil' G said in a loud whisper, blushing scarlet.

Everyone laughed at Lil' G mortification. "Yeah, it's _mother's milk_," Jake said.

"Oh man! And you just licked it up!" Lil' G spluttered.

"Yeah," Jake grinned.

"That's disgusting!"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's mother's milk!" Lil' G wailed.

"So? You sound like you've never tasted _mother's milk_ before," Jake laughed.

"I've never!" Lil' G gulped. "I swear. I never touched any of the bottles!"

Everyone howled with laughter and I felt sorry for Lil' G even as I giggled myself. He always got the wrong ideas and he never realized that the other guys were just stringing him along to see what other funny comments he might innocently make.

"Relax Lil' G, I know you never touched any of the bottles," I said in his defense.

"I never said he touched the bottles, I just said he's had mother's milk before," Jake laughed.

"Man! I've never! I swear I've never and I'm never eating anything in your house again!" wailed Lil' G before he dramatically walked out of the backdoor. "That's like totally disgusting!"

"Why is it disgusting?" Jake called out before Lil' G could shut the door behind him.

"Because–because- ," he couldn't find the answer.

"What do you think your momma fed you when you were a baby?" Embry asked.

Lil' G looked shocked, opening and shutting his mouth a few times before he sighed and shut the door, face still bright red in embarrassment, as all the other wolves in attendance burst out laughing.

The sudden bursts of loud laughter would have startled any other baby into tears, but Griffin just watched his father, cooing something to Jake when he turned his attention back to Griffin.

"Yeah? You think he's silly too, huh, bud?" Jake asked softly and once again Griffin cooed, causing Jacob to brush a soft kiss on the top of his head.

I couldn't resist, walking up to Jacob's chair, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. Cheek to cheek, we stared down at our son who immediately kicked his legs in excitement, cooing again in his baby voice.

Griffin hardly cried, he was a happy baby and with such a large dotting family that was around all the time, he was hardly ever not being held. I did not admit it to anyone but the fact was, although he was recognizing everyone and had a special way of greeting everyone, when he saw Jacob and me, the sheer joy on his expressive face just fills me with joy.

"Hey you guys, can I ask you something?" Embry asked, breaking me out of the little cocoon of love that my husband and son were wrapped up in with me.

"'Sup?" Jake asked.

"Why Chevayo?" I would have thought you would have gone for something wolfish. I mean, we're all wolves. He'll be a wolf. So why name him _Spirit Warrior_?"

"Why indeed?" Jacob smiled. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

We still chose to keep the possibility of Griffin being a spirit warrior when he grew up a secret. We didn't want him growing up with something like that looming over him. I was adamant that Griffin had a proper childhood and Jake felt the same way. He would have enough on his plate once his destiny kicked in.

Much later that night, I hovered over Griffin's crib, watching him sleep. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He sighed in his sleep as his threw his arms up in abandon and I smiled. He slept exactly how Jacob sleeps, spread out and carefree. I wondered if he'd roll over to his stomach the way Jacob sometimes does too. Griffin wasn't rolling over yet. He was taking his time being a baby and I was eternally grateful for that. I wanted him to take his time growing up. I wanted a perfect world for him.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him, relaxing and enjoying the closeness. He pressed a kiss to my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Did I thank you for my son today?"

"No, you didn't," I whispered back.

"My bad," he chuckled. "Thank you for my son, and Happy Valentine's Day."

I giggled softly. Who would have thought that having a baby a little over a month would change things so much for us? Last year, for Valentine's Day, Jacob had taken me to Aspen and we stayed holed up in our mountain cabin, reliving our honeymoon. This year, we were waiting till late night to even wish each other. But I wouldn't have it any other way. This was perfect, standing over our son's crib, wrapped up in each other's arms was the perfect way to celebrate our love.

Life had resumed in all aspects once we returned home a week after Griffin's birth. Well almost in all aspects. These days, there was never a day without our families hanging out in our house, along with the pack. I liked the closeness that Griffin's birth had brought to our families, yet sometimes it was hard for me to find a private moment with my husband, resorting to waiting till night to jump each other.

I was just turning around in his arms when we both heard it. The Vampire alert howl. It pierced through the air and I turned instinctively towards Griffin. He stirred and then relaxed back into sleep. Jake let me go and hurried out of the room and I trailed behind him, dashing into our bedroom to grab a pair of shorts for him as he stripped out of his clothes on his way downstairs. We both froze when two more howls pierced through the air. It was usually only one howl. Something must be very wrong to hear so many. He turned to me when he reached the door and pressed a hard kiss to my lips.

"Jakey, come back to me."

"Always," he kissed me again and walked out the door. When yet another howl rang out he turned back to me. "Call your dad. Ask him if your family's up for some action. And Nessie, I love you."

_**Jacob**_

Twenty. Twenty fucking newborns stepping foot into my territory. Wolf territory. They were especially aggressive too. All huge, obviously someone had put in a lot of thought when building this latest battalion. This was still a recon mission, very easily obvious from the way each vamp reacted. I was glad to have the Cullens on my side. I didn't have my entire pack at the moment. A couple of guys away at college, Paul in Seattle and Collin and Joey having taken their imprints somewhere romantic for the weekend and Valentine's Day.

I worried about the younger wolves, the new guys, the teenagers. This was a big attack. I couldn't have any of them getting hurt. Yet, I couldn't make any of them sit this one out. The number of newborns was just too many. Which brings me back to the Cullens, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice stood with us. Carlisle and Esme were not in town either. They'd gone to Volterra, to see if Carlisle's 'old friends' might have any news on these attacks. I was eternally thankful that Edward had the foresight to send Bella to Nessie to stand guard over her and Griffin. A part of me was embarrassed that my family was the only one with the extra protection when for my brothers, they were all that stood between these vamps and their own families. Edward nudged me with his shoulder. Another thing to be grateful for, I guess. Edward was the only one who could read my mind, the pack only read what I chose to share with them.

_Okay you guys, pair off. I want each of the younger wolves with your pack mentor._

_Jake, man, Collin ain't here. _Lil G thought with a little yip.

_Stick with Tokala._

And then, just as that thought left my mind, the fight was in full swing. I brought down any newborn vamp that even passed me by. Ripping into it savagely and tossing it aside, aware of the Pixie darting around and collecting body parts to throw into the roaring fire that Jasper had set. I had a strategy. The more I brought down, the less the younger wolves were left with—less risk for them.

I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eyes. He was circling around a really huge newborn. A perfect candidate for the incredible hulk. He was even bigger than Emmett or me for the matter.

"You have a name?" Emmett asked just before he sent a blow to knock the newborn off his feet.

"Yeah, Goliath," the vamp retorted as he jumped back to his feet and charged towards Emmett.

A newborn with sarcasm. Okay, this one could have been around for a little while, not entirely a _newborn_ newborn. Emmett ripped off its arm, then shook the hand in the usual Emmett comic style.

"Hello Goliath, I'm David. Pleased to meet you."

And in the next instant, Emmett sent the torn limb flying like a boomerang to knock into the head of the newborn that Rosalie was fighting. That move was enough for Rosalie to gain the upper hand and finish off the newborn she had been struggling with.

"You fight against your own kind?" Goliath the one armed newborn snarled.

"You're not my kind," Emmett grinned just before he ripped off the other arm and sent it flying again, this time to knock into one of the vampires that had cornered Scar, hard enough to knock it off its feet and crash into the other vampire ready to pounce onto Scar. Scar tore into one vampire as Curtis dispatched the other to kingdom come.

"Emmett, don't kill that one," Edward called out. "He's got some information we can use."

"Roger that!" Emmett called out, ripping off both the newborn's legs and then shoving the torso into the ground with all his might so that only the head stuck out of the ground. It was enough to immobilize the newborn and Emmett moved on to look for his next target.

I had already taken down two newborns, not bothering to toy with them, rather finishing them off in a matter of seconds. Then I rushed towards Sebastian Birmingham. It was a mistake letting him join this fight. It was too soon for him and he liked everything about being a wolf, dying to prove himself to the pack. He was throwing caution to the wind, disregarding every instruction that Brady was throwing at him. All he wanted as a kill under his belt. I tore into the vamp that almost ripped into Sebastian.

_Pick up the litter and then fall back. You're done fighting_

Sebastian whined but did as he was told. I stood back, taking in the scene around me. Most of the newborns were killed and burned away in the purple fire. The sickly sweet fumes in the air cloying in another reminder of just how many had crossed over this time.

Embry walked up to me and we both watched as Edward started questioning Goliath, the vamp that Emmett had rendered immobile.

"Who sent you? Made you?"

The vamp spat into the ground.

Edward then turned to me. "His name is Albert Lewis. He was a bouncer at a strip club in Seattle."

Goliath looked shocked. Yeah, motherfucker. Meet Edward Cullen, mind reader extraordinaire. I watched as Albert Goliath's expression turned cunning.

"You train wolves to do your bidding? That's very smart."

"Wrong asshole. This is wolf territory. We protect our land and people," I snapped as I phased back and pulled on my shorts.

We all saw the fear that came into the vamp's eyes. "Children of the moon," he whispered in a scared voice.

"No, not exactly. But right now, you're the one who's going to do the talking. Who made you? Who sent you here? And why?" There was no longer any doubt in my mind. This was no newborn. This was the first time a slightly older vampire was sent in together with the newborns. Safety in numbers? That could have been the consensus right now.

"Kill me. Finish me off," Goliath pled.

"Tell us who sent you!"

"We're just passing through," Goliath whined. Yeah right. Like I believed that.

"It's this area. They want this area. They know nothing of the wolves. It's my family they're testing. They think it's us who's killing off the newborns who're coming into this area."

Goliath started struggling when he realized that Edward was reading his mind. "Kill me, kill me, kill me," he chanted.

"Where are the other newborns housed?" Edward asked as Goliath shook his head from left to right. "He doesn't know. But he has access to more areas inside that warehouse than a regular newborn."

"Is he going to give us anymore information?"

"Nope, I got the general neighborhood he lives in and the club he worked in. We can start from there to find out some info."

I nodded and turned to Embry. "Finish him off." And Embry was upon the vamp and in seconds Goliath joined the rest of his body in the flames.

Everything else happened in a matter of seconds. I was still in human form and was turning back to Edward when all my wolf brother's froze as if in pain. There were a lot of yelps and cries and I noticed as a vampire gained an upper hand with Curtis in his distracted state. Still in human form, I twisted the newborn around, snapped off its head, then ripped off the rest of the limbs, tossing everything towards Jasper.

"Jacob, AJ has been bit," Alice cried, causing my heart to standstill.

I ran towards where AJ was writhing on the ground. A dismembered vamp's head attached to his upper arm. Emmett got to AJ before I did, ripping off the head and kicking it straight into the fire. But the damage had been done. The one thing that would be toxic to a wolf. The one thing we had no immunity against—vampire venom. It was flowing into AJ's blood stream right now. He was twenty-eight years old. He and his imprint Shanna had just bought a house together. New homeowners. They were planning on getting married next year and they were going to start a family right after that. Dreams, hopes, plans, the future, everything was dashed in a matter of seconds with one vampire bite. Don't die AJ, oh God don't die!

"Seth! Where the fuck is Seth? Get here right now!"

I watched as the sandy brown wolf bounded towards us, phasing back to human on the way and falling to his knees beside AJ. Just in time too as AJ went into a seizure. My esteem of Seth went up in that moment as without a thought he shoved his fingers into AJ's mouth to stop him from biting off his own tongue. He didn't seem to feel the pain of AJ's bite though, his expression remained stoic as AJ bit down.

I stood back, feeling horrible as Seth worked, asking for a knife and a belt. Useless, that's how I felt. Some Alpha I was when my brother lay dying.

"The venom is in his system, I can't do much," Seth said in a bleak voice as he fixed a makeshift tourniquet around AJ's upper arm using Jasper's belt.

"Suck it out!" I turned to Jasper. "Suck the venom out!" I yelled.

Jasper looked panicked. I noticed then that his eyes were black. "I-I can't. I'm sorry," he whispered before he turned and ran off, Alice close behind him.

He was reacting to the smell of blood. Seth had cut into the bite wound which had been healing, trapping the venom inside and the wound was now bleeding, the pungent smell of blood was strong. Emmett, he was the next one I turned to.

"Emmett, help him. Please. You guys did it for Bella. Help AJ. Please!"

"I can't, Jake. I'm not strong enough. I wouldn't be able to stop," Emmett said apologetically.

I wanted to pull my hair out as AJ's eyes rolled back. "Do something!" I yelled.

AJ stopped thrashing for a moment, looking straight up at Seth in a moment of lucidity. "Tell-," he rasped. "Tell Shana that-that-I love her. Please."

My heart clenched. This was goodbye. He was coming to terms with his imminent death. Edward. He could do this. I looked around wildly for Edward. Where the fuck was Edward? Please let him be around. Please!

_A/N : Thank you for all the reviews everyone sent for Chapter 18. I've not had the chance to reply anyone but please know that I read everyone of them and they're the only thing that keeps me going. So please leave a review. I need it for my soul _


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljen's creation though.

Remember to check out Liljenrock's Love you for Always if you want to know why Dr Sexy's so miserable. That's a major drama on its own. Jen's the one who beta'd this story and my thanks for all her patience and the amazing compliment of doing a spin off of this story.

Also, my thanks and appreciation to all my lovely readers who took the time to review. It's your reviews that made me find the time to write! Thanks for the motivation.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 20

_**Jacob**_

"Edward!" I yelled out and he was there with blink of an eye, crouching down beside Seth and pulling back AJ's eyelids to check his pupils and then sniff at AJ. "What are you doing? Suck the venom out!" I yelled.

"I think it's already spreading. The damage is done," Edward said in his usual soft manner.

"Try. Try something. Please Edward." Goddammit! Edward. If that was me lying there, imagine what you'd have to go back and tell Nessie. What do I tell his girlfriend? His parents?

I was counting on Edward to read my mind. Not wanting to have my brothers hear me pull the "Nessie card" with Edward.

"Jacob, you don't understand," Edward said.

"Dammit! Do something! Just do it!!"

Edward sighed, before he picked up the knife again and cut into AJ's bicep.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"I can't bite him and release more venom into him," Edward explained before he leaned forward to start drinking, sucking, saving AJ's life.

Just before Edward's lips touched the bloody cut, Rosalie reached out to grasp Edward's shoulder. "Edward!" she cried out. There was something urgent in her voice. Something alarming.

He stopped, freezing in that bent over position, just turning to her slightly to give the minutest of headshakes. He was telling her something. "Pull me away if—you know."

Rosalie nodded. There was worry in her eyes and Emmett stood by watching, looking so solemn that it was almost out of character for him.

And Edward went to work. As he drank, he slowly reached up to undo the belt wrapped tight around AJ's upper arm. AJ slowly stopped thrashing, going limp and slowly loosing consciousness. Edward stopped a few times to cut into AJ again. One thing for sure, he was still healing in wolf speed. I kept an ear open for AJ's heartbeat. It was slower than usual, but at least it was still beating.

Suddenly Rosalie reacted. "Edward, stop!" she cried, pulling him away from AJ with such a force that she sent him flying backwards.

The venom was still in AJ, Edward hadn't gotten all of it out and AJ wasn't drained yet past the danger point, so why did Rosalie stop him? Seth was still monitoring AJ. So what happened? Did Edward loose control? I was more interested in AJ though and I watched worried as his knife wound closed again.

I turned back to Edward and found Rosalie and Emmett crouched over him. Something wasn't right. Edward slowly sat up with Emmett's help and that's when I noticed the changes, the black pupils, the deep purple rings around his eyes and the most alarming—every vein in Edward, visible in stark contrast against his marble and pasty looking skin. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I rasped.

"What vampire venom is to wolves, it's what Shape-shifter blood is to us," Rosalie explained softly. "Edward can't take anymore, Jacob, I'm sorry but I can't let him."

I nodded. What do I do now? I stood a fine line between my brother and my father-in-law, between my pack and my family. And the guilt! God, the guilt was eating me alive. I let this happen and now AJ was hurt and Edward was what? Poisoned? What do I tell Nessie? I stood there like a fool, feeling totally helpless. I let this happen.

"Jacob!" Edward called out softly.

"Huh?" I turned to him as he stood leaning heavily against Emmett.

"I'll be fine once I hunt." He then turned to Seth. "Can you take him somewhere? Get a blood transfusion done. I got most of the venom and the infected blood out. Try to give him your wolf blood. It might fight what venom's left in his system."

I watched as Seth nodded. I was glad he was at least functioning normally as he checked AJ's pulse again.

Two days later, I stood in Seth's basement as I listened to the heart monitor beep in accordance to AJ's heartbeat. He had slipped into a coma even before Seth could ask one of us to donate our blood. I was the first one to volunteer, just before the rest of the entire pack did. Seth and Edward worried about AJ a lot, I could tell. AJ's situation was not exactly something that was covered in medical school nor was it something you could refer to in a medical journal. Edward was almost back to normal, the deep colored veins fading somewhat. He had assured me that he was okay and he should look like the old Edward in a couple of days. We needed Carlisle back and we had not heard anything from him or Esme in the last few days. We relied on Alice's visions to assure ourselves that they were still alright.

Shana came down, I had bullied her earlier into going upstairs and taking a shower and getting something to eat. Now she was back at AJ's side to continue her vigil. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before taking hold of his hand and bringing it to her face. Her eyes filled with the tears she never seemed to run out of. I felt the guilt eat into me again as I waited for the look of hatred that never came. This was my fault. I was AJ's Alpha and I had let this happen. I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. Seth came in a little while later. He looked like shit. In fact, all of us looked like shit. We didn't know when the next attack was going to be, so to be safe, I had to increase the patrols. Then there was the worry about AJ. I wasn't the only one who worried. But most of us faced another issue. We all had imprints and families at home. Suddenly to them, we weren't invincible anymore. When they suffered, my wolves suffered more.

I thought back to the day that AJ had gotten hurt. We had moved AJ to Seth's basement, which he had converted into an emergency room of sorts for the wolves. But he hadn't had the gadgets that littered the room now. So far the only injuries the pack had faced were broken bones and deep cuts. The equipments in here came from Carlisle's house. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gotten the necessary machinery and carted them over to Seth's. It was a good thing that AJ was employed with Shipo or I wouldn't know how to explain his absence from work.

I agonized over AJ. What sort of an Alpha does this make me? My son would one day join the pack. Would I be able to keep him safe? Sam spent some time with me, trying to pep me up, telling me real war stories of great Generals of the past. There were loses to be faced yet, there were still a lot of good that these Generals did. Sam was trying to tell me that our losses were minor in comparison. Every wolf had the option of choosing to retire. But they all chose to follow me. That's what makes a good Alpha. This was something that my father tried to tell me too. Almost every time he saw me.

_**Nessie**_

I transferred Griffin to my left arm as I pulled open my front door and watched worriedly as Jacob climbed out of his Hummer and wearily strode up to us. Since AJ had slipped into a coma two months ago, this was the face Jake wore all the time. He did what he'd been doing since the day he came home with the bad news about AJ, he pulled Griffin and me into his arms and held us tightly, just needing the contact, the closeness, to be soothed. I leaned into him, trying to absorb as much of his pain as I imagined I could and Griffin raised a small hand to Jacob's cheek, letting out a coo that sounded like a question and a single tear ran down Jacob's cheek, scaring me. I pulled him closer, anxious suddenly.

"Jakey? What happened?" I whispered, my voice trembling.

Jake took a deep breath, leaning down to brush his lips over Griffin's head before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. Then he took several deep breaths as I waited for whatever news he brought.

"Carlisle is back," he finally said in a flat voice. "He wants to take AJ off the ventilator."

I gasped. I knew that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were finally coming back from Volturra. But I hadn't known that he was back already and had already seen AJ. "Jakey, what's—what's going to happen?"

"If he doesn't breathe on his own, well…" Jacob's voice broke.

I clutched Jacob tighter to me. Instantly imagining the worst, and then imagining Jacob in AJ's position. It shook me enough to start crying and Jacob quickly took Griffin from me, tucking him to his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me and rocked me gently.

"Shh, Nessie, shh…" he soothed

"Jake, if it was you—I'd die!" I sobbed into Jake's neck.

When I was calm enough, Jacob explained that they were taking AJ off of the ventilator at two in the afternoon, giving AJ's parents and Shana some time to spend with him in private first. I had insisted on going along with Jake to Seth's place where all this was taking place. I wanted to be there for Shana, and for Jake. I knew Jake would take it badly. He was already walking around with so much guilt that didn't even belong to him. It also hadn't gone unnoticed by me, that although Jake held me and comforted me, he never really said anything to put my mind at ease or assure me that what was happening to AJ would never happen to him.

I called my mother and asked her if she could come watch the baby while we went over to Seth's. I held Jacob's hand throughout the short drive. There were a number of cars parked outside and we let ourselves into the house without knocking. I noticed Seth first. He stood by one of the large windows, alone in a room full of people, his expression bleak as he stared at something outside. I had to go to him, his infinite sadness beaconing me to him. Abby had left, that much I knew. She had left her sisters behind as well, and her cousin was now running the veterinary practice that had once belonged to her. Seth didn't talk about Abby's departure and I wondered about it. There was no doubt in my mind that Abby's leaving had something to do with Seth, but with all that had been happening these last couple of months, I hadn't been much of a friend to Seth.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I walked up behind him.

I hid my shock when Seth turned around and I studied his bloodshot eyes and the stubble growing on his chin and jaw. He seemed to have lost weight too. I noticed Sue watching us over Seth's shoulder. She looked strained and worried. Who wouldn't be, when your once happy and carefree son did an about turn and became so sad and depressed? I'm sure the added responsibility of AJ's care rested heavily on his shoulders. Seth shrugged as he turned back to stare out the window. I stood by Seth a little longer before I went to join Sue and Shana's mother in the kitchen.

We all remained upstairs, spread out in Seth's living room or kitchen. Jake hovered by the basement doorway, listening intently, his body tense. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his lower back and he turned around immediately to pull me into his arms. We remained like that as we waited. Seth and Grandpa Carlisle were downstairs where AJ was, along with Shana, AJ's parents and younger sister. We were all silent as we waited, so quiet that the slightest shuffle of anyone's feet on the floor sounded really loud. Then we heard it, the sound of tears. My heart almost stopped as my own eyes filled with tears, as memories of AJ from the first time I met him to the last time he had come over for breakfast ran through my mind. We all watched with different variations of sadness as AJ's dad and sister brought AJ's mother upstairs, both of them supporting the distraught woman. She stopped walking when she saw my teary face and Jacob's unreadable expression.

"My son's alive," she whispered. "He's breathing on his own."

My knees almost gave way. The relief was so instantaneous. Thank God.

We all listened as Grandpa Carlisle told us about AJ's prognosis. He was breathing on his own and that was a good sign, but he was still in a coma and that was something that Grandpa Carlisle worried about. That and the fact that AJ's heart kept intermittently beating at a faster pace when his blood pressure drops, making Grandpa Carlisle feel that maybe a tiny bit of venom could have reached AJ's heart and from there spread further to other parts of his body. AJ was still hooked up to a heart machine and I knew that Seth was checking AJ's internal organs everyday, to ensure nothing had started to shut down. At the slightest sign of something failing, they'd pump him with blood again. There was no shortage of donors, every one of his wolf brothers on standby when the need arose. And they also had a bypass machine beside his bed. Just in case.

AJ remained in coma for another five months. I could hardly tell the change of seasons or the change of events around me. It was like observing life unfold in muted color. For me though, the only thing I could register about the change of time was my baby's development. Griffin was growing, bigger and stronger and he was beginning to roll over himself. He was the one shinning light in our lives. Jacob and I depended on Griffin to give us the strength and willpower to get out of bed everyday and go about our daily routines. I knew what Jacob felt was guilt, doubting his ability as an Alpha, wondering if he would be putting Griffin into danger of this sort when he starts phasing.

The different ways that he made love to me also gave me the insight of his mindset. There were days when he was so gentle and would hold me close for hours and I'd know that it was the contact that he needed on those days, then there were days when his lovemaking was almost desperate and I imagined that he was thinking about something bleak, like not having each other, no together for the rest of forever. How do we face a lifetime without our soul mates? Then there were the days when he was almost rough, single minded in his intensity. I knew those were the days when he was angry with the world, with himself. Whichever way he took me, I was okay with it, so acutely in tune with him that his need became my own, my emotions coming out to the surface to respond in kind, needing the release to be able to go on functioning.

One night, while waiting for Jacob to come home, I carried a sleepy Griffin back to our room after feeding him, placing him in the middle of the bed and then crawling in myself to prop myself up on an elbow to look down at my perfect baby. He was our own little miracle. I know lots of other women go through more than I did giving birth. My own mother died, literally. But still, this little baby was a part of me and Jacob. And of course, the fact that in his veins ran the blood of Werewolves and vampires. Two warring parties, enemies for all eternity and yet, here he lay, conceived in love. The son of a Shape-shifter Alpha Wolf and the half-human daughter of vampires. I fell asleep with Griffin on my mind. And I dreamt of Griffins, like how Jacob used to do when I was in my early stages of pregnancy. And it was my turn to wake with a start, all the research on Griffins that I had done, stood clear in the front of my mind. Griffins were protectors and healers. My Griffin had wolf blood and vampire blood running in his veins. I lay still, stunned. My heart pounding so loudly in my ears when Jake wearily crawled into bed and leaned over Griffin to brush his lips over his head before leaning further out to kiss me. I lay there unresponsive, the thoughts running rampant through my head at a crazy speed.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Jake whispered, looking worried.

"Jacob!" I breathed. I just had an epiphany.

He watched me with worried eyes as I slowly sat up.

"It's AJ. Every time his heart threatens to quit, Seth gives him another transfusion. And he's fine until the venom in his system negates the blood and he needs another transfusion. What if—what if…" I couldn't go on any further as my guilty eyes fell to my sleeping baby and Jake brought up a protective hand and placed it over Griffin. I raised my eyes to Jake.

"What are you saying?" he whispered.

"He is part wolf and part Vampire. His blood is a combination of both species and yet one doesn't try to overtake the other. What if we gave AJ some of Griffin's blood?"

Jacob rolled out of the bed in the very next minute, clutching Griffin to his chest. "What are you saying?" he asked again, in a harsh tone of voice this time.

My eyes immediately filled with tears. I hadn't thought this through well yet. The thought of drawing blood from my baby didn't even cross my mind until faced with my angry husband. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. I just thought his blood is a combination of us both and Griffins are supposed to be healers. I don't know what I'm saying," I babbled as the tears ran down my face.

Jacob watched me fiercely for a moment before he pulled me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest. He slowly sat down on the side of the bed, pulling me down beside him. When I had no more tears, we both watched Griffin, nestled comfortably between Jacob's arm and chest. I reached out a hand to brush the hair off his forehead and he stirred a little before settling down again.

"My dad feels that there's a reason why wolves imprint or rather that there's a greater reason somehow. He felt that I imprinted on you to revive the old magic of the Spirit Warriors. That scared me because I thought that something worse was going to happen when Griffin grows up. And now you put this thought in my head, Nessie. What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I'm the Alpha to the pack but I'm also Griffin's father. What do I do?"

I stayed silent. I didn't know what I was supposed to do either and I just leaned forward to press a kiss to Griffin's palm.

"What if you're right?" Jake asked in a bleak voice. We both remained silent for a little while. "What if you're right and we never tried it and AJ dies?"

I looked up at Jacob then, my eyes swimming with fresh tears.

"I have to call your grandfather," he said abruptly as he handed the baby over to me, striding over to pick up the phone from his bedside table. He dialed the number and then hesitated. "If you're right, are we doing this?"

I stared down at my baby. My precious, precious baby. I'm sorry Griffin, I'm so, so sorry to have to do this to you, I thought as I nodded my head.

The next morning, we were all at Seth's cabin, ready to try out our little experiment. Griffin was wide awake, taking in his surroundings excitedly, in a cheerful mood. Shana came running over to hug me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

I nodded. My throat felt so thick I couldn't answer her. I was about to hurt my baby. The one being I swore to protect and I was about to hurt him.

"Thank you, thank you," she sobbed.

When Shana went back to her place beside AJ, Seth walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, resting his head against mine. "You're amazing, Ness. Even if this doesn't work, I just wanted you to know that."

Grandpa Carlisle was the one who took a syringe full of blood from Griffin as Jake held him tight in his arms. I expected him to cry, I certainly did, suffering for my baby. I had suffered since I had come up with the idea, but he didn't cry. He scrunched up his little face and stared at the needle that pierced his skin and when Grandpa Carlisle removed the needle, Griffin didn't even need a band-aid. I took the solemn baby from Jacob and hurried outside to sit on the cabin stairs, holding my baby tight, kissing his little inner arm. More for myself than anything else really.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," I sobbed against his soft skin and he gurgled at me, reaching out to tug at my hair. I pulled back a little to look into his eyes and he smiled at me, not at all traumatized. Jacob walked out at then and sat down beside me.

"You okay?" he asked and I shrugged. Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Carlisle just injected Griffin's blood straight into AJ's heart. Kind of like your dad did for Bella. Now we just have to monitor him. Don't feel so bad, Babe. Carlisle thinks this might actually work."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like a lousy Alpha and a lousy Dad. Do you think he's going to hate me someday?" Jake asked.

"Honestly?" I asked as I looked up into Jake's eyes and he nodded. "I think he'd be glad that we thought of this and that he could help somehow."

I hope it worked. I really did hope so, I thought as I tried to convince myself that what I had put my son through was not something unnecessary and pointless. Later that afternoon, Seth announced that there were brain activities detected. Shana cried once again, hugging me tight and thanking me and Jake over and over again. AJ's parents were the next in line with the thank you's. The next morning, as I was rinsing off the breakfast dishes at home, Jake walked in, looking solemn.

"They took AJ off the heart machine last night. His heart's been beating on it's own at its regular pace since. I think your idea worked, Babe," he said huskily as I threw myself into my husband's arms.

Griffin was a miracle baby in more ways that one. And he was proof that imprints were meant to be, why the tie was so strong.

"I wish I had thought of this sooner. Poor Shana has been suffering for so long and poor Seth really needs to go get Abby back. Do you think AJ will wake up soon?"

"I hope so," Jake whispered. "I don't want to loose any of my brothers."

_A/N : All I ask for are reviews. Please review. Thanks._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljen's though.

Please remember to check out Liljenrock's _Love you for Always_ and _A Love the Defies all Logic_. You'll get different points of view set within this same time frame. I love these stories so you will too. Plus she's so patient and understanding coz I keep delaying my chapters and indirectly holding her back. Thanks Jen for the patience and the beta-ing.

And to everyone who's read and reviewed Chapter 20, thank you!! I'm sorry I didn't reply, but I read all of them as they pop up in my mailbox. It's the reviews that keep me feeling good enough to function through my horrible job.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 21

_**Nessie**_

I rushed through the house, packing a few bottles of milk and Griffin's teething ring, and then stood in the middle of the hallway looking around worriedly. I'd forgotten something, I just knew it.

"Look at Mommy, Griffin. Mommy's gone bananas."

I turned around at the sound of Jake's voice and found both my husband and my son grinning at me from the doorway. My breath caught at the picture they made, both of them dressed in matching suits. Father and son, both with identical hair styles which were currently gelled into a stylish mess.

"You gelled his hair?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Uh-huh," Jake grinned.

I smiled as I spiked up Griffin's hair a little more to match Jake's exactly, and then I pulled Jake's tie out of Griffin's hold, just before he could bring it to his mouth and gave him his teething ring to gnaw on instead.

"You about ready to leave, babe?" Jake asked.

I turned away from him to walk around the room distractedly. "I feel like I forgot something. What did I forget?"

My grandfather was getting married today. And although it was going to be a very small and simple wedding in a park, the closest friends and family only, it was still a rushed preparation that Aunt Alice arranged, throwing tasks to all of us. Our fault really, since everything that had been happening, preparations for the wedding had just slipped everyone's minds until September rolled along. Only then had we realized that even Sue's attention had been centered around AJ's coma and Seth's pain. With such a short notice, I was impressed at the beauty of the setting that we had accomplished. After the wedding we were all going for dinner at one of the upscale restaurants in Forks, Jake's contribution to the wedding. We'd booked the entire restaurant for the night.

Things had been pretty crazy around here in the last few days. AJ, who had been in a coma for the past seven months, had suddenly woken up yesterday, just in time too, to wish Shana a Happy Birthday. The wolves were all still on high alert though, expecting another attack at any time. And Seth, my soon-to-be 'step-uncle' was suffering from a broken heart, while at the same time, my eight-month old baby was teething and becoming a little cranky. Everything was adding up at the same time and I found myself becoming stressed.

"You forgot to kiss me today," Jake grinned, causing me to laugh as he came up to me and pressed his lips gently to mine, Griffin reached out to grab a handful of my hair, gurgling happily and saying something to me in his baby talk.

"Oh? I forgot to kiss you too huh, my darling?" I asked him before I kissed his round cheeks.

We stayed like that for a little while, Jake and I cuddling Griffin between us until the little tyke got restless and started fidgeting.

"Griffin!" Jake sighed as I giggled. He needed a diaper change. As Jake walked off with Griffin, it occurred to me just what I had forgotten. Diapers!

Soon, we had him strapped into his baby seat in the car and after making one small stop to collect Billy, we were on our way.

The wedding was short and simple with Seth walking his mom down the aisle. He was here for his mom, as were Leah and her beau Alex, but I could tell that Seth's heart wasn't here. His hand kept coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose and then rub his forehead. I looked up at Jake, intending to say something about Seth but I held my tongue when I realized that he was watching Seth too, his expression troubled yet fierce.

Mom came by and took Griffin from me, and I leaned into Jacob and wrapped both my arms around his, resting my chin on Jacob's shoulder, I asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Seth," Jake sighed. "And the duties and responsibilities that come with being a wolf." Jake was silent for a while as he pulled his arm free from my hold to wrap it around my shoulders and pull me close. I cuddled into his chest as he continued, "When your parents took you away, I went along with you guys. The pack let me go. It was the imprinting that made me want to go with you. I wasn't in love with you back then. Seth's imprinted _and_ he's in love with Abby, but I can't give Seth that chance to go after Abby. It's probably killing him, babe."

"AJ's awake now," I murmured. "And we moved him back to his house this afternoon." Jacob turned to look down at me and I shrugged. "He's not going to need round the clock monitoring anymore and Grandpa Carlisle can be there to check up on him."

"I don't know when the next attack could be. How long would he be gone?"

"Abby's in Oklahoma," I turned to look at Abby's sisters. Ava was filling a plate for Ashley. "The girls are leaving today with Scar. Let Seth go with them, Jakey. He needs to, for his soul."

Jake's arm tightened around me. "How could she have left like that? She didn't accept us for what we are, Nessie."

"Oh, Jakey, Seth bungled up telling her. This whole thing was a misunderstanding."

"I know, I know. But I can't help thinking how you took the news and how she didn't."

"I grew up knowing the legends and what you were and what I am. I wanted to be your imprint." I pinched his side, "I was in love with you long before you realized that I was a female."

"I—I'm not with you because of the imprint. You know that, don't you?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "I know, but I'm still thrilled to be your imprint."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, babe," I grinned as I dropped a kiss on his nose.

"And when we get home, I'll show you just how much I realize that you're female."

I could only giggle at that.

A few nights later, I was just falling asleep in Jacob's arms when his mobile rang. He stuck a long arm out and snagged his phone. "'Lo?" he answered sleepily, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. Whatever he heard on the other end brought him awake instantly, causing him to sit up so abruptly that I rolled off his chest and on to my side of the bed before I even realized what happened. I slowly sat up, pulling up the sheet to cover myself, my attention focused solely on Jake as he got out of bed and started pacing around. Something was happening, I just knew it. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, a churning feeling. I didn't like this feeling.

_**Jacob**_

Never did I expect, when I picked up the phone that night that I would hear from a vampire I had met once before. One that had scarlet eyes, one that I let leave La Push and Forks in one piece. It was Terrance Howard, the pedophile hunting tracker vampire.

"Mr. Black? This is Terrance Howard. We've met before. I bought a custom bike from you a while back."

"Yes, Mr. Howard, I remember you," I was wide awake in an instant and talking just like he was, without even thinking about it.

"What I am about to do sir, is something out of the usual for me. My first instinct was to go about with my own concerns. You do understand that I am under no obligation to you."

"Why don't you get straight to the point, Mr. Howard?"

"I'm in Seattle at the moment, I was tracking this person, but someone else got to him before I did. I found his corpse sir, completely drained and partially burned," Howard paused at this.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I am telling you this because I was intrigued enough to track the person who got to my prey before I did. I tracked this person all the way to an old abandoned warehouse in…" Howard droned on but the words 'abandoned warehouse' caught my attention.

"Warehouse?" I asked.

He must've sensed something in my voice. "Yes, sir. A warehouse. One that stands abandoned in the South Industrial area. I do believe that you may have an indication towards what I am referring to here."

"You've found a warehouse full of newborns?" I asked flatly.

There was a pause, Howard was either collecting his thoughts or was surprised that I'd hit the nail so accurately. "Yes, and I've also overheard some talk where Forks, Washington was repeated numerous times."

"What do you hope to gain by sharing this information with me, Mr. Howard?" I just had to ask.

"Nothing, sir. I just feel that what I have witnessed here today is wrong. And my conscience will never permit me to keep this information to myself."

I remained silent, my mind already sprinting forward, making plans and strategies.

"Mr. Black, I want no part in this sir, but I could not keep this information to myself. My job here is done. What you choose to do with this information, is up to you. I hope you understand that."

"Sure, sure," I was no longer interested in talking to him, but I remembered my manners. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Howard. I won't forget this."

By the time morning rolled around, I had Paul on the phone. Being the closest wolf to the location that Howard had shared, I set Paul up to snoop around, warning him against getting too close for fear of having one of the vamps follow him back home. But what he had to say surprised me just a little bit.

"Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker. Embry's here with me," I pressed the speaker button on my phone.

"Hey man," Embry said in greeting.

"Hey, Em, I was just about to tell Jake that I took a very close run past that warehouse last night—" Paul started.

"You what?" I blew up. "Are you fucking out of your mind? What if they'd seen you? Do you not remember what happened to AJ?"

"Relax, man. Geez. Do you think I'd take a damn risk like that?"

I growled and Paul sighed. "They don't know anything about us wolves and they are not the least bit interested in animals, no matter how thirsty they are. They took no notice of me even as I ran by and took a peek inside."

"Paul!" I yelled. "What the fuck, man? What if something had happened? You have a new baby. You remember that, don't you?"

"I do, man. I do. I hung around and kept my distance for quite some time. They took no notice of me. So I got closer and closer. Trust me dude, they are not the least bit interested in anything non-human and we don't exactly smell human, do we?"

"How close did you get?" Embry asked.

"I stuck my head into a broken window."

I slammed my hands on the top of my desk as I pushed myself up to stand and walk around the room. I couldn't believe Paul would take a risk like that. What if he had gotten attacked? How do I explain what happened to Rachel? Embry and Paul ignored me as Paul continued talking.

"The whole building is packed full of newborns, man. It looked like a damn mosh pit in there. And the walls are so flimsy, I don't understand why the newbies are staying in there instead of kicking the walls down and getting out."

"Are we talking like fifty, sixty—," Embry started to ask.

"Hundreds, man. We're talking hundreds. The only thing missing was a stage and a rock band, otherwise it's could be a wild concert."

"Hundreds? Jake's been in constant touch with Charlie and checking up on the missing people reports in Washington. The numbers don't seem that alarming as compared to what you say you saw."

"If you're involved in crime, would you report another criminal missing?" I asked.

Embry said no.

"How do we know if these newborns are not all shady characters? And nobody's reported them missing?" I asked.

The guys were silent for a moment, until Paul asked, "So what's the plan, Jake?"

"Nothing yet. Paul, I want you to keep your distance, but I need to think and I need to get the Cullens involved."

"Hey Jake?" Paul interjected.

"What?"

"I think I saw the 'hoodie.' He was talking to a couple of other vamps. I think I know what their plans are."

"Fuck Paul! It's like pulling teeth with you. Can't you just tell us everything instead of stretching it out like this? It's fucking annoying," Embry bit out.

"Okay, okay. It's the Volturi, man. These vamps want to be the next Volturi," Paul let that statement hang in the air for a moment before he asked a question. "Hey Jake, is it true that the Italian vamps will no longer step foot into Washington and they consider this part of the world out of their jurisdiction?"

I looked at Embry, the realization of just how huge this was, setting in. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah? Dude! Why didn't you tell us?" Paul asked.

"What was there to tell? This decision was made when Sam was Alpha, right after the whole Nessie thing."

"How come?" Embry asked.

"Because of us. They don't want to fight us. They stay out of our territory and we stay out of theirs," I said.

"And the rest of the vampire existence knows this?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "Word of mouth. I don't know how fast things spread in the vampire grapevine."

"Guys, the 'hoodie' was talking about world domination. They're starting small, taking over Forks. From there, to take over the Volturi and then world domination."

I snorted as I sat down. I couldn't help myself. World domination? Is there no end to these vampires stupidity?

"They still don't know about us," I chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Embry asked.

"The vampire grapevine. The Volturi are staying away and that news is something these new vamps obviously know. But the reason why, is not something that is popular knowledge."

"They know about the Cullens. They think the Cullens hold this place," Paul offered.

"I know. We guessed that from the start."

"So what do we do now?" Paul asked.

"Nothing for now," I said. "Embry, round up the guys and the Elders. We need to have a council meeting."

"Where?"

"Here. Say four p.m. I'll gather the Cullens. They're going to have to hear this too." I waited for Embry's nod before continuing, "Paul, I'll call you when I have everyone gathered okay?"

"Okay."

"And I want you to stay away from the newborns till we come up with a plan. That's a direct order, Paul," I said sternly.

"Fuck! You're no fun, Jake!"

"Tough."

When I turned around after shutting the door behind Embry, I found Nessie standing at the doorway of her studio, watching me. I brought my eyebrows up in question and she silently walked across the room, breaking out into a run and throwing herself at me, to wrap her arms and legs around me and press her face into my neck. I hugged her back.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Sshh, just give me a minute okay? Please?" she asked.

I held her as she wanted. After a little while she raised her head and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong Nessie?" I asked.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" she asked in a soft voice.

She'd heard my side of the conversation with Terrance Howard last night and then she had hovered around me when I'd called Paul. I should have talked to her, eased her mind a little instead of letting her mind run away with her.

"It'll be okay," I whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

I carried her upstairs and lay her down on our bed and then lay down beside her on my side, both of us face to face. "Where's Griffin?" I asked as I brushed her hair off her cheek and forehead.

"Asleep," she murmured as she moved her face into my hand like a cat. "I'm scared, Jakey."

"The pack is coming by at four. We need to make plans. I need to call your family too."

She nodded, clutching my hand and pressing her lips to my palm. "Jakey, I'd die without you."

"Hey. Who said anything about dying, huh?"

"I know, I know," she started crying. "I'm just…I'm just so scared suddenly. I've not stopped shaking since last night," she brought up a trembling hand.

I felt bad instantly. Last night I had been so consumed with the information that we had gained and all the plans that I had started making, having Nessie and Griffin just where I knew they were supposed to be was enough for me. I hadn't really checked to see if she was okay. I wanted to kick myself now.

"Babe, it's going to be okay," I murmured as I cupped her face in my hand and pressed my forehead to hers. But she was almost inconsolable and I kissed the tears off her eyes and cheeks, trailing my way down to her lips, kissing her lightly but the almost desperate way she clung to me and kissed me back made me deepen the kiss and roll her onto her back.

Much later, I tucked the sheets around a dozing Nessie and took a quick shower, stopping to check up on a still sleeping Griffin before making my way downstairs. I still had time before our council meeting started and sat down at my desk in my office. I could understand Nessie's worry. What we were about to face was something none of us had ever imagined. Based on what Paul had said about the number of newborns in that warehouse, I knew that we were severely outnumbered. How many of us were coming back if we took on these newborns? My eyes strayed to the framed photograph I had on my desk. It was one taken just minutes after Griffin was born. Our first family picture. Nessie was lying back propped up on a mound of pillows and I held a bundled up Griffin in the palms of my hands, both of us smiling down at him as he yawned. Rosalie had taken that black and white picture and it meant a lot to me because every time I looked at this picture, I realized again and again that this was my family. _Mine_. And they were the most precious treasure in the world to me. Keeping them safe and sound and happy and well provided for. It was my duty, wasn't it?

I called Carlisle first and filled him in on everything. The Cullens promised to come over at four. Next I called my lawyer. I had to make sure that all my papers were up to date. I came up with a 'to-do' list next, with things that I wanted to get done that week, before we went any further with the newborns. It was not only my wife and son that I had to think about. My responsibilities went further than that. There was my father to think of, my new little nephew and the pack, especially the younger wolves. And as much as I hated it, I had to do something for Rebecca too. There was this heaviness in my heart to have thoughts like this, but I had to face the facts. There was a very strong possibility that I may not come back although I wanted to, although I had so much to live for. Although there was so much I wanted to live for.

I was just closing that page on my phone when Nessie walked in and wrapped her arms around me from the back, pressing kisses to my cheek and neck. I took her hand in mine and pulled her into my lap. She ran her fingers through my hair, pushing herself back a little to look me in the eyes.

"Whatever happens, promise me that you'll come back to me," she whispered.

I didn't know how to answer her. How could I make a promise that I didn't know if I could keep? I didn't want to lie to her so I kissed her, knowing that I could most times kiss the thoughts out of her mind. I was almost relieved when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the council. I stood up with Nessie in my arms and then lowered her onto the chair that I had just vacated. I pressed a last kiss to her lips before I cowardly hurried out of my office to get to the front door.

_A/N : As you all know, I live for reviews. It's the reviews that get my creative juices churning. So please review!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation though.

My thanks to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks for her patience and for pushing me to keep writing. Please check out her Love you for Always and A Love that Defies All Logic. They're written in this same universe and timeframe.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 22

_**Jacob**_

It was one hell of a conference call that we were having. I had Paul, Seth, Scar, Zeke, Joey and Leah on speaker and the rest of the other wolves in my house, along with the retirees Sam and Jared, the council elders and the Cullen clan. My mind kept drifting to Nessie who I had left in my office and I had to force my attention back to the matter at present. It didn't escape Bella's notice that Nessie was not in the room. Every time we had an impromptu meeting like this, she'd be here but today she was staying away. Bella sent me an arched look in question and I shook my head, not able to get into my personal issues at the moment. I couldn't help myself, I snuck a look at Edward and he looked solemn.

We were interrupted by a little whimper that rang out on the baby monitor, and I looked up as Nessie hurried out of my office and ran up the stairs. Her tear streaked face and red nose did not escape my notice, nor did it escape anyone else's. She had stayed in that room, crying. I wanted to go to her, to promise her the stars and the moon and get her to stop worrying, wanting to make everything all right again. But that's what I was trying to do here, wasn't I? This newborn threat had to be stopped completely. I had to do this so that my wife and son would have a safe world to live in.

"Tokala, Brady and Collin, I'd like you guys to head out to Seattle and take turns with Paul to watch this warehouse," I said.

"Jake, I can help too. I live in Seattle, remember?" Leah interrupted.

"No, Leah. I may need you to come back to La Push. These newbies don't sense any wolves, but it may peek their interest is they spotted you in human form."

"I can phase again—"

"Hold that thought. I may need you to," I turned to Sam and Jared. "And Sam and Jared to phase too, if the need really comes up, but not before."

Sam nodded as Jared grinned. "It'll be fun to be in on the action again."

I turned back to Tokala, Brady and Collin, wanting to explain my plan. "For now, you guys are to pair up and just watch, don't get too close. Report back to me if you see any unusual activities, if they send another team to La Push, we'll give them a welcoming party."

"Cool," AJ grinned and I glared at him.

"Are we gonna just wait till they come to attack or what?" Quil asked.

"If there's going to be an all out war, I don't want it happening here on our home base."

A few of the other guys voiced their agreement on this.

"So what's the plan, Jake? When are we gonna go out there and put an end to this?" Quil demanded.

"The plan is, we put a stop to this completely, but I think we should all take some time." I let that statement hang in the air, not elaborating and everyone understood just what I meant.

"Jake, from the number's mentioned, I don't think we can take them all ourselves. We need to call in for favors again, like we did before," Jasper said.

I nodded. I had been wondering how to bring this topic up and I was thankful that Jasper did.

"We need your permission, Jacob," Jasper said and I snuck a glance at Billy before I nodded once more.

"Granted. But they remain at your place and no hunting in our territory or in Washington for that matter."

"Just like last time, eh? Emmett grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Only this time with some action," Embry said with a smirk.

"Do you think the Volturi would make an appearance again?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so, Rosalie. They want no involvement with the wolves. They were quite adamant about us keeping to our side of things and they'll remain in theirs," Carlisle said.

"These vamps are planning to overthrow them. And yet they'll stay away?" Embry asked incredulously.

"Actually, if these Newborns 'take care' of you, then there's no wolf territory anymore is there?" Jasper asked.

It made sense. These Newborns were on a suicide mission. There was no winning for them. We'll cream them for sure, but in the event that we fail, then the Volturi will finish them off. Obviously the Hoodie and whoever else he was in cahoots with had not looked at the bigger picture.

"I think I should go to Seattle," Alice said as she quickly turned to Jasper and placed a finger against his lips, "Just to get tuned into the Hoodie and whoever else he's working with. After that I can read them from home."

"They'll probably sense you," Paul piped up over the phone.

"I know. I won't try to get close to him at that warehouse. Maybe I should wait somewhere else and you could point him out—"

"If they sense you at all—" I started.

"I know, I know. I'll have to be very careful."

By the time the council 'meeting' ended, the plan was for Tokala, Brady and Collin to join Paul in Seattle. Alice and Jasper would go down separately and wait for a phone call from one of the wolves to tell her that either Hoodie or his cohorts were headed her way. Seth, Scar and the wolves in college were being called back to get ready. I was not sure yet how fast we would launch an attack. The Cullens wanted some time to gather their allies and based on the number of newborns Paul had reported, I was not stupid enough to turn away any form of help we could get. Knowing too, that all of us needed time with our loved ones, because no matter what, Alice would never be able to see the outcome of the upcoming battle.

Everyone left soon after, Edward after reaching out to squeeze my shoulder, firmly took Bella's hand and led her outside. That surprised me, I was expecting Edward to tear into me after seeing Nessie's teary eyes. I knew Bella was certainly gearing up for it. Once everyone was gone, I went upstairs in search of Nessie and found her in the nursery, holding Griffin to her shoulder and gently rocking him as she stared unseeingly out of the window. Griffin saw me over Nessie's shoulder and called out to me happily in his baby talk, laughing gleefully when I reached out to him and tossed him in the air to catch him under his arms then to lower him down to me, to press my forehead to his. He babbled away in his baby talk, telling me something important.

"Uh-huh? All that happened, huh, Bud?"

He replied happily, gesturing with his arms, showing me a glimpse of the tooth that was slowing growing in his otherwise gummy grin.

I had to laugh at him before hugging him tightly. Suddenly overwhelmed by the love I felt for him. Nessie turned to me then, and I stared at her as she quietly watched Griffin and me, making no move to join us.

"Hey Bud, has Mommy been this glum the whole time?" I asked huskily, my question more for Nessie than Griffin.

He held an arm out to Nessie, making a grabbing motion with his little hand, calling her over to him and she stared at him a moment before caving in and coming forward to take hold of his hand and press a kiss to it as I pulled her closer to us, pulling her into a group hug and she did not resist, as she wrapped her free arm around my waist to press her face into my neck.

"Babe," I whispered, wanting to sooth her somehow.

"Shhh...Don't say anything please. Just hold me. That's all I need right now," she said as she placed a finger against my lips, Griffin automatically copying her action by grabbing hold of my lower lip. He achieved what I had been unable to, he made Nessie laugh as she pulled his hand away, kissing his little hand again before pressing another kiss to his cheek.

We stood there in that nursery that day, as a family, a loving family and once again I felt a pang that all this could be taken away from me too soon. I would miss this. It didn't matter what death meant, if there was an afterlife or a Heaven or Hell. This moment in time, as I stood here with all I held dear in my arms, I knew that I would carry this moment with me for all times. This love that I feel would never diminish. I would never forget it, no matter what the near future might bring, no matter where my spirit might carry me. This feeling is what is going to make me fight harder, as it was not really my life that I was going to be fighting for. I was going to fight for a chance to come back here to where I was at this moment, back to the love of my family.

Over the next week, there were a number of newborn attacks, attacks that we were well prepared for, managing to get rid of the threat immediately after the truck that dropped them off rounded the corner. The newborns never stood a chance. There was something about a surprise attack that does just that, take one by surprise. Perhaps seeing what happened to AJ gave all the wolves a different perspective when it came to fighting these days, I didn't know if it came from the fear of losing months of their lives like AJ did or some new form or courage or recklessness, knowing that if they did get bitten, they knew that we now had an antidote, or it could also be from the training and the daily exercises that Jasper had everyone of us under, but even I was impressed with the fighting skills of all my brothers.

_**Nessie**_

"Oh my! I can't believe how much he's grown," Kate gushed as she danced around the room with a giggling Griffin in her arms.

The Denali clan had come down, immediately choosing to stand by us when Grandpa Carlisle had called. I was grateful, as much as I thanked Tanya and Carmen and Kate, I still don't know if they understand just how eternally grateful I am that they were helping us. Every bit of help we could get meant a slightly better chance for me to have my family intact and I needed that. It was not a fight between the newborns and the wolves that had me worried. Jake had been fighting any trespassers ever since I could remember. But the sheer number that Paul had reported was what had me feeling so scared. We were vastly outnumbered and this was to be a fight to the death. As the Alpha wife, it was my duty to be brave and composed and I tried, I really did, to go about my day as if everything was alright. But I was terrified and most days I walked around in a daze.

My mother pulled me into a hug and I held onto her. Once upon a time, she had placed me in Jacob's care, preparing to join her husband to face our enemies. It did not escape my notice that me, as her daughter was now being left behind with her baby while the rest of her family once again joined together to protect home and hearth. I felt helpless. I was weak, stronger than the regular human yes, but I was still very much weaker than a vampire. I would be totally useless in a battle. And I hated myself for my weakness, for being unable to help. Yet at the same time, I was torn. Did I want to go into battle with everyone, or did I want to protect my son? This was Jacob's biggest worry. If the wolves failed, and the newborns came to our little paradise, he wanted me to be prepared to take Griffin and leave. It was something that I didn't want to think about, didn't want to prepare for. No matter how angry Jacob got every time I refused to listen to him, when he tried telling me what I should do in the event.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart?" I came out of my reverie when my mother shook me gently.

"Mom?"

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, pursing her mouth and furrowing her brow.

"Yes," I turned away from her, making myself busy as I walked around my kitchen, rearranging things just to have something to do.

"Bella?"

I turned at the sound of Jacob's voice and he stood at the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

"Could you watch Griffin for us? I'd like to take my wife out for dinner."

"Sure, sure," Mom eagerly replied. I hid a smile, when has she ever said no to a night of watching my baby?

I let Jacob lead me out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom. "You have fifteen minutes to be ready," he said as we stopped outside the closet doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dinner and a movie," he smiled and for some reason, I found myself memorizing how the skin around his eyes crinkled at that action.

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, and maybe when I walk you home, you'll let me kiss you goodnight?" he broke out into a full grin. It was infectious enough to make me giggle. "I missed that sound," he whispered huskily as he pulled me into his arms.

"What's with the dinner and movie, huh, Jakey?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I just want to spend some time with you. I want to pretend like we have no cares in the world. Can we do that?" he asked and I nodded. I needed this too.

We skipped the movie, opting just to have dinner together with me stealing whatever I wanted from Jake's plate and with him finishing off whatever I couldn't finish. I did the same thing over dessert, somehow finding whatever Jacob chose for himself better than what I had chosen for myself.

"What do you want to do next?" Jacob asked me softly.

"I don't know," I said as I licked my spoon clean, smiling to myself as Jake's eyes darkened. "I don't want to go home yet though."

We walked out of the restaurant, our arms around each other. It was nice, hanging around with Jacob like this.

"Jake! Nessie!" we turned to the sound of our names and found Sam and Emily, obviously having a night out of their own.

We exchanged greetings and decided to head to a nearby bar, none of us wanting to call it a night.

"Oh my God! Is that Embry over there?" Emily loudly whispered into my ear.

I turned to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was Embry, sitting at the bar as a beautiful blonde stood between his legs, both of them kissing each other so brazenly in public, it was almost disgusting. I giggled as the blonde started grinding against Embry. I looked around and found that it was only Emily and me who were watching the spectacle, the rest of the crowd oblivious to them.

"Do you see where his hands are?" I asked Emily, laughing.

"Sam? Sam!" Emily called out to Sam and he left the conversation he was having with Jake to lean over to Emily. "Should one of you go stop Embry from making a fool of himself!" Emily said, pointing to the general direction of the bar.

Sam looked up with a grin as Jake snorted. "This is mild by Embry's standards, Emily," Jake called out over the music.

"What?" I called out, shocked. I'd been to many parties where Embry had turned out with his many girlfriends, but this was the first time I was almost watching an X-rated movie being enacted in public.

"Trust me, I've seen worst. Bet you they just met," Jake sniggered and Sam laughed. He stopped abruptly when Emily turned to glare at him.

"Sweetheart, I know you have this nice sweet image of Embry in your head, but trust me, he has no morals. He's like a dog in some ways," Sam explained to Emily.

"That's terrible! Why haven't any of you done anything? Tell him to stop or something?" Emily was clearly distressed.

Embry was like one of Emily's babies. When Sam had been Alpha, Emily was the den mother. Back then, she was the one who cooked for the teenage wolves, she made sure they all did their homework, and made sure to make each one of them feel that there was someone around who cared. Sort of like what I was currently doing with the current pack, with the teenage wolves.

"Nah, he'll snap out of it once he falls in love," Jake laughed.

"Or imprints," Sam said, seriously.

Sam and Jake looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in hearty laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Can you imagine the trouble he's going to have if he ever imprints?" Jake chuckled.

"Trouble? Why?" I was confused.

"Embry's got such a bad reputation, Babe. No woman's going to believe him when he declares his undying love."

"That's terrible, Jake! Why haven't you stopped him or something? You've been in his head, can't you tell him how wrong he is?" I cried. Jake looked troubled suddenly. "What? What is it?" I demanded.

"This is how he deals with things, Babe. Just leave it be," he murmured.

Emily started to say something but Sam hushed her. Obviously this was something Sam and Jake were in on and they didn't want to discuss this outside. Emily and I watched with fascinated shock as Embry stumbled out with the blonde, both still glued together.

It was much later, as we were lying in bed that I brought Embry up again.

"You know how his life was growing up, don't you? How his mom always made him feel like he ruined her life?" Jake asked and I nodded. "Then he watched Sam with Emily when we were younger, and he used to want that, having someone loving him and waiting for him everyday. It was when our relationship changed that he started wanting it almost desperately. You're his ideal imprint."

"Me?" I sat up shocked.

"Yeah, you," Jake lay back and placed both his hands behind his head as he looked up at me.

"But…but Jacob, I never—"

"No, Babe. It's not something you did. Don't worry. It's Embry really. He has this image in his head, of his ideal imprint. Face it, Babe, you are the best looking wolf girl and you're classy and you're sexy. What we have is what he wants," Jake explained.

"He's going about it all wrong, isn't he?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. I was lucky when I imprinted on you when I did. It kept me walking the right path, I had your Daddy to prove to, that I was worthy of you. Otherwise, who knows, I might be just like Embry. Women still make passes at me," Jake grinned widely and I just had to pinch him. "Aw!"

"Are you going to tell him that he's going about it all wrong?"

"Nope. Right now, he's pretending that they all want him for him. And not because he's rich and good looking. That's all he has, Nessie. He just wants someone to care and want him. I'm not going to take what little comfort he has away. Even if it is a delusional comfort."

I lay back against Jake. "You know I love you, don't you?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, and I love you too. I had the potential to become like Embry. It's you that gave me a home and a family. You know that, don't you?" he said softly

My eyes filled with tears as I nodded at him.

"Nessie, I know you don't want to hear this, but please hear me out okay. If anything happens to me, please take Griffin away. Please don't let him feel like he's a burden. Please—"

I covered Jacob's mouth with my hand as my tears spilled over. "He's my baby too," I whispered. "But Jacob, I'd die without you."

"I need you to be strong for me, baby. The two of you mean the world to me. Did I thank you today for my son?" He gave me a teasing grin then leaned over for a kiss and a proper thank you.

_A/N : I'm still building up to the big fight. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate every review you guys leave me. It keeps me inspired and motivates me to write. So please review and THANKS everyone!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljenrock's though. Please check out her Love you for Always and A Love that Defies all Logic. Both stories are set in this same universe and timeframe and are about Seth and Scar.

My thanks of course to my wonderful and patient beta Liljenrocks. She finished her chapter ages ago and I sat on it and this chapter coz work is so crazy that I don't have any time for myself anymore L

And also thanks to all of you who reviewed and left me those private messages. This chapter is for all of you.

FYI – I had to jump POVs more than twice for this chapter. I couldn't help it.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 23

_**Jacob**_

I checked in on a sleeping Griffin before slipping into our bedroom, toeing off my loafers as I started unbuttoning my shirt. I heard Nessie on the phone as she riffled through her clothes in the closet and I barely paid attention as I started to cross over to the bathroom, wanting to grab a quick shower before hitting the sack.

"Um, Abby? Hi! This is Nessie. Were you already asleep?"

Nessie was calling Abby? I stopped in my tracks, instantly wary. Seth had brought Abby and her sisters back to La Push a couple of days ago, along with a surprise bundle, Liam Seth Clearwater. With Keegan's birth a few months back, plus Remy and Hawke, it looked like the future pack was in the making. Nessie was absolutely thrilled. I thought back to the wedding we'd attended earlier today, how Nessie had wanted to carry Liam, although to her credit she did portray some decorum when faced with Abby's reluctance, hiding her hurt feelings when Abby had abruptly taken the baby from her soon after Seth has purposely placed his son into Nessie's arms. I hadn't liked it one bit, ready to show my displeasure and leave immediately, not caring that as the best man, I still had some things I needed to get done, when as usual my softhearted wife stopped me. So it was pissing me off a little bit right now, that she'd be calling Abby so soon after getting snubbed like that. My curiosity got the better of me and I blatantly eavesdropped.

"I was thinking, with all that's going on, you and Seth won't really have much of a honeymoon. Would you like me to take the girls and Liam for the night? I don't mind and we have room."

I couldn't quite make out what Abby answered, but Nessie still managed a cheerful reply. "It's okay. I just wanted to offer anyway. Let me know if you change your mind." There was a pause so I guessed Abby must be saying something. "Okay, good night. Bye." I was leaning on the doorway to the closet when Nessie turned around, jumping in surprise when she saw me. "Jake!"

"You called Abby, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to—"

"Damnit Nessie! That woman snubbed you! And you still want to call her, to help her!" I was really exasperated.

"Jakey," she chided as she rushed up to me and placed a soothing hand against my cheek. "We were friends before all this happened. Now, suddenly she's been exposed to wolves and vampires. She probably sees me as a monster now. Give her some time. She'll remember the friendship we shared. You'll see."

I snorted, turning abruptly and making my way to the bathroom. Sometimes there was no reasoning with her. I hated that she saw only the good in everyone. I hated that some people use her kindness when it suits them and then push her aside when they've gotten what they wanted. I know that although she brushes these incidents aside, it still hurts her. And seeing her hurt was not something I condone in anyway or in anyone. "Would you do something for me?" I asked as I paused at the bathroom doorway. She looked up at me in question. "I don't want you talking to her or offering her anymore help in anyway until she's apologized to you." I stood there and glared at her for a full minute until she nodded.

I was still fuming when I stepped into the lukewarm spray, leaning my head against the tiled wall and letting the water pound down on my back, Seth's wedding still fresh on my mind. The wedding that would not have happened if not for Alice Cullen's help. I wondered if Abby had noticed how Rachel had no qualms sitting with the Cullens and how she'd handed over Keegan to Esme when she offered to hold him. And little Remy Uley as usual came by to give Nessie his usual sunny smile followed by a cheeky wink, causing her to pull him into her arms and shower his chubby cheeks with kisses. God knows what Sam was teaching that boy of his, something I asked when I found a moment alone with him. He'd laughed, saying that Remy was picking up every line that he used on Emily.

"You're gonna have to be careful with what you say around your house pretty soon, Jake. Kids these days just pick up only the things they're not supposed to." We laughed again.

"What's with the ugly haircut, man?" I asked.

"Just incase I have to phase, I want to be prepared," he answered seriously.

"Geez, Sam! So you have a shaggy fur coat when you're phased, if you even have to phase. But is that buzz cut necessary?"

"I think it is," he replied seriously.

"That was one of the things I hated about being a wolf when I first phased. You cutting my hair."

"Everyone has their own management style, huh?" he smiled and the silence stretched for a little while as I watched as Alice twirled around the dance floor with a giggling Griffin in her arms.

"Hey Sam? I need a favor," I asked, hesitant yet determined.

"Yeah?"

"It's Griffin. Just—just in case, I-I don't make it back, would you teach him for me?" I swallowed. I had to do this, as much as it pained me to even bring it up, I had no choice. "Nessie, she—we agreed that he'll be raised knowing his birthright and about becoming a wolf. But when he phases the first time, would you guide him? Be there for him so he doesn't freak out?" That was the main thing for me. I didn't want him to be scared, like I had been scared, like most of us had been scared, not knowing that the legends we thought were bedtimes stories were actually true. "Don't let him freak out."

"Yes. I swear I will, if Nessie lets me," his answer came instantly. No hesitation whatsoever.

"She will. We've talked about this."

Sam and I stayed silent for a while, as I contemplated the thoughts running through my mind. "Sam? There's something more."

"Yeah?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. We won't know until he phases, but Griffin might have the spirit warrior magic."

Sam goggled at me as I went on to tell him about our theory of Griffin's manifestations when Nessie was pregnant with him. "I don't want him to face all that alone, not knowing what's happening to him. Please don't let my boy be scared, Sam." I could feel myself begging.

"I'll be there for him, Jake. I promise," Sam vowed solemnly.

We were both silent for a while. Both of us, coming to terms with the thoughts running through our heads.

"And don't mess with his hair, okay?" I asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the moment.

Later that evening, I sat Nessie down in my office, and from her mutinous expression, I knew that she had guessed what this was going to be about. "In the safe, we've got all our documents. My investments, my offshore details. Nessie, Nessie, listen," I grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. It was getting more and more difficult to prepare her for the worst case scenario but I was determined to get through to her this time. There was no more time to lose. "This is just in case, babe. You have to do this for me."

"No!"

"Yes!" I hissed. "Dammit, Nessie, you're the Alpha's wife. You have to do this for me."

"I am _your_ wife!" she cried. "I need you, Jacob! I'll die without you. I don't want to do all this. If it's so important to you, come back from this fight and do it. But please don't make me do this."

"Listen, Nessie, Baby, listen please," I cupped her face, pressing urgent kisses all over her face, kissing away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I'm going to do my damnedest to come back to you. I swear, Baby, I swear. I want to spend forever with you, Nessie. I want to watch Griffin grow up. I want to teach him things. I want to teach him how to ride a bike, how to drive. I want to teach him how to shave and all about girls, and the birds and the bees. I want him to have siblings. Oh God, Nessie. There's so much I want. Don't you see?" I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids. "I swear to you, I'll be fighting my hardest to come back. But Babe, I need to know that you and Griffin will be okay, just in case—" She pressed her hand to my lips, stopping the flow of words but I pulled it away, I needed her to listen to what I had to say. I needed her to understand. "I need to know that you'll be fine. That Griffin will be fine. I need you to tell him how much I love him, that I've loved him from the very start, from that time we first found out that you were pregnant. Tell him that he has the blood of great chiefs running through his veins. He will be Alpha some day, Nessie. I don't want him to be scared the way I was when I first phased. I – I want him to have all the things I didn't have when I was growing up. Sam, Sam will guide him when he's close to phasing. Please let him. Let him learn all about the legends of the tribe. Prepare him for his future." Nessie was sobbing harshly by now, but I was relieved to see her nod. "I swear I'll be fighting my hardest to come back. I swear."

It was more than a couple of hours later that I disentangled myself from Nessie's hold, pressing a kiss to her lips before I grabbed for a pair of shorts, tying it to my ankle. She watched me from the bed. I had made it a practice to join the patrol for a few hours every night. Just to get a feel of things and watch the warehouse through the mind link. Only Brady and Tokala were in Seattle at the moment. Paul had brought Rachel and Keegan to La Push, to spend a couple of days with his parents before he moved Rachel and the baby into my house. The safe house, so to speak. Paul and I had discussed things. If either of us fell, we'd be there for each other's sons. In the event that the pack lost to the vampires, then Nessie and Rachel were to run with the babies. It took Paul and me a while to actually muster up the courage to speak the words, it had been a hard decision to make, but we decided that the best would be for Nessie and Rachel to travel light. They didn't have to be burdened with our parents. The babies came first and for the sake of the babies, some sacrifices had to be made. But we had Esme, she wasn't much of a fighter, although she was coming up to Seattle for the battle. I had gotten an agreement from her. If things looked bad, she'd run and she'd help keep my family safe. The future pack would need her help and her cool head.

"Get some sleep, Babe. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," I whispered just before a shrill cry rang out from Griffin's room.

We both bolted for his room, Nessie pulling on my discarded shirt on the way. I got to the crying baby first and picked him up. He buried his face into my neck and sobbed, obviously from a nightmare, I thought as I sniffed the air to confirm this. This was something that worried both Nessie and me. Griffin rarely ever cried, yet this past week, he'd been waking up crying. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but it seemed like this was happening every time I was about to leave the house for whatever reason. Nessie was convinced that he was having a premonition of sorts, always breaking out in tears herself, like she was doing now. I pulled her into my arm, cradling both my wife and son against my chest. I didn't know how to read all this, but it was only right to be prepared for the worst, right?

_**Nessie**_

I was feeling tired and lethargic as we drove up to my family's home. I wanted to spend some time with my family before they all left for the battle and Jake wanted to strategize some more. I knew that some of the senior members of the pack were also coming up. I unbuckled Griffin from his car seat and he raised his arms up for me to lift him. Settling him on my hip, I started up the porch stairs, Jake coming up behind me with the diaper bag. The door flew open and I stopped in shock, not expecting the person who stood grinning in the doorway.

"Zafrina?"

"Yes, it is I, child," she smiled, holding her arms open and I rushed forward to hug her. Griffin cooed what sounded like a question and I held him up proudly to show him off to her. "Griffin, this is, Zafrina. Zafrina, this is my son Griffin. Say hi to Zafrina, Darling," I held his right hand out to her and she formally shook his hand, studying him as seriously as he studied her.

"He is a lovely child, Nessie. But mostly I see his father in him," she looked past me to smile at Jacob. When I was still a child, Jacob had come with my family when we visited the jungles where Zafrina and her sisters lived. Despite being natural enemies, the Amazon sisters had formed a friendship with Jacob, or rather a healthy sense of respect. "You have come into the strength and powers that we had sensed in you before, Jacob Black. And in your son, I sense that too. He will grow up strong and make you proud," she told Jacob in a way of greeting.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Jake grinned back at her.

Zafrina snorted in amusement, "You are still as cheeky as you were when you were still just a boy."

"That's good though, right?" Jake asked, winking.

"Yes, it is," Zafrina laughed, before turning back to me. "May I?" she asked gesturing to Griffin and I handed him over to her, not at all worried that she might hurt him.

We followed her and Griffin into the house, Jake's arm draped over my shoulder and mine around his waist. Somehow seeing Zafrina here, gave me hope. She had certain gifts and right now any help we got, assured me that my husband and my family had a slightly better chance to come back to me. I squeezed Jake's waist and he tightened his arm around me, using his wrist to tilt my face up to his so he could kiss me. _I love you. _I projected to him and he deepened the kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey! No molesting my niece in public," I heard Uncle Emmett say, followed by the sound of the diaper bag dropping to the ground. From the sound of the laughter that rang out, I had no doubt that Jake was using the one fingered sign language to reply to Uncle Emmett.

I tried to spend some private moments with each of my family members, even allowing Aunt Alice to iron out my hair so that it fell straight down past my shoulders. Somehow, I never allowed Aunt Alice to dress me or shop for me like Mom does, but today I felt guilty for having denied her for so long. Later I found Daddy sitting at his piano and I dropped onto the seat beside him. Mom and Grandpa Charlie sat in one of the couches behind us, talking softly. This seemed to be the Father/Daughter room. I wrapped my arms around Daddy's arm and rested my head on his shoulder. This reminded me so much of the day before my wedding, when we had sat like this and Daddy had played my Lullaby for me. I smiled as Daddy started the familiar tune, letting the music wash over me as surely as I felt the love of my parents.

"Don't worry too much, sweetheart. Things might work out all right."

I pressed my face into Daddy's arm. '_I need it to work out all right. I'm not strong enough to face anything on my own,'_ I thought to myself.

"Renesmee, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for," Daddy leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

Grandpa Carlisle was more interested in getting me to know everything he had researched on Griffin's and my genetic construction. I had only one question for him, I needed to know if Griffin was having premonitions from the regular nightmares he seemed to be having these last few days.

"I don't think so, Darling. I think he's reacting to the emotions that you're projecting," Grandpa Carlisle said seriously.

"But Grandpa, he has these nightmares when I'm _not_ touching him. How can I project my emotions to him?" I cried.

"He is Edward's Grandson, my dear. We still don't know how strong he is going to be and just what powers he is going to have yet. Griffin is especially sensitive to you. Maybe because of the mind link he shared with you when you were pregnant with him. But he has a read on your emotions."

It made sense, somehow, especially now as hope bloomed in my chest and I heard Griffin's giggling laugh ring out through the house. His laughter always seemed to start from deep inside his chest before it rang out, always filling Jacob and me with a joyful thrill. And I accepted Grandpa's explanation.

I found Mom sitting on the sofa in the bedroom that Jake and I had used when we stayed over after Griffin was born. Daddy's old bedroom. She was flicking through a photo album and I sat down beside her to look at the pictures with her. Most of them were of Mom and Dad, when Mom was still human, their wedding pictures, and then there were pictures of me, when I was a baby, pictures that I knew were only days apart yet looking like they were months and years apart. I thought of my Griffin, how thankful I was that he was aging at a regular speed.

"I didn't have enough time with you," Mom whispered brokenly.

I didn't know how to answer her and I lay my head down on her lap when she moved the album to the side table. She started finger combing my hair as she hummed the tune of an old song. This seemed like the old times, when I'd cry because I felt that Jacob would never be interested in me and Mom would hold me and console me. Do I cry today because Jacob may not come back to me, or should I cry because someone from my family might not come back?

Over the next few hours, we had a few more volunteers, old friends and new show up. Benjamin and Tia who had stood by us once before, and quite a number of volunteers from my art circle, who had an ulterior motive of their own. If the newborns win, it would bring the Volturi back to this part of the world. Most allied Vampires prefer the USA without the Volturi interference and these Vampires respected the Wolves decrees. I felt positive suddenly. The numbers on our side were growing and this was a positive sign.

_**Jacob**_

I sat in Carlisle's study, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Embry, Quil, Paul, Garrett and Benjamin spread out around the large table.

"I still say we get some explosives and blast the whole damn place down," Garrett said.

"Nah. Too dangerous. The blast alone will bring in the Feds or something," I said.

"But that warehouse is falling apart by itself. Just a spark alone would burn it to the ground just like that," Paul said, snapping his finger.

"No pun intended, but I could probably huff and puff and blow the whole place down," I added.

"I think that warehouse should definitely go up in flames," Jasper said, cutting short the sniggers that were running around the room. "Set it on fire and finish off whatever crawls out from the fire. But we'll definitely need some accelerant. The question is, how do we douse the place without alerting the vampires inside? They're not interested in the wolves. But I don't think you could carry a twenty gallon can of fuel and simply go pour it all over the place in your wolf form."

"Even if we do manage it, how do we keep a pesky cop or security guard from coming to investigate?" Embry asked.

"Leave that part to me," Benjamin said. He had this awesome gift where he can control the weather. He could probably have a storm of some sort going on along the perimeter of the warehouse while we took care of things within that circle.

"You're all missing one crucial point," Embry said.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"A ramshackle warehouse that's only still standing from sheer luck, full of newborn vampires that by right should be so out of control that they should have broken free and gone on a mindless rampage. And then there's Hoodie. We don't really know much about him. I don't know you guys, but this whole thing makes me think that the Hoodie or someone with him has one of your 'gifts'. That's what's controlling all these newborns. How strong are we going to be when faced with this level of control?"

"You forgot that we have Bella," Edward said.

"And Zafrina," Carlisle added.

Our strategizing went on for some time before Nessie came by to tell me that she wanted to take a sleeping Griffin home. The plan was set. We were all set to attack in two days. La Push will be under the guard of the new wolves - the teenagers, under the watchful eyes of Sam, Jared and Leah. I no longer worried about us failing. I was confident now that the wolves would win this battle. At what cost I didn't know. How many of us would come back, I didn't know. But that was something we would all have to face when and if it happens.

The next day, I spent with my father. Just the two of us for a couple of hours. I took him out by St. James Island and we fished silently for a while. This was such a father and son thing to do and I thought about Griffin. How badly I wanted to bring him out for a day like this when he was older. A day out with the Black men. I sighed, trying not to dwell on wishes and hopes right now. I focused on my father.

Rebecca had shacked up with some loser and we didn't have to worry about her for the moment. Rachel and Paul were at my house when Dad and I got back home. And after a family dinner, as Dad went home, he took a moment to tell both Paul and me how proud he was of us, of the men that we've become.

That night, as I made love to my wife, for perhaps the last time, I whispered over and over again how much I love her and I thanked her again and again for my son, for loving me, for making me so happy by just being. I told her how beautiful I thought she was and how proud I was of her for being such a good person layers and layers inside. I couldn't stop thanking her for the love that she showered on everyone in my family. And I thanked her for marrying me and being my wife, for being my imprint. Our love making that night was slow and gentle, stopping many times as the emotions got a little too much to handle. We never slept that night, laying awake in each others arms, not wanting something as mundane as sleep take away what precious few hours we might have left.

Dawn was finally breaking when Nessie stirred in my arms and I let her climb out of bed. She started on a huge breakfast preparation which Rachel soon joined her to help, soon followed by the Cullens. By the time the rest of the pack arrived, my house was bursting with werewolves and vampires and the human mates and children of the wolves. We were all going to drive to Seattle, convenient on the off chance that we had to transport a wounded brother back. Convenient too to move the gallons of fuel we carried. It did strike me, the sort of trouble we'd be in of our convoy of cars got pulled over. Seriously how do we explain the cargo we carried? The plans were all in place. I only hoped that there was nothing that we had forgotten.

_**Nessie**_

My house was full, but at that moment, I didn't care. I sat in Jacob's lap in an armchair in the living room, Griffin cuddled between us. I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world but in Jake's arms. I pressed myself closer and I felt the kisses that Jacob pressed to Griffin's and my head, alternating between the two of us.

As much as I willed it away, the time soon came for everyone to make their moves. I got off Jake's lap, leaving Griffin with him as I hugged the rest of my family goodbye. Letting my parents wrap me up in a group hug and weeping a bit more as they told me that they loved me. My Uncles and Aunts came next and then it was the pack. I whispered to each one of them to be safe as I hugged them goodbye, smiling when Seth tugged on my curls, asking me softly to keep an eye out for his girls and baby.

Embry said something totally different though as he hugged me goodbye. "You're really freaking out, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "You love him that much?"

"He's my life, Embry," I whispered.

He nodded, looking very serious. "I'll watch his back, Nessie. You'll have your Jakey back. I promise you," he whispered and to my shock, he pressed a tender kiss to my forehead before walking out of the house.

And then it was only Jacob left for me to kiss goodbye and I turned and watched as he knelt by his father's wheelchair as Billy squeezed his shoulder. Then he got up and took Griffin from my Mom's arms, hugging him tightly and showering kisses all over his little face. "I love you, little man," he whispered. "Look after your mother for me, will you?"

Then placing the baby into the playpen we'd set up in the living room, he turned to me and we were in each other's arms, Jacob threading his fingers through my hair as he kissed me with a quiet desperation. I clung on, having no strength or will power to let him go.

"I love you, Babe," he mumbled between kisses. "Thank you, for everything. I love you so much."

"Jakey, come back to me," I choked out through my sobs and it didn't escape my notice that his usual promise of 'always' was never uttered this time.

I remained outside long after the last car pulled away, frozen in the same spot as the tears ran unheeded down my face. The sheer terror that was coursing through my veins at that moment almost paralyzing me.

"Renesmee, come inside," I heard Sue call out to me.

Billy wheeled himself out, asking me to come out of the cold in a gruff voice and yet I couldn't move. Emily came out to wrap a blanket around my shoulders before she left me alone to my thoughts. It was Rachel who actually got me to move.

"Nessie, I can't get Griffin to stop crying. I need you to snap out of it right now. Your baby needs you!" she said in a firm voice and just like that, the frozen feeling in my joints faded away and I made my way indoors, taking a sobbing and hiccupping Griffin into my arms and sinking down into the nearest chair. Rocking and soothing him until he finally stopped crying and fell into a light doze.

"I'm sorry, my darling. Mommy's so sorry," I whispered into his ear as I held him close.

I may be moving and function now, but there was no denying the feeling of terror that still held the insides of my chest in its icy grip.

_A/N : Please review. Let me know what you think._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be my creation or Liljenrock's creation though.

My apologies again to everyone for the long delays in posting these days. Things are so crazy at work that I don't even have the time to think anymore. I would quit but I've just not won the lottery yet. My thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the ones who keep me wanting to go on writing.

My thanks also to my wonderful beta Liljenrocks for her patience in waiting for me even when I delay her, and her insistence that I not stop writing no matter what. She's writing two stories in my universe and in this same timeline and they're about Seth and Scar. Please check out her 'Love You for Always' and 'A Love that Defies All Logic'.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 24

_**Jacob**_

We pulled up into the parking lot two miles away from our targeted warehouse—ground zero. From this point on, we'd be traveling by foot. Being a Sunday, the whole area was deserted and it gave us a chance to set up a sort of a base camp. Fourteen cars in an otherwise empty lot. The days and hours of planning put into this mission had given every one of us a duty plan and like a well oiled machine, the team of wolves and vamps unloaded the cars of the folding tables, set up the sea of laptops and multiple motion detector cameras that Curtis, AJ and Quil immediately stripped and phased and grabbed hold in their mouths to run and place in the areas we had preplanned. My brothers had practiced this back in La Push. How to carefully set down the cameras on the fragile tripod legs as wolves and not humans. There was to be one perimeter with the cameras to watch out for anything attempting to get out, while Benjamin would be in charge of an outer perimeter, this one to keep people out.

From another couple of cars, bottles of Molotov cocktails were being carefully assembled. This was deemed to be the fastest way to douse the warehouse, less noisy too than the explosives that Garrett was so keen on. These would have to be handled by the vampires, or those with hands and thumbs and not giant paws. When the signal came to attack, they'd have to run, throw the bottles and set the warehouse on fire. Once the fire was going, we were all to spread out on the outside, waiting for the surge of vampires that was sure to come rushing out, like a stampede. We would have under two minutes of the surprise factor working for us.

"Okay, cameras are set," Mossimo, one of the vamps from Nessie's art circle who was some sort of a security whiz called out and there was a flurry of movements from all the vampires present as they rushed to get their first glimpse of the attack site. Curiosity got the better of me and given my height, I could see over the heads of the vamps. I was not that impressed though. The images I get over the mind link were much clearer and real. I debated calling Nessie, the memory of her standing in our driveway as the wind blew her hair around her beautiful, tear streaked face fresh on my mind. Then I decided against it. It'd probably just start another bout of tears.

There was a sudden sound of a wolf howl. Our signal that Quil had scouted the surrounding area and there were no humans around.

"Ben, that's your cue," I said, turning to him. His answer was an instant grin, turning to grab his mate's hand, then looking to the sky with an expression of intense concentration. I watched as dark clouds gathered in the sky and the wind picked up. "Okay, is everyone ready?" I called out and was met with a medley of affirmative answers. "Let's all get into position. Jasper gives the 'go' signal."

I watched as my brothers stripped down and phased, and then run off as the vampires all started picking up bottles of the cocktails, ready to sprint to the warehouse and smash the bottles at building. I walked up to my car and pulled off my wedding ring and then took a look at the picture on my phone display. It was a picture of Nessie, Griffin and me, taken a few weeks back when Nessie was still able to smile. All three of us were grinning widely for the camera, Griffin had no idea what was going on, but he had Nessie's identical grin stretched across his face, both of them snug in my arms. I took a moment to just study the picture, then taking a deep breathe, I stuffed the phone and my wedding ring into my jeans pocket and stripped down, not the least bit bothered about modesty, and leaving my clothes and shoes in my car, I grabbed the jogging shorts I had packed for just this purpose and tied them to my ankle. That done, I phased.

As I ran towards the warehouse, Embry fell into place at my side. I blocked my mind from all the wolves immediately and concentrated on not reflecting on that little sliver of a moment when Embry's thoughts centered around Nessie, before he forced that thought away with an effort. I knew Embry's feelings for Nessie ran deeper than what the other wolves feel about her, I knew many of them had small crushes on her, and I knew that Embry was always hoping of imprinting on someone as perfectly beautiful as Nessie. But now, as we ran towards a fight that we both had no way of guessing the outcome of, it occurred to me just how much stronger Embry's feelings actually ran.

We all took our positions in a wide circle around the abandoned building.

_Oops! We've been spotted._ Paul thought and through his mind I saw a vampire looking out at us, its lips pulled back in a snarl. From the set way of his body, we all knew that he suspected something was not right. There were just too many giant wolves surrounding the warehouse at the same moment in similar crouching, ready to attack positions. Our element of surprised just got cut short.

_Okay, Edward. If you're hearing this, change of plans. This is a go. GO, GO, GO!_

I was not sure if Edward heard my thoughts over the two mile distance or if they spotted the vamp over the cameras but in that next instant the clouds darkened further and in the distance I could hear the sound of thunder. Before I could even look up at the sky, the allied vampires were there and as if this was actually a synchronized routine that had undergone hundreds of practices, the warehouse went up in flames, and we all watched with muscles tensed, all of us crouched and ready to take down anything that came out of that burning building. Take it down or go down with it.

_**Nessie**_

Once Griffin was asleep and I'd laid him down, I played the good hostess. I forced myself to go around the house, making sure that everyone was comfortable and everyone had something to eat. Lil' G came by and I made him sit down to eat. He didn't have much of an appetite, I didn't either but when he got up from the chair to pull down another plate and pushed half his sandwich onto the plate and handed it to me, I accepted it, feeling touched and deciding to eat if for nothing else but to keep my energy up for my son and father-in-law and everyone else who was rallying around me. I needed to be strong for them.

Once Lil' G left, I fiddled with my phone, feeling very tempted to call Jake or to text him, wanting to reach out to him, to assure myself that he was there for me still, wanting to hear the deep timbre of his voice as he called my name, wanting to just hear him breathe over the phone. But I didn't. I didn't want to distract him in any way or worry him, make him think something was wrong. But I carried the phone around with me, periodically checking to make sure that the battery was charged and that there were no missed calls or texts.

I forced myself to go through my usual routine, doing the laundry and collecting dirty dishes from around the house. Then there was nothing left for me to do, nothing left to keep myself busy, to stop myself from thinking, from worrying. I wasn't up to painting so I wandered into Jake's office. I'd not extracted any milk yet for the day and decided that this was the best time. Griffin was slowly being weaned, we were feeding him baby cereal and baby food but he does still take a few bottles of milk throughout the day and as long as I was producing the nutrients that he would need, I went on extracting. The volume of milk I produced was slowly decreasing and I had started adding in formula for certain feeds. But today something was very wrong. I switched the pump from breast to breast but nothing. I pumped until it started to hurt and only then did it occur to me, I had no more milk for my baby. Somehow, with everything that had been happening throughout the weeks, the fact that Jake and my family were out putting themselves in danger, the worry and anxiety of that all added up with the fact that I had no more milk and I just slid off my chair and curled up on the floor, keening in agony as I completely broke down, sobbing.

Soon, I was in Rachel's arms and she rocked me as she adjusted my shirt and I was then surrounded by Emily and Sue. I saw Billy hovering by the doorway, anguish clearly written over his face. Grandpa Charlie remained in the living room, I could hear him trying to sooth a wailing Griffin whose loud cries set off Keegan and Liam's tears too. Everything told me to pull myself together, so many people needed me and I knew this. This was so clear in my mind but I couldn't. Everything was just too much.

"Charlie? Could you bring Griffin in here please?" Sue called out and Grandpa Charlie appeared, Griffin struggling in his arms as he reached out to me.

I took Griffin into my arms, cuddling him tight as we both sobbed and I struggled to pull myself together. I struggled and struggled.

"Nessie? Is it—Is it Jacob?" Billy asked very hesitantly.

And suddenly it occurred to me just how this might look to everyone. They must think that I've heard some news and that was what I was reacting to. I shook my head wildly. "No –no, I've not heard any news. I'm sorry – I'm so sorry! I'm trying to pull myself together. I really am!" I wailed more when I saw the tears in Billy's eyes.

And just like that, Emily took charge, ushering Billy and Grandpa Charlie out of the room, even shooing Abby and Shanna and the other wolf girls and finally leaving me with a very worried looking Griffin who clung to me and Sue and Rachel. And between hiccups and gasps, I told them what happened. They called Kim in and she was gentle and matter of fact, telling me that I would have eventually stopped lactating, the worry of today had just sped things rather abruptly. It took a while, but with so much of support from all these amazing women, I managed some what to pull myself together.

_**Jacob**_

They came swarming out, fighting each other to get out of the flames, tearing through the walls, surging out as one entity. The flames, the sheer dilapidation of the building and the sudden and abrupt speed of the walls being brought down was enough to collapse the whole building into itself, trapping countless newborns inside the inferno. But we didn't miss a beat, it felt like a football game. The opposition came charging towards us and we were just there, meeting them head on, not caring of the gender or size or color of the vampires we fought, tackled and threw back into the fire, either whole or in pieces. Who kept count, I had no idea. The sheer number of newborns caused everyone to concentrate on their own fights. None of us had the opportunity to look out for our brothers. Back in La Push, we had a game plan, my brothers and I. Whenever there was a trespass in our territory, we took count first and then regardless of if we brought the vamps down fast or if we toyed with them first, we always kept count and ensured that the right number of bodies and body parts burned. That was clearly not possible in this fight.

I wondered about the Hoodie as I flipped one vamp over my shoulder, stamping my paw down on his head to keep him in place as I grabbed another by the back of his neck. Sending him flying into the fire. The vamp I kept my foot down on, grabbed hold of my leg with both arms, starting to twist it and I applied pressure, not looking down, never looking down as I grabbed another vamp and flicking him into the fire as well, the pressure I put down crushing the vamps head and I flicked this one with my foot, straight into the pyre.

And then I was surrounded, four newborns, each snarling and gnashing their teeth at me as they crouched, gearing up to attack. I took a step back and braced myself and the first one sprang at me. I swung out with my foot, hitting it right in its stomach, knocking the breath out of it as the force of my blow sent him flying towards the fire. I didn't check to see if he made in, suddenly all three of the vampires were on me at the same time. I tried to shake them off, but they clung on. While my son's blood was the antidote for vampire venom, unfortunately his old man was not susceptible. I had to get them off me before any one of them sunk his teeth in. And with that in mind, I threw myself to the ground, rolling in the dry dirt, the weight of my body enough to crush all three. After that, it was just a matter of chucking them into the fire which now burned purple. I guess I was not the only busy one today.

It was not even a second later that I was soon bringing down another group. And this time, as I dispatched the newborns as fast as they came towards me, I noticed a body on the ground. It was motionless in most parts and then I noticed that the next time I looked, a different foot or arm was out of place. This was definitely not a newborn, obviously this one had brains as it hid itself in plain sight as it attempted to escape undetected. I couldn't go after it while I was preoccupied though. I finished off this next group off as fast as I could, before fighting a steady path parallel to the slowly crawling vamp. I kept an eye on it the whole time. No way in hell was this vamp getting away. It was slow, me having to fight my way, throwing the newborns into the fire, I'd finish one off and two more would take its place. But it was okay. The vamp on the ground was progressing just as slowly as I was.

And then it was clear off the fight zone and I had two more vamps to finish off before I could go after the crawler. I could see the storm raging beyond the tree line that it was heading for. I needed to get to it before it could clear the trees. I threw the arm I'd ripped off towards the fire and then grabbed hold of the rest of the body, knocking the other vamp down with it as I swung the body in a wide arch before releasing it to send it sailing over to the fire. Getting rid of the other vamp was just as fast and then I bounded off towards the escaping vamp.

I managed to cut him off. He was not as fast as I would have expected him to be, I rounded a tree and stopped in its path, lips parted in a snarl as I took in this vamp. It did not escape my notice that this vamp had on a black sweatshirt and the hood of the sweatshirt was pulled up. I'd cornered the elusive Hoodie. And then Embry stalked up behind the Hoodie, snarling just as menacingly as I was and the Hoodie turned in a slow circle, taking in both Embry and me, his eyes darting about wildly, looking for an escape route.

_No go asshole. It's the end of the line for you. _Embry thought.

_I want to talk to him. _I opened up my mind link, letting Embry hear my thoughts before I phased back, shocking Hoodie so badly at my transformation that he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and sprawling out on the ground. The fall letting the hood of his sweatshirt fall back, exposing his face for the first time. He was ugly and that surprised me. So far, each and every vampire I had seen was good looking and based on Bella's transformation, I knew that once vampire, any change of appearance would be an improvement. This guy however, surprised me.

"Why?" I asked him. I didn't have to elaborate. He knew what I meant.

"I didn't know-," was all he could gasp out.

"And if you had known?"

He shook his head frantically. "We would have found some other place. I swear!"

I studied him, knowing that there was no way in hell this guy was walking away alive today but I was curious to learn more about him. Was he working alone? This would have taken a lot of planning and careful preparation. I wanted to know how this guy managed all this. I needed Edward and I threw a glance over my shoulder where the big fight was winding down. Hoodie took the opportunity to scramble backwards to plaster himself against a tree and when Embry growled and stalked towards him, he turned his head and met Embry's gaze. All it took was a second for them to maintain the eye contact and I just knew something was up. Something was not right. It was at that precise moment that it occurred to me that Embry and I could very well be out of Bella's range.

"I want you to turn around and kill your friend," Hoodie whispered and to my horror, Embry turned his massive head towards me, lips pulled back over his teeth, a maniacal gleam in his eyes and he let out a growl before he crouched to attack.

_**Nessie**_

I was a little embarrassed to leave Jake's office once I managed to pull myself together. But with Rachel's urgings, I did. Billy, Charlie, Jared and a few of the wolf girls were watching TV. CNN to be exact, as it showed the freak storm in Seattle. I knew, like they all knew that this meant the fight was going on. After putting Griffin down for his nap, I slipped into Jake's office again, needing the privacy for a little while. I sat at his desk and looked at the collection of photographs that he chose to have framed and smiled. I knew he had more framed pictures on his desk at Shipo and it just made me love him even more. I don't know why I did it, or what made me do it but I just did. I opened the top drawer of his desk and there, right on top sat an envelope that had my name on it. Just 'Nessie' written in Jake's bold scrawl. I sat there staring at the envelope for a while. I knew what it was. I knew whatever preparation and instructions that Jake had, was in the safe. This, I knew without a doubt, would be his goodbye letter. I debated for a while. To read it or to rip it up right away. Something made me read it.

_**My Nessie – Dear Nessie, Darling Nessie just doesn't seem right. Even in a letter. You've always been my Nessie. So I'm starting this letter to my Nessie.**_

_** These are just some things that I needed to say to you. Just in case it's the last thing I ever get to tell you. If you're reading this, then I guess I didn't make it back. I'm so sorry, Nessie. You must know that I tried my hardest. **_

_**I just need to know that you know what goes on in my mind when I think of you. You're my life. You're what really makes me—me. There's so much I want to tell you, Babe, but this is not going to be a 'remember when' letter or even a letter where I tell you where I've hidden what and what accounts numbers and passcodes to take note of. All that's in the safe, along with some letters that I've written for Griffin. Please let him read them when he's older and he asks about me. This letter is more for me to tell you how you changed my life, how you gave me a purpose of being. You changed the old Jacob into becoming the man I am today and you did that by loving me. And I'm so profoundly grateful for that.**_

_** I need you to promise me something. Promise me that if you ever feel overwhelmed or sad or – I don't know – something! Promise me that you'll take a step back and see yourself as how I see you. How I want to go on seeing you. How I want Griffin to grow up seeing you. You're this amazing person and you still awe me, after all these years. I want you to see that. That's what you are – an amazing person and I want you to go on. I need you to.**_

_** Thank you for being my wife. Thank you for our son. If there were any regrets in my life, it's just one. That I couldn't spend forever with you like I promised. But I am a very lucky man, Nessie, because you gave me such a great life. You won't believe how wonderful my life has been ever since you came into this world.**_

_** I have one thing that I need you to do for me. A huge favor. Promise me that you won't be afraid to fall in love again. And that it's alright with me when you do. It won't be as great as our love. There's only one Jacob Black after all, but make some guy lucky, Babe. It would make me happy to know that you're not alone and Griffin would have a father figure, and brothers and sisters. He would be an amazing big brother. Do that for me—please. I know that you'll be fine, Babe. If for nothing else but for the sake of our son. You have to be fine. Please do this for me.**_

_** I will always love you, Nessie. And I will remain your Jakey forever.**_

I don't know how to explain it, but a sudden feeling of peace and serenity filled me and the tears and that heavy feeling in my heart disappeared. I held the letter to my chest and sat back in the chair. Jake's chair. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of Jake that still lingered in the room, imagining his arms wrapped around me, the feeling of safety and security and love that always comes when I was with Jake. I felt the smile curve my lips as I closed my eyes, picturing him in my mind. It was just Jake, Jake and Jake in my mind.

"Nessie?"

I looked up to see Rachel hovering anxiously by the doorway, Keegan on her hip. I knew they all worried about me after my last breakdown and I felt sorry for worrying them the way I had. I smiled up at Rachel, my confidence suddenly returning full force and I took in Rachel's stunned expression.

"What is it? Have you heard something?" she gasped.

"No," I shook my head and got up, walking up to her. "But I know everything is going to be okay. Your brother will definitely be coming back."

"Nessie—I don't understand?"

I waved Jake's letter at her, but not giving it to her to read. "I found your brother's farewell letter to me. He wants me not to be afraid to fall in love again," I giggled.

"What?" Now Rachel looked puzzled and worried.

"Oh, relax, Rachel. I'm sure Paul left you one somewhere too. They're going to be okay and Jake's coming back. I know it."

"How do you know?" Rachel demanded.

"Because when he comes back, I'm going to kill him myself for making that suggestion!"

_**Jacob**_

I didn't phase back to wolf, Embry's turn about taking me by surprise. I caught him in mid-leap, before he landed on me. I just stuck my arm out, grabbing him by his throat, careful not to squeeze too hard, and twisting to slam him down to the ground.

"Embry, STOP!" I commanded and Embry rolled over and stayed down, trembling as he obeyed the Alpha authority. I knew without a doubt now that he was warring with himself, fighting the Vampire's mind control to obey me.

I turned to the Vamp, careful to keep my focus on his nose, forehead, mouth, anything but his eyes. He tried scrambling backwards as I approached him but the tree at his back stopped him short. It was one thing to create hundreds of newborns to try to take over our land, our home, but it was altogether something else to turn your brother on you. I grabbed him by his face, clamping his mouth shut in the process and effectively covering his eyes. He reached out to grab my forearm, squeezing with all his might but it was no use. I was pissed and my muscles were all tensed, and tight. Any amount of pressure and twisting from the vamp making absolutely no damage. I pushed him higher up the tree, his feet dangling off the ground, and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Okay, pig face, it's time to meet your maker."

He whimpered and struggled as I squeezed his face until I felt the hard marble like skull give way, and then turning away I stalked towards the roaring fire, my grip on the Hoodie's face remaining as I dragged him easily, three of my fingers pressed deep into his face like a bowling ball. In fact, his whole face felt like a bowling ball. As soon as I threw the body into the flames, I phased and my mind was instantly filled with the images that my brother's were seeing and thinking. I ignored the young wolves back in La Push, more concerned about my brothers who fought here today. I could tell immediately that not all of us escaped unhurt. I zeroed in on Seth, but he was busy, his mind filled with the wound on a brother he was cleaning. I picked Quil next and asked him to do a sweep of the area and make a count of the wolves. I wanted to know who was hurt and how serious it was. My eyes swept the area. The fight was clearly over. I'd watched many war movies and what happened here today was so much like one of those old movies. Not the guns and tanks and fighter planes sort of movies, but more along the line of the sword fighting and hand to hand combat sort of movies. There was nothing for us to hide behind and throw grenades at. We faced the newborns head on and from the look of things, we'd managed to finish them all off. This was a good day.

Emmett and Jasper, along with a few other random vamps were making sure everything burned completely in the fire, adding in more fuel and scouting the area for any 'bits' that might have missed the fire. I scanned the area, satisfied I turned, intending to head for the base camp, I needed to check on my brothers, when Edward called out to me. I turned to face him.

"Embry. You should get Embry," he said.

If I were human, I would have smacked myself on the forehead. I turned and headed to where I'd left Embry and he was still lying where I'd left him earlier. Prone and despondent. I could see the thoughts in his head. Nessie, still Nessie. I blocked my thoughts and gritted my teeth. This time he was remembering himself telling her that she'll get her Jakey back and that he'll watch my back. He was beating himself up right now because he'd almost attacked me. While I felt that I could understand the fact that he was beating himself up because he had almost attacked a brother, I didn't like the fact that the remorse came because he had promised my wife. This kind of threw the whole pack business out of sync. What was the priority? A promise to a girl or your pack brothers? And it wasn't some girl, she was my wife. I was not ready to handle this just yet so I stood over him and told him to get up, "Lets go check on the other guys and then go home." Embry slowly got to his feet and fell into place at my side as we ran.

I checked in on Seth first, he was busy, taping up Curtis's arm. "It's a clean break, probably be healed by the morning".

Then I found out that three of my brothers were bitten, but based on Seth's grin, what would have otherwise been grave news, seemed like something great had happened. "Who?" I snapped, ready to run around and find out just who was in a coma at that moment.

"Me," Seth grinned, "And Tokala and Quil". I was ready to fly off the handle, as I stared at the grinning Seth. "Griffin is great, Jake and I can't think of how I can thank you. Carlisle was there and it just took seconds and—and the venom was neutralized. Just like that," Seth snapped his finger.

"You're okay?" I asked, reaching out to grab Seth's shoulder and shaking him.

"Yeah, he's okay. Can't you tell from the stupid grin on his face?" Quil came up behind us, also grinning and he pulled me into a hug. His way of saying thank you, I knew and I hugged him back tight. Thankful that they were all okay.

I looked around, catching sight of Tokala trying to flirt with Tanya from the Denali clan and relaxed slightly. Suddenly thankful for everything I had. My brothers, my family, my son. I couldn't wait to get back to them. I now had a chance to teach Griffin things, tell him that he'd played an important part in the pack, in this fight even before he learned to walk. I just knew he'd be a great chief one day and I'd be there to guide his path and knowing this, I was suddenly eager to be on our way home. I listened as Seth filled me in on the other injuries and then I walked around and checked in on everyone myself, needing the assurance. Then finally I changed into the clothes I'd worn earlier, pulled on the jeans before pulling out my wedding ring and placing it back on my finger where it belonged, slipped into my loafers and pulled on my t-shirt. Then I looked around, I was basically alone by my car, in relative privacy and I pulled out my phone. It was time to call the wife.

She answered on the first ring. "Jakey?" she breathed.

"Hey babe, what's for dinner?"

I heard the sigh of relief. I could just imagine her frame softening, relaxing, she'd be clenching her eyes shut right about now and breathing through her nose to attempt to stop the tears. I appreciated just how much I knew her at that moment and I couldn't wait to get her back into my arms. "Just a salad," she managed to joke.

"Woman, I just spent the better part of the day with your relatives. Now if that itself wasn't bad, I was also killing bad, supernatural creatures. Ugly ones too. So when I come home, I want an animal on my plate and it better be dead!"

She laughed. And I smiled hearing the sound of her laughter. I hadn't heard that in a while and I just clutched the phone tighter and absorbed the sound into my very being. It was therapeutic in many ways. "Jacob Black, you are in so much trouble," she warned.

I made my voice all husky, knowing just what effect that had on her, imagining her squirming as she listened to me. "Yeah? You'll finally wear that tiny little black thing…" I suddenly noticed Embry from the corner of my eyes. I didn't know how long he'd been there, but I'd noticed him when he raised his head to look at me at that precise moment.

"Jacob!!" she interrupted me. "I'm ordering in food, okay? I'm getting that lamb from that Moroccan restaurant you liked so much," I could hear how flustered she sounded and I wanted to laugh, but my thoughts were now centered around Embry.

"Yeah, Babe, it's fine. Listen, I need to go now okay, I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you, Jakey."

"I love you, Babe."

Everyone was getting into their cars, everything was cleared and we were all ready for departure and Brady came by ready to climb into my car.

"Hey Brady, do you mind riding with Seth and Quil?" I asked.

He looked at me and then Embry, and guessing that something was up, he nodded and ambled away to Seth's minivan.

I tossed my keys to Embry. "You drive," I instructed as I climbed into the passenger seat. It was time for a talk with Embry Call.

_A/N – I'm sorry that I didn't get a change to reply to any reviews. But please know that it is the reviews that make me want to write. So please, do let me know what you thought of this chapter. It means a lot._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

My thanks to my lovely beta Liljenrocks for her patience with me and for insisting that I keep writing. Please remember to read her 'Love you for Always' and 'A Love that Defies all Logic'. Both stories are from this universe and are about Seth and Scar.

Once again, my apologies for the delay. And my many thanks for the wonderful reviews that I had absolutely no time to reply to, but had great pleasure reading on my phone every time one came in. I swear you guys were an emotional balm during some pretty bleak moments. So thanks! As usual I blame my job for my delay in writing. I swear it's sucking all the imagination out of me. I'm targeting to quit next month, so wish me luck.

Okay, so this story is coming to an end. This should have been the last chapter, but I think it deserves an epilogue. I'm so grateful to all of you who've followed me and reviewed and sent PM's. So much of encouragement overall and I really think I've grown as a writer because of all of you. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Would you all be interested in an Embry story?

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 25

_**Jacob**_

We remained silent as Embry maneuvered the Hummer out of the Warehouse District of Seattle. I watched the road, taking in how clean everything looked after the freak storm. How deserted too. A convoy of fourteen cars moving out of the area was not something that could be easily disregarded if anyone ever starts asking question. And I was sure that questions would be asked when someone realizes that one of the warehouses had been completely razed and it wouldn't take an expert in the field to conclude that a vast amount of gasoline had been used.

"I guess we're not heading home yet," Embry murmured as he followed the cars ahead of us. We pulled up into an underground parking lot. "Do we follow?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I knew this building and I knew this parking lot, having come here often with Nessie. One of the galleries that showcased Nessie's art is housed in this building. We followed the leading car to a deserted floor and pulled up close to the elevators. Just as I was getting out of the car, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Jeremy Fields, the owner of the gallery. He was the one who had sent Mossimo and the other vamps to help us. He always reminded me of Mick Jagger, I guess it might be because of his pouty lips and those God awful pipe pants he seems to favor. Nessie had told me once that he was actually pretty old, probably older than Carlisle. He had changed his name over the centuries, his human name was Jeremiah Fieldings. I figured that was the way things would be if you're going to be around for centuries at some point, especially if you're famous or notorious, depends on how you look at it. Someone could Google my name, for example, and I know for a fact that you'd get tons of search results. I was sort of a celebrity because of Shipo Bikes. My business, to my life in fact, my net worth, everything was out there for people to read. I wondered if I would be changing my name in a few decades. I remembered the fake ID Bella had prepared for Nessie and me years before. Would I have to be Jacob Wolfe one day? How long did Jeremy Fields think about this before making the change?

"Jacob," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," I shook his outstretched hand. Carlisle joined us just as I was thanking him for his help. He brushed my thanks away.

"My family and I, we like this life we have. Being allies with the wolves ensures us that our secret and lifestyle remains. Plus," he smiled, "I like you Jacob Black. Carlisle here has no qualms of making you family. That in itself tells me that I've made the right decision." He flicked a glance at his band of vampires who had joined us for the fight, I knew he was doing a quick count to ensure that everyone had returned. "Your mission was a success I take it."

"Yeah," I said.

He nodded in a satisfied way and shook my hand again. "Please tell your lovely wife that I'm waiting for her next masterpiece."

Soon we were on our way out of the parking lot, minus the artsy vamps. Home, we were heading home, I thought as I fiddled with my phone.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, you know?" Embry hedged. "I'm sorry I almost attacked you back there."

"Tsk," I glanced down at my phone, taking in the wallpaper of Nessie, Griffin and me. "Forget about it. It wasn't in your control."

"Still," he tried to continue but I cut him off.

"I'm more interested in your thoughts about Nessie. You seem to be thinking about her a lot." There, direct and to the point. I had been struggling with a way to bring that up and now that I did, I was worried. What can of worms have I opened? Nessie was irrevocably mine. And no one was going to take her away from me, not even my pack brother, my best friend.

"Jake," Embry's hands clenched the steering wheel and I warned him about breaking it as I tossed my phone onto the dashboard and turned my body slightly in the seat to watch him better. "I –I–She's Nessie, man. I've known her since she was a baby, okay?"

"Sure, sure. You've know Claire since she was a baby too, but you don't think of her like that, do you?"

"Nessie is different," Embry mumbled. I continued staring at him. I wanted him to go on. I hate these short answers that come out sounding more like a riddle. "I like her a lot. But not like you think, okay?" He snapped suddenly. "I think she's perfect, she's…she's gorgeous, the ultimate perfect woman, okay? And she's yours. Completely yours and I won't ever do anything, so don't worry, okay?"

"She's more than just a pretty face, Embry," I was going to tell him that she is my imprint, my wife, the mother of my son, and, if the fates would have it, the mother of more of my children but he cut me off.

"I know. She has this core of goodness in her," he glanced at me once before facing the road again. "My mom…you remember how things were with my mom. And you know how Esme always reminds you of your mom? Well, that's Nessie for me, Jake, even though she's way younger than me. God, I'm losing my mind," he laughed bitterly as he ran a hand through his hair. "She's always cared so much for me that when I'm with her I feel loved and cared for, like a mom would love and care for you, you know? A mom shouldn't care if you're rich or good looking and a mom shouldn't blame you for her own mistakes. And that's how Nessie is. She just cares, you know?"

I knew. I definitely knew. I've seen how she'd taken almost the entire pack under her wing, especially the younger wolves. I knew that Scar and Lil' G came around so much not just for the food, but for that love and care that just radiates off of her. She makes you feel like you belong somewhere. She felt like home to me. Home and my life and my future. And for these emotionally handicapped wolves, the care would probably be a lifeline to something maternal that they were all so sorely deprived of.

"And, and I think that's why I hate it sometimes when you use her so much," he suddenly spat out and that shocked me.

"What?" I could not believe the direction this conversation was suddenly taking.

"Yeah, I mean, I mean," he gulped. "You know how she was freaking out when we left, and when you called her, you did nothing to make her feel better. There you were, demanding food and sex. How can you treat her like that, man? You just use her sometimes." Embry genuinely sounded angry.

How do I explain the intricacies of Nessie's and my relationship to him? Him, who was the ultimate user of women. How do I tell him that when I had asked her what was for dinner, it was my way of downplaying the whole battle we had been in. I was trying to make her feel like it was any other day, like I was coming home from work or something equally mundane. And I knew from her voice that it worked. She had relaxed almost immediately. I knew just how freaked out she was. Was I not the one who wiped all the tears and held her tight? Not just her, but my son as well. But how was Embry to know? I was able to hide my thoughts from the pack when I was phased. I debated explaining things to Embry, in all honestly, my marriage was no business of his.

"It's like she does everything for you, Jake. Like she was created for you, for your use. I hate that. I hate that you just take her for granted."

"She's my imprint, Embry," I said softly.

"So? Imprints are supposed to be your true soul mates, your other half. She does everything for you. What do you do for her?"

I chuckled. "This coming from a man who changes women faster than I change my shirts."

"Those are just women who come to me because I have money, because I am _someone_. Look at Nessie, man. She's perfection. She's the ultimate woman. How can you treat her like that?"

That last question just hung in the air between us. Treat her like what? I was a little hurt about what Embry had observed about Nessie and me. Do people really perceive it as me using her? Have I been using her all this time? Then it struck me. My father-in-law was a mind reading vampire. Hell, all my in-laws were vampires. They would have already taken me to task if they thought I was using her. Right?

"Embry," I said softly. I didn't know what to tell him really, so I stumbled along with an explanation of sorts. "Nessie and me, we're—I love her, man. And she loves me." Embry opened his mouth to say something but I raised a hand up to stop him, shaking my head as I continued, "She doesn't love me the way a mother loves her child. She _loves me_." I gestured with my hand. "She's my imprint and imprinting is something that I've thought about a lot over the years. Like all the stories we're told, you imprint on your soul mate, your true other half, yes. You know what I think though? I think only the wolves who are too blind to notice the loves of their lives would imprint."

"Huh?" Embry shot me a confused look.

"Yeah. Sam would have remained with Leah. He would have met Emily and he would have felt something for her, but he would do what he would feel was the right thing to do and push his feelings aside and have stayed with Leah. Jared, Jared would never have looked at Kim, and would have given you competition for the playboy title. Same with Paul. Actually I think Paul would have taken that title from you."

Embry snorted. "Explain Seth then? And AJ? They weren't anything like Jared and Paul. Or me."

"Abby came to Forks with so much hurt and baggage. Had Seth not imprinted on her, he never would have tried as hard as he did to win her. And you know Shanna's story. Would you have stayed by her side the way AJ did? If he hadn't imprinted, do you think he would have tried so hard?" Embry scoffed and I continued on. "I know what you're going to say. You look at them, how in love they are and you think of course they'd be there throughout everything. But Embry, imprinting isn't about love at first sight. We imprint, yes. But we fall in love slowly. The imprinting made them try harder. They're together now because they are in love. Man, I imprinted on a baby. She was minutes old. It was because I imprinted that I stayed by her. Not because I was in love with her. It took years for me to fall in love. _Years_, Embry. To be honest, she fell in love with me way before I even noticed that she was ready for that kind of relationship. Man, she's Bella's daughter. I thought I was in love with her mother! I wouldn't have stuck around long enough to fall in love with her if it wasn't for the imprint. The imprinting was what stopped me from killing her. I hope you know where I'm going with this coz I sure as hell don't," I laughed ruefully.

We were both silent a little longer. "What I'm trying to say is, I love her. She's my life. Every morning I still wake up and the first thing I want to do is see her face. I want the world to be perfect just for her. Hell, I let you guys invade my home because it makes her happy!" We both laughed a little.

"I still don't like the way you treat her. You sort of dominate her. Treat her well, Jake. That's all I ask. Man, if I had imprinted on someone like her, I would treat her like a princess. Look at her, man. Everything about her is perfect and you let her cook and clean and pick up after you." I snorted at that and he continued. "I'll show you Jake, man, one day I hope I imprint on someone as perfect as her and I'll show you how to treat her right."

"Embry, if I was not treating her right, do you really think Edward would let me live?" I couldn't stop the smirk stretching across my face even though I was concerned that Embry still took Nessie's appearance first. She was a person with a heart and it was that heart that made me fall in love with her. "And you should ask Bella about the fit Nessie throws when she tries to cook or clean at my house. Nessie is a nurturer, dude. That's her. That's what she loves to do. She's built this nest, our home. She planned it and had it built exactly how she wanted it and she does in there exactly what she wants to. I don't really ask her to do anything. I just thank my lucky stars that she wants to do all that for me, with me. That she really wants to take care of my father and my son and my pack brothers. That's all Nessie, man. Not me making her do anything. And Embry, stop holding back and waiting to imprint. You may fall in love without imprinting."

We pulled up at a McDonalds drive-thru for some much needed sustenance that the guys were whining for and Quil took the opportunity to get out and stretch his legs a little. Then he jumped into the Hummer with Embry and me, and I let him. I figured Embry and I have had our talk, and for me, I was satisfied that Embry was not _in_ love with Nessie.

"So did you two have your mano a mano talk?" Quil asked as he sprawled out in the back seat, happily munching on his Big Mac. I turned around to flash a grin at him in answer. "What'd you guys talk about anyway?"

"Imprinting," I said as Embry gritted his teeth.

"Aw man! You want to imprint? Why? You have such an exciting life," Quil laughed.

"It'll be more exciting if I imprinted on someone who looked like a Playboy Bunny with a body that just wouldn't quit. Someone tall so I wouldn't have to bend down like you're gonna have to just to kiss her. Someone who's gonna be ready to jump into bed with me without me having to wait around for years waiting for her to grow up!"

It wasn't fair for Embry to take a shot at Quil like that and I was just about to reprimand him when Quil's booming laughter filled the car. "Dude, you're so gonna imprint on a short little pumpkin!"

"Fuck you," Embry groused as Quil and I both laughed.

_**Nessie**_

I was rushing around, wanting everything to be ready, perfect, in fact, for when the wolves came home. Rachel and the other wolf-girls rushed along with me. I stopped, surprised and amused at the sight of the sheer pile of cupcakes and cookies on the kitchen island that Claire and Ava had gotten carried away making. I hurried out the back door, checking the tables and chairs that I had gotten the younger wolves to set up. With the number of people still here, there was no way we were all going to fit around the dinner table. I was planning a mega buffet and once the food had arrived and the delivery guys from the restaurant had helped to unload and move everything to the backyard, I followed them to their van to sign for the delivery. I was just starting up the porch stairs when they set out a series of loud honks. I spun around surprised, to catch a sight of Luka in wolf form, skidding to a halt with a shocked look on his face, only to spin around and rush back where he came from.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Black! I think we scared it away," the ever helpful delivery guy called out from his open window.

"The wolves wander very close into your property, don't they? You should report them, Mrs. Black. What if they attacked or something?" the other delivery guy called out.

"No, they're harmless. Tame as pussycats," I said with a nervous giggle, and with a wave they pulled away.

Once the van was headed down the driveway, I rushed around the side of the house and almost crashed into a human Luka. "What is it?" I asked as Luka reached out to grab my shoulders to steady me. "Did something happen?"

"They're here," he panted.

I turned to rush back up the porch stairs to throw open the front door and shouted out an alert to the others in the house just as the first car turned into the driveway. I was filled with a heady sense of excitement. It was not like Jake had been gone a week, a month or a year. He'd left after breakfast this very morning, and in fact he was home sooner than he usually is from work. Yet today, at this moment, I couldn't wait to see him and to hold him. It was a yearning that was all consuming.

The other girls rushed out and Rachel stopped next to me, wrapping her arms around one of the totem pillars that lined the porch and deck. I watched with a huge smile on my face as all the cars pulled up side by side in front of the house and the wolves climbed out grinning as their loved ones rushed down to greet them. I smiled as I saw little Ashley reach Seth before Abby did and my heart filled with warmth as despite the longing I could see in Seth's eyes for Abby, he obliged the little girl to gather her into his arms and twirl her around. Grandpa Carlisle turned my attention away from them when he appeared beside me and Grandma Esme pulled me into a hug.

"They're all back safely, Sweetheart," she murmured into my ear before they turned to make their way into the house. No doubt to get to Griffin whom they loved so much.

"Nessie!" Mom pulled me into her embrace, squeezing me a little before she stepped back from me, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "You have your happy family back," she smiled. And before I could answer, she rambled on, "Where's my Grandson? Oh I need to hold him," and just like that, she was gone.

I turned when I heard Rachel's throaty laugh. She was still standing there, clinging on to the totem, no doubt to steady her suddenly weak knees as Paul came sauntering over towards her, grinning cockily. "Did you get all the bad guys?" she called out.

"We came, we saw and we kicked some ugly newborn asses!" he laughed up at her before throwing his arms open. "Did you miss me, Baby?" he asked. And with a laugh that sounded so much like a sob, she skipped down the porch stairs and threw herself into his arms.

I looked away then, suddenly impatient for Jacob. Where was he? And then I spotted him, still standing beside the Hummer in some sort of a deep conversation with Daddy. I stamped a foot rather childishly. Today was not really one of my best days. Seriously, is this the time for a debriefing? I hurried down the stairs and stalked off towards them. "Jake!" I called out, totally ignoring my father. I guess what Daddy had told me a long time ago was in fact the truth. At some point in my life, although I still loved my family very deeply, they had moved slightly down the ladder and now Jake came first for me in everything. Jake and Griffin did. Daddy smiled at me as he headed towards the house, understanding my need for my husband and granting us that moment and suddenly I was swept up into Jake's strong arms as I threaded my fingers into his hair. Our lips mashing together with an intensity that spoke of desperation and jubilation. This was euphoria and heaven rolled into one. This was homecoming.

I pulled away slightly to look him over, frantically checking to ensure that he was really okay. I'd heard about the altercation between Jake and Embry. I knew without a doubt that I'd heard the mild version and I did see Embry earlier, slip quietly into the house, no one really there to give him a proper welcome back. But I didn't care about him at that moment, I couldn't. I knew how Jake would always put everyone else above him. And I really, really needed to ensure that he was truly fine.

"I'm fine, Babe," he said in his deep voice as he smiled down at me. I noticed how his eyes crinkled at the corners and I raised a hand to trace over his face.

I nodded. Yes, he was fine. In a way, I'd known that the minute he'd called me on the phone, but I still needed the assurance. "I know, I know," I said as the tears started. I pressed my face into his neck, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Jake. "Could you just hold me for a moment? Please? I just, I just," I couldn't really go on.

"Shh..." he murmured as he tightened his arms around me.

And we stayed there for a while, on our deserted front yard just absorbing each other and I confessed to him about my milk drying up, something which he took lightly, having read all my pregnancy books. I sniffed, suddenly feeling silly for having reacted the way I had and he understood, pulling me close again and just holding me, until Mom stepped out of the front door to call out to us, "Hey, you two. Want to share some of that love with your baby?"

I turned with a laugh and hand in hand, we made our way indoors to bask in the warmth of love, family and good friends.

Dinner that night was a boisterous affair as the wolves who had gone to battle told and retold their parts of the fight at the excited urgings of the younger wolves. Every version that was retold slightly more embellished. I enjoyed every minute of it and gladly handed a sleeping Griffin over to my mother to carry upstairs and tuck into his crib. Aunt Rosalie was rocking little Keegan, singing softly to him as he sleepily watched her, his big eyes blinking as he fought sleep.

"Embry, could you really not fight Hoodie's mind control?" Scott asked and I froze as I sat there, my head on Jake's shoulder. He turned to brush a kiss on my forehead, his hand tightening around mine. Embry shook his head no, not saying anything.

"Jake, you were so cool. You just stopped him with your bare hands!" Lil' G gushed and everyone laughed as Quil made a joke about Lil' G sounding like a love struck little girl. Lil' G pointedly ignored Quil to continue, "And you killed Hoodie with your hands, man. That was like, wow!"

"Yeah! Do you think all of us can do that? Without having to phase?" Sebastian asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

"We should try that the next time there's a trespass!" Luka said eagarly.

"No, you won't!" Embry snapped, saying his first word for the night. "It's too big a risk to take."

"Aw, Embry! Relax! We have vamp venom antidote now!" Sebastian called out.

"Yeah, man! We're virtually unstoppable!" Scott added in, beyond excited and the other younger wolves started chiming in, excited as well.

"Enough!" I jumped myself as Jake suddenly slapped the palm of his free hand on the table. "You are not going to risk yourselves at the expense of my son!" he thundered, his expression ferocious as he glared down at everyone at the table. The Alpha timber of his voice running loud and clear as every wolf at the table fidgeted and the younger boys looked down, suitably subdued and contrite.

Everyone was silent for a while before Tokala cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. "Say, how come Nahuel didn't come down and try to help? I was really expecting him to turn up at the last minute."

"He's traveling down from Europe and apparently he's met someone and I believe there are some immigration issues, so he's traveling down by foot. He's not going to be here so soon," Uncle Jasper said as Aunt Alice remained beside him with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Nahuel's met someone?" Quil boomed. "A woman? He's met a woman?"

"You expected him to have met a man?" Paul smirked. "He had Embry for a mentor, dude! Of course he's met a woman."

We were all surprised when Embry abruptly shoved himself away from the table, quietly mumbling that he was leaving, he stalked away, looking troubled and pissed.

Much later that night, Embry was the last person on my mind as Jake collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of me, both of us gasping for breath as I tried to move my legs enough to unwrap them from around his hips. After a little while, Jake rolled over onto his back and I followed, laying my head on his chest, not ready to loose the contact, the feel of his warmth. I enjoyed the silence, this sense of contentment that comes at moments like this. Then I remembered something and I turned my head and bit into his shoulder, careful not to draw blood.

"Aw! What was that for?" I ignored the question, rolling over on top of him to bite into his other shoulder. "Nessie!" I didn't answer him, choosing instead to toss my hair back away from my face and prepared myself to take another bite when he flipped me onto my back, grabbing my wrists and holding me down. His expression turned to one of worry when he noticed my tears. They were tears of anger. "Nessie, what is it?"

"You! You want me to fall in love with someone else!" I hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read your stupid letter!" I said as I tried to struggle out of his hold. I saw the confusion on his face and explained further. "Your farewell letter."

He relaxed as he lowered his weight down on me, but a glare remained on his face. "You were not supposed to read that unless I was dead!" he snapped.

"Let me go!" I hissed, trying to break free from his hold. I tried arching my back, hoping to make him loose his balance enough for me to get loose but that action landed up having the opposite effect. "I don't want you anymore! Let me go. If you can say something like that now, maybe I should go fall in love with someone else right now. Maybe he might promise forever to me and actually mean it!"

I didn't know that I had pushed him too far until that feral look came into his eyes. A look that I had never seen directed at me before and it instantly stopped me from struggling, from saying anything else. Jake's voice was really low, almost a harsh growl as he bit out, "You know what, Nessie? I'm not dead. And until the day I die, you are mine. MINE! Got it?" I couldn't look away and with my heart pounding, I just stared, my mouth going suddenly dry as that stern wolf look was focused a hundred percent on me. "Got it?" He demanded again, this time moving both my wrists into the grasp of one hand so that he could grab hold of my chin with the other and shake me a little. A flood of arousal filled me. Other people get scared when faced with that dangerous look on his face, but it was a look that I had always found sexy, and now, having that look directed at me was throwing this whole conversation out of sync. Especially when he suddenly slammed his palm down on the pillow beside my head, "Answer me!"

I couldn't answer. I just wanted him. And I didn't have the ability to form any words and I struggled again to get more of Jake, using my legs to wrap around his waist, to try to pull him down to me. _Please, please, please!_ Was all I could manage, and that too not with words but with my mind projection.

"Say it!" he demanded. Still not giving in to me. "Dammit, Nessie, just fucking say it!"

And the dam burst suddenly as I started crying. The need was just too great and the combination of the highly stressful day, the emotional roller coaster I had been on for the past few months and then the letter, the utterly perfect beauty of it as he explained how much he loved me. How much he loved me enough to want me to carry on if he was no longer around. "I'm yours. Only yours," I sobbed. "Don't you know that? How could you say that? How could you even think that?"

He didn't console me this time, didn't pause to wipe away my tears, instead he gave me what I had been struggling for before. Our loving this time was fierce and urgent. More of a forceful declaration of belonging, a possessiveness on both our parts. I scratched and I bit and I wanted to howl in ecstasy and it was only Jake hand clamping my mouth shut that kept me from waking Rachel and Paul who were leaving for Seattle in the morning, from waking Billy who finally agreed to spend the night in the downstairs room and from waking the two babies in the nursery next to our bedroom.

This time when our breathing and pounding heart beats settled, Jake gently brushed my hair away from my face, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Don't you know how difficult it was for me to write that? To even think that?" he said softly. I nodded, not able to say anything. "Don't cry, Nessie. Please baby," he crooned as he kissed away my tears. He didn't die. He came back. And my forever plan, his promise still remained. "I love you, Jakey."

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning his rascal's grin as he looked down at his upper arms, where I had left deep scratches that were already healing. "You have a strange way of showing your love."

I snorted before I reached out to lay my palm against the side of his face. "I love you with all my heart and soul," I said, meaningfully. I did, he was my entire universe.

"Just your heart and soul?" he asked, raising himself up on his elbows so he could leer down at my body. "What about the rest of you?" and that's when he noticed the bite that he had left on my shoulder. He'd bitten me like that once before, a long time ago when he thought I didn't want him. I knew what this was, it was a wolf way of marking his mate. So all the others would know that I was taken, that I belonged to him. And as barbaric as it may seem to others, to me it was sexy, very, very sexy. While I knew that I'd be healed by morning, I still loved being marked by my mate.

My giggle cut off his apologies and he looked at me in surprise. "I love it when you mark me as yours. I'm all yours," I said and he pressed his lips to mine, chasing away my ability to think, as he swept me up again into the heaven that only he could take me to.

"Nessie?" He said softly, almost too softly, his fingers tracing a pattern over my bare back. I was back to laying with my head on his chest and I raised my head up to smile down at him. He reached out to play with the ends of my hair that fell over my shoulders. "Do you think I'm using you?" To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I was actually speechless and Jake took the opportunity to elaborate further. "Do you just give in to everything I do to you?"

I sat up, automatically pulling the sheet up to cover my chest and as usual Jake's hand shot out to yank it away, but this time, he hesitated without touching the sheet and then just let his hand drop. Something was wrong with him and I didn't like it one bit, so I dropped the sheet, letting it pool over my lap as I stared worriedly into his eyes. "What is it, Jakey? What's wrong?"

"Just tell me," he urged.

"No, I don't. We do have our disagreements when I don't agree with you. Why, Jake? What's going on?" and I listening quietly as he told me about his conversation with Embry. When he finished, I giggled before I moved to straddle him, sitting up so I could grin down at him. "Seriously, aren't you the guy that Uncle Emmett always accuses of being hen-pecked?"

He snorted as he ran his hands up and down my thighs, causing a delicious tingle to start up again inside me. "When he's not accusing me of _pawing_ you."

I giggled and then shivered as his hand crawled up higher. "I like you pawing me and I love everything that you do to me and when you do something that I don't like, don't I stop you?"

"You mean, don't you hen-peck me?" he asked and I giggled some more.

"And use you," I whispered as I lifted myself deliberately and looking deeply into his eyes, I lowered myself onto him and watched in satisfaction as his eyes rolled back and closed in pleasure. And when he opened his eyes again, that shadow of doubt that had been in there was totally gone.

_A/N : As usual, please review. Your reviews really motivate me to continue writing. And I like knowing what you think._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – This is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I'm just playing in her world for a bit. Any names and characters not found in Stephenie Meyer's books could be mine or Liljenrock's creation though.

Okay, this is the Epilogue chapter. This story is officially over, but this universe isn't. Jen is still continuing with _**Love You for Always**_ and _**A Love that Defies all Logic**_ and I've already posted the Prologue for _**How the Mighty Fall**_. Please check them out and do leave a review. FYI – Embry's story will catch up to the timeline where this story ends and then you'll all still get to see Jake and Nessie and their little family through Embry's eyes. I have plans. So I hope you stick with me.

I should say my thanks to all of you for sticking with me for so long, through the delayed posting and everything. Thanks for all the reviews and the PMs. They all totally made my day. And to Jen for being a great beta and my sounding board and most of all for encouraging me to keep writing and hating my boss as much as I do.

So everyone, I give you the Epilogue with my sincere thanks.

**How Wonderful Life is, Now You're in the World.**

Chapter 26

_**Nessie**_

Wakefulness came slowly, in stages. First came the feeling that I was alone in bed, and when I tried to roll over to Jake's side of the bed seeking the remaining warmth that he'd left behind, my body reminded me of new aches and twinges of pain. I woke up completely then, and tiredly tried to sit up, to suppress the groan that was threatening to come out. Then I remembered the events of the night before and smiled, despite how weak and tired I felt, I smiled. Suddenly feeling a boost of energy to get up, get out of bed and find my family. My family. The one that included my husband and my sons.

Aunt Rosalie was there suddenly, handing me a cup. I caught the scent of it and wrinkled my nose at her. "You need it, Nessie. Drink up and I'll help you into the shower," she said, lovingly as always. And I did and then she did.

When I got out of the shower, Aunt Rosalie was no longer in the room, but there was Jake, standing in front of the windows, the bright sunlight washing over his wide shoulders, making his skin glow, causing my heart speed up as it usually does when he smiles at me with that loving smile, my smile. I smiled back and let my eyes wander over him, taking in the way the t-shirt stretched over his chest, how his biceps were accentuated over the sleeves of the shirt as he cuddled the new little man in my life. Bodhi Kiyiya Black. After a long fourteen hour labor, our new son had finally made his debut into the world.

Once again, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and my parents had come down two weeks before my baby was due, and although Kim handled my delivery, Grandpa Carlisle was on hand the whole time, just in case.

With Griffin, when I had wanted to get pregnant, I had stopped my birth control and despaired many times when the pregnancy tests came out negative. Griffin was conceived at a time when I thought I was never meant to have a baby. He was a blessing and a miracle in many ways. And I still thank whichever higher presence that was watching over us, for giving me my prefect son, my first child. With my second son though, things were slightly different. We were still thankful that the Newborn war ended the way it did over a year ago. And when I had my husband back where he belonged, he seemed to have the same thought in his mind as I did. It was time for our little family to grow. This time, with no pleading on my part, and no worrying on Jake's part, I had my IUD removed once again. Jake had only one request for me, that I did not start testing myself until I had an actual pregnancy symptom. At that point of time, I would have agreed to anything that he said and this time around, I went as far as not even buying a test.

That is until we had our first symptom a few months later. It came in the form of Jacob bolting upright in bed, the result of a dream. He woke me up with the suddenness of it and I'd sat up, worriedly reaching out to touch his shoulder, my first thought was that maybe I'd missed an alert howl. But he'd relaxed almost immediately, lying back down and pulling me into his arms, spooning with me and spreading his open palm over my flat stomach and with a sigh, he was asleep again. I had to laugh, I knew it then, and we confirmed it the next day. It had been a giddy and happy day, with Jake getting Griffin all excited as himself as they both took turns shouting 'Hello, baby' and taking turns to kiss my flat stomach.

My pregnancy had been almost the same as it had been with Griffin, right down to the dreams Jake had and the presence that he felt. But his dreams this time around were always of a howling wolf. We couldn't make out what it meant, just that he would definitely be a wolf like his father. I had hoped to be able to name this baby the way we had for Griffin, with research and finding something truly meaningful, but it was not to be. We finally agreed on Kiyiya as his middle name. Kiyiya meaning 'Howling Wolf' in the Chimakuan language. Like his brother, he was bound to be a spirit warrior and it was a knowledge that was easier for us to accept for Bodhi than it had been for Griffin. The name Bodhi itself was one that Jacob thought was very cool, and he wanted it just for the coolness factor. He'd gotten it from one of my many baby books and Bodhi stuck once Jacob taught Griffin to address my expanding stomach as Bodhi. I don't know what Griffin's understanding was of my pregnancy, for a long time I had thought that he was just reacting to the excitement that Jake was so good in stirring up in him, but the first time he felt his brother move inside me, he'd gotten this look on his face and he had softly cooed 'Bodhi'. There was this feeling in the air that Jacob felt too. A connection the two brothers seemed to have made, while one was still in my womb, and I had agreed on Bodhi then. How could I not?

I smiled as I brought the baby to my breast, knowing I'd have to start pumping very soon as there was a houseful of family members who always wanted to feed my babies. Jacob slowly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's head and I smiled at him then turned to study Bodhi. He looked like Jacob and Griffin. The same shock of black hair, the tanned skin, the facial structure.

"He's got your nose and jaw line," Jacob whispered. I nodded. "And I think your eyes as well but yet again, he looks just like Griffin did when he was born," Jake continued.

"Oh Jakey, we make such beautiful babies," I whispered, overwhelmed with the love that I feel for our children. It was plural now, we had children.

"What?" Jake asked, studying my expression.

"We have children now," I giggled. "I don't know why, but it feels different saying that."

"Thank you for my sons," Jake murmured as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Where's Griffin?" I asked when he pulled away.

"With your mom, getting spoiled rotten."

When Bodhi had his fill, and started dozing off, Griffin arrived at door, holding on to his grandmother's hand.

"MOMMY!"

"Shhh!" Mom, Jacob and I immediately said.

And Griffin immediately brought a finger to his lips. "Baby shweep?"

"Yes, Darling. Baby's asleep. Can you come give Mommy a kiss please?" I asked and with a huge grin, Griffin rushed forward and scrambled onto the bed and puckered his lips to kiss me.

Mom excused herself and left me with my merry bunch of men, my perfect little family and Jacob reached out to grab Griffin, bringing him to his lap. "Who is that?" Jake asked, pointing to the sleeping baby.

"My bradder," Griffin said proudly.

"What's your brother's name?" Jake asked again.

"Bodhi!" Griffin crowed and the baby sleepily opened his eyes and looked towards his brother, then he let out a yawn and smiled. It could have been gas, Jake and I both knew, but we held our tongues when Griffin beamed at his brother, slowly reaching out to touch the baby's tiny little hand. "My bradder," he whispered, filling my heart with so much joy and tenderness.

_**Jacob**_

I was finally back home with my family after spending a week at the in-laws. It was different now, every night, I'd go into Griffin's room to kiss him goodnight and then I make my way to Bodhi's room. My sons. Two of them to check on. Two of them whose lives I'll have some form of influence over, two of them to guide to take the right paths in life. It was a big responsibility, and one that I was truly honored to have and wanted, not one that was forced on me.

We were having a party at my house, celebrating my new son. A party the ever anti-party Bella insisted on having. A party that Alice Cullen somehow made no attempt to take over. But I knew that her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, check out Embry," Quil said.

I turned to where Quil was looking and there was Embry, chatting up Jasper and Alice's guest, practically crowding her small stature with his size.

Seth came up then. "Ten bucks say he's gonna score with her tonight," he grinned.

"I totally agree," Quil said.

"You're on," I said.

"What? Dude, this is Embry we're talking about. He gets all the chicks," Quil spluttered.

"Only the wrong ones," I said.

And the three of us watched almost with bated breath as Embry turned on the charm. She seemed immune to it though and kept trying to move away from him, he moved with her and it almost seemed like a dance with them, one he was very keen on winning. We watched as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand as he said something, causing her to blush as she struggled to pull her hand free.

"He's got a good technique," Quil murmured, and Seth and I exchanged amused glances. Quil and Claire had a relationship now, and it amused all of us with the air Quil took. Sometimes he sounded like an old married man and sprouted off words of wisdom about relationships, and at other times, he sounded like he'd been a playboy all along, like he knew the fine art of picking up women.

We went on watching as Embry backed the girl into the wall, leaning over her, really invading her personal space and she was affected, we all could tell from the heightened color on her cheeks and the way she breathed. If I were to focus enough, I'd probably be able to make out the fluttering of her heartbeat. Embry reached out then, and gently pushed her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear and saying something. I was actually quite moved at the tender look on his face. Things changed then as she replied and we watched Embry freeze as if in shock. She then slipped past him, flitting away towards Alice Cullen.

I took in Embry's stunned face as Quil spluttered in shock. "Crash and burn! That was a first." And he started to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Seth asked. His attention on Alice, on the cold look on her face as she glared at Embry before she left the room. "She seems like a protective mother hen."

I shrugged, this wasn't my story to tell. "Pay up!" I demanded and grumbling good naturedly, they did.

Much, much later that night, I stood back with a beer in my hand and watched the people crammed in my house. I savored the moment, my extended family, of the wolf and vampire and human kinds. All brought together through an ancient magic that none of us could even begin to explain or comprehend, yet here we were. With no enmity or fear whatsoever. This was how life should be.

I smiled as I caught sight of my father sitting in his chair in a corner, holding all the little kids, my own Griffin, Keegan, Remy Uley, Hawke Schewig, Liam Clearwater, Ashley O'Brien, Lil G, Sebastian Birmingham and even Charlie Swan a captive audience as he spun an ancient tale of Eagle Boy, a young man on a vision quest seeking to save his people from an evil serpent named Unceliga. Billy's stories always had a meaning to it and tended to inspire the young ones a lot. I remembered a time when I wanted to prove myself and do something for the tribe. I knew Griffin was going to have a lot of questions for me when I tucked him into bed tonight, but that was a good thing. He was destined for so many things.

I turned to scan the room for my wife and I watched as she walked across the room towards Edward where he sat by himself looking thoughtful. I noticed how she cuddled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of her head and my breath caught at the sight of the beautiful smile that spread across her face. They had a strong bond, both father and daughter, and although she was mine in every way, this was something Edward would always have. It was not a competition but something stirred in me, and suddenly I yearned to be held in such high esteem by someone. A little girl of my own, in whose eyes I'd forever be her hero. A place in her heart that no guy could ever replace. I pushed that thought aside. For two reasons, my second son was just ten days old and it was way too soon to be thinking about having another baby. Plus, I thought as I looked around the room again, there were too many unimprinted wolves running around on my property and I didn't think I could handle the stress if one of them were to imprint on my little princess. Then it struck me, these jokers weren't the only ones I had to worry about. My father sat surrounded by more of my daughter's potential suitors. I gritted my teeth, they weren't good enough for her. I scowled at the cheeky faced Remy Uley, once the story ended he wandered off towards Nessie, stopping in front of her to do some kind of a weird dance for her, causing her to laugh and pull him into her arms and kiss his chubby cheeks. My eyes then fell on the grouchy Hawke Scehwig, then I looked at little Liam Clearwater as he scrambled behind Griffin and Keegan, the three of them fast friends at such a young age, reminding me of Embry, Quil and myself when we were kids. Liam had his father's sunny disposition and I found that suddenly annoying.

That night, once everyone had left, I came into my bedroom and found Nessie propped up against the pillows feeding Bodhi. I smiled at the sight and started emptying my pockets when Griffin came marching into the room with a determined look on his face, a children's book clutched in his arms. He stopped in front of me, tilting his head back to look at me.

"Daddee, read!" he demanded.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Peese," he said sweetly.

I had to laugh as I scooped him up into my arms to drop a quick kiss on the top of his head before dropping him on the bed to bounce as Nessie started scolding us half-heartedly about being too rough with the baby. I kicked my shoes off as I flopped down on the bed beside Griffin.

"Are you a baby, Griffin? Mommy says you're a baby," I asked as I pulled him close.

He sat up with an indignant look on his face that I found entirely too adorable. "Me not baby!" he stated. "Bodhi is baby. Me big bradder!"

Nessie laughed. "Okay, okay. You're a big boy now, huh?" She kissed him when he nodded.

I started reading Griffin's book. All four of us cuddled in the big bed as I told the tale of the trickster Coyote.

"Daddee? We wolf right?" Griffin asked seriously.

"Yeah, bud. We're wolves," I said, turning to look at him and catching Nessie's eyes as she shifted closer to us, Bodhi still cradled in her arms.

"Bodhi too?" he asked.

"Yes, Bodhi too," I said.

"Good," he said still seriously. "We be wolf, Bodhi," he said to the baby.

And strangely, as it was becoming a usual practice between the two of them, Bodhi opened his eyes and looked at Griffin and both brothers exchanged a silent communication for a moment before Bodhi closed his eyes again and Griffin turned his attention back to the book. I probably won't be able to understand it until both boys phase and I can get into their heads, but there was a close bond here between the two of them. It did not worry me, rather it filled me with pride.

I looked at Nessie and she smiled at me as she leaned towards me. And over the heads of our two boys, we kissed until a rather impatient Griffin elbowed me.

"Daddee, read!" he demanded.

I sighed and just before I continued reading, I asked my two little boys, one who was more interested in his book and the other who was sound asleep in his mother's arms. "Do you guys know how wonderful life is for me, now that you're in this world?"

_A/N: Did you like it? What did you like? What did you hate? Please review and give me your thoughts. I really like hearing what you think._

_And please check out Embry's story. 'How the Mighty Fall'. The prologue is already up._


End file.
